Till Death Do We Part
by Kaibun
Summary: *COMPLETED* Some things are meant to be. Some pains are a necessary evil. And some loves can outlast them all. Highschool fic BV CCG K18
1. Homeroom Dramas

DISCLAIMER: I'm not writing this on every chapter so this is for the whole story: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALLZ OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. I NEVER CLAIMED TO AND DREAMS ARE FREE SO DON'T SUE!

Author's Note: Ok, I really despise Yamcha but I was reading an author's note about Yamcha bashing and they were totally right, he does get too much of a bad rep. So as hard as it is, in this fic, Yamcha is going to be a civilised, loyal person OK? No cheating on Bulma? Kapeesh? But never fear it WILL be a B/V get together.

Chapter 1: Homeroom

"Chi, school sucks," Bulma moaned to her best friend.

"I agree, B. There are much better things I could be doing!"

"I agree." The two girls walked across the car park, heading into the school admin block.

"Chi! Bulma! Wait up!" Bulma swivelled around to see Goku running over to them. He hugged Chichi and kissed her on the cheek. Chichi smiled warmly up at him. Bulma rolled her eyes and turned to the other two guys, getting out of Goku's car. There was a short guy that had hair hanging down to his ears and six little dots on his forehead.

"Hey, Krillin!" Bulma shouted. The short guy looked up and smiled at her. Krillin grabbed his bag and swung it over his right shoulder. The last guy to get out was short, though not as short as Krillin and had blue black hair that defied the laws of gravity and was swept upwards like a flame. The well-known look of arrogance was plastered over his scowling face. He grabbed his bag from the back of Goku's car and slammed the door shut perhaps a little too hard.

"What's your problem, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, already knowing the answer.

"What's it to you woman?" he snarled as he approached the other four teenagers.

"Nothing," Bulma shrugged, "I just wanted to know what it was so I could make it worse."

"Shut it, wench," Vegeta snapped. The five of them started walking into school. People skirted out of their way as Vegeta walked past, glaring at anyway who dared not to move.

"Vegeta, you intimidate people too much. You needa relax man," Goku told him.

"Kakarot it's the other people's problem if they're intimidated by me. I couldn't really care less," he said carelessly, tripping up a couple of third-formers.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. She then bent down to help the two third-formers up off the corridor floor. She apologised for Vegeta's behaviour, then ran up to the rest of the group and slapped Vegeta around the head.

"What the hell was that for, woman!" he roared.

"There was no need to trip them up!"

"Shut it, you two. Come on, we have to get to homeroom," Chichi snapped. The other three nodded and picked up the pace, Vegeta just lagged at the back.

"I'll go to homeroom when I feel like it. I've got other things to do right now," he grumbled. His four 'friends' nodded and continued on their way to A Block knowing Vegeta would be in homeroom before it finished so not worrying.

Goku, Chichi, Bulma and Krillin continued to class.

"So what'd you guys get up to over the holidays?" Bulma asked.

"I spent the whole summer at my grandparents place," Krillin rolled his eyes.

"I went to six different restaurants that I've never been to before," Goku beamed, obviously pleased with himself. The other three chuckled slightly.

"Well Bulma and I spent the whole holidays being social!" Chichi smiled. The four of them started chatting about their holidays in more detail, when Bulma suddenly found a pair of arms around her waist.

"Hey, babe," whispered a masculine voice in her ear, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Yamcha," Bulma greeted, placing her small hands on his. He kissed her on the cheek and Bulma turned around, kissing him. Chichi rolled her eyes.

"Get a room you two!" she laughed. But Bulma and Yamcha were so engrossed in each other they didn't notice.

"Mr. Nasku and Mrs. Briefs, if you are going to make out please do it in the privacy of your own home, not in the corridor of a public school," Mr. Suskina's voice boomed down the hallway. A few people laughed as Bulma and Yamcha drew apart, both blushing deeply.

"Much better. Now get along to homeroom. I'll be there in a few moments I just need to pick up some stuff from the staffroom." Bulma and Yamcha nodded, and then walked over to Chichi, Goku and Krillin. Yamcha's hand snaked its way around Bulma's waist. Goku and Chichi followed hand in hand and Krillin tailed behind.

When the five of them reached homeroom, it was in uproar. There were kids standing on the desks hiffing paper at each other, up turning desks, shooting each other with the gun stapler and throwing Mr. Suskina's work all around the class.

"Shut up, Mr. Suskina is gunna be back any moment now!" Chichi screeched, making her four friends cover her ears.

"Geez, Chi. Could you be any louder!" moaned Goku. She grinned apologetically and they all took their seats at the back of homeroom. The rest of the class seemed not to have heard Chichi's warning and were still acting like rabbits in mating season. 10 minutes later, the teacher walked in.

"Richards, White, Reef! Detention all of you! Now si'down! This is NOT a good start to the year!" he yelled at them. The three students in question took their seats, and Mr. S. proceeded to pick up all his bookwork.

"Now as you all know, I am Mr. Suskina, but you can all call me Mr. S. I am your homeroom teacher and your dean, so if you ever have any troubles come to me. Now all of you here have picked up your timetables I hope?"

"I haven't, Suskina," drawled Vegeta as he barged into class, late.

"Don't speak to me like that Mr. Ouji? And you're also late! Five demerit points!" Mr. S yelled. His threats however, fell on deaf ears as Vegeta muttered yeah whatever, and took his seat in between Krillin and Goku.

"Now as I was saying before Mr. Ouji so rudely interrupted; oh and you can pick your timetable up before next period; the REST of you have all picked up your timetables I trust?" There were nods from all around the class. "Good then. Now I want to know does anyone have any questions?"

"Yeah I gotta question."

"Yes, Mr. Ouji," Mr. S sighed.

"Why are you such a gay prick?" the whole class laughed and Mr. S went bright red.

"My sex life is my business, Vegeta," Mr. S yelled, obviously deeply embarrassed. The whole class gaped.

"It was a joke, you fag," Vegeta laughed. Mr. S went, if possible, redder.

"Detention and another five demerits! If you keep going I'll give you Saturday detention!"

"Go for it, _fag_. It's not like there's anything else to do," he mumbled but Mr. S didn't hear.

"Now, class. We have a new student. She was transferred from further up north. I would like you all to welcome Juuhachi-gou Gero." Hi's were chorused all around the room as a tall girl with shoulder length blonde hair stood up.

"I prefer to be called 18," she said, before sitting down.

"Well, 18. I was looking at the timetables and you have a lot of you class with Miss Mau, as do you, Miss. Briefs. Miss Mau and Miss. Briefs, if you wouldn't mind I would like you to take it upon yourself to show 18 around." Chichi nodded from her seat next to Bulma and Goku. Chichi looked over at 18 and smiled, only to receive a cold glare from the other girl. Chichi gave Bulma and confused look, but Bulma shrugged.

"I was like that when I was transferred here. She probably just doesn't feel comfortable here. She'll warm up in time," Bulma told Chichi. Chi nodded and looked over at Mr. S

"Now seen as this is the first day back this year, I will give you the rest of the period to talk and catch up with one another."

"Maybe the old buggar's not so bad after all," Vegeta muttered turning in his seat to face Goku and Krillin behind him.

"Going soft Vegeta?" Bulma teased. He turned around even further to glare at her.

"No, woman. I am merely glad that I don't have to work. Unlike you, some of us don't like to spend our whole lives working and sucking up to the teacher!"

"You little-" Bulma yelled a little louder than she intended to.

"Miss Briefs! Would you please lower your voice."

"Sorry Mr. S. It won't happen again," Bulma said embarrassedly.

"I know it won't, Bulma," Mr. S smiled at her.

"Sorry Mr. S. It won't happen again," Vegeta mimicked, screwing up his face.

"Shut it, Vegeta," Bulma snapped. She turned to the person on her left (Chichi) and began chatting.

"So Bulma. How's things with Yamcha?" Chichi asked.

"It's great. He's awesome!" Bulma said happily.

"You're so lucky."

"So are you, Chi. Goku's always been loyal to you! You couldn't wish for a better guy!" Bulma told her.

"Yeah. You're right."

"Hey 18!"

"What?" the blonde girl mumbled.

"Do you wanna come and sit over here?" Chichi asked cautiously.

"Might as well," 18 replied and picked up her stuff. She walked a couple of rows back to where the other two girls were sitting. Krillin moved from his seat next to Bulma, up next to Vegeta so 18 could sit by the girls.

"Wad'you want, shorty," Vegeta spat. Krillin put up his hands in surrender.

'Nuthin, I was just moving so 18 could sit by the other girls." Vegeta grunted in response and went back to doodling on his pad.

"So, 18. How come you moved here?" Chichi asked, trying to start a conversation.

"My mum was pregnant with me when she was sixteen, my dad left her. When my brother; 17 and I were born she lived long enough to take us home and that night, she hung herself. CIPS (it's a place that looks after kids over here in my country) tracked down our father. We lived with him until a month ago when he shot himself because his brother, 16 died of cancer. We were moved here to live with our Aunty and Uncle," 18 told them monotonously. Bulma and Chichi gaped open-mouthed at 18.

"I'm so sorry, 18. You didn't have to tell me that oh I feel so mean," Chichi said sadly. 18 shook her head.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known. I need to get on with my life so it's good to talk about it."

"You're brave, I'll give you that, 18. If_ my mother_ or father had died, let alone committed suicide, I would've gone insane," Bulma told her seriously. 18 shrugged.

"I've had to deal with it you know. It's just life for me," was all she said, before turning her head away. Bulma looked at Chichi. She had never known of someone who had had such a sad life.

"18, how old are you?" Bulma asked.

"17, turning 18 in October. Then my brother and I will be able to legally move out of our Auntie's house."

"Oh. Chichi here is 17 too and so am I. Both our birthdays aren't until April." 18 nodded.

* * *

"So, Goku," Krillin said, getting up from his seat next to Vegeta and going to sit by Goku and Yamcha.

"So what?" Goku asked, puzzled. Krillin sighed.

"Wad'you think of that new girl, 18?"

"I think she's got a strange name," Goku told Krillin.

"Yeah. But I dunno. I just get this weird feeling around her. It's like she's not what she is. It's hard to explain. Sort of the same feeling I get 'round Vegeta. That there's something about them that they don't wanna let on."

"Wow, Krillin. You've really thought about this." Goku was shocked that someone _would_ actually think at all, let alone about something like this.

"Yeah. Oh well. Maybe the girls'll find out something about her. What's with Vegeta today?" Krillin asked changing the subject. "He's in a real major shit. Are him and Rachel fighting again?"

"Nah. They split up. Somethin' about her being a whore and Vegeta not being considerate. The bit about Vegeta is probably right."

"Oh. Suck for Vegeta. How's thing's with you and Chi?" Krillin asked Goku.

"It's great. We're going to Club 18 on Friday to 'celebrate' being back at school. Bulma and Yamcha are coming too. Do you wanna?" Goku asked him. Krillin shrugged.

"Sure. Got nothing better to do."

"Cool then. I bet Chichi and Bulma will invite 18," Goku said, glancing over at the three girls in the row behind him.

* * *

"Er, 18. Bulma and I were going to Club 18 on Friday. We're going with out boyfriends; Yamcha and Goku," Chichi indicated to the two men in the row in front of them.

"Nah, I can't. 17 has rugby (sorry, I'm a Kiwi. I can't help but add in some rugby) practice and I have to look after the house. My Aunty is going out, too."

"Oh don't worry, 18. Bulma can send around one of her alarmbots to patrol your house," Chichi said impatiently.

"Alarmbots? How on earth does Bulma have on of those? The only ones known to exist are all owned by Capsule Corp's owner," 18 said puzzled. Chichi smirked at Bulma, who turned bright red and sunk down in her seat.

"Hang on. Miss Briefs…. You're Bulma Briefs! Daughter of Dr. Briefs! You're the heiress to Capsule Corp?" 18's mouth was wide open. Bulma nodded slightly, and sank lower in her chair.

"Bulma hates being thought of as 'the rich girl' or 'the girl with the rich dad'. Drives her nuts," Chichi told a dumbfounded 18. 18 closed her mouth and nodded.

"So can you come?" Chichi asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah I think I'll be able to."

"Cool," said Bulma sitting up. "Come around to my place at 8. Chi's coming home with me so she'll already be there. We can find you something cool to wear," Bulma told her. 18 nodded. Mr. S stood up and cleared his throat.

"OK, class. I have just received a message that there is a fight on the field outside. All the teachers have been asked to go out and help get it under control. I must ask you all to stay here while I go and check it out. Mr. Son, Mr. Ouji, would you come with me as well please." Goku and Vegeta shot puzzled glances at each other, before standing up and exiting the classroom behind Mr. S.

"What do they want with those guys?" Bulma asked, frowning.

"I don't know. Though if there's a fight, they probably want Goku and Vegeta to break it up. Kinda' thick if you ask me," Chichi replied.

"Yeah. Goku'll stand there doing nothing, a Vegeta will only help the fight escalate," Bulma laughed. 18 looked at them strangely. Bulma explained.

"Vegeta's a dick who never does anything right, is always in a fight with a student or teacher, never on time, and his second home seems to be the Saturday detention room. Or the detention room, period, for that matter," Bulma explained.

"And Goku is a bit of a goof, who sometimes is too soft for his own good, never thinks about anything except his stomach and is a bit lacking upstairs when it comes to common sense," Chichi told her.

"But that's why you love him, aye Chi?" Bulma winked. Chichi stuck her tongue out at Bulma and 18 laughed. Bulma and Chichi both turned to look at her.

"What? Is it like, against the rules to laugh here or something?" 18 asked seriously. Chichi and Bulma laughed as well.

Suddenly Bulma felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She smiled up at Yamcha and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Bulma. I hope you don't mind but Goku and I invited Krillin to come with us to the club," Yamcha told her, placing his hands around her waist and pulling her close to him. Bulma titled her head a little to talk to him.

"Sure. It's fine. Chichi and I invited 18 as well!" Bulma. Bulma gave Yamcha a kiss. He kissed her back, and just as she reached up to hold his face, the door burst open and a very pissed-looking Mr. S marched in, followed by an angry Goku restraining a livid, smirking Vegeta.

"Oops. Looks like Vegeta joined the fight rather than stopped it," Chichi giggled.

"Mr. Nasku and Miss Briefs! This is the second time today I have caught you two trying to make out in public place! Keep your hands off each other for at least half an hour," he snapped angrily, not in the usual joking way he normally did. Bulma went bright red. She jumped up off Yamcha's knee and stalked to the back of the classroom. She seated herself beside Chichi and Yamcha took her other side.

"Shame, Bulma," laughed Chichi. Bulma's glare silenced Chichi in an instant.

"Mr. Son, Mr. Ouji get your sorry arses into your seats!" Mr. S yelled. Everyone looked at him. They were used to teachers swearing but Mr. S never swore in public. Goku and Vegeta slumped to the back of the class but not before Vegeta yelled back,

"The only reason my arse is sorry, is because you pulled it out of a good fight!" Mr. S.'s eyes were slits of fury.

"I take you out of the classroom to help me! And you end up causing more trouble than was originally there. If Mr. Son had not been there to hold you back, who knows what would have happened. Anyway, I've had enough of you lot, class dismissed." There was the sound of chairs sliding backwards and people rushed to the door. Bulma, Chichi, 18, Goku, Yamcha, Krillin and Vegeta were last out.

"What subject have you guys got next?" Bulma asked, pausing to glance at her own timetable.

"Well Goku and Krillin and I are in English," Chichi told them.

"Yamcha and I have science. 18, Vegeta, what's your next subject?" Bulma asked.

"I dunno. I can't be bothered picking up my timetable," Vegeta shrugged. Bulma rolled her eyes and turned to 18.

"Er well every first period on the first day, I have a counsellor's meeting," 18 told them quietly. They nodded .

The group of them split up and headed to their next class all except Vegeta who headed for the student centre to pick up his timetable, and 18 who started walking to the councillor.

"See you all in E Block next period OK?" Bulma asked, "We all have art right?" Everyone nodded then waved goodbye. Bulma and Yamcha walked to I Block, hand in hand.

* * *

Author's Note: what you think? There's really nothing to say except until next time

Kaibun


	2. Big Secrets

Author's Note: Well here it is. The second chapter of TDDWP I hope you guys like it and I got a positive response from the last chapter so I'm hoping I will this time as well.

Chapter 2: Big Secrets

Friday Morning

In Biology:

"Welcome class, I am Mr. Hukiyu your science teacher. This year, you will all be presenting a major research topic related to science. It is to be presented in a novel way. But today, you will be learning about respiratory systems, and you will be divided into pairs. Each pair will have a rat to dissect, and the pair that manages to make the rat's lungs rise and fall, can go fifteen minutes early," the short balding man told them. He was Chinese, with what was left of his hair all smoothed over to the left and a stereotypical Chinese accent. "The pairs are as follows. Mr. Nasku and Miss Briefs, Miss Masters and Miss Richards," the teacher droned on and on. Bulma clasped Yamcha's hand under her desk and smiled at him.

"I hope you know how to make this rat breathe, Bulma," he whispered quietly. She nodded.

"I'm not taking Advanced Biology for nothing, Yamcha. Give me some credit," she laughed. Yamcha grinned back apologetically.

"Now that's all the pairs. One of the pair come up here and get a rat, the other go to the back of the classroom and get your equipment." The chairs slid back, and Yamcha headed to the back of the class for the equipment. Bulma walked up to Mr. Hukiyu and asked for a rat. The teacher handed her one and she went over to the bench Yamcha was setting up the equipment. She placed the dead mammal on the board and washed her hands. Yamcha followed suit, and then Bulma picked up the knife. She turned the rat over, and slid the knife down its stomach, cutting a line down the middle. Bulma felt Yamcha shudder next to her. She laughed and pushed him playfully.

"Yamcha, you're soft. It's only a little bit of blood!" Bulma placed her fingers on either side and pulled them apart. Yamcha turned away, dry reaching. Bulma laughed out loud, nearly knocking the rat onto the floor. She regained her composure, and set about looking for the rat's lungs. She located them and then turned to Yamcha, whose eyes were watering.

"Yamcha was there a straw with the equipment?" she asked. He nodded weakly and gestured towards the equipment basket on the floor next to her. "Ta," she said, picking up an ordinary drinking straw.

"What do you need a straw for?" Yamcha asked turning around, his face pale and clutching his stomach.

"To make it breathe. Why did you take science if you can't stand blood," Bulma asked curiously. Yamcha smiled.

" 'Cause you were in here!" he told her. She smiled.

"That was so sweet. Don't look, Yamcha!" He spun away again and Bulma went back to her rat. She placed the straw carefully down its throat, and then exhaled. Bulma watched as the rat's lungs rose, then she took her mouth off the straw. The lungs sank back down again as the air was let out.

"Mr. Hukiyu! My rat's breathing." she said. A swarm of people came over to watch, and Mr. Hukiyu pushed his way to the front.

"Very well, Bulma. Let's see then." Even Yamcha had turned back around to watch. Bulma placed her mouth on the straw, and there were echoes of "Eeew" from the other girls in the room. Bulma ignored them, and let out her breath into the straw. Just like last time, the lungs rose, and when she took her mouth away, they sunk again.

"Excellent. Quite excellent, Bulma. You and Yamcha may leave now, if you wish," Mr. Hukiyu told them. Bulma nodded, and pulled off her science jacket. Yamcha did the same, and after grabbing their bags, they walked from science class and headed to their shared locker.

* * *

"Welcome class. I am Mrs. Collins, your English teacher. You are not in this class to dance with the fairies so if you don't like the way I teach, take a pill and get over it," a tall woman told them. She had short, brown hair, which sat just under her ears and was layered. She wore a bright, lime green mini skirt, with a matching lime green business jacket. Her earrings were long and dangly, with aboriginal (Australian Natives) painted snakes on them. She had on a white blouse underneath her jacket, high-heeled shoes and a thin purple, pink, green and blue scarf. Her hair was streaked blonde, but had grey re-growth at the top. Chichi looked sceptically at Mrs. Collins. Goku was snoring; Krillin had his head in his hands and the rest of the class looked asleep as well. "Now unless I am mistaken which I don't think so, you are all highly intelligent people capable of stringing at least three words together?" Mrs. Collins asked. A few people looked at Goku, who was still snoring and laughed. This diverted Mr. Collins' attention to him for the first time.

"Mr. er, Son," she said, consulting her roll. "Mr. Son can you tell me what is an Adverbial Phrase?" Goku kept snoring. "MR. SON!" she roared, jerking Goku from dreamland.

"Yes, Miss?"

"It's Mrs. What is an Adverbial Phrase?" Goku bit his lip and a little drop of anime-style sweat dripped down the side of his head. "Well?"

"Erm is it a word like chair, or table?" Mrs. Collins sighed angrily.

"No, Mr. Son. It is not. That is a noun. I want you all to head up your English books, red line top and bottom of your page, date and subject; NOUNS." There were mumbles from the class and the shuffling of pages as people opened their books.

"This really sucks," mumbled Krillin who was sitting next to Goku.

"Tell me about it," he muttered back.

"Sure, she's a hell raiser guys, but I heard she's actually quite a good teacher," Chichi reasoned.

"Don't see how that can be possible! Her clothes are giving me a headache!" Goku laughed.

"I heard that, Mr. Son. It seems to me like there is a little bit of a relationship going on between you and Mr. Tashi. (I made up Krillin's last name). Would you like me to book you two a room?" she asked menacingly. Goku and Krillin both turned scarlet and sank low into their chairs. Laughter chorused throughout the room. "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Mr. Son," she laughed.

"But the highest form of humour," came a cold drawling voice. Vegeta had finally located his timetable and was obviously supposed to be in English.

"Mr. Ouji. You are," she consulted her watch, "sixteen and a half minutes late. Therefore, at lunchtime, you will make that time up to me. Doubled. And seen as you saw it fit to answer me back, I am giving you a gum scraper at interval. I want fifty pieces of bubble gum in a plastic bag on my desk before the end of interval." Mrs. Collin's told him in a voice of deadly calm, that made the hair on Vegeta's back stand on end. He glared at her, and took his seat next to Krillin. "Now that I have dealt with Mr. Ouji, do any of you know the four types of nouns?" she asked. No one moved. "You mean to tell me, that a bunch of seventh formers (over here, that's what you are in your last year of high school), who can't even tell me the four types of nouns?" Mrs. Collins was gob smacked. Vegeta looked around his still and silent classmates. He could always... No. He couldn't do that. Then without warning, he did. Vegeta's hand shot into the air.

"Yes, Mr. Ouji," Mrs. Collins asked, frowning slightly.

"Abstract, common, collective and proper," Vegeta was saying before he could stop himself.

_'Oh, shit,'_ he thought. _'I've really done it now.'_ Mrs. Collins was staring at him, a look of undeniable shock on her face. Most of the class' faces echoed her look.

"Yes, Mr. Ouji. That is correct. Could you explain each type and give examples of them?" she asked, shock still setting in.

"Abstract nouns are feelings or emotions, like love, hate, honour, pride. Common nouns are objects, like dog, cat, chair, tree. Proper nouns are names of people or things, like my name, Rocks Road, Pacific Ocean, and have capital letters. The last one is collective nouns, which are the names given to groups of the same thing. A group of cows is called a herd. A group of soldiers, an army, a group of stars, a constellation." Vegeta couldn't help it. He was blurting it all out, blowing his cover and he couldn't for the life of him stop himself.

"Mr. Ouji. You are right. The rest of you should be copying this down," she snapped at the rest of the class. The scratching of pens filled the air, and Vegeta looked at Mrs. Collins. She was eyeing him strangely.

"Mr. Ouji, would you come here please," she asked. Vegeta stood and walked to the front of his class, hands in pockets. "Mr. Ouji, do you think you could tell me what an adverbial phrase is. And be honest." Vegeta sighed. He'd blown his cover of 13 years now. Might as well go the whole way.

"An adverbial phrase is a group of words together, that give meaning to an adverb. They start with a preposition, unlike adjectival phrases, which can start with either a preposition or a participle; past, present or future. They immediately precede the noun. Example. The forest with tall trees, if you add an adverbial phrase could be, the forest with trees of great height."

"Mr. Ouji, I'm impressed. I've never had a student who knew so much about English. OK, one last thing. What is Onomatopoeia?"

"Onomatopoeia is words that sound just like how they are written, like clank. That sounds exactly like the word. I used to confuse it with personification, which istaking inanimate objects like a tree, and making them talk or giving them personalities."

"Mr. Ouji, I have no choice but to put you into my advanced class. Your fellow students are far behind, and this class would be extremely boring for you. So you can change your English periods to English Extension. I will confirm it with the principal tonight. You may leave now. You've earned it." Vegeta nodded. He walked over to his desk, picked up his bag and walked out of class without a backwards glance.

Vegeta slammed the door behind him and leant against the wall.

_'What have I done?'_ Vegeta thought desperately. He stood up and started walking down the hall to his and Goku's shared locker. As he rounded the corner to his locker, however, an unpleasant sight met his eyes. Bulma was laughing, and Yamcha had her pushed up against the wall, kissing her. She was playing with his hair with her fingers.

"Get a room, you two. Man," he mumbled, walking past.

"V-Vegeta!" Bulma gasped, pushing Yamcha off her and fixing her hair.

"What, woman?" he asked irritably. He couldn't care less what those two did, but he didn't really want to witness it.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I got out of class early. I could ask you the same thing?"

"We got out of class early, too. Unlike you, who most probably_cut_ class," she tried to tell him seriously, but burst into laughter and Yamcha began nibbling at her ear.

"I did _not_ cut class. You can go and ask Collins if you want to!" he growled, slamming his locker.

"Well sorry! What's up your ass? Hold on, I don't want to know. Just buggar off and leave us alone," Yamcha snarled. Vegeta glared, but walked off.

* * *

"How the heck did Vegeta know all that?" Chichi asked Goku.

"I have no idea!" Goku replied.

"And did you hear her say that she's putting him in the advanced class! That's the same class Bulma is in. I've known Vegeta since Intermediate (Junior High) and he's never showed any signs of being that smart!" Chichi said loudly, looking just like Goku for once; perplexed and confused.

"We'll have to ask him later," Krillin said. The other two nodded and went back to their work.

* * *

"Do you have any hard feelings towards your Aunty, 18?" the councillor asked. 18 was back in the councillor's room. They had had to cancel her Monday appointment until today. She looked around the councillor's office. It had flax-like plants in all four corners, a mahogany desk with gold handles that had a big sliding door with blinds behind it. There was a squashy leather chair behind the desk, in which sat a kind-looking woman. 18 was also sitting on a leather couch, with two leather cushions and a coffee table with a glass, see-through top on it. There was a tiny pot-plant on the table, and magazines beneath the top. Pictures hung all around the room. Pictures of the seaside, the bush, animals and cities. The room was painted a light peach colour with a white ceiling and white carpet.

"No. None of it was my Aunty's fault. I blame my father really, for leaving my mother when she needed him. And for giving us such pathetic names and a pathetic upbringing for my brother and I. I kind of blame my mother, too, for committing suicide when _we_ needed her most. But no. I blame none of it on my Aunty."

"Hmm. Can you tell me, have you met anyone here you think you'll get on with yet?"

"Yeah. A couple of girls named Chichi and Bulma, in my form class. And these guys, Vegeta, Krillin, Goku and Yamcha. They all seem real nice as well," 18 told her. The blonde woman leaned forward, putting her elbows on her desk.

"As in Bulma Briefs, Chichi Mau, Vegeta Ouji, Krillin Tashi, Goku Son and Yamcha Nasku?"

"Yeah that's them. Why?" 18 asked curiously.

"Well, those six are well known around the school. Especially that Vegeta one. Most people are scared of him, and he's had more Saturday detentions than the rest of his form put together. I just don't know if you're right getting in with that crowd, given your current situation," the woman told her kindly. 18's eyes flicked to the brass nameplate on the woman's desk. It read Wyona Leslie.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying that that lot are trouble makers. I've had all of them in this office at least once before. Bulma was getting teased; this is in Junior High, about her brains, Goku was depressed because he had none, Chichi was getting a hard time about her braces and glasses, Yamcha was suffering from withdrawal after being kicked off the rugby team, Krillin hated being short and that's only half of it!" Wyona laughed, sitting back in her chair. 18 looked at her from the couch and tucked her legs up underneath her.

"What about Vegeta?" 18 asked curiously. Miss. Leslie stiffened and leaned further back in her chair, straightening a stack of papers.

"Well, I would like to tell you because I think you would understand, but Vegeta swore me to secrecy and I have no desire to break my word. Most people never knew he came here except for Mr. Son. I can't tell you that, 18, I'm sorry."

"OK," said 18 slowly, frowning slightly.

"You might want to ask him for yourself. Explain about your past to him, and maybe he'll be willing to open up to you and tell you. But I can't, I'm sorry."

"I understand," 18 nodded.

"Anyway, back to you. Did you see either of your parents after they killed themselves?" she asked. 18 nodded.

"I can't remember whether or not when I was a baby, but it was me who found my father. 17 and I were downstairs watching a late night movie, and Dad came downstairs. He went out into the shed and said he was getting some bread. 17 and I heard him come back in but didn't look. The movie we were watching was a horror and at almost the exact same moment the main character screamed, we heard a gunshot and assumed it was on the movie. An hour later, we went upstairs. I knocked on my father's door and yelled goodnight. He didn't answer. That struck me as odd, because he usually said goodnight back. I knocked again and still no reply. 17 was behind me and I opened the door. Dad was lying on his bed, all this blood seeping onto his pillow and more blood trickling out of the hole in his head. I screamed and clapped my hands to my mouth, and nearly fell to the ground, but 17 caught me. All I remember after that was crying into his shoulder. Then he took me downstairs and rang the police and the ambulance."

"You poor girl," said Miss. Leslie. "I really suggest you talk to Vegeta and tell him all this. I think you'll be amazed how well he understands. I'm really sorry, 18 but I have another client. We'll talk more about that side of it next week." 18 nodded and swallowed hard. She stood from her couch and walked out the door.

* * *

Next Chapter: What's this thing about Vegeta? Why would he understand 18? Where do Bulma and Yamcha stand? And what's with Vegeta being so smart?

Author's Note: So what do you guys think? I promise I won't make all the periods this long I just had to set the scene and stuff. R&R


	3. I Hate Him!

Chapter 3: I Hate Him

"Vegeta. Vegeta I need to talk to you!" 18 called down the hall. Vegeta spun on his heel to look at who had called his name. He saw 18 running towards him. He frowned but waited.

"Wad'you want?" he asked.

"Vegeta I need to talk to you about some stuff. About whatever happened to you when you were a kid, why you saw the councillor." Vegeta stood rock still. He glared at her.

"Why do you want to know about that woman?" he asked, angry that she had asked him such a personal question.

"The-the councillor said I should talk to you. She said you'd understand."

"Councillor?"

"I'll explain later but I need to talk to you in your free period."

"It's sixth, why?"

"That's the same as mine. Never mind, meet me in the senior common room OK?" Vegeta looked at her searchingly.

"I don't want to talk about it," he snapped, before turning and running away.

"Vegeta!" 18 called. "Please!" Vegeta kept running. He burst into art class, slamming the door open so hard he put a hole in the wall with the handle. A short, fat woman with curly blonde hair looked up at him. She was wearing a really ugly dress and had thick glasses.

"Mr. Ouji! Class does not start for ten minutes yet." Vegeta sighed and slammed the door open again, making a hole on the other side of the door. He stormed down the corridor and ran into a brick wall. Or at least he thought it was.

"Kakarot?" he asked.

"Vegeta. What's wrong with you?" he asked, concerned.

"18," he mumbled, "she's trying to talk to me about what happened to me when I was a kid, I don't know why. She said the councillor said I'd understand her," Vegeta picked himself up. Goku looked at him strangely.

"But, Vegeta! Why don't you talk to her? Maybe she went through the same sort of thing you did?"

"Doubt it, Kakarot. Where's that wench of yours anyway?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"She's gone with Krillin to find 18. But that's not the point. Krillin was saying to me that he got this strange feeling when he was around 18. The same feeling he got around you. Krillin's instincts are usually right, and he doesn't know anything about………." Goku trailed off. Vegeta looked at him and they slumped against the nearest locker.

"I just don't see how it's possible. How many kids see-" he was stopped in mid sentence as he saw Bulma and Yamcha approaching them. "Come on," he muttered to Goku, dragging him by the arm into an empty classroom.

"What was that for, Vegeta?" moaned Goku, pulling his arm free.

"Nothing. It's just Yamcha and that wench. I caught them fondling each other when I got out of class early. I just don't fancy seeing it again." Goku looked at him sceptically.

"OK, then. About that, how come you knew all that stuff? I was amazed I always thought you were thick like me!" Goku laughed. Vegeta glared at him.

"After, you know. When I went to-to."

"Yeah I get it, continue."

"Well they made me get a tutor something about their wishes, not them, my you know. Argh I'm making no sense! Anyway, I got a tutor when I was seven and I worked with him up until Year 9 (3rd form, first year of high school) then I quit." Goku nodded.

"Come on, Vegeta. I think we'd better get to class. And I still think you should talk to 18." Goku told him, as they walked out of the classroom. A few people gave them strange looks, then a big muscly kid with blonde hair walked up to him and said,

"What were you two doing in there eh? Who would have thought, Vege-." Vegeta cut him off in mid-sentence slamming a closed fist into the other guy's nose. He keeled over backwards, unconscious.

"We were talking! And this goes for any of you other nosy little shits out there as well!" he added glaring around the corridor, where people were standing shocked and amazed at what Vegeta had done. Vegeta turned back to the unconscious form on the floor. "Stop meddling! If you hadn't maybe your nose would still be in one piece," he sneered. He and Goku continued back to the art room, where they burst in, late.

"First you're early Mr. Ouji and then you're late?" asked the teacher. "Oh well, just sit down."

(OK this is going to be a bit like time travel because I have to go back in time in order to show what happened from someone else's point of view.)

* * *

"I don't want to talk about my past alright! What's done is done!" he snapped, before turning and running away.

"Vegeta!" 18 called. "Please!" Vegeta kept running. 18 put down her arm and sighed. She knew that he wouldn't be easy to talk to, but what could he possibly have to hide that was so bad he ran away.

'I just hope he comes to the common room,' she sighed. 18 turned and looked at her watch. She had ten minutes before her next class, so she decided to go and find Chichi and Bulma. She barely had time to wonder where Chichi was, when the black-haired girl appeared in front of her, followed by Krillin.

"18! Hey. We went to the councillor's office but they said you'd already left." 18 nodded.

"Chi, do you know anything about Vegeta's past?" she asked. Chichi frowned slightly.

"No, he never talked to anyone about it except Goku. And Goku won't tell me."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I just need to talk to him about some stuff, the councillor said he'd understand me for some reason," she shrugged, "don't know why, though." Chichi shrugged it off and pulled 18 down the hall, closely followed by Krillin.

"Chi, I didn't know you had glasses and braces," 18 said suddenly, "you're not the sort of person I'd expect to have them." Chichi looked at her, and then pulled open her eye a bit, placed her finger on it and slid out a contact lens. "Whoa." Chichi put it back in.

"How'd you know about that anyway?"

"Councillor told me," 18 shrugged. The three of them headed towards their lockers, to put away their other stuff.

"Oh crap, 18! You should have seen Vegeta in English today!" Krillin said, speaking for the first time since they had met up.

"What? Was he so thick he killed the teacher," she mumbled nonchalantly.

"Nah! The exact opposite. He sounded like he'd swallowed a dictionary. He gave all the meanings for like these nouns and stuff like that! It was amazing, I never knew he was so smart," Krillin laughed.

"Probably cheating," 18 told him. When they'd reached their lockers they opened them and chucked in their English books. The three of them grabbed something to eat, and leant against their lockers.

"We've got art next," Chichi told 18, screwing up her nose.

"Yeah so do I! Cool!" 18 told them.

"All of us are in art together," Chichi told her.

"What teacher have we got?"

"Mrs. Jaycee."

"Is she nice?"

"Na. She's a cow. My older brother had her when he was here. She's been around since the Jurassic Period!" Krillin laughed, chucking his empty chip packet in the bin nearby.

"Great, just what I need," 18 mumbled, her bright mood disappearing.

"Hey, at least the art work is fun," Chichi reasoned, biffing her yoghurt container into the same bin Krillin did.

" 'Spose."

"Anyway, we'd better go. Mrs. Jaycee packs a psycho if we're late," Krillin told them. 18 dropped her chip packet on the ground and followed the other two down the hall. They walked into E Block to where the art room was. There was a hole in the shape of a handle behind the door, and 18 assumed Vegeta had been in there. She sighed, and took her allocated seat next to Krillin and Chichi. Nothing to do now but wait.

* * *

"Homework! I want the definitions and examples of Adverbial and Adjectival Phrases, and the four types of nouns to be handed in tomorrow. Class dismissed!" Mrs. Collins yelled. There was a rush for the door and Chichi, Krillin and Goku had a hard time squeezing through.

"Listen, Chi. I'm going to go and find Vegeta, I need to talk to him. Catch up in art class!" Goku yelled through the crowd. Chichi nodded and waved back before turning to Krillin.

"Come on, let's go find 18. I want to see how her sess- er I mean how her class went," Chichi told him. She had nearly blurted out session. Chichi was sure that 18 didn't want everyone knowing about her weekly trips to the councillor's office. The two of them headed down the crowded hall. People everywhere were slamming their lockers, packing a psycho at their mates, or hooking up with their boy/girl friends. Chichi screwed up her nose, as her and Krillin walked past a couple playing tonsil hockey in the middle of the hall.

"They could at least have thedecency to do it in their own time," she sulked. Krillin nodded in agreement.

After five minutes of drifting, they found their way to the councillor's office. Chichi pushed open the mahogany door with COUNCILLOR written in sweeping gold writing across it. Inside was a large room. A black haired woman was sitting behind a glass screen, filing paperwork into a filing cabinet. There were squashy leather couches dotted around the room, with plants and pictures littered between them. Chichi shuddered. She could feel Krillin do the same next to her. She remembered only too well her trips to the councillor's office.

"Excuse me," Chichi asked, approaching the desk, "Has 18 Gero left yet?" she asked the woman. Krillin glanced at a nameplate behind the glass that read Miranda Hawk. Miss. Hawk looked up at them.

"She left five minutes ago, Miss. Mau, right?" Chichi nodded.

"Thanks!" she called back as she dragged Krillin from the room. "She'll be over by the lockers," she told him as she closed the door behind her.

"That place still gives me the creeps," Krillin shuddered as they walked outside and into H Block (where the lockers are).

"I agree. I know it's warm and comfortable and with nice colours and stuff, but it feels so cold and and….." she trailed off.

"I agree."

They rounded the corner, to see 18 standing in the middle of the hall. This struck both Chichi and Krillin as odd but neither of them said anything.

"18! Hey. We went to the councillor's office but they said you'd already left," Chichi called. 18 nodded.

* * *

"Listen, Chi. I'm going to go and find Vegeta, I need to talk to him. Catch up in art class!" Goku yelled through the crowd. Chichi nodded and waved back. Goku turned around and tried to figure out where Vegeta would be.

"H Block, by the lockers," he mumbled to himself, and made a beeline for H Block. Goku walked out of F Block and into E Block. As he was winding his way through the crowd, he felt someone ram into him with the force of a freight train.

"Kakarot?" the person on the floor asked.

"Vegeta. What's wrong with you?" he asked, concerned by the look of anger on his friend's face.

* * *

"I think Vegeta was kind of pissed off," Bulma frowned.

"Who cares," Yamcha laughed. He tried to get to her neck again but she shook her head.

"Come on we have to take our science stuff to our lockers. Then we have art class." Yamcha sighed but allowed himself to be led off by Bulma. They headed in the direction of H Block. Part way through B Block, she was sure she saw Vegeta and Goku, but in a moment, they were gone. She shrugged it off allowed Yamcha to wrap his arm around her waist. They reached their shared locker with five minutes till class. Hastily, they chucked their stuff in. They didn't need anything for art, so Bulma slammed it shut, and they hurried off to E Block.

Bulma and Yamcha reached the class, panting (which didn't look good) and burst in.

"Sorry we're late Miss, our locker got stuck," Bulma breathed. Mrs. Jaycee looked up and nodded.

"Sit down. Bulma." Bulma nodded and dragged Yamcha to their seats next to Vegeta and some girl Bulma didn't know.

"As I was saying before Miss. Briefs and Mr. Nasku interrupted us, we are starting to paint sceneries this term," the class all sighed. "Don't look so enthusiastic," she snapped. "I have divided you into pairs, and you are to work with this person for the rest of the year, whatever we do in this class. Here are the pairs; Miss. Mau and Mr. Son," Chichi and Goku grinned, "Mr. Tashi and Miss. Gero," 18 and Krillin looked at each other and blushed, "Miss. Briefs and Mr. Ouji," Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other, shocked.

"Oh, shit," they moaned at the same time.

"Mr. Nasku and Miss. Prelisc, Miss. Kate," Bulma didn't hear anymore and neither did the rest of the 'group'. They were all too shocked that Bulma and Vegeta had been paired up.

"If they wanted to blow up the school they could have just used a bomb," Krillin muttered to Chichi. She raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"They'll have the class in riots by the end of the day," Goku told them.

"Wad'you mean?" asked 18. Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Bulma and Vegeta hate each other. Even though they're both friends with all of us, they can't stand each other's company. They were friends back in primary school, but in Junior High they sort of drifted apart and by the time we reached High School, they were mortal enemies. We never found out what went wrong but if they're within five metres of each other they start scrapping, yelling, screaming and all hell breaks lose," Goku told her. 18 nodded. Bulma and Vegeta were glaring daggers at each other.

"I want you all to go and sit by your partners if you are not already," Mrs. Jaycee told them. People began moving and switching desks, but Bulma and Vegeta didn't move.

"Wench, get your fat ass over here!" Vegeta yelled causing everyone in the class to turn around. Bulma opened her mouth and Krillin, Yamcha, Goku, Chichi and 18 all blocked their ears.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT! HOW DEAR YOU CALL ME A WENCH! YOU ARROGANT, SELFISH, CONCEITED GRRRR," Bulma screamed. Vegeta winced.

"I'll call you a wench if I want, though it's more like whore," he added. Bulma's eyes were dancing at the anticipation of a verbal sparring match.

"You asshole. You asshole. You call_me_ a whore? _Me_! How many guys have I been out with in the last," she paused, "seven years? Ay? I'll tell you how many. One! ONE! YAMCHA! WHAT ABOUT YOU?" she paused again.

"Seven," he told her. "You only stay with Yamcha 'cause you can't get anything better. I have chicks on my heels constantly! So many of them want me, when I'm sick of them I can get rid of them," he yelled. Vegeta was now on his feet. Goku stood, too, in case he needed to hold Vegeta back. Bulma gaped at him.

"I've stayed with Yamcha for seven years BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! You couldn't get involved in a serious relationship if you tried!" she screeched. Bulma's blood was boiling and her face was flushed. The rest of the class looked on in horror as Vegeta and Bulma raged their war of words. All of a sudden, after Bulma accused Vegeta of being an unfaithful prick, he launched himself at her, only to find himself held back by Goku.

"Let go of me Kakarot! You insolent little shit! I said let go," he yelled at the top of his lungs as Goku held his arms behind his back.

"No, Vegeta. You can yell at each other all you like, but I won't have you hitting or attacking Bulma!" Goku yelled at him. Vegeta relaxed, and although Goku couldn't see it, he smirked.

"Cheating on Chichi are we now Kakarot? I never thought you and the loud-mouthed wench would get together, I thought you were faith-"

"SMACK!" Chichi was standing in front of Vegeta her hand raised to strike again. A red hand mark was appearing on the side of Vegeta's face.

"Don't you ever, ever, ever accuse Goku of cheating you asshole!" Chichi told him in a calm voice. Vegeta gaped, holding his cheek. Vegeta looked over at Bulma who was sniggering in the corner.

"Shut up, you whore!" he yelled at her, spitting on the floor by her feet. Bulma yelped and stepped back.

"Mr. Son! Would you please sit down," said Mrs. Jaycee for the first time since the argument had broken out. "Mr. Ouji, Miss. Briefs come here please." Bulma and Vegeta glared at each other, but trudged up to the front of the class. "Never," she whispered angrily to them, "never, have I seen such an appalling display of behaviour! You are acting like infants and I am going to write down all that you two have done! Sit down while I do this then you are to take the account to the Principal," she yelled, her eyes slits of fury.

"Whatever," Vegeta mumbled and headed back to his seat. Bulma followed, and although they were partners they sat at opposite ends of the table. Chichi looked nervously at Bulma at of the side of her eye.

"You OK, B?" Chichi asked. Bulma nodded, but there were tears in her eyes. Chichi noticed these and said, "Mrs. Jaycee, may I take Bulma outside for a moment?" Mrs. Jaycee looked at Bulma and nodded. Chichi and Bulma stood and walked out of the class. Vegeta watched them go.

"Stupid loud mouthed wench," he muttered to Goku. Goku glared at him.

"Vegeta, you need to calm down," he told him angrily, "Bulma's one of my best friends, and when you treat her like that it makes me really angry." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Kakarot, I've got bigger problems than that woman. I couldn't care less what happens to her," he laughed, folding his arms.

"You amaze me, Vegeta. Sometimes you're understanding and decent to be around, but times like this……." he trailed off, and then sighed. Goku picked up his belongings and moved down to the other end of the table where Krillin, 18, Yamcha and Yamcha's pair were talking. Krillin looked at him as he sat down.

"What'd Vegeta say?" Goku shook his head.

"He needs some time to calm down, but 18," he added, "I think you should try and talk to Vegeta in the common room even if he pushes you away," Goku told her. 18 looked at him sideways and then nodded.

* * *

"B are you OK?" Chichi asked worriedly. Bulma shook her hand and collapsed onto the couch in the bathroom.

"Chi-ch-ch-chi I-I-I _hate_ him," she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked at Chichi. "I hate him so much. Why does he do this to me, Idon'tdeserve to be treated that way," she cried, leaning on Chichi's shoulder. Chichi patted her back.

"Don't worry about it, B. You don't need to cry over it, this is what he wants you to do. Don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you like this," she comforted. Bulma looked up at her friend. She gulped.

"Thanks, Chi. I know I shouldn't be crying over it, but I've never felt hate this strong for anyone before!"

"I know. Come on, we'd better fix up your make up, there's mascara running all down your cheeks," she laughed and wiped it away of Bulma's cheekbone. Bulma smiled and said,

"Yeah, I guess. Lunch is soon so I say I stay in here to the end of the period and regain my composure then we go with the others to lunch." Chichi nodded and Bulma pulled her make up gear out of her bag and started fixing up her face.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Z Gang at Club 18, what mysteries will unravel (Oh and a food fight next period at lunch but after that I'm jumping to the end of school)

Author's Note: Well? Good? Bad? Done better? Could've been worse? Tell me guys 'cause I really don't know unless you tell me. Review pleaaseeee!


	4. Never Knew

Chapter 4: I Never Knew!

"Bulma!" Yamcha yelled, running into the cafeteria. Bulma looked up from her conversation with Chichi at their usual table.

"Yamcha!" Bulma called back, waving to him. He seated himself next to her, dumping his stuff under the table.

"The others went to put their stuff in their lockers, I came straight here to see if you were OK. Are you?" concern was noticeable in his voice. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He just makes me so angry," she sighed. Yamcha nodded and put his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into his chest. Just as she was getting comfortable, the door of the cafeteria burst open and an enraged Vegeta strode in. Goku, 18 and Krillin walked in after him. Vegeta slid his bag under the table and sat with a heavy thump on the seat next to Yamcha. Bulma glared at him, but Vegeta just looked at the table. If Bulma had known what thoughts were coursing through Vegeta's head, she wouldn't have been glaring, however.

_'Should I talk to her? Maybe she does know what I've been through… maybe she DID go through it as well. But what are the chances of that. How many kids see their-'_ he was cut off as Goku ran up to him, grabbed him by the shoulder, literally lifted him out of his seat and dragged him over to the lunch line.

"Kakarot, you imbecile!" he yelled.

"Imbecile?" Goku repeated. Vegeta shook his head and moved up the line. "So are you gunna talk to 18?" he asked. Vegeta rounded and looked Goku in the eye.

"I don't know. Talk to your harpy about it and then tell me if she _has_ been through the same sort of thing." Goku nodded and grabbed a tray. Vegeta followed suit and soon their plates were piled high with enough food to feed the rest of the school.

"This school doesn't make enough food," Goku complained as they took their seats. Everyone laughed. Bulma stood and went over to the lunch line. Chichi followed her.

"You sure you're OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, Chi. I'm fine, honest." Chichi gave a sigh of relief and they grabbed lunch trays. "I think I just need some time to relax. Tonight at the club'll be great. I can just lay back!" The school cafeteria woman scooped food onto their plates. Chichi wrinkled her nose.

"I think I'm gunna skip lunch," She told Bulma, who nodded, and slid her tray down the bench. They walked back to the table, empty handed, where Vegeta and some kid Bulma didn't know were having a fisticuff.

"I wouldn't advise fighting with Vegeta," Bulma said as she sat down by Yamcha and Chichi, "he's a bastard, you'll always come off worst." The kid laughed and Chichi bit her lip. Bulma was asking for it. Vegeta didn't seem to hear her, but threw the kid to the ground. He then proceeded to fling a forkful of (whatever they were having for lunch) right at Bulma's face. She opened her mouth wide and her eyebrows shot up.

"You stupid idiot!" she yelled, picking up Krillin's plate and biffing it right in Vegeta's face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone across the hall yelled. In no time at all food was flying from one side of the room to the other, and every now and then a slop could be heard as food missed people's faces and hit the walls. All the while, Goku sat there calmly, munching his way through his Everest sized plate of food. Bulma, Chichi and 18 managed to stay surprisingly clean, that is until Vegeta picked up the rest of Goku's food and shoved it into the front of Bulma's top. She screamed and the cafeteria fell silent. Most people were blocking their ears.

"You shithead!" she screeched. Just as she raised her hand to slap him, she felt someone pull her arm back. "Let go of me you!" but she stopped abruptly when she realised who it was. Mr. Boosh, who had been at the school longer than any other teacher was holding her wrist. If Miss. Jaycee was from theJurrassic Period, Mr, Boosh was around with Adam and Eve.

Mr. Ouji, Miss Briefs. You had best be following me." He released her hand and she pulled it in to her. Mr. Boosh started off down the hall, Vegeta and Bulma walked after him, glaring daggers at each other. Mr. Boosh led them straight to the principal's office. "Wait out here, Mr. Doryth will see you in a moment," he barked, and then left them alone in the waiting room.

"This is all your fault," muttered Bulma. She collapsed onto a leather seat up against the wall. Vegeta snorted.

"And how do you figure that, woman?"

"Because, you started it in art by telling me to get my fat ass over to you!" she yelled.

"Keep your voice down, woman," he snapped. "And no I didn't start it, you did by being partners with me!"

"What! You think I WANTED to be partners with you! I despise you beyond anything! I don't even want to be on the same planet as you!" she yelled, pointing at him. He snorted again and opened his mouth to say something, but at that precise moment, Mr. Doryth opened his office door.

"You two, inside," he barked, pointing into his office. Vegeta stalked in and Bulma stood up and walked in, scuffing her feet. Mr. Doryth closed his door, then sat down behind his desk and looked at them. "This is NOT a good way to start the year, you two. Mr. Ouji, I expect this from you, but Miss. Briefs?" Vegeta smirked at her and she glared in reply.

"He started it," she mumbled.

"I did not you harpy!"

"SILENCE!" yelled Mr. Doryth banging his fists on the table. Bulma and Vegeta fell quiet. "You will BOTH receive Saturday detentions as this is the second disruption you two have caused. I will be talking to your parents and in the mean time you are to stay away from each other. Anymore trouble and you will get ten demerit points. EACH!" Bulma dropped her head but Vegeta just stared stonily ahead. "Now get outta my office!" They retreated quickly, not looking at each other. Bulma headed for the H Block to get some spare clothes. Vegeta just walked the other way.

* * *

"Chichi!" Bulma called as her friend disappeared into the bathroom. Her head popped back out at the sound of Bulma's voice. "Just wait, I have to grab my spare clothes!" Chichi nodded and leant against the doorframe. Bulma banged open her and Yamcha's locker. The door clicked open (Yamcha had the key), and Bulma rummaged for her other clothes. She found them before joining Chichi in the bathroom.

"I've got Saturday detention," she mumbled to Chichi as she cleaned the food off her face. Chichi's mouth dropped.

"B! You haven't!" she gasped. Bulma nodded sadly.

" S'all Vegeta's fault," she mumbled. Chichi smiled in agreement.

* * *

Elsewhere in the school

"Stupid wench got me ANOTHER Saturday detention!" Vegeta yelled as he walked along the corridors with Goku and Krillin.

"Well technically, you're both to blame," Krillin told him.

"Shut, it jackass. Or I'll make you!" Krillin gulped and moved from his place next to Vegeta, to beside Goku.

"Come on, guys. We have to get to the common room; lunch is nearly over. All the good seats will be taken," Goku told them. They both nodded and broke into a run and headed in the direction of H Block.

* * *

"Where's 18?" Bulma asked as she packed away her makeup.

"She's already in the common room, she said she needed some time alone."

"Where's Yamcha?"

"He's got P.E remember? You're his girlfriend; you should know that!" Chichi laughed. Bulma grinned apologetically and they walked out of the bathroom. The halls were deserted.

"We better get to the common room!" Chichi nodded and they hastily shoved their gear into their lockers, and sprinted for the senior common room.

* * *

_'Should I ask him to talk? He'll probably just push me away again. But Goku said to talk to him.'_18 looked up as Vegeta, Goku and Krillin entered the room. Goku headed for the snack bar and Krillin collapsed on a soft feather couch. Vegeta came over and sat by 18, which struck her as odd.

"What do you want to know?" he sighed. "No first, tell me about your past." 18 looked at him curiously before launching into a speech about her mum committing suicide, them going to live with their father, her and 17 finding her father dead. When she finished, she was almost choking on tears.

_'Shit,'_ thought Vegeta. _'She HAS been through the same sort of thing as me. I guess I can try and help her through this. I remember when I saw it.'_

"OK, 18. Maybe I doubted you. You should feel honoured. Nobody else knows about this except Kakarot. I don't think I would have got through it without him though."

"What happened in your past that would make the councillor think you would understand me?" 18 asked. Vegeta sighed.

"When I was seven, I lived with my parents."

"Don't you now?" Vegeta ignored her.

"It was me, my older brother, my younger sister, mum dad and I. My Dad had some bad dealings with some people who were quite powerful. He got my Mum involved. Late one night, I woke up and there was this banging on the door outside. Next thing, there was a crash and shattering glass. There were footsteps on the stairs and I got up to have a look through the crack in my door. There were five men, they had balaclavas on their head and some had knives, some had guns. I gasped and one of them heard me. They walked over to my door and picked me up, smothering my mouth so I couldn't scream. They dragged me into my parent's room, smashing down the door. My mum was screaming and dad was yelling, I couldn't hear what they were saying. I was tied to a chair and gagged. The other men grabbed my Dad and pinned him against the wall. They put a gun to his head and said

"Think about who you mess with next time," and then there was this huge bang. I screamed and my Dad made this gurgling noise. His body slid down the wall, leaving a trail of blood on the wall. His eyes were open and they kept looking at me. I was crying and then they grabbed my mum. One of the men held her while another one ripped off her clothes. I tried to look away but another man held my head facing it, and kept my eyes open. They pushed her onto the bed and she was screaming for my dad. I felt so helpless not being able to do anything. That's when my brother came in. He was 16, and he was holding a gun of his own. Before he could say anything, the person holding my head had shot him dead and he fell to the ground, just like my dad. Then they went back to my Mum. In turn, the three men raped her. She was screaming and crying and I just sat there, not being able to do anything. When they were all finished with her, one of the men grabbed the knife and slit her throat. All I remember was seeing her face, all white on the pillow in this big pool of blood. It was seeping down her neck, and into the bed. The men then left but just before they did one of them said to me,

"Let it always be with you, boy, that it was your fault your family died. You watched it all and did nothing, you just sat there!" and then he walked out. I was so angry and I was crying. I tipped over the chair and I don't know how I managed to do it, it's all a blur. But eventually I got my brother's gun from his body. I picked it up and ran to the top of the stairs and shot them all in the back. They all hit the ground, except for the last one, the one that had spoken to me. He turned around and shot me. It hit me a few inches above my heart." Vegeta stopped. Tears were threatening to flood his eyes. He had promised himself not to cry, but reliving his family's death over again was hard. Vegeta gulped, blinked his eyes a couple of times, and pulled down the front of his shirt. 18 gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth. There, like he had said, a few inches above his heart was a circular scar. 18 leaned forward, hands still at her mouth. Vegeta pulled up his shirt again. "I shot the guy again. He died. I killedfive men in a few minutes. A few seconds later, I passed out. When I woke up, the police were there and so were the forensics. The house was all taped off, and I was sitting next to a policewoman, asleep on her shoulder. My little sister was sitting with another man. The policewoman told me that they hadn't got my little sister. Her and I were the only ones that had survived the massacre. The men turned out to be part of the Mafia. After that, my sister and I were sent to live with our godparents. I've never forgotten, though, the look on my dead family's faces. The funeral, our godparents took us there a few weeks later. I promised myself I would never care for anyone again. Because everyone I loved was taken from me. And I've lived up to that promise and will continue to do so. When I turned eight, my godparents allowed me to change my name. I did, to Vegeta. It was my brother's name and I wanted it to live on." 18 sat there, staring as Vegeta told his story.

"Vegeta," she whispered, "I am so sorry I made you relive this for me. I never meant to-to-to."

"I don't need your sympathy. I've dealt with it, with the help of Goku. I have learned to get on with my life as best I can and in time, you will, too." With that, he stood and exited the room. 18 watched after him, and then turned to Bulma and Chichi whom were both gawking at her. She ignored them and went over to Goku. 18 tapped him on the shoulder. By the look in her eyes, Goku could tell she had talked to Vegeta.

"So he told you I guess?" 18 nodded, unable to say anything.

"How did he get over that? I thought what happened to 17 and I was bad!"

"He didn't it was only really until Formtwo (second year of junior high). He was always really depressed," Goku told her, setting down his drink.

"Did he tell you about it?" Goku nodded. "How come?"

"I 'spose he figured he could trust me, and he really needed someone to talk to. He wasn't talking to the councillors or his godparents. He used to tell me that the only reason he didn't kill himself was because he needed to be there for his little sister."

"Poor Vegeta." Goku shook his head.

"Don't sympathise for him. He spent long enough in his life doing it without you making him relive it several more times. And he doesn't like sympathy either." 18 nodded and looked out the door. Vegeta walked back in and sat himself in a chair in the far corner.

"You'd never know," she trailed off.

* * *

Later that evening at Bulma's place

"18 what's wrong with you? You've been depressed all day!" Bulma told her.

"It's nothing, honest," 18 muttered as she scavenged trough Bulma's wardrobe.

"You sure? I know we've only known you since this Monay, but you feel like a lifelong friend! I can tell when something's wrong. Did something happen at the councillor's today? Do you want to talk about it?" Chichi asked.

"No! I told you I'm fine," she snapped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"It's OK. We shouldn't have kept pestering you. Anyway, have you guys found anything you want to wear yet?" Bulma asked. They both shook their heads. "Well I have! I went shopping on my own at the end of the holidays when you were away, Chi and bought some new clothes." She ducked under her bed and reappeared a moment later with a big bag labelled SLACKS. Bulma ran into her bathroom and came back a few moments later.

"Hey cool," Chichi smiled. Her friend was wearing a mini skirt that was dark denim and rock washed gold. Her top clung tightly to her sides, but was made of a thin almost gold material. The material on her bust was all gathered at the top and there was a small bow. Her boots were a fawny gold colour, almost exactly like her top and came to just under her kneecap. To top it all off, she was wearing a long dark denim jacket, with fur on the insides, collar and cuffs of the hands. The fur was sort of the same colour as lion's fur.

"What do you think?" she asked, grinning. 18 whistled.

"I think you know how to shop!" she laughed. Bulma grinned wider and walked over to him, her boots clunking.

"OK, 18. This is my wardrobe and I know what's in here so let's see." Bulma peered into her bedroom-sized wardrobe. She strode over to the section labelled CLUBS. She stood, hands on hips for a moment, before grabbing a pair of pants and a top. "Here," she chucked them to 18, "go and put those on." 18 nodded and walked out. Chichi slid into the wardrobe. "Chichi, Chichi," Bulma muttered, her finger on her chin. "I know!" she bent forward and picked out some clothes, chucking them at Chichi. She disappeared from sight and Bulma walked out of the wardrobe, then over to her makeup table. She sorted through everything, before picking her colours out.

Suddenly, 18 stepped out of the bathroom. Bulma grinned. 18 was wearing a pair of hip hugger jeans. They sat just below the top bones of her pelvis, and were black, with red, orange and yellow flames from the bottom of them up to 18's knee. Her top was black. It was backless except for one strap and the front went up like an upside down V at the bottom, exposing her stomach. The straps were much like that of a halter neck.

"18! You look great!" Bulma told her.

"Thanks. Do you think it's a bit, you know skanky?"

"Not at all," said Bulma, shaking her head. "18 nodded and started putting on a little bit of makeup. The three girls were all naturally pretty so didn't often bother with makeup unless they were going out. Bulma went over to the bathroom and banged on the door. "CHI! Are you ready?" she yelled.

"Nearly! Just gotta, hang on, yep! Ready!" The door handle turned, then swung open. Chichi stepped out.

"Wow, Chi! You look awesome!" Chichi was wearing a denim skirt. It went right down to the ground at the back, but the front went up like a mountain, the very peak just below her knees. Her top was white, and tattered. The arms only came up to just above her shoulder blade. The outside and hemming was all frilly, and it clung tightly to Chichi's body. "OK, Chi." she dragged her friend over to the dressing table, where 18 was doing her hair. "OK," Bulma muttered to herself, picking up and putting down different colours. "Here we go!" she handed them all to Chichi. Bulma then proceeded to pick up her makeup, and went into the bathroom to put it on. She also did her hair, in a messy bun with some strands still hanging down. She emerged ten minutes later, to find Chichi on her personal phone to Goku, and 18 sitting in a chair in the corner, thinking hard. "18, what's the matter?" Bulma asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. Don't worry. I just, no, never mind." Bulma shook her head, then went over to Chichi and told her to get off the phone.

"Ok, Goku. See you soon, bye. Yes I love you too. Bye!" She put down the phone with a click. "Goku, Yamcha, Krillin and Vegeta are bringing two cars between them, they're going to pick us up in," she glanced at her silver watch, "seven minutes. Come on, let's go downstairs and grab some money!" The other two nodded, and followed Chichi down several sets of stairs. They all grabbed their wallets and no sooner had they collapsed on the couch, were there a couple of horns beeping outside. Sighing with frustration, the girls stood, and walked outside.

"See you later, Mum. I'll be back before three!" Bulma called as she closed the door. Vegeta and Krillin were in Vegeta's Jaguar, and Yamcha and Goku had Goku's Porsche. "They're so lucky to have such flash cars," Chichi mumbled. Bulma grinned at her and they walked down the steps of Capsule Corp. Amazing what rich parents can afford. Goku smiled at Chichi, and she ran up to him and put her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the ground and kissed her on the lips. Bulma grinned at Yamcha, who walked up to her and placed a hand around her waist.

"You look gorgeous," he mumbled, kissing her cheek. She blushed, as Yamcha helped her into the car. Chichi sat next to her and Goku and Yamcha were in the front. Goku turned around to look at them.

"You all alright?' he asked. They nodded and clicked in their belts. Goku started the car again and they headed for Club 18.

* * *

Next Chapter: What happens in the Club? And a couple of our characters have, lets say a bit of a RUN-IN

Author's Note: Who saw that coming? I want to know. (Vegeta's parents). I'm convincing myself more and more that this is a 18/V fic but I assure you, it WILL be a B/V. What do you think? I'd really like to know.


	5. Spiked

Chapter 5: Spiked

"Here we are guys. Club 18," Goku told them as they stepped out of his car. Bulma turned around in time to see Vegeta's car pull up. She glared, and grabbed Yamcha by the arm, pulling him inside. Chichi and Goku followed.

"What's wrong with you?" Chichi asked as they waited in line.

"Nothing, I just don't want to talk to Vegeta right now," she mumbled, folding her arms.

"Right," Chichi laughed.

"You are all over 15 I trust? May I see some ID?" asked the guard. They all nodded showed their ID's and he admitted them inside. The club was glowing with brightly coloured lights, flashing on the roof. There was a huge sounds system at the front and a couple of groups of people were moshing. Chichi steered them to a booth at the back of the room, up by the mini bar and kiosk. 18, Vegeta and Krillin joined them a moment later. They all crammed around the small round table.

"That stupid bastard," Vegeta was seething.

"What's wrong with you Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"That IDIOT guard at the entrance asked me for ID!" Everyone sniggered and Vegeta glared at them. Most people stopped, but Bulma kept laughing. "Shut it, wench."

"I am not a wench you, grr I don't want to start this again. Come on Yamcha, let's go dance." Bulma pulled Yamcha out from the seat and they headed for the dance floor, leaving a bit more space around the table.

"Stupid wench," he muttered. "I'm going to get a drink, Kakarot, I'll be back when I feel like it." Vegeta stood and left for the mini bar. He looked up at the Beverages list on the wall. "Just an Ice, thanks," Vegeta told the bar tender. The guy in the red waistcoat nodded and disappeared behind a beaded curtain. He reappeared a moment later with a carton of Ice Beers.

"Here you go, sir. I'll just add it to your bill shall I?" Vegeta grunted in response and walked back to the table. He glanced over at Bulma and Yamcha. He had his hands resting in the small of her back, and her head was laid in the crook of his neck. Her arms were draped across his shoulders and they were swaying slowly on the spot. Vegeta screwed up his nose, and sat down by Goku.

'How does she put up with him?' he thought to himself, taking a swig of the bottle.

"Vegeta, isn't that alcoholic?" Goku asked. Vegeta sighed.

"Kakarot, it has ICE BEER written on the front in big letters. What do you think?"

"Are they allowed to serve alcohol here? At an underage club?"

"No, but they do anyway," Vegeta shrugged. He put down the bottle with a chink.

* * *

"Yamcha, I love this song," Bulma told him.

"Yeah, I do as well," he told her, moving his hand onto her hip. The two of them just stayed there, humbled by each other's presence. "I love you so much," he told her, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, too, Yamcha," Bulma hugged him.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked, as the song ended and they walked back to the table.

"Yeah I'll have a umm, just an Archers." Yamcha nodded, and slid his hand out from around her waist, then walked over to the mini bar. Bulma sat down next to Chichi and 18.

"Are you guys going to dance or are you all going to sit here all night?" Bulma joked.

"She's right, Goku. Come on, let's dance." Chichi climbed over Goku, then dragged him out.

"Oh, Chi! You know I can't dance," Goku moaned.

"You'll learn soon enough," she told him impatiently. Bulma laughed as Goku complained and Chichi bossed.

"She's got nothing on you, woman," Vegeta spoke. Diverting her attention to him for the first time since she'd sat down.

"What d'you mean?" she asked quizzically.

"The way she bosses him around. You can be ten times more bossy than that!" She glared at him.

"Oh, and you're not?" she scoffed. He smirked.

"Never."

"Oh Vegeta, go home to your Mummy!" she spat. Vegeta winced.

_'Did he just wince? I wasn't shouting THAT loud. I must've imagined it,'_ Bulma thought. Vegeta was silent, thinking about what she had said. He knew she hadn't meant to hurt him like that, she didn't know, but it still pained him. Instead of complaining, Vegeta turned to retort.

"At least," but he was cut off and Yamcha slid back into the booth and handed Bulma her Archers. She smiled and took it, flicking the cap off and taking a drink.

* * *

18 watched the scene from the other side of the booth.

"Oh, Vegeta, go home to your Mummy!" 18's eyes widened and she almost started yelling at Bulma, but he shook his head slightly and she got the point. He didn't want anyone knowing.

"Er, excuse me but umm 18 I was umm wondering if umm could you umm. Doyouwannadancewithme?" Krillin stuttered. 18 looked at him, eyebrow raised. This little squirt was asking her to dance?

_'Well, he is kinda cute,' _she thought. _'Hold on! Where did that come from?' _She opened her mouth to refuse him but instead the words, "sure, why not?" had escaped her mouth. Krillin grinned, and helped her up. To 18's surprise, she didn't mind being waited on. They made their way to the dance floor by Chichi and Goku, leaving Yamcha, Bulma and Vegeta at the table.

Vegeta picked up his beer bottle and skulled the rest of it. He then stood to go and put it in the bin and pick up another one. Bulma sipped on her Archers. Yamcha watched her, and could tell she was in deep thought.

_'I'm sure he winced. And the moment I said that, 18 looked ready to slap me! There's something going on here.' _She put down her bottle and stared dead ahead into the row of plants in front of her. Plants? There weren't any plants there. She shook her head, and a second later they were gone. _'Whoa,'_ she thought. _'Maybe I've had too much to drink?'_ she glanced at the bottle, which was only just above the label. _'But I've hardly drunken any!'_ Bulma took another drink. She drank until it was under the label. _'I'm losing it,'_ she sighed, _'Alzheimer's is kicking in early.' _All of a sudden the room did a violent 360.

Vegeta stood, and went onto the dance floor to talk to Goku. He found him, dancing with Chichi up the front. Vegeta tapped his shoulder.

Bulma watched Vegeta go. All of a sudden, she had a mad urge to be with him. Before she could stop herself, she had left Yamcha, and was following Vegeta onto the dance floor. She watched him tap Goku on the shoulder, before flinging herself at him. He caught her, but almost dropped her when he saw who it was.

"Woman! What do you want?" he yelled, throwing her onto her feet.

"Hey Vegeta," she whispered seductively.

"What the hell?"

"What's say you and I pack up early and head back to my place hmm?" she asked quietly, wrapping her arms around his middle and pulling him close to her. She licked the side of his cheek and Vegeta threw her to the ground.

"What the hell are you playing at?" he yelled. Half the club turned around, including Yamcha. He saw Bulma on the floor and Vegeta stand above her looking outraged.

"Vegeta!" he yelled, standing up and striding over to the scene. "What did you do to her?"

_"Me?_ Do to _her_? She came over here and started coming onto me!" he yelled.

"She'd never do that!" Yamcha yelled back. By now, the DJ had stopped the music and everyone was watching.

"She did," Goku told him, speaking up for the first time.

"She said 'what's say you and I leave early and head back to my place,' then she started pulling him into her and well yeah," Goku said.

"Bulma! You didn't?" Yamcha asked. Bulma stood up, a glazed look in her eyes.

"Hey Vegeta baby," she smiled. Vegeta pushed her away in disgust.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, revolted.

"Nothing. But I can make sure there's nothing wrong with you either," she said, reapproaching him and moving her hands down his pants.

"Get off me you whore!" he yelled.

"Don't pretend you don't like it," she cooed. Vegeta pushed her again but she turned back to him. "What do you say?" she asked, trying to fondle him, "I'm sure you'd like some, wouldn't you?" 18 and Krillin joined the scene in time to see Vegeta send Bulma flying to the floor again.

"Vegeta!" Krillin yelled. Someone held him back. "Goku?"

"There's something wrong with Bulma," he told Krillin. 18 watched as the tried to climb onto Vegeta.

"Goku! Grab her!" 18 yelled suddenly. Goku didn't bother asking why, but flung himself at Bulma and pulled her off a disgusted Vegeta. He held her arms back.

"What's wrong with her!" he asked as Bulma flailed desperately, trying to get back to Vegeta.

"She's been drugged. Someone's spiked her drink. We have to get her to the hospital I have no idea how much is in her system but I'm guessing a lot. If it's what I think it is, it's serious. Hurry up!" 18 told them. Goku nodded, and banged Bulma in the back of the neck. She fell limp in his arms.

"Goku, come here. I need a word. Yamcha, you'd better come here, too," Chichi motioned for them to join her. Yamcha looked back at Bulma, a look of disgust evident on his face.

"Krillin come here," 18 sighed. Krillin looked at her oddly, but walked over to where she was standing.

"Vegeta. You're the only one left, all this stuff is really important so you'll need to take Bulma to the hospital. We'll be up in a bit. If she wakes up, just use the side of your hand to hit her," Goku handed Bulma to Vegeta and turned her over, lifting up her hair and indicating to a place on the back of her neck, "here, she'll be knocked unconscious. Tell the people she's been drugged bad and needs help. We'll be there as soon as possible," Goku told him. Vegeta looked at the body in his arms, and screwed up his nose, glaring at her, disgusted.

"This better all be the drugs, Kakarot or I swear I'll kill her." With that, he left a stunned Club 18 and headed to his car, where he laid Bulma on the back seat. He closed the door and slid into the front himself.

"Better ring them and let them know I'm coming," he muttered to himself. "Ignition," he said and the car started up. "Accelerator, Gear 5," he told the car. The engine roared, and the gears changed from PARK to 5. "Straight," he told it then, "Car phone, dial local hospital." There was the sound of a phone dialling on the hands free and a second later,

"Hello, this is the Hospital. If you want to make an appointment, press 1, if you want to find out about a person, press 2, if you want to speak to the doctor in charge press."

"Three," Vegeta told the phone. The line went dead for a second then,

"Hello, this is Dr. Lomarda, how may I help you?"

"Er, hi. My umm," he paused. Surely he could say it just for this? "My girlfriend and I were at a club and she's had her drink spiked. Our friend thinks it serious and she keeps coming onto guys," Vegeta told him.

"Get her here as quickly as possible, I'll prepare the operating room. By the sounds of it, she'll need to have it pumped out of her. OK, Mr. Er?"

"Ouji."

"OK, Mr. Ouji. Get her here as soon as you can."

"I'm almost there now."

"Ok, see you soon." The phone went dead. "Phone, hang up." Vegeta shuddered. It had felt disgusting to call that wench his girlfriend. He glanced at her unconscious form in the back seat. Sure she was pretty, but she was too much of a bitch for him to ever consider dating her.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital five minutes later. The doctors were waiting outside the E.R for them. He pulled Bulma out of the seat and literally chucked her at the nurses waiting, earning a reproachful glance from them but not caring. He followed them in, where they told him to wait in the Waiting Room.

"She'll be a few hours," a short nurse told him.

"I'll wait," Vegeta said shortly. Goku and the others would be there soon so he wouldn't be _too_ bored. The nurse nodded and walked away.

* * *

"What is it, 18?" Krillin asked, only giving her half his attention. He watched Vegeta walk out of the Club and slowly the music came back on and people were beginning to forget.

"I know what Bulma took. I'm not going to say, but what it does, is bring out true feelings. What I'm worried about is the fact she came onto Vegeta. When Goku restrained her she didn't try to seduce him did you notice? And she didn't try anything with Yamcha either" Krillin nodded. "This makes me think, that Bulma could like Vegeta. This could be dangerous, Krillin. It could put Bulma and Yamcha and possibly Vegeta through hell that theydon't need togo through. It could also see the end of their relationship. What do you think?" Krillin bit his lip.

"I think you're right. If Yamcha found that out, they'd be all over, and Bulma wouldn't understand why."

"Exactly."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should talk to Chichi and Goku about it."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"We should really go and see Bulma now. Call a cab, we won't all fit in Goku's car." Krillin nodded and they walked outside, where Krillin flagged down a cab. They climbed in and told the cabby to head for the hospital.

* * *

"What's wrong, Chi?" Goku asked. Yamcha was standing behind him, listening to both conversations.

"It's just that, well. I have a bad feeling about this. I mean, Bulma's drink being spiked and stuff. I think we need to find out who and why." The stood and talked about possible culprits for a while before Goku said,

"You're right. Come on. Yamcha, are you coming?" Yamcha was standing there, watching as 18 and Krillin walked out of the Club and climbed into a cab.

"No, I'm going to go and see Bulma." There was something different about his voice. He sounded angry.

"What's the matter, Yamcha?" Goku asked.

"Nothing. Have fun, I'm going to get a cab, too." And with that, he strode out of the Club and disappeared behind the corner. Goku and Chichi shrugged it off and went up to the booth they had been sitting at earlier. Chichi glanced at her watch. It was 11.44. They'd been there two and three quarter hours. They seated themselves around the booth, and Chichi snuggled up to Goku, who had his arm wrapped possessively around her shoulders. Goku could feel her breathing on his chest, and at that moment, he felt content and happy; the luckiest guy in the world to have Chichi as his partner. He leaned his head on hers, and she tucked her legs up onto the seat. She lifted her head, moving his head off hers and kissed him on the chin.

"We'd better start looking at our options. You go behind the beaded curtain thing, and I'll order something. Watch for anyone acting suspicious." Goku nodded and lifted her off him. She watched him go, and then turned back to the table. Bulma's Archers was still sitting there. Chichi recapped it and put it in her bag, to take to the hospital so they could find out what it was in Bulma's system. She looked up in time to see Goku disappear around the corner. Chichi then stood, and walked over to the beverage bar. A man came out and asked her what she'd like. He had spiked up, black hair dyed blonde on the top. There were three piercing in each ear, one in his nose, and another in his chin and eyebrow. A chain was hanging from his eyebrow ring to his nose one.

"An Archers, please," she told him. He nodded and disappeared behind the curtain. Chichi drummed her fingers on the bar.

Five minutes later, the short pierced guy reappeared holding her drink. She took it, paid and thanked him, then went back to her seat. She studied the bottle carefully, and then pulled out Bulma's. They were identical in colour. Chichi looked more closely at the seal on the bottle. It was broken therefore it had been opened. She tutted then walked back to the bar. The same guy appeared.

"Another of the same, ma'am?"

"Yes please. Three for my friends." He nodded then walked out.

_'Better give Goku another chance to see,'_ she thought.

Nine minutes later, Chichi was still waiting. 'It can't take this long to get three drinks,' she thought impatiently. As if on cue, the man walked out and handed her three bottles.

"Thankyou, sir," she said loudly, so Goku would hear. He did. No sooner had she sat at the table, was Goku next to her. He pulled a few packets of pills, and white powder out of the pocket of his jacket. Chichi gasped.

"Is that what they drugged her with?"

"One of them. I'm not sure which but," he indicated to the four drinks Chichi had bought, "those are full of it as well."

* * *

Next Chapter: Goku and Chichi take their proof; visit Bulma then the police the next day. Bulma gets out of surgery to find a pissed Vegeta waiting for her, talking to Krillin, 18 and Yamcha (not really TALKING to Yamcha, more like having WWIII with him), and Yamcha gives some gutting news.

Author's Note: What'd you think. I think it worked out well.

Kaibun


	6. I Don't Deserve This

Chapter 6: I Don't Deserve This

"Come on, Goku. We'd better go and see Bulma, she's probably nearly out of the O.R," Chichi sighed. Goku nodded and took her hand. They put the stuff (drugs) in Chichi's handbag and walked out of the club hand in hand. They climbed into the front of Goku's car. He had his hand resting on Chichi's leg and she smiled. Goku kept his eyes on the road, but squeezed Chichi's leg.

They arrived at the hospital seven minutes later, and then ran into the O.R waiting room. The sight that greeted them was one of sheer madness. Krillin and 18 were yelling at a nurse who wouldn't tell them how long Bulma would be, Yamcha and Vegeta were at loggerheads with each other. Goku strode forward and grabbed Vegeta.

"Vegeta, man! Settle it!"

"Let me go, Kakarot I'm gunna kill that little prick!"

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you when I've killed him," Vegeta snarled, struggling to free himself from Goku's grip. Chichi led Yamcha away, while Goku tried desperately to calm down Vegeta. 18 joined them a moment later, and Krillin sat down next to Goku and Vegeta. Chichi asked Yamcha what was wrong.

"I can't believe her! I can't believe it!" he yelled.

"Yamcha, what can't you believe, who is her?"

"Bulma! I can't believe she likes him over me!" 18's stomach dropped. Apparently Vegeta was saying the same thing because Krillin looked up at her with a horrified expression on his face. 18 stared back.

"Wh-wh-what did you say?"

"Bulma! She likes Vegeta! That drug, it made her show her real feelings. She doesn't love me anymore! She likes Vegeta!" Yamcha buried his head in his hands.

"Oh fuck," 18 whispered inaudibly.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"He came over here accusing me of stealing that whore he calls a girlfriend! Going on about some drug! Like I'd EVER go out with her, especially once he's finished with her. I'm gunna kill him!" Vegeta yelled. Krillin leaned back in his chair, putting his head in his hands.

_'What have we done?'_ he thought, _'we've brought about the end of a four year relationship.'_ Vegeta was glaring at Yamcha. He looked about ready to jump up and kill him, when the light above the operating room's door went out and binged. Everyone jumped up, as Bulma was wheeled out in a wheelchair. She looked extremely drowsy and was only semi-conscious. The doctor pushed the wheelchair up to Vegeta.

"Your girlfriend has been pumped and has no trace of the drug in her system. She won't have any memory of whatever she did and the anaesthetic will wear off in about ten minutes." Vegeta screwed up his nose disgustedly and pushed the wheelchair away from him with his foot. Yamcha came over.

"See! She was cheating! You two were sleeping together while she was still dating me! The doctor called her your girlfriend, so you must have said she was! I can't believe this! Wait till that bloody anaesthetic wears off!" he spat, glaring at Bulma. She frowned.

"Who are you? Who am I? Where are we?"

"Shut up, wench," Vegeta snapped.

* * *

Krillin and 18 looked at each other. They both stood and went over to sit in the farthest corner of the waiting room.

"Krillin, what have we done? Yamcha must have heard us talking."

"I know. I can't believe it! This is all our fault if we'd just kept our mouths shut." 18 shook her head.

"It was me. If I hadn't told you Yamcha would never have heard." Krillin put his hand on 18's leg and grabbed her hand with his other.

"You couldn't have known. Don't beat yourself up about it, if you're at fault so am I." He leaned over and kissed her. She stared at him. "Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking so-" he was cut off as 18 kissed him back. They broke away, both quite flustered. Their hands were clutched together, and they looked at each other.

"We have to tell Chichi and Goku what happened. And I think Vegeta has the right to know as well. And Bulma." Krillin nodded and stood.

"Oh, and umm arr will you go out with me?" 18 leant down and kissed him.

"Of course," she whispered.

* * *

Ten Minutes Later

Bulma shook her head and looked around the room. Krillin and 18 were goggling at each other in the farthest corner of the room, Yamcha was sitting beside her wheelchair, Vegeta was arguing heatedly with Goku and Chichi was on the other side of her.

"What happened?" she asked as the room came into better focus. Chichi sighed.

"You were drugged, at Club 18. Vegeta brought you here and they took you into the O.R and pumped all the drugs out of you." Chichi didn't think she was quite ready to know the full truth of what the drug had done just yet.

"Oh. Did it do anything to me?"

"Er, well as a matter of fact it did; nothing permanent but well, I don't think you're quite ready for it yet."

"What do you mean? How bad can it be?" she turned to Yamcha who had a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't talk to me," he snarled and turned away. Bulma stood out of her wheelchair and walked over to him.

"Yamacha, what are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember," he spat spitefully.

"No, I don't." She turned to Chichi. "Did I do something to Yamcha?" Chichi shook her head.

"No, not Yamcha…………"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, now totally confused. Chichi sighed.

"Vegeta."

"WHAT? What does he have to do with it?"

"Bulma, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but OK."

"Have you ever, you know_liked_ Vegeta, as in more than a friend?" Bulma opened her mouth shocked. How did Chichi know that? She never_really_ liked Vegeta but deep down, she thought he was cute and liked his spunk.

"No, never. Why?"

"Are you sure, B? 'Cause the drug was telling us different." (By now, 18 and Krillin have informed Chichi and Goku in about what the drug did to Bulma).

"What do you mean? Did I say something?" Bulma asked, nervous.

"Not so much as what you_said_ more like _did_?" Bulma's stomach dropped.

"Oh my gosh, Chichi what did I do?"

"Umm, maybe you'd better go and ask Vegeta about that one……….." Bulma shook her head.

"No, I want you to tell me." Chichi sighed.

"You came onto him, you'd tried to………… do stuff. He pushed you away but you kept trying to come onto him." Bulma gaped.

"I see you're awake, Bulma," came Yamcha's voice from her right. There was something different about it.

"What's the matter, Yamcha?" she asked.

"Nothing. But guess what, Bulma!" he started yelling. "We're through! I loved you like nothing ever and I_thought_ you loved me and return and you let me think that. All the while, you were screwing Vegeta behind my back! I hate you Bulma. I loved you, and for what you did, I'll never forgive you. We're over." With that he stormed out leaving Bulma sobbing onto Chichi's arm.

"Ch-ch-chichi, what did I do to deserve this? I never loved or even liked Vegeta the way I do Yamcha! What made him think I was cheating on him?" she cried. Chichi comforted Bulma.

"Well, when the doctor brought you out, he pushed you over to Vegeta and said here's your girlfriend." Bulma stopped crying and looked up.

"He said WHAT?" she asked, dumbstruck. Without waiting for Chichi's reply, she stood and stormed over to Vegeta. "What the hell did you call me your girlfriend for?" she screeched at him, tears running down her face. Vegeta glared at her.

"Do you think I_wanted_to? Kakarot and the others were staying at the Club to talk about some stuff and made me bring you here. Personally, you could have died for all I cared but they made me. And when I brought you in I couldn't be bothered explaining so I said the simplest thing!" he yelled. Half the waiting room was looking at them. Bulma collapsed onto the seat next to Vegeta and Chichi hurried over.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry, Vegeta. I didn't mean it I-I'm sorry." Vegeta looked at her in disgust.

"Stop crying you pathetic woman!" he spat before standing and walking out of the waiting room. The door slammed shut and a moment later they heard Vegeta's car speed off. Everyone looked at Bulma.

"Oh my gosh, Chi. My life is being destroyed before my eyes!" she sobbed. Chichi called Goku over.

"Just look after her, I have to go and see the doctor," Chichi told him before standing Bulma up and handing her to Goku. Chichi marched off.

"G-g-g-g-Goku, why's this happening to me?" she cried into his shoulder.

"Sssh, Bulma. It's OK, honey." She kept crying and he grabbed her by the shoulders then pulled her head up to face him. "Listen, Bulma. You can't help it if you like someone else, Yamcha shouldn't blame you for what the drug did. If Yamcha had bothered to find out why Vegeta called you his girlfriend, then he would have understood but he jumped to conclusions," Goku told her looking uncharacteristically serious. "Honey, guys aren't worth your teas and the ones that are will never make you cry." Bulma looked up at him and hugged him. She smiled.

"Thanks Goku. You're a really good friend you know." He smiled and hugged her back. Chichi came back.

"Thanks, Goku." Goku smiled and looked at Bulma.

"See? I was hugging you then but Chichi didn't think anything of it because she knows we're just really good friends. She didn't jump to conclusions like Yamcha did."

"Thanks again, Goku. You're a really good friend." He squeezed her tightly.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Just remember, B. I'm always here for you." She nodded and he walked off to go and talk to 18 and Krillin. Bulma turned to Chichi.

"Chichi, you know what? You're so lucky to have a guy like Goku," she sighed. Chichi watched him go.

"I know. But one day you'll find Mr. Right as well, just wait Bulma." She nodded and hugged her friend. "Come on, you guys. We'd better get home, it's half past one." They all nodded and followed Bulma and Chichi out the door to Goku's car. Because Yamcha and Vegeta had left, there was just enough room for them all. Krillin, 18 and Bulma were in the back and Chichi and Goku in the front. Bulma slid into her seat and closed the door, turning to look on her other side.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped, as she settled her eyes upon Krillin kissing 18 on the cheek. They broke apart, embarrassed.

"Oh, no one bothered to tell you, Bulma. But when you were still drugged from the anaesthetic, Krillin asked 18 out," Chichi told her, turning around to face them from the front of the seat. Bulma sighed and turned her thoughts back to Yamcha. Once upon a time, they were like that……………………………..

* * *

Next Day at School

The news of Yamcha and Bulma's break-up had spread through the school like a wildfire. Everyone Bulma went, people were watching her and whispering behind her back. She was extremely glad to reach fifth period. She collapsed into her seat in Driver's Ed, next to Chichi and Vegeta. She talked to Chichi most of the way through the film about using indicators.

"Homework, I want a diagram of the front of a car on the driver's side, with everything labelled!" There were moans from around the class. Their teacher just rolled his eyes and dismissed them. Bulma sighed, finally resolving to talk to Vegeta and Yamcha. She caught up with him just as he was walking out the door.

"Vegeta!" she called. He turned around and upon seeing who it was, continued to walk. "Vegeta wait, please!" He sighed and waited for Bulma to catch up.

"What d'you want, wench?" he asked. Bulma ignored his insult and continued.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for my performance last night, and I want to thank you for taking me to the hospital," she sighed. He rolled his eyes.

"I only did it 'cause Kakarot made me. Don't get any ideas," he snapped, before striding up the hall to his latest girlfriend. Bulma watched him go, and then waited for Chichi.

"Come on, Chi. I have to get to the locker and see Yamcha. Oh and can I share a locker, 'cause somehow I don't think I'll be sharing with Yamcha anymore," she smiled sadly. Chichi nodded and they made their way to H Block.

They walked into the corridor, looking for Yamcha. Bulma spotted him, just opening their locker. She hurried up to him.

"Yamcha, we need to talk about last night," she panted. He spun around and glared at her. Yamcha chucked Bulma's books at her, nearly knocking the wind out of her. She ignored this and handed them to Chichi.

"Look, I had a little crush on Vegeta, alright. TINY! But it could never compare to they way I loved and still love you! I'm really sorry for what happened, and I just want to know, will you forgive me?" He chucked her bag of spare clothes and photos at her. He ripped a photo off the door of the locker. It was a picture of her and Yamcha at Bulma's party in the holidays, taken just before they'd gone upstairs and...

"I will never forgive you, Bulma. You've hurt me in a way I didn't know possible. I loved you and you didn't return that. And I'm sorry that I ever gave any part of me to the likes of you," he snarled, before turning on his heel and walking off, double meaning to his words.

"Oh," he called back, his voice full of pure venom, "find yourself a new locker!" Bulma burst into tears and ran out to the car park. Chichi followed her.

"B? B are you OK?" Chichi asked, looking around for her. She located Bulma over by her car. "Bulma, are you OK?"

"What do you think?" she screamed.

"I'm so sorry, Bulma."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Chi! I just got dumped by someone who meant the world to me and all you can say is sorry?"

"Bulma, what else can I do?"

"I-I-I-I don't know," she sobbed, then ran towards Chichi and started crying on her shoulder.

"Come on, B. It's home time. You stay here and I'll go and get 18." Bulma nodded, and shivering, she unlocked her car door and slid inside. She was shuddering and making choking noises.

"Goku, have you seen 18?" Chichi asked as she ran past him.

"No, why?"

"Oh, Bulma's having another breakdown, we need to get home."

"Na, sorry, Chi I haven't seen her."

"OK, thanks, Goku." She sprinted off into the building.

"Poor Bulma," Goku muttered. "I'll go see if she's alright." He walked over to Bulma's car and slid in next to her. "B? Are you alright?" Goku asked, concerned. She looked up at him.

"N-n-no! D-d'you know what he s-s-said?" Goku shook his head and placed an arm around her shoulders. "He said th-th-that he's sorry he ever gave any part of himself to me!" she cried, leaning on Goku. He patted her back.

"Sssh, B. He actually said that?" Goku felt her nod. Goku pulled her chin up to him and kissed her on the forehead. "Bulma, remember what I told you last night? If Yamcha was worth your tears, he'd never make you cry. Come on, there are plenty more guys out there. Don't spend your whole life thinking about him," Goku told her seriously. Suddenly, the car door flew open and Bulma and Goku looked around.

"I guess I was wrong, Bulma. You weren't cheating on me with Vegeta! You were screwing Goku as well!" Yamcha spat. Goku was fuming. How dare Yamcha accuse him of cheating on Chichi?

"You listen here, Yamcha and you listen good! I would never, ever cheat on Chichi! I love her more than anything. I am a good friend of Bulma's unlike you, and I was comforting her because of what YOU did to her!" Goku yelled, prodding Yamcha in the chest.

"Did she really expect me to keep her after what she did?" he laughed.

"She did nothing!" Goku yelled, "she had a minor crush on Vegeta, but she loved you more than her own parents! She couldn't help what that drug did to her anymore than you could help being born! The only reason the doctor called her Vegeta's girlfriend is because I made Vegeta take her to the hospital, and she was critical so he didn't have time to explain and made up that she was his girlfriend! Happy now? Because you have just lost yourself what would have been the best girlfriend of your life!" Goku yelled. Yamcha gaped. So that was it. Bulma hadn't really been cheating. Yamcha suddenly felt extremely bad.

Chichi came running over with 18 in time to see Goku finish yelling at Yamcha, who had an unreadable look on his face, somewhere between anger, regret and understanding.

"Goku! Do you want a ride home?" Chichi yelled as she reached the car.

"Sure, I think i walked to school today," he laughed, sticking his hand behind his head. Chichi laughed. 18 climbed in next to Bulma, and started talking to her and comforting her. Goku sat in the front and Chichi drove, even though it was Bulma's car. They had just about arrived at Capsule Corp. when Goku piped up.

"I'm hungry! I haven't eaten since three o'clock!" he moaned, almost distraught. Chichi looked at her watch and sighed.

"Goku, it's only three forty-two!" He grinned apologetically.

"Come inside," Bulma said, speaking for the first time since they'd all climbed into the car, "you can have something to eat."

"Wow, really Bulma? Thanks." Goku leapt out of the car and without another word was inside Capsule Corp. Bulma laughed.

"I think we'd better go supervise."

* * *

Next Chapter: Erm I'm going to skip to the end of the week to Bulma and Vegeta's Saturday detentions. What do YOU guys want to see? Oh and Chichi and Goku go to the police station, I forgot about that sorry.

Author's note: sorry it took so long but here it is, R&R remember the more reviews, the more and quicker chapters.

Kaibun


	7. Saturday Detention

Author's Note: OK, I would just like you all to know, that all the teachers names, characters and personalities (not to mention dress sense) are based on real teachers currently at my school, or that I've had in the past.

Chapter 7: Saturday Detention

"Beep, beep, beep, beep," Bulma fumbled for her alarm.

"What the hell is the alarm going off so early for on Saturday morning," she grumbled. She found the switch and turned off the infernal beeping. She sighed and sat up, leaning her head against the wall.

"Bulma honey?" Bulma's mum poked her head around the door, her face bleary eyed and sleepy.

"What, Mum?" she asked irritably.

"Why are you getting up so early, honey? It's Saturday! You don't have a Saturday detention do you?" Mrs. Briefs gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. Bulma opened her eyes with a snap and looked frantically at her alarm. Seven thirty! Shit! Her detention was at eight!

"No, Mum but I have to go to Chichi's house and umm finish my study!" she called, running over to her wardrobe and pulling out her outfit.

"That's OK then dear. I'll just go back to sleep." She shut the door with a snap. Bulma sighed. Some days she was glad her mother was such a ditzy blonde. Bulma threw off her pyjamas and pulled on her pale blue jeans, and pink singlet. She grabbed her pair of pink jandals, and pulled her hair into a rushed ponytail. She sighed and ran downstairs. Bulma cursed herself for sleeping in as she now had no time to eat breakfast, her favourite meal of the day. She flew straight past the bench and out the front door, muttering vaguely about inventing self-cooking breakfast.

* * *

"Ring, ring. Ring, ring."

"Buggar off," Vegeta mumbled and rolled over in his bed. The phone rang for three minutes before Vegeta exploded and picked it up.

"What the hell do you want so early in the morning!" he yelled to whoever was on the other end.

"Whoa!" Goku laughed. "I was just asking if you'd remembered your Saturday detention?" Vegeta's stomach dropped.

"Of course I have, you oaf! What do you take me for?" he snapped back.

"Sorry, I was just making sure! Oh well, have fun." He hung up the phone. Vegeta threw it back on the receiver not caring if he missed. He pulled off his boxers and grabbed the cleanest pair of pants, boxers and shirt he could find on his bedroom floor. Doing his own laundry sucked, but he'd have to do it when he got back. Five minutes later, he flew down the stairs, grabbing three bits of toast and running out the door. He climbed into his car and took off, exceeding the speed limit by about fifty kilometres.

He pulled into the almost deserted school car park with two minutes left until his detention started. He launched himself out of the car and ran to the admin block, calling back 'lock!' to his car. He heard the beep and sped up.

Bulma pulled up just in time to see Vegeta disappear into the admin block.

"Shit," she muttered, "I didn't think he would remember." She sighed and closed the door, before locking the car. She followed Vegeta to the admin block and then proceeded to make her way to C Block.

She pushed open the door to the detention room and saw to her horror that she and Vegeta were the only two who had a Saturday detention. She moaned and stepped inside.

Vegeta heard her enter but didn't bother looking around or greeting her. He sat emotionless as she took a seat next to him.

"Vegeta?" she asked hesitantly. He ignored her. "Vegeta yesterday when you said don't get any ideas, what did you mean?"

"I mean that don't think I could ever fall for you, ugly wench. I'm too good for a common whore like you. Even you being in my presence is an honour." His voice was cold and quite full of hatred. Bulma opened her mouth but no word's seemed to come out.

"I didn't, what made you, why did you think that?" she finally managed. He turned for the first time to look at her.

"Did your harpy friend, that wench of Kakarot's tell you what you_did_ to me?" he spat. Bulma could tell he was totally disgusted.

"N-n-no," she squeaked quietly. Vegeta turned away.

"Well I'm not going to tell you either, it's too harmful for your delicate ears," he snarled. Bulma was about to retort when Mrs. Rixan, the detention teacher walked in. She glared at Bulma and Vegeta. Her short, dark, curly hair was tight with hair spray and she had on a black dress so short it almost showed her underwear. It showed cleavage at the front and was strapless. Her back was visible down so far it almost counted as indecent exposure. She was wearing black pantyhose, and clunky black high heels. Bulma looked over at Vegeta and almost laughed out loud at the look of total disgust on his face.

Mrs. Rixan placed the black book she always carried with her and put it on the desk at the front of the classroom.

"OK, you two. This is supposed to be a detention but it's the first weekend back and I really can't be bothered with you immature little teenagers. Therefore, I will sit up the front of the class doing whatever I wish, and you two will write down what caused you to be put on this detention." Bulma groaned but Vegeta was shocked. He liked to keep count of his Saturday detentions and right now he was the record holder. This would be his one hundred and twenty seventh Saturday detention at high school. In all the detentions he had had, none had ever been this cruisy. There was one, which stuck out vividly in his mind, when it had not been Mrs. Rixan taking the detentions, but the big fat art teacher, Mrs. Jaycee. He had been forced to wait on her hand and foot all Saturday. This was nothing compared to what he had been asked to do previously. And he could probably get Bulma in a lot of trouble as well.

* * *

"Ring, ring. Ring, ring." Chichi fumbled for the phone and opened her eyes (with great difficulty) and looked at her luminous alarm clock. 8. 39! Chichi groaned and picked up the receiver.

"Morning," she mumbled.

"Hey, Chi?" Chichi sighed.

"Goku, this is my private phone line. Who else would it be?" Goku laughed.

"Sorry! I guess I just forgot. I was just thinking that we should probably go down to the police station and see what they found out about that stuff we gave them. Or that weird, pierced guy." Chichi frowned.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. They never got back to us. When did we go and see them? Must've been about Wednesday. OK, can you come and pick me up in….. twenty minutes?" Goku nodded, then realised Chichi couldn't see him and said,

"Sure, just don't take too long, I have to get some food as well and Mum and Dad have none left!" he whined. Chichi laughed as she climbed out of bed.

"OK, my treat. You can choose where we go, just as long as you don't taketoo long to eat it! OK?"

"Oh, yeah! Great! Thanks Chi!" She laughed.

"OK, Goku. I'll see you shortly."

"Bye, Chi!" The phone went dead. Chichi chucked it back at the hook and strode across to her wardrobe, searching frantically for something that she could wear to the police station without being pulled up for. She settled for her red cotton bootlegs and white halter-neck. She pulled her hair into a tight bun.

Eighteen minutes later, Chichi stumbled out the front door, grabbing her wallet on the way. She slid into the car next to Goku. He leant over and kissed her hello. She grinned as they took off.

"Are you glad to see me or was that just because I'm buying you breakfast?" she laughed. Goku looked offended.

"Are you saying food comes before the people I love?"

"I'd believe it some days!" she joked back. Goku however didn't get the joke side.

"Really, Chi? Wow, I'm sorry if I made you think that but," he stopped because Chichi was in hysterics. "Er, Chi?" She just kept laughing.

"Goku, I was joking!" she cried. He went brick red and turned back to the road. "Don't worry, Goku. That's why I love you. Anyway, where are we going for breakfast?"

"Mc Donald's," Goku replied, just as a giant M appeared in front of them. Goku was just about to drive through the Drive Thru, when Chichi stopped him.

"Er, Goku. With the amount of food you eat, I think it'd be safer to actually go_inside_ the restaurant." Goku grinned apologetically and turned the car towards the parks, sliding into an almost too small space. Chichi sucked in her stomach and slid out the tiny space that her door would open. She sighed frustratedly. "Goku, could you have parked any closer to the other cars?"

"Sorry, Chi. But I'm starving!" She laughed and walked over to him. Goku slipped his arm around her waist and she leant her head on his shoulder. The door tinkled as Goku pushed it open and they approached the counter.

"Hello, sir and missus. How may I help you?" asked a short fat man. Goku looked up at the menu.

"Er, I'd advise you to close the store, Goku'll eat you out of house and home." The guy laughed.

"I assure you, miss. We have plenty of food here." Chichi sighed but let it pass. He would find out soon enough.

"OK, I'm ready to order. I'll have three western omelette bagels, seven cream and jam bagels, fifteen hash browns, nine hot chocolates, twenty bacon and egg mc muffins, fifteen sausage and egg mc muffins," Goku continued listing his order while Chichi watched with satisfaction as the attendant's face fell more and more as Goku's multi million dollar breakfast grew bigger. Goku finally finished and the assistant almost looked nauseous.

"OK," he said weakly, "that comes to four hundred and ninety two dollars, seventy five cents." Chichi sighed and opened her wallet, handing Goku five one hundred dollar bills. She took Goku out for a meal occasionally and used her inheritance from her grandparents to pay for it.

"Thanks, Chi." Goku said, before throwing the money at the man and taking three trays. Chichi looked at the man.

"Like I said, you'd better close the restaurant. Just bring the stuff to him as you get it ready OK?" The man nodded weakly and Chichi picked up two trays and headed back to Goku. He was already through one and a half trays. "Goku, you never cease to amaze me." He laughed through a bacon and egg mc muffin and Chichi turned away to avoid watching him eat. She wondered how Bulma's Saturday detention was going.

* * *

"Er Hello? Mr. Tashi? Is Krillin awake yet?" 18 asked.

"Yes he is. 18 right? I'll just go and get him for you."

"Thanks." Mr. Tashi put the receiver down and called Krillin from the breakfast table.

"Aye-een?" he asked.

"Krillin, it's rude to answer the phone, WITH A MOUTH FULL OF FOOD!" she yelled. He swallowed.

"Sorry, I was part way through breakfast." 18 calmed down.

"OK, whatever. I was just wondering, are you doing anything today?"

"No, why?"

"Well everyone else is out, Bulma and Vegeta have Saturday detentions and Chichi's mum said something about her being at the police station with Goku about Bulma's spiked drink so……"

"Sure, that sounds great. Where could we go?"

"Umm well I really want to go and see the new Lord of the Rings movie. It looks really awesome."

"Sure, sounds great. The screenings were at 10.30, 11, 1.30, 3.30, 5.30, 7 and 8.30."

"OK, how 'bout the 1.30 one? That way we can walk around town before it and have lunch, then see the movie?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up at about 10.30?" 18 glanced at her watch. It was nine o'clock.

"Sure, I'll be ready then."

"OK. Bye."

"See ya."

"Bye." The phone went dead. 18 hurried over to her wardrobe to pick out some clothes. She sighed when she looked at her selection.

"Maybe I should buy some new clothes in town, too," she mumbled.

* * *

Yamcha was sitting at home, lying in his bed staring at the phone almost willing it to ring.

"Screw this," he mumbled before picking up the phone and dialling Bulma's number.

"Hello?" asked a sleepy voice on the other end.

"Hi, Mrs. Briefs? Is Bulma there please?"

"Is that you, Yamcha? No she's not sorry; she left early this morning to go to Chichi's. I'll get her to call you when she gets back."

"Oh, no don't worry. In fact don't even tell her I called, I'll ring her later."

"OK, dear. Bye." She hung up the phone, as did Yamcha, and then he sunk back onto his bed.

"Bulma, I'm so sorry," he mumbled. He looked onto his dresser where the photo of him and Bulma was. He picked it up and looked at Bulma. She looked so happy. "I can't believe I brought this on myself," he muttered before sliding down the wall back into his bed.

* * *

Bulma sighed and looked at her piece of paper. So far, she had written,

_Saturday 6th February 2002_

_Saturday Detention Explanation_

_I was coming back from the lunch line, when I saw Vegeta being a dick to this kid so I stood up for him and Vegeta flung this food in my face then I picked up my friend's plate and threw it at him. Someone yelled food fight and so everyone started throwing food. Then Vegeta grabbed Goku's food and shoved it down my front. I started screaming and swearing when Mr. Boosh grabbed me and took Vegeta and I to Mr. Doryth's office and gave me this crappy Saturday detention._

_Bulma_

Bulma sighed. If that wasn't good enough, she didn't care. It was nine fifteen; she only had three quarters of an hour left so she couldn't care less.

Vegeta looked down at his paper and smirked satisfactorily.

_This shitty Saturday detention_

_I'm talking to this kid and the stupid wench Bulma comes over and starts abusing me, then flings some of that shit you school people call food at me. I chucked some back and someone yelled food fight. Bulma came over and slapped me, so I chucked some food down her front. She started screaming then Mr. Boosh showed up and took her and I away to Mr. Doryth who gave me this crappy, shit detention that I have been in one hundred and twenty six times and makes no difference to me. It's __nine fifteen__ so you've got three quarters of an hour before I split this shithole. Have a happy life, coz I will._

_Vegeta_

He smirked again and screwed up the paper then chucked it at Mrs. Rixan. It hit her squarely in the forehead, and she glared at him. She did nothing else however, but proceeded to open his letter and read it. She said nothing, but put the letter on the desk. No sooner had she looked away, another piece of paper hit her in the head. Mrs. Rixan growled and opened this. She read Bulma's letter, then glared at Bulma.

"How dare you throw paper at me, Mrs. Briefs?" she yelled. Bulma opened her mouth to say Vegeta did it first, but he smirked.

"I'm too good looking for her to resist, wench. You have no charm. Have a nice life," he snarled before stalking out of the room. Mrs. Rixan glared at Bulma before saying,

"Get out of here before I give you detention next Saturday." Bulma gulped and ran for the door.

She spotted Vegeta, about nine paces ahead of her. She ran up behind him and hit him around the head. Vegeta snarled and turned around.

"What the hell do you want, bitch?" she glared.

_'Damn he looks sexy when he's angry,'_ Bulma thought. _'Shit, what am I thinking! This is Vegeta here! He's the reason you're even at school on Saturday!'_ Bulma quickly shook the thoughts from her head.

"For getting me a Saturday detention," she spat, before striding past him and stalking out the door of the admin block and into the car park.

Vegeta watched her go. He had to admit, she had a nice ass.

"Pity she's such a bitch," he mumbled, before following her to the car park.

* * *

"Er, excuse me sir. We're here to find out what happened with the evidence we brought in," Chichi asked the police officer behind the counter. He sat up and placed his fingers on the keyboard.

"Which evidence is this?"

"Erm, two bottles of Archers and some packets ofpowder and some pills, it was to do with the spiking of Bulma Brief's drink." The guy started typing. Chichi bit her lip, waiting. The police officer smiled.

"Using the evidence you two brought in, we have apprehended the person spiking the drinks, he has been charged, and also abolished a drug ring. Thankyou very much you two, you won't have to worry about that guy anymore." Chichi smiled.

"Thankyou, sir." Chichi and Goku walked out of the police station hand in hand. As they were about to get into the car, Chichi hugged Goku tightly. "I'm so happy! We should go and tell Bulma!"

"Yeah, you're right," he said, peeling Chichi off him and getting into the car. Chichi clambered in next to him. Goku turned on the ignition, and they drove out of the police car park. They turned a corner, and headed for Capsule Corp.

* * *

Next Chapter: Bulma and Vegeta get home, Yamcha rings Bulma, Chichi and Goku give Bulma the good news, 18 and Krillin enjoy their movie, and they go back to school.

Author's Note: Sorry, I couldn't resist bringing Lord of the Rings into it; I enjoyed that movie so much! Peter Jackson isa legend!

Kaibun


	8. Should I?

Chapter 8: Should I?

"Oh my gosh," Bulma sighed as she collapsed onto here bed. "I'm never getting another Saturday detention ever again, especially if he's in it!" she laughed, talking about Vegeta of course. She had no sooner closed her eyes to catch up on her lost sleep when her mother came running up the stairs yelling,

"Bulma honey!" Bulma growled.

"What now?"'

"Chichi and Goku are here to see you, they want to come up. Is that OK with you?"

"Yeah, sure. Send them up." She sighed and swung her legs over the side of her bed, wondering if it was possible to get a moments peace in her life.

"Bulma?" Chichi asked, sticking her head from behind the door.

"Hey, Chi, Goku. Come in, I just got back from Saturday detention."

"How'd it go?" Chichi asked. Bulma gave a hollow laugh.

"With the only other person in the class being Vegeta? How do you think?" Chichi sighed.

"So what exactly happened?"

"Well we had to write this essay saying why we were on the detention and Vegeta got me in a whole lot of trouble, but I don't want to talk about it. Anyway, what brings you guys here?" Chichi realised Bulma wasn't going to talk about it, so decided to tell her their news.

"You did that? For me? Thanks so much you guys. Did they tell you what the drug was?" Goku spoke for the first time.

"No, they said they weren't allowed to disclose it. Don't know why though," he shrugged. Bulma smiled sadly.

"Thanks again you guys. And Goku, thanks for sticking up to Yamcha for me." Goku gave her a hug.

"That's OK, B. You're my friend, what else could I have done?"

"Thanks too, Chichi," she hugged her friend.

"No sweat, B-chan. Listen, Goku and I better get going now, we just thought you might like to know." Bulma nodded and they exited her room.

"Oh, Chichi!" Bulma called suddenly. Her friend's head appeared. "If Mum asks, I was at you house studying OK? Neither of my parents knows about the detention!" Chichi laughed.

"Sure, Bulma. Bye." She disappeared back down the stairs and a moment later Bulma head Goku's car drive off.

"I'm hungry," she mumbled. Thinking vaguely of going downstairs to get some food, she walked to the door.

"Ring, ring. Ring, ring." Cursing, Bulma hurried over to the phone.

"Hello," she snapped, more angrily than she intended.

"Er, Bulma?"

"Yamcha? What do you want?" Her voice was cold and emotionless.

"Er, I was just thinking a-about what Goku said and well, I guess I jumped to conclusions. I'm really sorry and I was hoping we could get back together?" Bulma held her breath and bit her lip. This was it; this is what she'd wanted. She still wanted to be Yamcha's girlfriend. Didn't she? But Bulma's thoughts drifted to the way Yamcha had spoken to her, the hatred in his voice. The things he had accused her of. Her explanations he had so flatly refused to hear. Tears welled in her eyes. What should she say?

* * *

"Stupid, cursed, damned Saturday detentions!" Vegeta yelled, slamming the gate to his home open and sending it flying off its hinges. He swore again and marched up to the front door. He threw the door open, and the handle left a dent in the wall.

" 'Nother Saturday detention, Vegeta?" laughed his older brother. Vegeta growled. "Settle down! Man. What's that now, a hundred and twenty?" Vegeta growled again. "Kid, you have anger management problems. Go see a councillor!" Instantly, Rick regretted his words. Vegeta glared at him, and then punched Rick in the stomach, making him double over.

"If you had ANY idea what I've been through, any idea WHATSOEVER! You would understand why I'm so bloody shitty!" Vegeta yelled, and then marched up the stairs as fast as he could. He kicked the door open and walked in, slamming it shut behind him. He turned the music on his stereo on full volume, then collapsed onto his bed, an inexpressible anger coursing through his veins. He couldn't believe Rick. He knew that Vegeta had seen his parents killed, but he seemed to dismiss it, as if he'd cut his finger. It made him so angry.

* * *

Rick collapsed onto a chair in the kitchen, moaning. Vegeta had hit him hard, but Rick knew he deserved it. Vegeta had always been touchy about that sort of stuff, and he didn't blame him. Rick closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. Vegeta had winded him.

"Hey, Rick!" called Vega as she bounded downstairs. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, as she spied her older brother in a chair, clutching his stomach and gasping. Rick shook his head.

"Go upstairs, Vega," he breathed quietly. She frowned and crossed her arms, in an uncanny impression of Vegeta.

"What's wrong, Rick?" she asked again. He shook his head.

"Don't worry, I deserved it."

"Who did it?" she asked, ready to pummel whoever had done this to her brother. He smiled and shook his head again.

"I said go upstairs! NOW!" Vega stood there defiantly.

"Only when you tell me who did this!" Rick sighed. Fighting with Vega was about as hopeful as fighting with Vegeta.

"Vegeta," he whispered quietly. Vega's eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth several times.

"WHY?" she gasped.

"I deserved it, don't worry. Go upstairs and don't talk to Vegeta," he told her, regaining his composure.

"Why would Vegeta punch you? He'd never do that unless……" she trailed off, suddenly frowning. "Did you say anything to him about our parents?" she glared, spitting the words out.

"Yeah, he came in and was all psycho. I told him he needed anger management and should see a councillor," Rick sighed sadly. Vega screwed her nose up in disgust. She walked up to Rick and punched him in the same place as Vegeta. His eyes widened and he fell back onto the chair.

"I can't blame Vegeta," she spat, before stalking out and walking back up the stairs. Rick closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to subside. He may be 19, and she, 12, but she packed one hell of a punch.

Vega ran up the stairs and banged on her brother's door. She heard a voice, muffled because of the blaring music.

"Vegeta, are you OK?" the music disappeared. He opened the door.

"Vega? What are you doing?"

"I just talked to Rick," she frowned. Vegeta looked at her. "He told me, so I gave him a punch in the stomach as well," she smiled. Vegeta grinned.

"Thanks, kid," he ruffled her hair. Vega frowned suddenly. "Vega? What's wrong?"

"I know you saw mum and dad, you know. But Lisa and Kevin never told me exactly what happened." She looked up at Vegeta seriously. "I know you might think I'm too young, but Vegeta, I'm thirteen next week. I think I have a right to know." Vegeta sighed and shook his head.

"Vega, it took me a long time to get over it, nine years in fact. I don't think you're ready to cope with it right now."

"VEGETA! Please! They're my parents as well!" she yelled. Her glared at her and she backed away. "Please," she whispered. "I just want to know what happened." Vegeta looked at her, still glaring.

"Vega, are you sure?" She nodded adamantly. He growled and opened the door wider, indicating admittance to his room. Vega stepped in and looked around. All the walls were covered in posters of things like Linkin Park and Limp Bizkit. She stepped back, revolted as she eyed a picture of Marilyn Manson. His curtains were black, along with the bedclothes.

"Si' down," he growled. Vega walked over to Vegeta's computer and sat at the chair. He plonked down on his bed and looked at her seriously. "You can't tell Kevin or Lisa that I've told you alright? They'd flip." Vega nodded. "If at any point, you want me to stop, just say so," She nodded again. "OK. Here goes…"

"That movie was cool! Peter Jackson is amazing! Far out… The battle scenes were brilliant ay?" 18 was shocked. She hadn't expected the movie to be THAT good.

"It was ay? He's done an amazing job of it. I like the little dwarf. I forgot his name, but he's like 'Legolas! I'm on 2 already!' And then Legolas says '17'! Crack up."

"I like Aragon and Legolas, they're hot," 18 giggled as they walked from the movie theatre.

"Yeah, but have you seen the guy that plays Legolas, Orlando Bloom?"

"Yeah, he's not that good looking but Legolas is if you get my drift." Krillin sighed. All around him, women were chatting excitedly about Aragon and Legolas, and their partners were looking extremely bored, just like Krillin. "I can't believe we have to wait A WHOLE YEAR for the next one."

"Yeah," Krillin agreed in an offhand sort of voice, "but did you see the scenery? Far out, wehave to go to wherever that was filmed, the country side's amazing!" Krillin said.

"It's right over the other side of the world, Krillin. It's called New Zealand, and its population is only like 4 million! There's like fourteen sheep to every human. And no one goes a day without seeing a cow! Whether it's in the paper, in a book, on TV or in real life! I've never even seen one in real life!"

"How d'you know that, 18?" Krillin asked, amazed at her knowledge of such a small unimportant country.

"I did a project on it a while back."

"Oh. Why would you study such a small country?" he asked. They were now clambering into Krillin's car. 18 looked highly affronted.

"They're one of the most major meat exporters in the world! Most of our lamb and beef and all that sort of stuff, mutton, comes from New Zealand! And if it hadn't been for them when that foot and mouth disease struck, meat we be ten times more expensive than it is now!"

"I suppose," Krillin agreed. 18 smirked, knowing that she's won. Krillin beeped the horn angrily as a car pulled out in front if him.

"Did you know that they drive on the left hand side of the road in New Zealand?" 18 asked Krillin. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Wow, that's really queer."

"Tell me about it." For the rest of the way home, they debated whether New Zealand were better rugby players than Australia. 18 always backed New Zealand, and with her in-your-face attitude, she convinced Krillin.

"Rugby? Rugby? That is SUCH a screwed up word. What happened to soccer? Or footy?" Krillin mumbled as they pulled up the drive to 18's house.

"OK, whatever Krillin. Thanks for the ride," she kissed him, "I enjoyed the movie as well." Krillin blushed and hopped out, blowing him a kiss. He reversed out of the drive and headed for his place, muttering and cursing the New Zealanders.

* * *

"Y-Y-Yamcha, I don't know, I mean you seemed pretty adamant when you told me you hated me," Bulma argued.

"But Bulma baby! I was just angry! People say stupid things when they're angry!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"What else was I to think? Come on, Bulma. I really want you back. I love you more than anything on this planet! I can't bare it without you!"

"Yamcha, I don't know. Listen, I have to go. We'll talk about it at school on Monday OK?" She heard him sigh.

"OK, Bulma. But remember, I love you, and nothing will ever change that." She sighed and clicked down the phone, then picking it up again to ring Chichi. No answer. She rung Goku, no answer. They must still be out together. She dialled Krillin

"Hello?"

"Er, hi is Krillin there please," she asked.

"No, sorry. He's out at the moment. Is that you Bulma? Do you want him to ring you when you get in?"

"No, that's fine Mr. Tashi. Thanks." She hung up the phone. Lastly, Bulma tried 18's number.

"Hi um is 18 there please?"

"Who's this?"

"It's Bulma, ma'am, I'm a friend of 18's."

"Oh. Sorry dear. She's not here at the moment went to the movies with someone named Krillin." Bulma noticed the disapproving tone she spoke in.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend of Krillin's as well. 18'll be fine with him, she couldn't wish for a caring, better guy," Bulma assured her. "But if she ever says bye, I'm going to the movies with Vegeta, stop her before she reaches the drive OK?" Bulma heard 18's aunty laugh.

"Thanks Bulma dear, oh here comes 18 now. Krillin's just dropped her off. I'll go and get her for you."

"Thankyou." Bulma heard her put down the phone. 18's voice spoke a minute later.

"Bulma?"

"Hey, 18! How was the movie?"

"It was brilliant, we went to see Lord of The Rings!"

"Did you like it?"

"You already asked me that, but yeah it's amazing. The battle scenes are brilliant."

"Hm, I'll have to go and see that," Bulma mused.

"I'll go with you! I'd gladly see it again!" Bulma laughed.

"Anyway, I called you 'cause no one else is home and I need to talk about something."

"What is it, Bulma?"

"Yamcha rang me."

"He didn't?"

"Yeah, he did. Said he'd seen the error in his ways and wanted me back. I don't know what to say."

"As much as I'd like to help, B, you're asking the wrong person. I don't know you and Yamcha's history; you'd be better ringing Chichi or Goku or Vegeta, or Krillin. He'll be home soon."

"Vegeta?" Bulma laughed hollowly. 18 frowned.

"That's what I said wasn't it." Bulma was about to argue, then realised that 18 didn't know her and Vegeta's history either.

"Don't worry, 18. I'll ring someone else."

"OK, Bulma. Sorry I couldn't help."

"Nah, its fine, don't worry 'bout it."

"OK, bye." 18 put down the phone. Bulma sighed and followed suit, then dialled Chichi's number again.

"Speak to me," Chichi answered happily. Bulma breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Chi. It's Bulma. I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"About Yamcha. He rang me."

"He rung you?"

"Yeah. Said he was sorry and asked to get back together. I don't know what to say."

"Far out, Bulma. What are you going to say?" Bulma sighed. Chichi had been hanging around Goku too long; he was rubbing off on her.

"That's what I asked you."

"Hm well it's really up to you, but if it was me I wouldn't take him back."

"Yeah, that seems to make more sense to me than saying yes."

"Sorry, B but I really have to go. I'm staying at Goku's, we just dropped in to get some stuff for me."

"OK, Chi. I'll let you go now."

"OK, B. Bye." Bulma put down the phone. She walked to the door and jogged down the stairs, then began raiding the fridge.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Vegeta! Why didn't you tell me?" Vega was angrier than she had ever been, but knew better than to lose her temper when she was with Vegeta.

"You weren't ready for it," he shrugged.

"No wonder you had to see a councillor," she mumbled. Vegeta whirled around and glared at Vega. "I wasn't being smart, Vegeta! I was being serious!" He sighed.

"That's enough, brat. Get out of my room and go make sure that fool downstairs is alive." Vega glared back at Vegeta, but did as he asked and exited his room. He walked over and slammed the door shut, then turned up his music again. His thoughts drifted back to his detention earlier that day. Bulma. She got on his nerves more than any being on the planet, including Rick. She seemed to be stalking him, and every time he saw her, he wanted to blast her into oblivion more and more. The only good thing about her was her ass. That word, though, also seemed to describe her attitude. She was bolshy, bitchy, loud mouthed and arrogant.

Vegeta knew he was arrogant in fact he prided himself on it! But at least the stuff he boasted about was TRUE. Yeah, he WAS the most popular guy in school, and yeah, every chick in school WAS fawning over him. Sure Bulma had her group of admirers, but she could never compare to him. She was a loud-mouthed bitch.

_'With a nice ass,'_ he thought before he could stop himself. Vegeta smirked at the thought, before turning his thoughts to their relationship before Junior High, even before High school! He leaned over to his bedside table and pulled a picture out of the draw. It was a group picture taken in Year 6 (last year of primary), consisting of him, Bulma, Yamcha, Goku, Krillin and Chichi. Chichi and Goku were holding hands, Krillin was being boosted up by Yamcha and Goku. And there was him. He had his arm around Bulma's shoulders almost…… he looked closer. _Possessively?_ He screwed up his nose. What sickened him even more was that both he and Bulma looked content. She looked happy and relaxed, _in his arms_. He looked like he was enjoying having her _in his arms_. He threw the photo back on the bedside table.

That had been the last picture that him and Bulma had had taken together when they were happy. He picked up the picture under the previous. It was another group one that looked almost exactly like the other one, apart from the fact that everyone was two years older. And him and Bulma. Goku and Chichi were still holding hands, Goku and Yamcha were still holding Krillin up but Yamcha was also holding Bulma around the waist. She looked as happy as she was with him in the Year 6 photo. He was standing, leaning against a tree about a metre away from the rest of them, glaring at Bulma and Yamcha. After this photo, on the last day of their time at Junior High, he and Bulma had never spoken again, apart from when they abused and insulted each other. Once again, only Goku knew what had caused their friendship to be so utterly shattered. He chucked the photo back in the draw and picked up the last one. This one was quite different from the others.

Goku was bent over slightly, resting his head on Chichi's shoulder. His hands were sitting on her hips, and she was leaning her head on Goku's. Krillin was standing in the front no longer supported by Yamcha and Goku. Yamcha. He had one hand on Bulma's ass, and the other wrapped around her middle. She had her head turned backwards, and was kissing Yamcha on the cheek, her hands resting on his arm sitting around her middle. He, Vegeta, wasn't even in this picture. He had refused to be in it because Bulma was, therefore hadn't. He remembered well, it was the picture at Bulma's party in the last week of the holidays. He had left early saying it was because her parents weren't allowing alcohol but in actual fact he had been unable to stand Bulma's and Yamcha's flirting. He sighed and threw the photo back into the draw slamming it shut. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, thinking about everything.

* * *

Next Chapter: Is Vegeta jealous? What happened between him and Bulma? What will Bulma say? How will Vega hack the knowledge of her parent's murders?

READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ

Author's Note: OK, Vegeta may have seemed a bit OOC when it came to Vega, but he kinda has a soft spot for her because she's the last remaining member of his family. Lisa and Kevin are his godparents, and Rick is their son, Vegeta and Vega's god brother. OK so what did you think? What should Bulma say? Try and get me past 45 reviews, but if you aren't going to answer the questions I ask in the Author's Notes, don't bother reviewing, or reading the story OK? Happy reading J R&R Oh, and sorry, I couldn't resist bragging about my little country OK?

Oh, if you want to be on my mailing list, for updates, then

email me and all u need to type is PUT ME ON THE MAILING LIST leave a signed review OR leave a review with your email in it 

Kaibun


	9. It's My Fault!

Author's Note: Here it is, Chapter 9. I'd just like to say thanks to all my reviewers! You do more with your reviews than you could ever know.

Chapter 9: It's my fault!

"Goku, Krillin! Wait up!" Chichi called, running over to Goku's car. The three boys (including Vegeta) looked around. 18 and Bulma followed Chichi. She hugged Goku, and he put his arm around her waist, locking his car. 18 greeted Krillin with her usual nod, and Bulma and Vegeta just glared at each other. Goku noticed the tension and started moving towards the admin block, pulling Chichi with him. The others followed, except Bulma. Chichi raised an eyebrow at her. "Coming, B?" Bulma shook her head.

"No, I'm going to wait for Yamcha." Everyone turned around and 18 looked at Chichi, who nodded. Vegeta glared harder, and stalked into school, and Goku and Krillin looked at their partners. Bulma was left alone in the car park waiting for Yamcha.

Bulma was on edge. She kept flicking her fingernails together, making a clicking sound and looking anxiously around for Yamcha's car. "Oh shit," she muttered as she saw his car pull into the school parks. She sighed and walked over to him, concentrating on keeping her breathing steady. "Yamcha?" she asked as he climbed out. He looked around for a moment, before spotting Bulma and smiling. Bulma didn't smile back.

"Hey babe," he cooed and walked over. Yamcha leaned forward to kiss her, but she jerked out of the way. "What's wrong?"

"Yamcha, I've been thinking about our conversation last night."

"And?"

"I've come to a decision."

"Which is?"

"I-I," she fumbled for the words. "I think we're through. I don't want to date any more; I think we should be nothing more than friends. Free to date other people if we wish. No possessive feelings, we're friends. I think it's for the best, Yamcha." He hung his head then looked up at her sadly. He picked up her hand.

"Bulma, if that's what you want….…….."

"It is."

"Fine then. Friends," he sighed, dropping her hand and then turning his back to her and grabbing his stuff from the back of his car, before striding into school leaving Bulma in the car park alone. Again.

* * *

"What do you think she'll say?" 18 asked nervously.

"I don't think she'll take him back. She's too smart for that," Chichi replied. They made their way to their first classes, their boyfriends in tow and Vegeta hovering in the background. Goku sighed. The two women had filled him, Vegeta and Krillin in on Yamcha's latest phone call.

"Day Six," Krillin muttered, glancing at his timetable. "What have you guys got first?"

"Goku and I are in food and nutrition," Chichi replied.

"I'm maths," 18 screwed up her face.

"Me too," Krillin, sighed, "what about you, Vegeta?"

"Science," he mumbled.

"Hmm, well we'd best be off to classes, see you guys at lunchtime." Chichi waved them off as her and Goku disappeared around a corner. 18 and Krillin nodded, then ducked down a corridor to the left and Vegeta was left standing in the hall, alone with his thoughts. At least, he thought he was alone.

"Hey Geta," a feminine voice whispered seductively in his ear. He rolled his eyes angrily.

"Don't call me that you stupid wench," he muttered, throwing her arms off his shoulders. He spun around to face Kylie, a dark haired girl with huge breasts and a tiny waist, totally out of proportion.

"What's the matter, Geta? Something rubbing you the wrong way?" She reached her hand around to grab his arse. He grabbed her hand hard, seething at the fact that she considered herself able to touch him that way. He held her arms together above her head and slammed her into the locker.

"Don't you dare touch me like that! You stupid common whore! Or I will _personally_ make sure you pay!" He turned around, only to earn himself a slap in the face. He glared at his assailant.

"Piss off bitch I'm not in the mood for your shit right now!"

"I don't care _what_ she did to you, Vegeta! You have no right to hurt a woman like that!"

"Mind your own business," he grumbled, heading down the corridor. Bulma continued screeching earning strange glances from other students. "Go away!" he yelled suddenly, stopping and riveting on the spot to face her. She stepped back, a little shocked by his outburst.

"Well so-rry! Mr. High and Mighty! See you at lunch!" she glared at his retreating back. She turned and stalked towards her class. She didn't show it, but Vegeta's words had hurt her. She hated it when he told her, so blandly to _go away_. It never bothered her before, but now, because of recent events it did. She made it to her class with five minutes to spare, relieved to find 18 and Krillin in the same class. She occupied the seat next to them and started talking.

"How'd it go with Yamcha?" Krillin asked nervously. Judging by the look on Bulma's face, not well. Bulma snorted.

"I told him we were through and he took it. Said I only wanted to be friends then we went to class, simple." 18 could tell there was something else.

"So what's got your feathers ruffled?" she asked

"Don't ask," she laughed haughtily, thinking of Vegeta's spiteful words.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Vegeta," Bulma sighed. 18 laughed.

"No, I'm 18. Not Vegeta." Bulma shook her head.

"No, he's the reason for my shitty mood!" 18 nodded, understanding.

"What happened between you and him?" she asked suddenly, furrowing her eyebrows.

"_I_ don't know. Ask _him_! We were great friends one day, and then he sort of just stopped talking to me. I'd ask him what was wrong and he'd say 'well isn't it obvious?' Eventually, we stopped talking altogether and to be perfectly honest, right now, I'm glad," Bulma lied smoothly. Truth be told she missed Vegeta's company and their closeness a lot. 18 nodded and made a mental note to ask Vegeta about it later.

"Morning class, I am Mr. Shipson and I am your maths teacher for this year….." 18 and Krillin sighed and took out their books. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Chi, are you finished yet?" Goku whined. Chichi sighed with frustration.

"Goku, does it _look_ like I'm finished?"

"Sorry, but I'm so hungry!"

"Goku, you don't know what hungry is!" Chichi laughed. He grinned guiltily.

Mrs. Marthers walked around the class, looking at the pairs' progress. She was a very fat woman, with short red hair and a pushed up nose, which gave her a very haughty expression.

"Miss. Mau, this is a cooking class, not a social event. You and Mr. Son get down to work before I separate you!" she turned away and Chichi glared at her back, cussing. She turned, however, back to the task at hand Chicken Cordon Bleu.

* * *

Vegeta sat at the back of his class; eyebrows furrowed letting his partner do all the work. They were supposed to be making rats breathe, but in his opinion it was dead, so it should stay that way. He was thinking about Bulma.

_'Stupid wench, interfering in my business.__ I can't believe I ever considered an annoying loud-mouthed bitch like her my friend.'_ Truth be known, the only people he considered a proper friend was Goku. Sad as it was. He could be friends with anyone in the school, yet he chose Goku. Vegeta worried about himself sometimes. Then there was Krillin, who was more a classmate and was just there. Kakarot's harpy was just that; a harpy, Bulma well, nothing needed to be said there. But there was 18 as well. He had _never _told anyone about his past aside from Goku. For some reason, he had felt he needed to tell 18. And she seemed to understand. He supposed it was because she'd been in the same sort of situation.

Vegeta shook his head. It was all too confusing for him.

"Mrs. Hym, Vegeta's not helping," whined his partner in a long-suffering voice. Mrs. Hym walked over to where the two were stationed. She was old, and about a foot shorter than Vegeta.

"Why aren't you helping, Mr. Ouji?" Vegeta shrugged.

" 'Cause I don' wanna." Mrs. Hym glared at him.

"You will help if I tell you to!"

"What if I don' wanna?"

"Then you will go to the principal."

"What if I don' wanna?"

"THAT'S IT OUJI! OUT! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" Vegeta smirked at the sight of Mrs. Hym bright red in the face. He held up his hands in mock surrender before picking up his back and sprinting out of class.

Screw going to the principal's office, he was going to grab his stuff from his locker and then find Mrs. Collins' class, for the extension English.

* * *

"Chi that was the best food I have _ever _tasted!" Chichi laughed as they walked down the corridor to Science.

"Goku, you say that _every _time you eat food!" He grinned apologetically.

"Did you know that Bulma said something about sticking a straw down a rat's throat for science?" Goku screwed up his nose. Chichi raised her eyebrows.

"Yuk! That's gross. What sort of _science _is that?" Goku shrugged.

"The sort where you stick straws down rats' throats." Chichi clipped him round the head with her bag.

"I know _that _Goku! Geez! Give me _some _credit. Anyway I'll see you in bio, I'm going to find Bulma." Goku nodded and walked out onto the grounds, in direction of the next block.

Chichi frowned and wondered where Bulma would be. She decided to head for H Block.

* * *

"Come on, 18, Krillin. Let's get out of here! My brain hurts!" Bulma laughed. Krillin frowned.

"And you're a genius! Imagine what mine and 18's brains feel like!" Bulma laughed.

"What classes are you in next?" Bulma asked.

"Krillin and I are both Social Studies," 18 screwed up her nose. Bulma sighed.

"I've got English extension." Krillin and 18 looked at each other, their eyes wide. Krillin had told her about Vegeta's recent brain discovery. 18 mouthed the words _'does she know?'_ at Krillin, behind Bulma's back. He shook his head and gulped. 18 opened her mouth to tell Bulma but Krillin held her back.

"Don't," he whispered, "she'll get really angry and I don't want to be here when she finds out. Come on, let's get going." 18 nodded and they turned and ran out the other entrance.

"I'll see you guys at lunch OK? Guys?" Bulma turned around to look at the corridor full of people, minus her friends. She frowned, but thought nothing of it and banged open her and Chichi's locker.

"Bulma!" Bulma turned to see Chichi running towards her.

"Hey, Chi. How was cooking?" Chichi rolled her eyes.

"Goku kept whining, but that's beside the point. How did it go with Yamcha? What did you say?" Bulma sighed and started fumbling for her English books.

"I told him it was over. That I only wanted to be friends."

"B! I'm so proud of you! You know I would have killed you if you'd taken him back?" she asked seriously, giving Bulma a tight hug. Bulma laughed. "So who are you going to go out with now?" Bulma frowned at her.

"No one. I'm going to be single for a while." Chichi raised a black eyebrow.

"Are you sure? There's not _anyone _that catches your fancy?" Bulma frowned and thought about Vegeta.

"I'm sure."

"Positive? 'Cause now that you're fair game," she winked at Bulma, "there's going to be plenty of guys drooling over you." Bulma shrugged. "Fine then. But I'm betting you'll be dating before the end of term." Bulma rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I've got bio with Goku. Happy man hunting," she giggled. Bulma ignored it.

Bulma opened the door to the English extension room with five minutes to spare. She glanced around the pupils and noticed that there were seven, the same number as last year. She took a seat next to a girl named Ash.

"Hey Bulma," she greeted. Bulma nodded and chucked her books into the desk. "I heard we have someone new today. Apparently Collins was so impressed she moved him, 'cause they're a boy I know that, into here straight away." Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Who'd you hear that from?"

"Some kid intrad English."

"Hmmm. Wonder who it is. Have they been at this school the whole time or are they new?"

"They've been at this school the whole time. They just never showed their abilities till now." Bulma frowned, wondering who it was. Definitely not someone she knew well. Krillin and 18 had Social Studies, Chichi and Goku had bio, Vegeta well, he was too thick, and Yamcha wasn't intrad English.

Vegeta growled. It had taken him longer to find the class than he'd anticipated and now he was late. Not that _that _bothered him, but the fact that he'd wasted all his free time looking for the room, instead of teaching Kylie a lesson. He opened the door to the extension room quietly and stepped in.

"Oh fuck," he whispered quietly as he noticed Bulma's blue hair at the front of the room. _'I should have known she'd be here. This just keeps getting better and bloody better.' _

Bulma heard the door open and assumed it must be the new person, because all the students were there and Mrs. Collins was standing at the front of the room, in hypnotic black and white clothes that looked like Zebras. She turned back towards the door and felt her stomach drop.

"Oh shit," she muttered quietly, so that only Ash heard.

"What?" she asked, before turning to where Bulma was staring. He walked over to Bulma and sat down beside her.

"Hey bitch," he smirked. She turned to face him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Vegeta?" she whispered loudly, but not as loud as to alert Mrs. Collins. He smirked again.

"Collins asked me to join the class. Got a problem?"

"Yeah, YOU!" Bulma was seething. Only nine people in the class including her and Vegeta just had to be in it.

"Well get used to it bitch, 'cause I'm here to stay."

Ash watched the scene from her seat next to Bulma. Bulma was livid. Absolutely pissed. And this Vegeta character. She'd heard of him and she'd like to stay as far away from him as possible. Yet him and Bulma seemed to know each other, and she recalled several times when she'd seen them together. In primary, they'd been best friends. Then after Intermediate, they'd split and she'd never seen them together unless they were with their other friends.

"Alright, class. Mr. Ouji is our most recent joined classmate. He will be here for as long as I see fit. Now. Onto the actual class. Today we're working on the difference between metaphors and similes. I have paired you up and you will be working with that person until the end of the year. OK, there are nine of you now, so one of you will work with me. Here goes. Ash and David, Leo and Sang Bin, Nicole and myself, Lisa and May and Vegeta and Bulma."

Bulma closed her eyes and cursed everything in the universe. She heard Vegeta growl from the seat next to her. Bulma looked over at Ash. She was grinning from ear to ear. It was common knowledge that she and David liked each other but both were too afraid to admit it. Bulma smiled. At least _someone_ was happy with his or her partner. She turned and glared at Vegeta who only glared back. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

The six of them met at their table at lunchtime, cursing their teachers and subjects. Bulma and Vegeta were still pissed about English. They took seats at opposite ends of the table, separated by the other four. Goku bit his lip.

"How'd English go?" The ice was broken. Bulma and Vegeta started abusing and cussing at each other so loudly that neither was actually heard.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT HE/SHE WAS IN THAT CLASS!" they both yelled together at the other four. 18 stood up.

"Because we knew _this _would happen!" Bulma glared at her and Chichi, and Vegeta looked ready to strangle Krillin and Goku. Then Goku said the stupidest thing imaginable.

"So I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Bulma glared at him.

"I got paired up with _him_," she pointed at Vegeta, "for the rest of the year! And he argued and got us _both _on detention _again_!"

"It was your fault last time you stupid wench," He grumbled.

"_My_ fault? _My_ fault? Ooh Vegeta if you were _anyone_ else I would be strangling you right now." Vegeta laughed.

"Anyone else? Does that mean you admit I'm stronger than you are?"

"Physically, yes. But I never denied it either!" she yelled. It was taking all her self-control not to strangle him then and there.

"OK, you guys I think you'd better go somewhere separate," 18 spoke up. "Goku, you come with me and take Vegeta, Krillin, you and Chichi stay here with Bulma. These two need some time apart!" The others nodded and Bulma and Vegeta kept glaring at each other. Goku grabbed Vegeta by the arm and yanked him to the other end of the hall, where he sat him at a table and took a seat next to him. 18 sat opposite him.

"OK, Vegeta. What the hell is wrong?" Goku asked. Vegeta was cracking his knuckles angrily and ignoring them. "VEGETA!"

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"What's wrong? You seem really aggro today. More than usual I mean."

"It's all that bitch's fault!"

"Somehow, I don't think this is one-sided Vegeta." 18 told him seriously. "OK, I think I'd be more of a help if one of you, tell me what happened between you and Bulma, Vegeta." Vegeta's head snapped up and he glared at her.

"What do you mean _what happened_?"

"I know you two were friends once. What happened?" Vegeta glared at her, but 18 shrugged it off. Goku looked sideways at Vegeta.

"You've already told her quite a bit of stuff, Vegeta. And she's right; she will be more help if she knows what happened. Only if you promise to never tell Krillin, Chichi or especially Bulma. Don't even tell them _you know_. Promise 18?"

"I promise, Goku, Vegeta. I'll never tell. But doesn't Bulma know?" Goku shook his head and glanced at Vegeta who was slouched over on the table.

"Vegeta never told her. He told me she should know, and if she can't figure it out then she doesn't care." 18 nodded and thought about what Bulma said.

_"What happened between you and him?" she asked suddenly, furrowing her eyebrows._

_"I don't know. Ask him! We were great friends one day, and then he sort of just stopped talking to me. I'd ask him what was wrong and he'd say 'well isn't it obvious?' Eventually, we stopped talking altogether and to be perfectly honest, right now, I'm glad."_

"Are you going to tell her Vegeta? Or shall I?" Vegeta's head shot up and he glared at Goku.

"You tell her," he mumbled, putting his arms on the table and laying his head down on them.

* * *

"Bulma are you OK?" Chichi asked. Bulma was breathing heavily flexing her fingers, which were urging her to wrap them around Vegeta's neck. She nodded.

"What happened?" Krillin asked.

"I hate him so much!" she told them. Krillin sighed and hung his head. Chichi placed a hand on Bulma's shoulder.

"You don't hate him, B. You just, er _strongly_ dislike him." Bulma shook her head.

"No, Chi. I hate him. Like I've never hated anyone before." Chichi raised an eyebrow.

"Do you miss being his friend, Bulma?" Krillin asked suddenly. Bulma looked up at him through her glass eyes. She opened her mouth several times.

"I think I do. I was looking through our photos last night, and you know, the year six one?" Krillin and Chichi nodded. "Well I just think back to that, and I miss just being in his company without us abusing each other. Well anyway, in that first one, he's got his arm around my shoulders a-a-and we actually look _happy_. But in the Intermediate one, he's really angry. He's standing over by the tree, glaring at us. Us being me and Yamcha, and he's not even _in _the one we took in the holidays. It's almost as if….." she trailed off and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!" Whatever it was was the last straw for Bulma. She broke down and started crying. Chichi bit her lip.

"Krillin, you can go and get lunch. I'm going to take Bulma to clean herself up." Krillin nodded and headed for the lunch line.

Chichi and Bulma made their way to the restroom where Bulma collapsed on the couch. She looked up at Chichi.

"It's all my fault, Chichi." Chichi frowned and sat next to her.

"What's your fault?"

"It's my fault Vegeta hates me!" Chichi's eyes widened.

* * *

Next Chapter: Bulma's finally figured it out. Have you guys? Next chapter, we find out what came between Bulma and Vegeta's friendship, from two perspectives. Was it really Bulma's fault? Find out in Chapter 10.

Author's Note: What'd you think? I know I promised you'd find out what happened this chapter, but the next one shouldn't be long. If you want to be on the update list, leave a) a signed review b) an email asking me to put you on the list c) send me an email at asking me to put you on the list. This is my longest chapter aside from the first one, so I couldn't put it in otherwise it'd be too long sorry.

ARE YOU AN AUTHOR THAT HAS A FIC WITH OVER 200 REVIEWS? READ READ READ!

OK, I'm looking for a fic writer that has a fic that has over 200 reviews. If you qualify, then I really want you to be someone who beta's my story. I'll send the chapters to you and you can beta them for me? If interested, email me as above and say so! It would be greatly appreciated.

Until next time, fic readers!

Kaibun


	10. Reasons Revealed

Author's Note: OK, last one was a cliffhanger and a few people guessed what was going to happen, but you can stop guessing now because it's reasons revealed!

* * *

LAST TIME:

Chichi and Bulma made their way to the restroom where Bulma collapsed on the couch. She looked up at Chichi.

"It's all my fault, Chichi." Chichi frowned and sat next to her.

"What's your fault?"

"It's my fault Vegeta hates me!" Chichi's eyes widened.

"Are you going to tell her Vegeta? Or shall I?" Vegeta's head shot up and he glared at Goku.

"You tell her," he mumbled, putting his arms on the table and laying his head down on them.

* * *

Chapter 10: Reasons Revealed

"Well, you already know they were friends, right?" 18 nodded and Goku continued. "Well they were practically inseparable. Like brother and sister. If Vegeta was somewhere, Bulma was bound to be there too and vice versa. It had been that way since Vegeta moved here. Well, we all moved onto Intermediate. It was the same for them there. Until about mid Form two, our last year there. Vegeta started to like Bulma a little more than a friend, and was seriously considering asking her out. Anyway, he was round at Bulma's, staying the night. They were up quite late and Vegeta told her that he thought he liked her a little more than a friend. They talked about it for a while, and in the end, they decided they'd see how things went and think about dating later. Well Bulma was young then and kind of naïve. She didn't really understand it as well as Vegeta thought she did."

"What happened?" 18 was totally shocked by the fact that Vegeta and Bulma had been so close, and that Vegeta had actually admitted to her, that he liked her. Goku sighed and looked at Vegeta. He had his head in his hands now but lifted it out to look at Goku.

"Get on with it Kakarot," he sighed. Goku continued.

"Well everything went fine for a while and they talked about it some more, but never made any move. About a week after their first talk, Yamcha asked Bulma out and she said yes." 18's eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh! She said _yes_?" Goku nodded.

"That was the last straw for Vegeta. He'd never really disclosed emotion other than hatred and anger and other stuff like that. He'd opened up to Bulma and she'd rejected him. Well, it was all over the school; Bulma and Yamcha I mean. People kept asking Vegeta what he thought about it, because their close friendship was common knowledge. He got angry and started boycotting Bulma. She, like I said was really naïve and didn't get it. She assumed Vegeta wouldn't care that she was dating Yamcha, and on the outside it appeared that way. But really, Vegeta was gutted. Just when he'd admitted everything, she'd gone and thrown it back in his face. One thing led to another and he started to hate her for hurting him so much. The result is their relationship today," Goku sighed sadly. 18 opened and closed her mouth several times.

"I can't believe her. How could she do that?" Goku shrugged.

"None of the others knew, and the only reason I did is because Vegeta had told me he was going to ask her out." 18 couldn't explain why, but she was really angry with Bulma and, she guiltily admitted, she thought Bulma deserved the way Vegeta treated her.

18 laid a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. He looked up at her, hating every moment that Goku raved on about how weak he'd been, even though 18 needed to know.

"I can't blame you Vegeta. And I think that everything you do to Bulma, she deserves it. I promise I won't tell, but I can only hope that Bulma will see the truth in what she did, especially considering now that Yamcha and she have broken up. Had she said yes to you, I'm betting you would still be dating." Vegeta sighed and 18 withdrew her hand.

"Whatever. Kakarot, 18, I'm going to get some food. Give Bulma my regards if you see her," he sneered, before standing and leaving the table.

* * *

"How can it be your fault, Bulma? _He's_ the one that started ignoring you, not the other way around."

"But I made him ignore me!" she wailed desperately.

"How can you _make_ him ignore you? He's kind of a strong willed person." Chichi reasoned. Bulma looked up at her through teary eyes.

"I didn't force him, Chi. But I made him."

"Explain." Bulma nodded shakily.

"Well, you know how we were friends and stuff." Chichi nodded. "Well he was staying at my place, one night 'bout mid Form two. H-h-he said some stuff."

"Like what?" asked Chichi, frowning.

"H-he said that he'd starting liking me more than a friend. And I liked him that way too." Chichi opened her mouth and her eyes widened. Bulma gulped. "W-we talked about it, dating I mean. But in the end we decided we'd see how things went and think consider it later." Chichi was shocked. Never, in her wildest dreams, would she have thought that Vegeta thought that way about Bulma, let alone _admitted _it. "Well, it worked for a while, a-a-and then Yamcha asked me out!" Bulma's eyes welled with tears again. "And I don't know what I was thinking but I said _yes_, Chi, I said _yes_! Vegeta's not one to show emotions, and when he did I dismissed it like nothing had happened!" Tears were streaming uncontrollably down her face now. Chichi clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Bulma! How could you do that to him? For Yamcha? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Bulma shook her head.

"I don't know, I guess I was just too confused about Vegeta. I really liked him but I was scared I'd ruin our friendship and Yamcha seemed an easier option. And now, we break up just when I realise I would have been better off with Vegeta! I ruined our friendship more by rejecting him than I would of if I'd said yes." She threw herself at Chichi, sobbing uncontrollably and hugging her friend. Chichi pried Bulma off and stood up.

"Bulma. I can't believe you did that to him. I thought you were a better person than that! It's a wonder Vegeta ignores you!" Chichi could hardly believe what Bulma had just told her. Although she knew Bulma needed her right now, she couldn't bring herself to comfort her, considering she was the instigator. "Just think, Bulma. You could have had something much better with Vegeta; you _obviously_ liked him, the drug made that evident. But Vegeta's not to blame you brought it on yourself. I'm sorry B, but really I feel more sorry for Vegeta than I do you." She turned and walked from the bathroom leaving Bulma alone.

Bulma hugged her knees to her chest, rocking slightly.

_'It really is my fault. Vegeta admitted he liked me and I didn't care! It's all my fault!'_ She placed her head on her knees and cried.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe Bulma did that. She just doesn't seem that kind of person." 18 was still getting over the shock. Vegeta had long ago returned, with a normal person sized plate of food and seated himself next to Goku. Goku nodded.

"But I think this would be hard on her too," Goku reasoned. "Especially if she……….." he paused, looking over at Chichi, who had just entered the cafeteria minus Bulma. "Hold on guys. I'll be right back." He rushed over to Chichi who had seated herself next to Krillin. "Chi? Where's Bulma?" Chichi looked up at him.

"She's in the bathroom." Goku felt his stomach drop.

"Er, why?"

"She's just realised that she made the only person who she ever shared something special with, hate her. I'm sorry, Goku. But if you know the story, you'd understand why I can't bring myself to console her." She stole a glance at a dejected Vegeta and shell-shocked 18 at the table across the room and assumed she was correct. Goku frowned.

"Chichi you're her friend. I know what Bulma did was mean, and no doubt it hurt Vegeta, but that was a long time ago and Bulma was uncaring then. She understands what she did and you can't leave her to deal with it on her own." Goku felt sorry for Bulma. Her best friend ditching her was more than she deserved. Chichi sighed and ran a hand through her long black hair.

"Maybe you're right Goku. I'm going to go and see her." She stood and exited. Goku watched her go before sitting down next to Krillin.

"So Bulma finally figured it out huh?" he asked sadly. Krillin nodded.

"Yeah. But I dunno, she knows now, so maybe they can fix things up," he suggested hopefully. Goku shook his head.

"Nah, I think their relationship's too far gone. It's been too long."

* * *

"B?" Chichi asked as she peered around the door. Bulma was sitting quietly on the couch, no longer crying but obviously thinking hard. "Bulma I'm sorry, I-"she shook her head and cut Chichi off.

"No, Chi. You're right. I deserved everything you said. Everything Vegeta's said and everything anyone else will say."

"No, B. You don't. It was a bitchy thing to do, but you don't deserve that." She sat down next to Bulma and put a comforting arm around her. This shattered her outer expression of composure, and she began crying again. "Come on Bulma. I think you should go home, the teachers will make an exception." Bulma nodded slightly and Chichi helped her stand. Arm still around Bulma, they made their way to the admin block.

* * *

"Hey 18," Krillin greeted, as him and Goku vacated the seats next to her and Vegeta. She nodded. Krillin sighed. "OK guys, well Bulma found out. She realised what happened." 18 opened her eyes and Vegeta's head shot up out of his hands.

"Stupid wench does have some common sense after all," he muttered darkly.

"Come on Vegeta. Now that she knows, don't you think you two should try and fix things up?" Goku asked. He shook his head.

"I'll never go _crawling_ back to her. If she wants to be friends she can talk to me but I'm not lowering my pride _so low_ as to beg for her back. Truth be told I'm quite sure I don't _want_ to be _friends_ with her anyway." Sarcasm was heavy in his voice. Goku shook his head.

"I know you do, Vegeta, why don't you just admit it?" It was 18's turned to shake her head.

"No, I think Bulma deserves everything Vegeta gives her. And more," she added darkly. Vegeta smirked appreciatively at her, but made sure no one could see.

"Come on. Vegeta, why don't you just try? Damn your pride!" Goku was getting angry. Vegeta could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Dammit Kakarot! These last few days my pride has taken a huge beating! I will not willingly beg!" All three of the others could see he was pissed. Vegeta pushed over the table and all its contents, before storming to the door.

"Mr. Ouji!" the teacher on duty yelled. He ignored her. "Mr. Ouji unless you come back here, you're on detention!" Vegeta laughed hollowly.

"I already am! See if I fucken care if I get another one!" he waved his hand dismissively. Vegeta threw open the doors, knocking both of them off their hinges. Goku rubbed his head worriedly.

"I don't know what to do guys." 18 smirked.

"I'm siding with Vegeta. Bulma deserves whatever he gives her." With that parting note, she hurried after Vegeta, leaving Krillin and Goku alone. Again.

* * *

"Yes Miss Mau, you may escort Miss. Briefs home at once," the office woman told Chichi as she registered the state Bulma was in. "I shall inform the teachers that you have gone home." Chichi smiled thankfully and took Bulma out to her car.

"18 won't mind if she has to hitch a ride with the boys will she?" Chichi asked. Bulma shook her head weakly. Chichi took her place at the driver's seat and started Bulma's car.

They arrived at Bulma's place, five minutes later.

"You hungry B?" Bulma shook her head. Chichi nodded and the two made their way inside. "Is your Mum home?" Bulma shook her head again.

"And Dad's in the lab," she mumbled miserably. Chichi helped her upstairs, before disappearing back down to find herself some food. In all the commotion at lunch she'd forgotten to eat.

Bulma sat on her bed her head filling with negative thoughts.

_'It's a wonder he hates me. If he did **that** to **me** I'd hate him for sure." _She shook her head dispiritedly.

Chichi reappeared a few moments later, sandwich in hand.

"Come on Bulma. I think you should just ring Vegeta when he gets home, and apologise."

"Chi, I can't do that. This isn't just something you can apologise for and have it all happy again."

"But there's no reason why not? If you guys were such good friends, then Vegeta should forgive you. If he valued your friendship."

"I obviously didn't," Bulma mumbled. Chichi placed a hand on Bulma's back.

"Bulma, that's not you now. You're older, more mature."

"But I still did it."

* * *

"Vegeta?" 18 looked down the corridor. It was deserted. She grumbled and headed out into J Block.

She found him, fifteen minutes later at the far end of the school by the tractor shed. "Vegeta? What are you-" she stopped and opened her mouth. "VEGETA!" she yelled shrilly, before marching over to him. He looked up at her.

"What d'you want," he mumbled.

"For you to get that smoke out of your mouth!" she yelled angrily. He glared at her.

"Why should I?"

"Because it's killing you! And smoking is no way to deal with your problems Vegeta! You of all people should know that!" He shrugged.

"Well obviously I don't. So piss off and leave me to smoke in peace." He exhaled a cloud of smoke, so as to prove his point. That was it. 18 marched right up to his face and whipped the smoke from his mouth, stamping it out on the grass. "You stupid bitch!" he growled. She smirked, satisfied.

"No, you're wrong Vegeta. I'm a smart bitch, unlike _you_ who seems to have taken up _smoking_ of all things? Geez, didn't you know chocolate's an anti-depressant?" He growled louder. "Oh quit your pathetic growling and listen to me! If you were going to pack up your life, why didn't you do it when your family died? Or when Bulma _actually_ rejected you, instead of when you're just reminiscing on it. Face it Vegeta. You miss Bulma. No matter how hard you pretend to be, you miss her. I can tell." He pushed himself off the wall angrily.

"And when did you become an expert on me huh? Last time I checked you'd known me little more than a month!"

"But that's long enough to get to know you. You seemed to think so when you informed me of your darkest secrets!"

"I only did that because Kakarot was pissing me off with his badgering!"

"Well he was right you know! You're too fucking arrogant for your own good Vegeta. Smoke your life away, see if I care!" She turned on her heal and stalked abruptly, back into the grounds and headed in search of the others.

When she was out of earshot, Vegeta groaned.

"Why the fuck is my life so fucking fucked up!" he yelled, before punching the wall sliding down it and collapsing his head into his hands.

* * *

"Guys?" 18 asked as she located Goku and Krillin by their lockers. They looked up.

"18. Where's Vegeta? I thought you went to find him?" Krillin asked. She snorted.

"Oh sure, I found him alright. But there's no way I'm bringing him back her, smelling of smoke." Krillin's and Goku's jaws dropped.

"Oh shit 18! Don't tell me he's smoking again!" Goku moaned. "This is all my fault for making him relive it! Especially with everything that's happened recently."

"What do you mean again? Happened recently? Has he smoked before?" 18 was shocked. Just when she thought she knew all she could, Vegeta surprised her again. Goku nodded.

"When he moved here, he was only like nine or something, he took up smoking. Heavily as well. At least a packet a day. That was until he met Bulma. She convinced him to give them up. By recently, I just mean everything. Telling you about you know," he looked at her seriously. 18 nodded, understanding that Krillin didn't know. "Then Bulma at the club, Yamcha's accusations, what happened over the holidays…. " 18 frowned. Goku shook his head. "I'll tell you later. It's to do with Bulma and Yamcha. They. Never mind. He's obviously been missing her this whole time. Reliving her rejection was the last straw. It's the only way he really knows to fix himself when he's depressed." 18 closed her eyes and moaned.

"Poor Vegeta. I was too hard on him. And Bulma. I owe both of them an apology." 18 sighed. Goku nodded.

"OK, I'm going to go and see Vegeta. Are you coming Goku, 18?" 18 shook her head.

"I think I'll just leave him alone for a bit."

"I'll come," Goku agreed.

"Oh, 18. Chichi took Bulma home; just explain to the office woman, Mrs. Roosh or whatever her name is, and she'll let you go. She's nice like that." 18 nodded.

"Thanks Krillin." And they parted their ways.

* * *

Next Chapter: I'm not saying anything, except there's a LOT of phone calls made on behalf of Bulma, Yamcha, Vegeta, Goku, Chichi, Krillin and 18. Oh, and a lot of apologies as well.

Author's Note: My head hurts. Figuring that all out! What did you think? I. R&R should have the next chappy soon.

Kaibun

DO YOU HAVE A FIC WITH OVER 100 REVIEWS? READ THIS!

I'm looking for a beta writer, someone who I send the chapter to in advance, and then they fix it up and correct any mistakes they find. Please send me an email to if you wish to be my beta writer.


	11. Apologies

Author's Note: Well, here it is. Chapter 11. I have really nothing to say except thanks for the reviews.

Thanks to Babie Blue for the beta-ing.

Chapter 11: Apologies

"Vegeta? Man. What's happened to you?" Goku was shocked. Vegeta was sitting by the tractor shed, his head in his hands.

"Fuck. Off. Kakarot." He spoke slowly. Instead, Goku sat down next to Vegeta, and Krillin on the other side.

"Vegeta what's wrong with you? You haven't smoked in years, why start now?" Goku sighed sadly. Vegeta looked at him and glared.

"What do you think is wrong with me?"

"If we knew Vegeta, we wouldn't be asking," Krillin answered. Vegeta shot him a death glare but Krillin ignored it. "Why all of a sudden? I thought you said you hated her?"

"I do. More than anything on this pathetic planet."

"Then why are you so depressed?" Goku asked.

"Because I'm allowed to be alright?"

"Fine Vegeta. Be that way. You were always the weaker one. Can't even control yourself, enough to keep your body healthy." Goku was disgusted. He stood without a word and headed back to the school, knowing he'd dealt Vegeta a serious insult.

"You don't know what's going on! I have reason enough and more to be smoking, if I wish to!" Vegeta yelled, now on his feet. Krillin edged away nervously. Goku turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"I would if you just _told _me Vegeta!" Vegeta glared at him, before throwing his hands into the air.

"Fuck this!" he growled and stalked back into school. Krillin looked at Goku.

"Goku man, there's something more going on here than we think," he shook his head, "Vegeta's not telling the whole story."

"I know _that_."

"I seriously think he needs to start seeing the councillor again. Something's wrong Goku. I can feel it."

* * *

Later that night.

"Chichi! Is Bulma there?" 18 asked, flicking her thumbnails nervously.

"18? Sure, I'll just get her." There were a few muffled voices before-

"Hello?"

"Hey Bulma. It's 18." Bulma paused.

"Oh." 18 sighed.

"Bulma, can I come 'round. There's some stuff I need to talk over with you." Bulma frowned, wondering what 18 was on about.

"Sure. I'm home and Chichi's staying here as well so come over."

"OK, I'll be there soon. I just have to make a few more phone calls." Bulma nodded then realized 18 couldn't see her.

"OK. Bye for now." She hung up. "18's coming over," she told Chichi. Chichi nodded.

"So have you forgiven yourself yet?" Bulma shook her head.

"I can't believe I did that to Vegeta. And what's worse is, I didn't notice it until now, five years on!"

"Bulma, I think you should just ring Vegeta. Explain."

"What is there to explain? I rejected him in the meanest way possible, and didn't even care!"

"You didn't know! Just ring him." Bulma sighed.

"I think I might Chichi." She picked up the phone and dialed Vegeta's number, which was still in her head from years ago.

"Hello?"

"Er, hi. Mrs. Ouji? Is Vegeta there please?" Silence.

"Bulma?" she asked almost disbelievingly.

"Yes, it's me. Is Vegeta in yet?"

"Yes he is. But he's not coming out of his room sorry. You could try his personal line, although I'm not sure he'd answer."

"OK thanks. What's his number?" Bulma wrote it down, thanked Mrs. Ouji again and hung up.

Lisa sighed and clicked down the phone. She'd never gotten used to being called 'Mrs. Ouji', but Vegeta insisted on keeping his last name, and made it clear he didn't want anyone knowing about his parents. She looked up as Vega burst in the doors.

"Hey Lisa," she greeted. Lisa smiled sadly. Nor had she gotten used to Vega and Vegeta calling her Lisa. She insisted Vegeta called her mum, but he was stubborn and stuck with Lisa. Vega, being his sister just followed his example.

"Afternoon Vega. How was school?" She shrugged.

"Crappy as usual. I'm finally on my last year at that stupid Intermediate! But next year at high school, Vegeta's not going to be there. I was looking forward to helping him get into trouble." She smiled evilly. Lisa raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Vega, I don't want you following your brother's example. He has er, _excuses_, for some of his behaviour, not all of it, but you on the other hand need not follow him or keep up his tradition." She was extremely worried about having another Vegeta. She didn't think her and Kevin could handle it.

Vega frowned, thinking back to her and Vegeta's conversation earlier that week. She supposed that was the excuse Lisa was talking about. She still couldn't believe Lisa and Kevin had kept all that from her for ten years. But Vegeta had said not to tell them she knew. She sighed and headed upstairs.

"Oh and Vega!" she turned around. "Don't go near your brother's room OK? He's not in a very good mood." Vega frowned and nodded, before heading straight for Vegeta's room. She was about to knock when she heard him on the phone.

* * *

Bulma dialed Vegeta's number. It rang nineteen times before it picked up.

"Kakarot how many times do I have to tell you to piss off and leave me alone?" Bulma's eyes widened. Obviously Goku had been trying to ring.

"Er, Vegeta. I-I-it's not Goku." She heard the music in the background drop right off.

"Bulma," he said coolly. Even after five years, he recognized her voice on the phone.

"V-v-vegeta I was ringing t-t-to say I-I-I," she faltered. "Vegeta I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that, I didn't think. I'm sorry I just disregarded your feelings like that, and most of all I'm sorry I didn't see why. I think it's really pathetic that I've taken this long to work it out." Bulma choked. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock on the other end of the line, before his eyebrows knitted together in a dark frown.

"Woman, I have no use for your pathetic apologies. I am surprised you were smart enough to work it out at all. I really have no feelings towards you anymore. At least, anything but hate. I hope you enjoy your life, knowing you could've had me for your own, and you threw it away on some mistrusting, self-centered bastard. Now leave me the fuck alone bitch." He hung up, anger coursing through him. Most of what he'd said to her was a lie. He _did _have feelings for her. He would gladly be her so-called 'friend' again, if his pride would let him. But it wouldn't, so he would put up with that. Never would he stoop so low, as to accept an apology. He sighed and fell back onto his bed with a soft 'flump'. He closed his eyes and was just drifting into an uneasy sleep, when Vega burst in. He growled at her, but she ignored him and sat down on the bed next to him, leaning against the wall.

"Who were you talking to like that?"

"It's none of your business," he growled, sitting up.

"You're my brother so if you speak to someone like that it's my business. So. Who were you talking to?" He mumbled something. "Didn't quite catch that, Geta!" she said happily.

"Bulma," he mumbled. Vega looked at him.

"Oh my gosh, Bulma? That one with the blue hair that you always used to be with…" Vega vaguely (A/N: Vega vaguely, hehe that sounds funny) remembered the girl that Vegeta had always brought home when he was at primary and intermediate.

"Yeah that one," he mumbled nonchalantly.

"Why are you speaking to her like that? I thought she was quite nice!" Vega pouted.

"Well, you're wrong then aren't you? She's a conniving bitch who has no consideration for anyone other than herself, backstabbing lying whore, who always tries to suck up and pretend whatever happened wasn't her fault."

"Wow. That's bland. But what did she do to you to warrant such a reputation?"

"Don't ask," he mumbled.

"I am asking."

"Well I'm not telling, so Vega, get the hell out of my room before I throw you out." Vega raised an eyebrow and jumped off the bed.

"Sure Vegeta. Sure. Oh and why did you tell her she I quote 'could have had you'?"

"Vega get out!" he yelled. She shook her head, but she left his room anyway, and he sighed thankfully. As much as he liked his little sister he really couldn't be bothered explaining Bulma to her.

Bulma. How dare she ring him, and of all things, _apologize_? Who did she think she was? As much as he'd like to be on good terms with her, they could never be friends. Their personalities clashed too violently.

He sighed again and decided to go downstairs, as much as he hated the prospect of facing Rick.

* * *

Chichi looked at Bulma expectantly.

"Well?" she prompted. Bulma sighed sadly.

"That went well." Chichi smiled.

"Really? Did he forgive you?"

"If being forgiven is being called pathetic, dumb, hated and a bitch is being forgiven then yes, I'm forgiven." Her eyes welled with tears. "Chichi, how am I going to face him tomorrow?" Moisture streamed silently down her cheeks.

"Oh, B. I'm so sorry. I should never have made you ring him." Chichi hugged her friend.

"It's not your fault Chi. At least now I _know_ he hates me. Although, it's been obvious all along. This is all my fault, and now I have to live with it for the rest of my life."

* * *

"Er, Lisa. Is Vegeta there?"

"Yes sure he is…………….. Hold on. Did you just call me Lisa?"

"Er yeah." 'Oh shit,' 18 thought. Shit shit shit. He obviously hasn't told her I know.

"What possessed you to call me that?" 18 thought fast.

"Oh well umm my other friends' parents tell me to call them by your first name and Vegeta told me that's what is was so I'm sorry if I offended you." Lisa sighed.

"No, that's OK dear." She was disappointed. For a moment there, she thought this girl knew Vegeta's story. Thought maybe he was opening up to people. Obviously not.

"Er excuse me? Is Vegeta there?" Lisa shook out of her trance.

"Yes, yes he is. But he's upstairs and not coming- oh. Here he is now. Vegeta, phone!" 18 heard him growl in the background, and a moment later he picked up the phone.

"Bulma piss off and leave me alone!" The line went dead. 18 blinked.

"Oh shit," she mumbled. Bulma had tried to ring Vegeta! He would've flipped. "Poor Bulma." But she tried again.

* * *

"VEGETA!" Lisa yelled. He turned to her, snarling.

"What?"

"How dare you speak to her like that! For starters, it wasn't Bulma. Even if it was you have no right to speak to her in that way!"

"I have every right to speak to her as I wish. But who was it?" he snapped.

"I don't know. It was a girl but-"

"Ring ring, ring ring." Vegeta picked it up.

"BULMA PI-"

"IT'S 18 YOU DICK!" 18 yelled from the other end. Vegeta growled.

"What do you want? Rung to lecture me some more about how to look after myself?" It was 18's turn to growl.

"No that's not why I rung. But maybe I should!"

"I'm not in the mood for your crap, 18."

"Well, I just rung to apologize. Goku told me about last time and-"

"HE DID WHAT?"

"He told me about last time you smoked, how Bulma helped you off it. I just rung to apologize." That was it for Vegeta.

"ENOUGH BLOODY APOLOGIES ALREADY! FIRST THE STUPID BLUE HAIRED BITCH AND NOW YOU. I CAN'T TAKE THIS CRAP!"

"VEGETA! Don't talk about Bulma like that! She may deserve some of the crap you dish out, but even _I've _realized now, that she doesn't deserve all of it! Anyway, I'm sorry for going off at you, but I still think you should stop this smoking thing before it gets out of hand." She hung up before he could answer.

Lisa, Kevin and Rick looked at him, stunned.

"OK Vegeta now you tell me what the hell that was all about!" Kevin spoke calmly but firmly. Vegeta glared at him.

"No. My business is my own. If you were my _real parents_ I'd consider telling you but seen as your not, STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY PRIVATE LIFE!" He stormed past them and out the door, inconspicuously grabbing Lisa's packet of smokes and lighter as he stalked past her. He slammed the door shut behind him. A moment later, Vega came flying down the stairs.

"Was that Vegeta?" They nodded. She sighed and sat herself at the table.

"Vega, go upstairs. Rick, you too. I have to talk to Lisa about some stuff." Vega glared at Kevin, but allowed herself to be dragged up the stairs by Rick. "She grows more and more like Vegeta everyday," Kevin sighed.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Listen, Kevin. There's been some weird stuff going on with Vegeta. He's got more than 15 detentions already, and it's only week five. More than of them were Saturdays and-"

"Ring ring. Ring ring." Lisa picked up.

"Hello? Yes. I am. He did? Because of that? OK. Thank you for calling." She hung up and looked at her husband. "That was the school. Vegeta walked out today, after tipping over a table and swearing at a teacher. He was home early because he wagged the end. He's on another Saturday this week. I think he's taking this news harder than we imagined." Lisa's face was grave.

"Lisa, he's Vegeta's child. That man was my best friend. We have to do something, I won't let Vegeta, or his son down like this!"

"Maybe we should just talk to him?"

"Good luck."

* * *

"Far out, Goku. It's official. Vegeta is wasted. He must have some fucked up shit going on in his life."

"What makes you say that, 18?" 18 had rung Goku after she'd hung up on Vegeta.

"I rung him to apologize, and the first time he thought it was Bulma and told me to fuck off and leave him alone, then when I rung back and apologized, he said I quote 'Enough bloody apologies already, I can't take this crap'. There's something really wrong Goku. Maybe you should go and see him. Or Lisa and Kevin and find out what the hell is going on."

"Yeah. I'll go now. I'll ring you when I get home."

"Oh, I'm going to Bulma's ring me there."

"Sure, bye."

"Bye." 18 hung up. She'd packed her stuff a moment ago and simply grabbed it, before running out the door and jumping in her car.

She arrived at Capsule Corp ten minutes later, and invited herself in. Mrs. Briefs was cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs. Briefs."

"Morning, 18 dear. Bulma and Chichi are upstairs. Leave your stuff here, the cleaning bots will take it up." 18 shook her head.

"No thanks, I'll just take it up now." She wasn't used to being waited on. She disappeared up the stairs and looked wildly around for Bulma's door. 18 could easily get lost in this place.

"Bulma! Are you OK?" 18 was shocked. Obviously, her conclusion had been right. And it didn't seem Vegeta had been very nice in rejecting his apology. Chichi smiled up at her.

"She rung Vegeta and-"

"Apologized, then he blew up at her. I know, I rung him just after Bulma did. He said he'd had enough apologies. You guys, I think there's something more going on here than we think. Goku thinks so as well."

"You rung Goku?" Chichi asked. 18 nodded.

"He's going over to Vegeta's now to talk to Li- his parents. He's ringing me here when he gets back."

"Who cares what the hell is going on in his life? If he's so high and mighty, then he should fix it himself." Bulma spoke up for the first time, choking every now and then on her tears. 18 frowned and nearly started yelling, before realizing Bulma didn't know about his parents.

"Well, I know this is gunna sound crazy, but you guys don't understand or know half of it." Bulma and Chichi frowned.

"Like what? What do you mean?" Bulma asked. 18 shook her head.

"I can't tell you, I promised not to. But he has a reason for his behaviour. Anyway, after the scene at lunch at school today, I went out to see him after you and Chichi went to the bathroom." Bulma frowned. "And he was over by the tractor shed."

"WHAT?" Bulma asked, all her tears forgotten. "That's where he used to-"

"Smoke. And he was. Well, I blew up at him and he yelled at me. I took it out of his mouth, stomped it out and he psyched."

"Oh my gosh. Vegeta's smoking again. I can't believe it. He hasn't smoked since he was like ten!"

"Yeah. Goku told me. Bulma, I really think you need to help him through this, no matter what he says to you or vice versa. If he's smoking again, something bad's going on. I just hope he sees sense."

"I can't! He hates me 18! You know what he said to me!" Bulma wailed.

"Yeah. But as much as I hate Vegeta, 18's right. If he's smoking again, he's going to need someone. And considering you got him off them the first time, well………." Chichi sighed. Bulma sighed too. What could possibly affect Vegeta so much?

* * *

Next Chapter: What's bugging Vegeta? What did his "parents" tell him that caused his sudden attitude change? Will Goku find out? Will it bring Bulma and Vegeta together?

Author's Note: Well, what do you think? To be perfectly honest, as of yet, I have no idea what's wrong with Vegeta. Help in this area would be greatly appreciated. Thanks guys. R&R

Kaibun


	12. The Start of Something?

Author's Note: Sorry about the shortness, but it couldn't be helped. Happy reading, R&R.

Chapter 12: The Start of Something?

Vegeta sighed angrily and flipped the top of the pack open. He pulled out a cigarette, placing it in his mouth. Cupping his hands around it, he lit it and drew in the smoke. He exhaled and the smoke went out then up in a steady line, mingling with the air before disappearing. He groaned and leaned against a tree.

"My life is officially screwed and not worth living," he spoke to no one in particular. Suicide had entered his mind several times, those long years ago after he'd first moved to West Capitol. Couldn't hurt could it? No one would miss him. Well they would, but he couldn't care less. At least _he'd_ be free of this fucked up world. He looked down the cliff, descending before him.

This was his favorite spot. He came here whenever his life got too much, just to think and clear his head. It'd hurt, but it'd be all over before he knew it. Maybe in the next dimension he could track down his murdered family? He looked across the barren landscape stretching out from the foot of the cliff. He threw his smoke on the ground, exhaling and stubbing it out with his foot. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and rolled up his sleeves, placing the point on his wrist.

* * *

"Er Lisa? Hi. Is Vegeta in?" Goku asked, as Vegeta's godmother opened the front door to him. She sighed heavily.

"No. He got angry when we tried to talk to him and stormed out." Goku bit his lip. This wasn't good. He weighed up his options. Find Vegeta, who was probably doing something stupid, or stay here and talk to Lisa and Kevin.

"Can I come in anyway?"

"Sure Goku."

"OK, you guys better sit down." Kevin and Lisa frowned at him, but sat at the kitchen table anyway. "OK. I've been Vegeta's friend, for as long as he's lived here. And I know everything about him." Kevin and Lisa looked at each other. This didn't go unnoticed by Goku, who was extremely perceptive when he wanted to be. He continued anyway. "Well today, he and Bulma had this big psyche at each other. Vegeta was forced to relive their unofficial 'break-up'. Everyone started insulting him and berating him about being arrogant and he flipped. Threw over the table, swore at the teachers and threw the doors off their hinges. Vegeta's aggro, but that's not normal, even for him. I'm guessing there's something else going on here." Goku looked at them seriously. Kevin and Lisa exchanged sideways glances.

"Goku in the last week we've had a phone call with two bits of unwanted information, both of which seriously affect Vegeta." Goku frowned uncharacteristically. "The first bit was, that when Vega went into hospital recently to have her tonsils removed, they took blood samples. It turns out," Lisa sighed heavily, "that Vega is only Vegeta's half sister. His mother had an affair."

"How'd Vegeta take it?" Lisa shook her head.

"There's more. Vegeta's mother left the man she had an affair with, to stay with Vegeta's father. She didn't know Vega wasn't her husband's child. Anyway, when this information about Vega's birth parents came through, it caught the interest of the officer that worked on the murder cases. Turns out that the man Vegeta's mother had an affair with, arranged to have his parent's killed for her betrayal. His brother simply got in the way. The guy has been charged with murder." Goku dropped his head into his hands.

"So how long ago did you tell Vegeta this?"

"Not yesterday, the day before."

_'And then that thing with Bulma happened on top of it. It got too much and the only way he knew how to deal with it was-_' "Lisa, where are your smokes?" Goku asked suddenly, as he noticed they were missing from their usual place on the kitchen table.

"Just- Oh my gosh! Where'd they go?" She frowned. Goku stood quickly.

"Sorry to rush but I have to go bye." He ran out the door, slamming it and jumping into his car. _'Vegeta I'm sorry,'_ he thought.

* * *

"So what the hell am I going to do now? I can't exactly just _turn up_ at Vegeta's place." Bulma sighed, wiping away the last of her tears.

"I'll see what Goku says when he rings, he should be back from Vegeta's soon," 18 told her. Bulma nodded, but Chichi didn't move.

"Vegeta's going to flip if Bulma even looks at him! I hardly think she's going to be able to coax him off smokes!" Chichi reasoned.

"There is that. But Bulma, a word of advice. Don't apologize all the time. Be just as stubborn as he is and I'm sure you'll get somewhere," 18 told her. She nodded.

"I'm going downstairs to get something to eat. I'll be back soon." Chichi and 18 nodded, and Bulma disappeared out the door. 18 suddenly became very serious.

"Chichi, you have to help me."

"Do what?" Chichi was thoroughly confused.

"Get Bulma and Vegeta together again."

* * *

Vegeta looked at the knife. The end of his suffering. His only way out.

_'I'm sorry Vega,'_ he thought as he slid the knife across his wrist. It hurt for a minute but the pain stopped after a few moments. Suddenly he felt someone grab his arm.

"What the-"

"Vegeta! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Goku asked angrily, as he threw the knife away looking at Vegeta's bleeding wrist.

"Get lost Kakarot. Leave me alone." Vegeta growled, reaching to pick up the knife.

"No Vegeta. I can't believe you tried to commit suicide!" Goku was angry beyond all reason. He kicked the knife away.

"What do you know Kakarot?" Vegeta spat angrily. He took off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around his heavily bleeding wrist.

"Everything, Vegeta. Everything." Goku folded his arms. Vegeta raised his eyebrow at the self-assured tone of Goku's voice.

"Oh yeah? Well what about-"

"Yes Vegeta. I just talked to Lisa and Kevin. They told me everything. I'm really sorry about Vega, but this isn't the answer. There are other ways."

"Kakarot, I'm at loggerheads with my once best friend, I'm in shit up to my neck at school, facing expulsion in my senior year, smoking, and guess what? I'm dealing as well. Marijuana. To top it all off, I just found out my mother had an affair, the only remaining family member I have isn't even my full blood, and my mother signed hers, my father's and my brother's death warrants! I have reason enough, _and more_ to commit suicide!"

"Pot Vegeta? You're fucked. You know that. Now go home, and _give me those_!" he snatched the smokes angrily from Vegeta. "Even better, come with me." He grabbed Vegeta and dragged him over to the car. "You need some help, big time."

"Maybe so Kakarot," he said as they climbed into the car, "but definitely not from you."

"Exactly. That's why we're going to Bulma's. Her, 18 and Chichi are there."

"WHAT? I'll do nothing of the sort!"

"Oh yes you will."

* * *

"Hey Bulma," 18 greeted as she re-entered the room. Bulma acknowledged her with a nod.

"Has Goku rung yet?" she asked between bites. Chichi shook her head.

"No, but he should soon," 18 told her.

They sat for a moment on Bulma's bed, 18 and Chichi in silence, Bulma in silence save the crunching of her corn chips. 18 opened her mouth to say something, when Bulma's mother's voice drifted upstairs.

"Bulma honey! Goku and Vegeta are here." The three girls heard Mrs. Briefs giggle, before exchanging shocked looks.

"Oh shit. I'd say Goku's visit didn't go well," 18 sighed and all three girls bolted for the door.

They burst into the living room, in time to see a very pissed Vegeta, start yelling at a very pissed Goku. 18 was the first to speak.

"Goku what happened?" she asked, shocked. She made her way to Vegeta, screwing up her nose because he stunk of smoke. Mrs. Briefs watched thefive of them for several moments, before Bulma acknowledged her presence.

"Er mum. Could you leave us alone for a bit please?" Mrs. Briefs frowned, but tottered out of the living room back to her kitchen.

"Piss off 18. Like I said before I'm not in the mood for you're your crap."

"Well you're getting it anyway. Si' down." She pushed Vegeta onto the couch and the others sat down on the other couches.

"OK Vegeta you're going to have to start from the start," Goku looked at him seriously, "the start of the start."

"Kakarot, I'm not-"

"Oh yes you are, Vegeta. Or 18 and I will."

"I will NOT be conned into this _again_!"

"OK then, simple. Goku and I tell the others without your permission." Vegeta said nothing, only sat there, holding the ripped arm of Goku's shirt to his wrist to stop the bleeding, anger boiling up inside him.

Over the next fifteen minutes, 18 and Goku took turns to explain Vegeta's parents, his brother, their murders, his transfer to West Capitol, his name change, his godparents the smoking (the first time), but 18 halted as she started talking about his recent behavior.

"Don't worry 18. I talked to Lisa and Kevin. They explained." 18 raised and eyebrow.

"OK then. Inform us."

"Vega's not Vegeta's sister. She's his half sister. His mother had an affair, his father didn't know. The man she had an affair with ordered the murders." Goku sighed, running a hand threw his hair. Vegeta was staring out the screen doors of Capsule Corp into Bulma's mother's gardens. Bulma had her knees drawn into her chest.

_'Holy crap Vegeta!__ Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped? How did he get through that on his own? How did he get through it at all? Why did I never figure it out before.'_ All these questions were running rampage in Bulma's head. She couldn't believe she'd known Vegeta for most of her life, and never figured it out.

18 was taking the news hard as well.

"Vegeta. I-I'm not going to say I'm sorry, I know you hate that. I'm just going to commend you for getting through it so well. I know how hard that must be on you." 18 hung her head. Goku sighed, wondering how he was going to word this.

"There's more guys." Everyone's heads shot up and looked in Goku's direction. Vegeta growled. Goku ignored him and shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Vegeta's not just smoking. He's doing dope." Bulma gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth, Chichi's eyes widened in horror. 18 sat there numbly, before turning her head away in disappointment.

"I can't believe you Vegeta. I'm going upstairs, I suddenly feel extremely sick." She stood and departed the room, before heading upstairs to call Krillin and explain everything.

Chichi shook her head.

"Goku, come here." He looked at her sideways. Her eyes widened, as though she was trying to tell him something, but he had no clue whatsoever. Chichi sighed in frustration. "Just follow me Goku." She stood and headed outside, Goku right behind her. He looked back at Bulma and Vegeta, before hurrying after Chichi.

Bulma looked at Vegeta. He hadn't moved during the whole thing.

_'Oh well. This is what 18 and Chichi said. I can always blame them!'_ Bulma sighed and stood off her couch opposite Vegeta's then sat down next to him. He snarled and moved closer to the edge, away from Bulma.

"Why Vegeta?" she asked him simply. He stared at her.

"Did you not hear a word Kakarot just said?" he asked her dumbly.

"Yes I did Vegeta. But why do you think the drugs are the solution?"

"Have you ever tried drugs woman?" Bulma shook her head. "No, you're too pussy. You can't understand their effects or the frame of mind it puts you in!"

"Dammit Vegeta! I don't care what 'frame of mind' it puts you in! I can't believe you do drugs! How do you think you're going to be any help to Vega, when you're arrested! Marijuana's illegal, how long do you think it'll be before you're caught?" Vegeta looked at her, shocked by how right she was. Not that he was going to admit it.

"I won't get caught!" he scoffed. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Vegeta, you have so much going for you! You're doing well in school, save the behavioral side; you're about to finish your senior year. Why do you want to throw it all away? And where are you getting the money? Unless I'm mistaken, Marijuana's expensive. And what about your godparents? Vegeta. Think about this. What would your parents think?" Bulma stood angrily, leaving Vegeta alone to brood in his thoughts.

* * *

"Chichi what are we doing out here?" Goku asked as they sat down on the park bench, in the Briefs' back lawn.

"Because Goku. I think Bulma's the only one who can get through to him. As much as he says he hates her, and vice versa, she's really his only way out of this shit hole."

"I dunno Chi. I mean, I know he misses Bulma as a friend but-"

"He what?"

"He misses Bulma as his friend. He's never admitted it, but I've known him long enough to be able to tell."

"Well, Bulma misses him too! She even admits it!" Goku raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Well if we could just get them to admit that to each other….."

"Exactly."

"Do you think it'll work?"

"I don't know. Let's see what 18 thinks. I'm guessing she's upstairs on the phone to Krillin."

"OK let's go see her. But first, I have to get something to eat before I pass out." Chichi rolled her eyes as Goku's stomach provided supporting evidence with a loud rumble. The two headed inside, and Goku started raiding the kitchen fridge.

* * *

_'What the hell am I thinking? The woman's right. It's stupid. I shouldn't be doing drugs. But what the hell can I do about it? The only person really capable of helping me is her, and hell'll freeze over before I admit that.'_ Vegeta was thoroughly confused. He had two options. One, ignore her, get caught and then have to find someone to bail his ass out of prison, of two, screw his pride and ask for her help. _'There's no way I can ask for her help. But what about Vega? What if she finds out?'_ Vegeta's stomach dropped. _'I wonder if she knows she's only my half sister yet?'_

In the end, Vegeta decided his pride was worth more than him having to find someone to bail him out. Upon making his decision, he stood from the couch ad made his way out the front door of Capsule Corp.

* * *

Krillin scuffed around his room, cursing and chucking another piece of washing onto his ever-growing pile in the corner of his room. He collapsed onto his bed, with his washing pile at his waist when the phone rang.

"Go away," he mumbled but slid off his bed and picked up the phone.

"Speak to me."

"Krillin. It's 18. You'll never guess what Goku just told us………."

* * *

Next Chapter: Vegeta gets himself in the shit, Bulma tries to help hence getting herself in the shit, and 18, Krillin, Goku and Chichi get thinking about how they can get Bulma and Vegeta together.

Author's Note: OK, I have no idea how long this story is going to be, it's kind of got away on me and I didn't realize it's this long already ! I'm sorry it's so short but I couldn't think of anything else. I'm not sure, but I'd say this will be about 20 chappys, no more than 25 though. But I've crafted it so THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Don't worry.

Kaibun


	13. Please Let Go

Author's Note: Well, it's back to TDDWP week. Should be up to about Chapter 16 by the end of the week. This getting to the end, but how long do you guys reckon I should prolong it?

Chapter 13: Please let go!

Five weeks had gone past, and nothing serious had happened. They were approaching the end of term, and none of the others had reason to believe Vegeta had continued drugs. He and Bulma hadn't spoken to each other, and none of the others were going to push them to.

It was Friday, fifth period. All of them had it free, so they were lounging about in the Senior Common Room. Krillin, 18, Chichi and Goku were engrossed in a game of presidents, Bulma was sleeping on the couch and Vegeta was off somewhere.

"Yeah! President again!" 18 yelled and threw up her cards. The others grumbled and Krillin picked up the cards.

"I'm sick of this. 18 keeps winning we might as well pack it up." The other two nodded in agreement.

"So are you guys going to Marcus's party tonight?" 18 asked as they seated themselves on various couches.

"I think we all are, I mean Marcus's parties are cool. He has a massive pool out the back, and his parents are away tonight," Chichi told them.

"I go 'cause there's nice food," Goku pointed out. The other three shook their heads in frustration.

"I wonder if Vegeta and Bulma are going?" Krillin mused out loud.

"Well I am, I'm not sure about Vegeta but I'll be there." They turned around as Bulma's voice became audible. She had awoken from her sleep and was now joining them on the couches. 18 shuffled over to make room.

"Can we come round to get ready, B?" Chichi asked. Bulma nodded, not really paying attention. Her head was turned half way around and she was looking in Vegeta's direction.

"B? What's wrong?" 18 asked. Bulma shook her head.

"I don't know. It's just………….. Vegeta. I'm getting a bad feeling." Goku, Krillin, 18 and Chichi exchanged uneasy glances. If there was one thing they had learnt to trust, it was Bulma's instincts. Especially when it came to Vegeta.

"What do you mean _bad feeling_?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know. Somehow though, I don't think this night will turn out like it is supposed to."

* * *

At Bulma's house: getting ready for the party

"Well girls, an hour's hard work has finally paid off," Chichi smiled as the three of them looked in the mirror.

"Mmhmm," 18 agreed. Bulma sighed and walked to the window. She stared absently down into the streets, the pale lights of the street lamps casting orange glows over the ground.

_'Why do I get such a bad feeling about this? What could possibly go wrong? The guys will be here in five minutes. I'm probably just being stupid.' _Bulma continued her mental debate, while 18 and Chichi looked on in confusion as Bulma's expression changed from annoyance, to worry, to arrogance, to anger and severalvarious emotions.

"Bulma? Are you OK?" Bulma shook her head and awoke from her trance.

"Yeah I'm fine." She looked down into the street. Two cars had just pulled up, Vegeta's Jag and Krillin's Bema. "The guys are here, come on." Chichi raised an eyebrow, but followed Bulma and 18 downstairs, grabbing her bag on the way.

Krillin and Goku met them at the door. After a few kisses between, the boys and Chichi and 18, they headed for the cars.

"I'm really sorry Bulma but," Krillin gulped, "you have to go with Vegeta."

_'Well why didn't I see that coming,'_ she thought sarcastically. "Fine," she snapped, and climbed into Vegeta's car without another word.

Goku frowned.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"I dunno, she's been like that all day," Chichi replied. Goku nodded and slipped into the seat next to Chichi. 18 and Krillin were in the front.

"Maybe a good party's all she needs to loosen up," he replied as he placed his arm around her shoulders. Chichi nodded and did up her belt.

* * *

"How the hell did I get stuck with you in my car woman?" Vegeta grumbled. Bulma rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"You think I _want _to be here? I'd rather go with them," she indicated to her friends in the car in front of her and Vegeta. Vegeta growled.

"Brake off, ignition on, first gear, drive," he mumbled. The car followed his instructions and a moment later they were driving down the road.

Neither said anything, except for Vegeta who occasionally muttered, 'left indicator, brake, right turn, second gear,' and other various words.

They pulled up outside Marcus's at 8.25.

"Park, windows up, radio off, ignition off," Vegeta mumbled. The windows wound themselves up, the radio stopped and the engine died. Vegeta grabbed his keys and climbed out, followed by Bulma. "Lock," he mumbled to his car. The lights flashed and a little click notified him that it had locked. He followed Bulma into the house.

_'Dammit, does she have to show off so much skin?'_ he asked himself. She was really showing off that much but Vegeta, along with most guys, had a nasty little habit of 'expanding' on the skin that was shown. Bulma was wearing a denim blue mini skirt that came to her mid thigh, and an aqua midriff singlet that glittered in the light. The thin criss-cross straps on the back showed off her flawless back. Vegeta growled slight in appreciation._'__Holy__ shit what am I thinking? Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!' _He shook his head and stepped inside.

The room was alive with brightly coloured neon lights. There was a huge sounds system at the front of the room, and people were all over the place. Vegeta screwed up his nose as he walked past some chick throwing herself at a guy.

_'Sick,' _he thought. _'I swear I'll never put up with any chick like that.' _He made his way to the kitchen, and grabbed an Ice from the fridge. He flicked the top off and took a drink, scanning the room for Marcus. _'There he is,'_ Vegeta thought. A tall spiky head was just visible over the crowd. He made a beeline for the guy and in a moment, was before him.

"Yo, Vegeta my man! Howzit hangin?" Marcus laughed as he put his arms around two women who were cuddling up to him. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and sat down on the couch opposite Marcus.

"Fine," he mumbled. No sooner had he sat down, he had women crawling all over him. One kept trying to touch him in inappropriate places, but most of them were happy just touching him.

He scared them all away with a very agitated growl. Marcus laughed.

"Vegeta! Loosen up!"

"That's what I came here to do." He looked Marcus in the eye. The other guy's eyes lit up as realisation dawned on him.

"Oooh. Right. Follow me, 'Geta. Sorry ladies, I'll be back later tonight," he added, as he stood, dislodging the clingy women. He and Vegeta headed outside, into Marcus's backyard.

"Did you get it?" Vegeta asked as they made their way to the gazebo at the end of the lawn.

"Sure did," Marcus grinned. He collapsed onto a white bench, and reached his hand underneath the table. There was the sound of cellotape being ripped off a surface, and then Marcus's hand resurfaced. In it, was a clear bag, full of white powder. "Couldn't get speed, but Ice the next best thing." Vegeta nodded.

* * *

"Hey guys," Bulma greeted as she located her friends. They nodded in acknowledgement and moved around so she could join them.

"How'd the car ride go with Vegeta?" Krillin asked. Bulma shrugged.

"Nothing said, nothing done." 18 nodded.

"Where did Vegeta go?" she asked.

"Went to find Marcus I think," Bulma replied, waving a dismissive hand. A new song came across the sounds system and Chichi squealed.

"Ooh, Goku! Come on, we have to dance." Goku moaned begrudgingly as Chichi dragged him to the dance floor. Krillin, 18 and Bulma laughed. 18 cast an eye around the room. She couldn't see Marcus or Vegeta anywhere.

"Hey Bulma. Maybe you could find yourself a new boyfriend here," 18 mused. Bulma raised a brow.

"What makes you think I need a boyfriend?" she asked. 18 shrugged and said no more.

"18 d'you wanna dance? This is getting boring," Krillin mumbled. 18 looked at Bulma, who nodded and shoved 18 into Krillin. She smiled back at Bulma and in a moment disappeared into the crowd. Bulma grinned and made her way to the kitchen, grabbing a Heineken from the chilli bin. She turned to head back for the lounge, but stopped suddenly. A flicker of movement in Marcus's backyard. She saw something move through the sliding door.

Bulma shook her head, telling herself it was probably reflections on the glass. She stepped back into the lounge/dance floor and seated herself in a vacant spot on a couch.

Forty minutes later, Bulma had to admit; some of the fun was wearing off. Chichi, Goku, 18 and Krillin still hadn't returned, and Bulma still hadn't seen any sign of Vegeta. She was beginning to get worried, and the uneasy feeling in her stomach was increasing.

"Mind if I sit here?" Bulma looked up. A tall guy was standing above her, Speights (hehe good old Kiwi beer) in hand. He was incredibly handsome, with short black hair and a well defined body.

_'Not as nice as Vegeta's though,' _thought her mind before she could stop it. _'Hold it, where did that come from?' _"Sure." Bulma moved over so the guy could sit down. He nodded and extended his hand.

"I'm Steven. You are?" he asked as she shook his hand politely.

"Bulma. Bulma Briefs."

"Nice to meet you Bulma."

They conversed for a good half an hour, and with each passing minute, Bulma was beginning to dislike Steven more and more. He was a nice enough guy, but too polite and, professional. He just obviously wasn't her type. She was just about to tell him so, when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hold on, I'm kinda bu-" She stopped. It was Vegeta. "Vegeta?" she asked. He nodded.

"C'mere for a bit," he mumbled. Bulma frowned, but wasn't about to pass up the excuse to get away from Steven.

"Excuse me, I'll be back shortly. I just need a word with Vegeta." Bulma excused herself from the conversation. Steven nodded as Vegeta dragged Bulma into the dining room, away from all the noise and people. "Vegeta what do you want?" she asked angrily. He still hadn't let go of her. He whipped around to face her.

There was something strange about him. He looked really happy, and his eyes were half lidded and glazed over. He kept stumbling on flat ground and was sort of slurring his speech. He grinned at her, and she caught a look in his eye she didn't like the look of. "Vegeta, c'mon. What do you want? Let's just get back to the party. Vegeta?" Bulma gasped as he pushed her onto the couch. Something was wrong and she began to panic. "Holy shit Vegeta have you been doing dope?" Bulma felt sick, and she was beginning to get rather scared. Vegeta wasn't himself. He was being extremely physical. "Vegeta, stop it! Let go!" He moved his mouth to her neck. She could feel his hot breath on her skin, but somehow, it wasn't comforting, it was scaring her. Making her feel sick. She could smell the drugs on him.

Bulma took a deep breath.

"OK, Vegeta, I want you to let go of me," she gulped and the uneasy feeling in her stomach disappeared, to be replaced by nausea. "Vegeta, you don't want to do this you know," groaned.

"Bulma," he whispered huskily. He slid his hands down her sides and then back up, under her top.

"Vegeta, please stop it," Bulma whimpered. Tears spilled over her eyelids and she kept choking. Vegeta took no notice of her. Bulma cried out and she struggled to get away from Vegeta's hold. She kicked at him, but she was no match for his strength. "Vegeta," she choked, collapsing to the ground. Her face was now extremely wet, and she was cowering against the couch, shaking.

Vegeta had locked the doors. Bulma only just noticed that now.

"Vegeta, please don't do this," she sobbed. "Vegeta," she whimpered, "please stop this."

* * *

"Hey, 18, Krillin. Howzit?" Goku asked. He and Chichi had only just got out of the crowd, and they'd collapsed onto a couch, only to find themselves next to 18 and Krillin.

Neither of the other two said anything.

"Earth to 18!" Chichi waved her hand in front of 18's face. 18 turned to face her.

"Do you know where Bulma is? I haven't seen her, or Vegeta for that matter." Chichi looked sideways at Goku.

"I doubt they're together, Vegeta'll be with Marcus and Bulma will be socialising." Chichi told them. 18 nodded.

"You're right. Do any of you guys want a drink?" she asked. Chichi and Krillin shook their heads, but Goku nodded.

"What do you want?"

"Er, just an Ice if they have any." 18 nodded and headed for the kitchen.

"Oh my goodness!" she yelled as she entered the room.

Marcus and some blonde chick were making out on the bench. 18 screwed up her nose in disgust, grabbed two drinks from the chilli bin, mumbled 'get a room,' and headed back out.

She found Chichi, Goku and Krillin a moment later. She handed Goku her drink and scanned the room for Vegeta. She'd thought he'd be with Marcus, but he wasn't obviously.

" 'Scuse me for a minute guys. I'll be right back." 18 again departed, but this time headed out the front door. Vegeta's car was still there. She frowned and turned back inside. "Guys. I think we need to find Vegeta. And fast." They looked up at her.

"Why?" Chichi asked. "He's with Marcus isn't he?" 18 shook her head.

"Marcus and some chick are making out on a bench in the kitchen." They all screwed up their noses. "Alright, you guys go upstairs and see if he's there, and I'll take a look outside." There were nods all around, and the four stood, exiting the room their separate ways.

* * *

Bulma choked and grabbed Vegeta and pushed him away. She ran to the other side of the room, banging on the doors.

"They can' 'ear you," he mumbled, and staggered over. Bulma slid down the door in defeat.

"Vegeta, please don't do this. I know it's not you it-it-it's the drugs. P-please stop," she cried, as he picked her up. She heard Vegeta's cold laugh from the other side of the room and it chilled her to the bone. Bulma ran to the glass window, staring desperately out for any sign of something that could help her.

Before she'd contemplated what she was doing, she had grabbed a candleholder from a nearby table, and she was cowering against the glass. Vegeta approached her, and, not seeing her 'weapon,' leaned in to kiss her neck.

In a split second, she had smashed him across the head and he lay unconscious on the ground. Bulma made a choking noise, and ran for the door. She quickly unlocked it, and stumbled into the party room. She closed the door behind her, shaking violently and looked around the room.

Swiftly, she made her way to Chichi, Goku, Krillin and 18, who were talking at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

"I didn't find either of them anywhere," 18 spoke.

"Neither did we" Chichi replied.

"I don't see where- Oh my gosh! Bulma what happened to you!" 18 had just spotted Bulma, making her way towards them. Her top was ripped and her hair was a mess. Mascara was running down her face, like black tears. 18 and Chichi rushed to her side and she collapsed against them.

"D-d-don't worry. I-I-I just want to go home," she choked.

"Bulma, who did this to you?" Goku asked angrily. Bulma shook her head.

"J-j-just take me home." Realising they weren't going to get any answers with Bulma in this state, they headed for the door and escorted Bulma out.

"Where's Vegeta?" 18 asked suddenly. No one noticed Bulma flinch at the mention of his name.

"H-he went s-s-somewhere with his friends. H-h-he can take his car home, b-but right now I need to get home." They all nodded grimly, and Goku and Krillin climbed into the front seat, and Chichi and 18 helped Bulma into the car, sitting on either side.

_'I hate you Vegeta. How could you do this to me?'

* * *

_

Next Chapter: One word: Aftermath

Author's Note: Well what did you think? It took me ages to get the Vegeta/Bulma scene right, and even now I'm not sure it's totally OK. But it's your guys' opinions that really count, so R&R! Also, I think there are a lot of mistakes in this chapter, but don't bother telling me, spellchecker wasn't working and I'm too lazy to do it manually.

Happy Reading

Also, I posted a Harry Potter fic with my friend if anyone wants to read it.

Also again, until I can find a co-writer I have decided to stop writing Us, Murderers and Killers due to lack of inspiration.

Kaibun

And a GIANT thanks to Ciria, my BEST reviewer, you've helped me so much.

And Babie Blue, for her beta-ing. I didn't send this chapter to her though because I've taken so long to update that you guys probably won't mind a few errors will you?


	14. Aftermath

Author's Note: A thousand apologies! But I have a very good explanation! Our computer was taken away to be upgraded and has been gone for weeks! Honestly, I feel like my throats been cut! But it's back now and I promise I'll get on top of this story quickly. OK, a lot of people were uncomfortable with that scene last chapter, even I was writing it. So I apologize if it doesn't seem the sort of thing Vegeta would do, but it will have relevance in the story. Never fear! I _know _what I'm doing! R&R!

Chapter 14: Aftermath

"Hello? Mrs. Briefs? Can I please speak to Bulma?"

"Chichi dear? Is that you? No sorry honey, Bulma's not coming out of her room. She hasn't at all I wonder what's wrong?"

"Oh, don't worry I'm sure she's fine. Probably just hung over or something."

"Yes, you're probably right Chichi. I'll get her to ring you if she comes down."

"Thanks Mrs. Briefs." Chichi hung up the phone and looked at Goku, 18 and Krillin, who were spread out in various places of Chichi's room.

Chichi shook her head. "Her mum said she hasn't come down yet. I told you we shouldn't have left her last night," she snapped angrily at Goku.

* * *

Flashback

"Bulma are you alright? What happened?" Chichi asked as they sat her down on her bed. 18 sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. Bulma sobbed on 18's shoulder.

"Ssh," 18 comforted. "Bulma, you need to tell us what happened." Bulma looked up at her friends. Goku and Krillin were seated in chairs opposite the girls.

"V-V-V-Vegeta," she choked out. Goku and Krillin jumped up, Chichi frowned and 18 felt her stomach tie itself in a knot.

"What about him Bulma? Did he do this to you?" 18 asked. Bulma didn't say anything else, only she kept crying. Chichi grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Bulma, what does Vegeta have to do with this?" she asked seriously.

"He, he, he tried to, to, to," she broke off and started crying again.

"Bulma," Goku snapped. Everyone looked up. Goku never spoke like that. "What did Vegeta try and do? Tell us."

"He, he, oh Chichi, he tried to rape me," Bulma cried and she collapsed again against Chichi. Krillin's eyes widened, 18 growled and Goku glared, looking murderous. Chichi's expression didn't falter.

"Bulma, are you sure?" she asked. Vegeta didn't strike her as someone who would force himself onto a girl, he had too much pride for that.

"Y-yes. H-he took me into the living room, a-a-and he, he," she broke off again. "H-he'd been doing drugs, I-I-I-I could smell them."

"Oh, fuck," 18 groaned, and leaned over to hug Bulma. Goku growled and collapsed into a chair. Chichi had the sudden urge to be sick.

"I thought he gave them up," Krillin mumbled dejectedly.

"We all did," said 18 icily.

"Bulma did he actually do anything?" Chichi asked, terrified for her friend. Bulma shook her head.

"N-n-no I stopped him be, be before he did." Bulma was shaking and Chichi hugged her tighter.

"Bulma-"

"No Chichi. I think we'd be best just to leave Bulma now," Goku spoke.

"Goku! How can you say that! She needs us now!"

"No, she needs to be alone and she needs to sleep. Come on B. Hop into bed, we'll come and see you tomorrow. And don't worry about Vegeta." An angry expression crossed his face. "18 and I will take care of him." Bulma nodded, still shaking and climbed into bed.

End Flashback

* * *

"Chichi, what could we've done? We should go and see her now though," he added, as Chichi's blood visibly boiled. She calmed down a little, and nodded at that.

"Then we can go and see what Vegeta has to say for himself," 18 added coolly.

"I wonder what he took," Krillin asked as they grabbed their stuff and headed for Krillin's car.

"Probably Meth," 18 told them.

"How d'you know?" Krillin asked.

"17 took it once. I tell you, it wasn't the best experience of my life."

"But you're his sister," Krillin argued in disgust.

"Nothing like that matters to them any more, and they don't remember what they did, so Vegeta's going to be totally oblivious to what he did. I know it was wrong, but I reckon you guys should go a little easier on him, considering he didn't know what he was doing." They all sighed, but nodded. If what 18 had said was true, Vegeta would be in about as bad a state as Bulma.

They clambered into Krillin's car. He'd dropped Bulma off, and then they'd rung their parents from Chichi's house and said they were staying there because it was closest to Bulma's.

"Even though we're going to go _easy _on him, Vegeta's not gunna know what hit him when I'm through with him," Chichi told them. They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Oh shit," Vegeta groaned, as he rubbed his head. He opened his eyes and took a glance at his surroundings. "Where the fuck am I?" he asked himself. "And why can't I remember anything?" He thought back to the night before and groaned again. He remembered going outside with Marcus, snortin some meth and everything after that was hazy and unclear. "What the hell?" he asked, as he felt a giant lump on his head. "Shit I hope I didn't do anything stupid," he mumbled as he tried to stand himself up. As he got to his feet, the mother of all headaches hit him and he collapsed again. "I wonder why the others left me here?" he asked himself, not really caring. He laughed when he realised that he probably didn't want to go with them when he was wasted.

Vegeta stood again, more slowly this time, wincing as the pain shot through his head. Stumbling, he opened the door to the lounge. Bodies littered the floor, some unconscious but most just sleeping. Vegeta picked his way through the bodies until he found Marcus. He was on the kitchen floor, arms sprawled out and some ditzy blonde with her head on his chest. He kicked Marcus awake.

"What? Oh! 'Geta! You're still here! I thought you left with your friends last night!" Vegeta shook his head and helped Marcus up. The woman slid off him and went back to sleep in the middle of the floor.

"Marcus, what the hell happened last night?" Vegeta asked as they took seats on the back porch. Vegeta winced. The sun was hurting his eyes. "I can't remember anything. And what's the time?"

"Erm, I can't really remember either. Oh yeah! We took some meth! Wooohooo! Man that was legend. Oh, and it's quarter to nine."

"P? You sure?"

"Totally man, it took me ages to get that stuff, but hell! It was worth it. Oh, and you'll need to pay up for your share," he added, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together. Vegeta grumbled, but reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of money, handing it to Marcus. "Thankyou Vegeta, hope I do business with you again soon." Vegeta grumbled but said nothing more.

"Do you have any food in this place?" Vegeta asked. Marcus nodded.

"Help yourself, it's in the pantry. But watch out for the chick on the ground. I don't want a screw as good as that injured." Vegeta screwed up his nose but headed inside.

After piling several plates as high as the laws of gravity allowed, he walked back out to Marcus, giving the girl on the ground a kick, not hard enough to wake her up but enough to annoy Marcus.

"Oy!" he said. "I thought I told you to watch out for her!" Vegeta sniggered.

"Exactly," he answered, and sat down to begin his meal.

* * *

Bulma groaned and opened her eyes. She was in her room.

_'How did I get here,' _she wondered. All of a sudden, the events of last night came running back to her. She moaned and buried her head as she remembered Vegeta. She pulled her knees up to her chest.

She felt sick, right down into the pit of her stomach as she remembered his actions, the way he'd touched her.

Bulma choked and pulled her duvet around her shoulders. She shuddered and looked out the window.

It was a clear day, and the sun was quite high in the sky. A few birds were twittering in the background. She could feel the heat through her open window and a few white clouds drifted lazily across the periwinkle sky. A gorgeous day not at all reflective of her mood. She coughed and climbed out of bed.

She was still wearing the clothes she'd worn to the party. She stepped into the bathroom, and pulled them off in disgust, before turning on the water and taking a long hot shower.

When she got out, she still felt disgustingly dirty. She glanced at her digital alram clock. Nine o'clock. Right. Bulma took a deep breath and started to look at things rationally.

She needed to talk to Vegeta, as scary as the prospect of being in the same room as him now was, and find out what the hell had happened. And whether, she gulped, he was sorry.

In a few moments she was dressed and downstairs. Her father was in the lab and her mother was cooking breakfast.

"Hello, Bulma dear. Chichi rung for you before, I told her you weren't up yet. You might want to ring her."

"Thanks Mum," Bulma muttered. From the way her mother was acting, Bulma guessed she didn't know about last night and Vegeta.

_'Best not to tell her, she'll totally flip,' _Bulma thought, as she took a seat, but touched none of the food.

"Something wrong dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked. Bulma shook her head.

"No, I just don't feel like eating, I'm a little hung over." Mrs. Briefs smiled and nodded.

Bulma had just stood to ring Chichi, whenshe, Goku, 18 and Krillin came bursting through the door of her house. She smiled at them, though it was a smile that didn't reach her eyes and Chichi noticed this straight away. She shot a nervous look at 18.

"Hey Bulma. Erm, I think we need a little talk. Come on," Chichi told her, indicating to the lounge. Bulma nodded, knowing what Chichi was talking about and, with the feeling of dread growing in her stomach, followed her friends into the lounge.

They all seated themselves on various couches, and Bulma got the feeling of déjà vu.

_'Of course.__ It was just like this when we first found out about Vegeta's drug problem.' _She gulped and looked at her friends, and fresh tears sprung to her eyes as the events of last night began to replay themselves in her head.

"Bulma, are you alright?" 18 broke the silence. Bulma's nod turned into a shake and she breathed unevenly.

"I-I-I just can't believe he did it. I mean, I know it was the drugs, but….." Bulma trailed off and started crying. The others nodded understandingly.

"B, is there anything you want to do? Say?" Krillin asked. Bulma made to shake her head, but then stopped and nodded slowly.

"I-I-I want t-t-to go and see Vegeta. C-confront him." Everyone drew back in their seats. 18 sucked in her breath.

"Bulma, I don't think that is such a good idea," Chichi told her.

"Why not?" Bulma snapped. "Would you have me sit here and do nothing and be a vulnerable piece of mentally unstable crap?" she asked without thinking. Chichi was shocked at that. "I'm sorry," Bulma told her. "I-I-I just think I ought totalk to him and get it over with."

"Fine then. He's probably still at Marcus's. Oh, and Bulma. Before we go over there there's something you should know."

"Hn?"

"Vegeta won't have any memory of it. It's a side effect of the drug." Bulma sighed and gulped. That was going to make everything a lot more complicated. But she nodded and walked outside, climbing into Krillin's car and folding her arms stubbornly, ignored the tears in her eyes and the feeling of disgust and abuse that was burning in every inch of her. She was scared.

18 shrugged.

"It's her choice. Come on, we'd better go with her." They all nodded and followed Bulma's track outside and into the car.

* * *

"So, Vegeta my man. I'll catch you later bro. Try get us some more Ice! Man, that was some freaky shit!" Marcus laughed as he clapped Vegeta on the back. Vegeta was seriously starting to wonder if the effects of the drug were still affecting Marcus. He shook his head and waved Marcus goodbye, before climbing through the mass of bodies and opening the door to-

"Hello, Vegeta," came an icy voice. He grinned.

"18. Howzit? What're you lot doing here?" he asked, as he stepped outside and his view widened to include Goku, Krillin, Chichi and Bulma.

"We came to see you Vegeta," Krillin told him. Vegeta cast an amused glance around the group and was shocked when he saw Bulma.

She was standing quite a way back, looking nervous and scared. She was biting her nails.

"Why would you want to see me?" he asked, not shifting his gaze from Bulma. She made eye contact with him, then choked and turned away, hiding her face from view. He frowned. What was her problem today?

"We need to talk to you about something." 18's voice was cold, and there was something strange about it.

"Well, hurry up. I haven't got all day you know," he grumbled, moving towards his car. Chichi stepped forward and placed her hand on his chest, shoving him back roughly. "What the hell was that for?" he growled. Chichi glared at him.

"Chichi," Goku warned, stepping to her side. She swivelled around to face him.

"Be quiet, Goku. Now hurry up and explain to this piece of shit," she shot a dirty look at Vegeta, "what we're doing here." Goku sighed.

"Vegeta, I think you'd better come with us," he spoke. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I want to do that Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, folding his arms.

"Because I told you to," 18 snapped, and Goku grabbed Vegeta by the shoulder, throwing him roughly into his car. He growled. "Right I'll drive Vegeta, the rest of you go with Krillin," 18 told them.

"Where are we going?" Krillin asked. It was then that Vegeta realised Bulma hadn't spoken the whole time, which was very rare for her.

"Let's go and take a walk in the park," she told them, with a false tone of happiness. She climbed in, closed the door, and headed, with a grumbling Vegeta next to her, to the Centennial Lagoon.

* * *

Next Chapter: Confrontations, Bulma talks to Vegeta, and the truth comes out. How will Vegeta take it and what effect will it have on Bulma?

Author's Note: Well, there it is. Chapter 14 and I'm so sorry it took so long to get out but like I said up the top I will now be a frequent updater. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Kaibun


	15. Forgiveness?

Author's Note: Chapter 15, AWAY!

Chapter 15: Forgiveness?

"18 what the hell are we doing here?" Vegeta demanded as she stepped out of the car and headed to the side of the lagoon. There she sat, watching a couple of ducklings dive under and over the water. She ran her hand through her short blonde hair and Vegeta heard her sigh. "What the hell are we doing here?" he repeated. 18 half turned to look at him.

"Vegeta, do you remember anything about last night?" she asked. Vegeta's stomach dropped.

_'Shit! They know what I did! They know about the drugs!' _"N-not really," he stuttered.

"Right, that's because the P you took, brainwashed you!" she yelled. "And do you know what P makes you do!" Vegeta growled.

"Do you think I would take something if I didn't know what it does!" he yelled back. 18 stood and glared at him.

"Well guess what, Vegeta! That P made you sex-crazed! Do you _know _what you did?" she yelled. At that moment, Krillin, Chichi, Goku and Bulma appeared at their sides. It took Bulma a few minutes to realise she was standing next to Vegeta. When she did, she stepped away hurriedly, as though he had some horrible disease.

"What? What are you lot on about. If someone doesn't tell me what the _hell _is going on here I'm going to bloody flip!" he roared. Bulma looked up, tears in her eyes. She drew a shaky breath as the tears spilt over her eyelids. She didn't want to do this. She wanted to turn, run, and cry. Try and convince herself it didn't happen. But she couldn't. It was too late now.

"You tried to rape me Vegeta," she whispered in a barely audible voice. Her voice cracked as the tears began to stream down her face. She choked and suddenly felt the full force, fear and disgust of the last 24 hours and she collapsed, caught quickly by 18.

But no one caught Vegeta as he collapsed to the ground, sliding down a tree. Almost in slow motion, he hit the ground his eyes staring dead ahead, unblinking.

Bulma choked in the background as emotion overcame her. Her four friends comforted her, leaving Vegeta to solitude.

_'Shit. How could I do that? I-I-I'm as bad as the man that raped my mother. Oh fuck this can't be happening. To her. How could I force myself upon her? She's so vulnerable and weak!' _Vegeta groaned and slid his head between his knees, looking to the ground. His heart was in his throat and he felt tears threaten his eyes.

* * *

"Bulma are you sure? You don't have to," Krillin told her. Bulma nodded, wiping away the streaming tears.

"I have to talk to him. Please, guys. Just give us some privacy." 18 sighed and nodded, beckoning for the others to follow them. They took a walk to Centennial Park, and left Vegeta and Bulma at the lagoon. Alone.

Bulma approached him, staying a few feet away. "Vegeta?" He looked up.

"What did I do, Bulma? Please, tell me I didn't, didn't-"

"No Vegeta. You didn't. But you tried to. Y-y-you kept touching me a-and you wouldn't let me go." Bulma pulled off her sweatshirt as she began to cry again and exposed her arm to Vegeta. A black and blue handprint was present around her arm, and the dark bruising suggested extreme force.

Vegetaleapt up. He took her hand in his and ran his finger slowly down her arm. She shuddered at his touch.

"Did I do that to you?" he asked quietly. Bulma nodded and pulled her arm back, overcome by an unknown fear. Vegeta sensed this. He groaned. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

"I-I-I'm sorry Vegeta. I just can't trust you. Y-you scared me last night. And you kept telling me that no one could hear me, and that we were alone a-and……" she collapsed to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees. Vegeta sighed.

"I can't believe I did that. I swear, I would never do anything like that in my right mind. I promise to give up drugs. I can't believe I did this to a woman." Bulma nodded, her words sticking in her throat. "Bulma?" he whispered with a tenderness neither of them knew he had. She looked up and Vegeta wiped the tear from under her eye with his thumb.

"I'm sorry."

Bulma looked him in the eye as he said it and saw for once, something other than anger in his eyes. She saw regret and sincerity. He really was sorry. Bulma stood.

"I know you'd never do anything like that Vegeta, you just scared me so much." He nodded and embraced her in a hug.

Bulma felt forgiveness wash through her at the warmth of Vegeta's embrace. She knew she could trust him. She knew he would never have done anything like that in his right state of mind. She relaxed and returned Vegeta's embrace.

"I understand I hurt you and I hope you can forgive me, but this doesn't change the condition of our relationship. You still owe me an apology of one sort or another. And I don't mean in the apologising sense."

"W-w-what do you mean?" she choked out, unsticking her throat.

"Think about it," he sighed. With that, he broke the hug, turned, and walked away, looking slightly dejected. Bulma watched as he climbed into his car and the black Jag pulled away.

* * *

Bulma sighed and looked at her phone.

_'Do I? Don't I?' _Bulma continued her mental debate on whether or not to ring Vegeta and talk, for a good few minutes. She was however bought back to the land of consciousness before she had made her decision, when the phone rang.

"Who'd be ringing me at this time on Sunday night?" she asked, glancing at her luminous alarm clock, which displayed 11.36. "Hello," she spoke into the receiver.

"Bulma? Hi, it's Yamcha."

"Oh. Hi Yamcha."

"Listen, Bulma. I-I've been thinking, and do you want to try us again?"

"I-I-I don't think so Yamcha. Like I said, I don't think we're good together. We're better to stay just friends. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Fine then," he said nervously, "I er guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Alright. Bye Yamcha."

"Bye Bulma." The phone clicked as Yamcha hung up. Bulma pressed the hang up button with her finger, and then dialled Vegeta's personal number.

"What do you want?" came the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Vegeta?"

"Bulma."

There was an awkward silence. "Well? What do you want?" he asked.

"I-I-I just wanted to say some things. I was wrong for misleading you, for betraying you and disrespecting you the way I did. I understand my mistake. I forgave you, can you forgive me? Will you give us another shot as friends?"

Another silence. Bulma could hear Linkin Park, Somewhere I Belong pumping from Vegeta's stereo in the background.

"Yes and yes." And he hung up. Bulma put down the phone and relaxed. At least she tried to. Talking to Vegeta still felt uneasy, even now, three weeks after Marcus's party.

They'd had a few confrontations at school, and when they'd gone out with their friends. Bulma had spent most of the three weeks brooding over Vegeta's words to her at the lagoon.

And finally, just yesterday. She had come up with their meanings. Vegeta didn't want an apology. He wanted a confession. And that was exactly what she had given him.

Well, that was it. They were officially friends. Though Bulma wasn't sure how it would work out.

She reached over into her bedside drawers, and pulled out their Primary School picture.

There.

Her and Vegeta.

She'd had a serious wake up call in these last few weeks.

But it had all turned out fine.

Vegeta had given up drugs, though he still smoked occasionally. He and Bulma were now friends again. Chichi, Goku, 18 and Krillin seemed to have partially forgotten Vegeta's display at Marcus's party. Marcus and Vegeta had had a huge scrap, and their friendship had ended.

All because of what Vegeta had done at the party. Bulma smiled slightly, and stuck the photo back in the drawer, turning off her light and sliding down into her bed, to sleep.

* * *

"Morning people!" Bulma grinned as she bounced up to her five friends. Four of them looked at her queerly.

"Why the happy mood?" 18 asked. Bulma had been extremely depressed these last few weeks, so if she was this happy something had obviously happened.

"No reason," she grinned, looking sideways at Vegeta. He smirked and shook his head. This went unnoticed by all except 18. She raised an eyebrow at Vegeta, who grinned and shook his head again, turning away from 18. 18 laughed.

"So you two finally got it sorted out. I'm so happy, things won't be so difficult now," she laughed, announcing their status to the whole of the group. Goku grinned stupidly, Krillin laughed and clapped Bulma on the back, and Chichi gave her friend a hug.

"I told you you would work it out," she scolded Bulma. Bulma blushed and turned away, mumbling something to Vegeta. He laughed coldly and the two of them walked into school.

18 continued grinning like a little kid who just got invited to Charlie's Chocolate Factory.

"I'm giving them two months," she told them.

"I bet half a month!" Chichi laughed.

"Nah, it'll be about a month," Krillin assured them.

"Till what?" Goku asked dumbly, scratching his head. 18 grinned.

"Until they're dating."

* * *

"We've got English extension first," Bulma told him, glancing at her timetable. Vegeta grunted in agreement.

They walked in silence for a while. A fair few people looked twice at the unlikely pair. Everyone knew Vegeta and Bulma's story by now. Not _all _of it, but most of it. And now the two were walking side by side. This aroused a few suspicions among their fellow students.

Out of nowhere, Kylie appeared, throwing herself at Vegeta. He snorted in disgust and threw her off him. She pouted, sticking out her lip, and clung to him.

Bulma stepped forward, and shoved Kylie away with both hands.

"Don't touch what you can't afford," she laughed at Kylie. The girl on the ground stared at Bulma, open mouthed. Bulma laughed and both her and Vegeta walked off to English, grinning like Cheshire Cats.

"Nice, woman. Very nice," he laughed as Kylie disappeared behind them. Bulma grinned.

Vegeta opened the door for himself, but Bulma pushed past, knocking him sideways. He shook his head. "What has gotten into you woman?" he asked.

"What? Are you telling me you don't like it?"

"I didn't say that did I?" he smirked, pushing her lightly.

"Mr. Ouji, Miss. Briefs! Pay attention," the teacher snapped. Bulma and Vegeta looked up, only just noticing the teacher's entrance. Vegeta looked at Bulma, expecting her to apologise. But she did nothing, only raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Alright class. Today we are going to learn about assonance." Vegeta and Bulma groaned.

By the end of class, neither of the pair had succeeding in doing anything other than socialising. The teacher had given up trying to make them pay attention. At one point she had called them 'starry-eyed lovebirds' but they'd ignored the claim.

Bulma and Vegeta met up with the others at interval, and it didn't go unnoticed by anyone even Goku, that Bulma and Vegeta were obsessed with each other.

It was as simple as that. Obsession.

"How'd class go?" Krillin grinned. Vegeta growled and glared at Krillin, who just laughed. "You know, if someone had told me a week ago, yesterday even! That you two would become this close, I would have sent them to a shrink." It was Bulma's turn to glare.

"I'm going to get me some food," she stated, and stalked away. Chichi looked seriously at Vegeta, once Bulma was out of earshot.

"Don't you hurt her Vegeta. Don't you dare hurt her. Or I'll murder you extremely slowly and painfully."

"Kakarot, tell your wench to control herself," he muttered.

* * *

"Wo-" Vegeta was cut short as someone overrode his call.

"Bulma!" Bulma spun around, looking for the source of the voice. And finding it.

"Yamcha? What do you want?" she asked, turning back to her locker.

"Er, I was wondering. Umm, do you think I could share your locker again, only there's none left this far into the term." Bulma sighed.

"Yamcha, you were the one that packed up your stuff! That's not my problem." Vegeta stepped forward. Yamcha seemed to visibly shrink at the sight of Vegeta. No one knew why, but Yamcha had an incessant fear of Vegeta. Some, that knew the full story of Bulma and Vegeta, suspected Vegeta had beaten the shit out of Yamcha when he'd asked Bulma out, but no one knew for sure.

Yamcha continued pleading for a while. Bulma finally gave in, growling, and pulled her stuff out of her locker. Yamcha grinned in thanks, and moved his stuff in.

Bulma made her way over to Vegeta, who'd gone back to opening his locker.

"Vegeta? Erm, can I borrow your locker for a while? Yamcha took mine back." Vegeta growled and glared, but nodded stiffly. Bulma grinned and threw her stuff in. Vegeta growled, as his locker was filled with makeup, and changes of clothes and girly stuff. He screwed up his nose as Bulma sprayed herself with impulse. She laughed. "You can't tell me you don't like it!" she complained. He made a choking noise, and pulled out his Lynx, spraying Bulma. She shrieked and he smirked.

"Now you smell a whole lot better."

"We've got History next," Bulma groaned, ignoring Vegeta's comment.

"Ar. Listen, I'm going to go and find some friends. Catch you in history."

"Alright, see you later." With that, Vegeta turned and strode off, and Bulma couldn't help but notice the tiny bit of guilt that seemed to weigh him down.

* * *

"Yo, Kurt," Vegeta called down the hall. The tall blonde guy looked up and grinned.

"Hey Vegeta? What up?" Vegeta shrugged and leaned against the wall next to Kurt. "Yo Vegeta! Rick's throwing this mean party next weekend! Not just any party man, a pot party! He's got _everything!_ Speed, marijuana, ecstasy, cannibus, magic mushroom, P, you name it he's getting it." Vegeta frowned.

"Kurt, I gave up that stuff."

"Yeah I know, don't really know why-"

"And I'm not going to tell you," Vegeta finished.

"I wasn't asking you to, but come on Vegeta! It'll be awesome. We can all get totally wasted!' Vegeta frowned again.

"Kurt, I can't."

"Oh come on Vegeta! You don't even have to pay for the stuff!" Vegeta sighed.

"Whatever. When is it?" Kurt grinned and clapped Vegeta on the shoulder.

"That's my man Vegeta! 8.30, Rick's place, Saturday night. So I trust I'll see you there?" Vegeta smirked back at him.

"Damn right," he sniggered. With that, Kurt turned his back and walked away.

"Know why it's free?" Kurt called back. Vegeta shrugged. " 'Cause Rick's Smoky." Vegeta's jaw dropped.

"You're shitting me?"

"Nah. 'Geta my man, we're gunna have the time of our lives." And with that he turned around the corner.

"Hell yeah. This should be good," Vegeta muttered to himself. He pivoted and headed to his History class, on the other side of the school.

Bulma watched Vegeta's retreating back and groaned.

_'Vegeta?__ How could you? I thought you'd changed.' _Sucking down a trembling breath, she turned and strode after him. After all that had happened because of his drugs. _'Well if he's going to be like that, he can stick this friendship up his ass. I won't confront him, I'll just make sure I'm not there. His life, his shit.'

* * *

_

Next Chapter: Smoky? Vegeta how could you! Well he's really good at keeping promises.

Author's Note: OK, did you guys think that the change was too quick? Maybe I should not make them friends so quickly….. I dunno, tell me what you think. Also, I got some pretty negative response last chapter. Apparently I, quote, _'Make Vegeta seem like an asshole, portray him as a worse character than he is, _and _'my writing is dull and boring.' _But that one about me making Vegeta an asshole, was sent to me by someone called Leatha, who reviewed chapter 1, said she wasn't going to finish it 'cause it was shit, but I mean geez! Read the whole story before you judge! But do you guys think my writing is getting dull or boring? I dunno…… it's just I've never had such negative response to a chapter. Oh well. Please review, and tell me what you think.

Kaibun


	16. Drug Party

Chapter 16: Pot Party

"Bulma!" 18 called as she ran into the car park. Bulma stopped and looked at her friend.

"Hey." 18 walked up beside Bulma, and looked at her seriously.

"Have you seen Vegeta?" Bulma frowned at the mention of his name. 18 noticed this. "Why the frown?" Bulma just shook her head and headed for her car.

"Yup. He wagged last period and went home." 18 sighed and climbed in the car next to Bulma. She'd gotten rides home with her friend, since she had crashed her and 17's car on Tuesday.

They drove in silence for a while, before 18 could bear it no longer.

"Why did you frown when I said Vegeta? And why have you been avoiding him all week. I mean, on Monday you were inseparable. All of a sudden it was like nothing had ever happened."

Bulma sighed and turned the corner.

"Don't worry 18. I thought he'd changed, I was obviously wrong." She pulled up outside 18's house. "See you at school on Monday." 18 raised and eyebrow, but shrugged, climbing out of the car. With a last wave to Bulma, she disappeared indoors.

Bulma sighed again and backed her car out of the drive and headed for Capsule Corp.

Damn Vegeta to hell.

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Vegeta yelled, as he threw another punch at the punch bag he'd named Kakarot, only to miss and smash his fist into the steel wall of his basement. He'd taken to beating the hell out of his punch bag since Bulma had started ignoring him. Talk about déjà vu. 

He swung his leg at the bag and sent it flying off the chain. "Oh for shit's sake!" he yelled. He leant over to pick the bag up, but noticed his knuckles were bleeding, and decided to call it quits. He growled and stomped up the stairs, slamming the door for the basement behind him.

He grabbed a big bag of chips out of the pantry, and headed upstairs. He slammed the door and collapsed onto his bed, crunching the chips.

_'What the hell happened?' _he asked himself. Vegeta went over all the possible answers in his head, but came up blank when it came to choosing the right one.

_'Maybe I was wrong about the party. Maybe I shouldn't – no. I have to.' _He groaned and picked up the phone, dialling Rick.

"Hello, man whore for sale, how can I help?" Vegeta snorted.

"Save it Rick."

"Oh, Geta! Mate, I'm sorry, I was expecting a call from a customer."

"You're actually a man whore?" Vegeta asked, disgusted. Rick grinned, though Vegeta couldn't see it.

"Damn straight!" Vegeta smirked. _'Looks like this party's gunna be more profitable than I suspected,' _Vegeta thought to himself.

"I was ringing to ask you, _Smoky, _where you're getting all the drugsfrom, 'cause I could really do with some," Vegeta told him smoothly.

"I ain't telling you that Vegeta! But I will say, that _I _got it, and there's gunna be plenty of it here."

"Oh fine then. See you tomorrow night."

"Laters, 'Geta." Vegeta hung up and smirked grabbing the little black bug on his receiver and flicked it onto his bed. He shrugged, and then picked up the phone. Time to give Luka a ring.

* * *

(OK Bulma and the others are all at their own houses, but it's Saturday night and Vegeta is heading over to Rick's) 

Vegeta's car came to a halt outside Rick's place.

"Off," he muttered to the car. The engine died and Vegeta climbed out. "Lock," he muttered. After a little click assured him the car was locked, he turned, with his hands in the pocket of his leather jacket, and walked up the drive. He fumbled with his collar for a bit, before letting himself in.

Everyone was hammered. It was that simple. Vegeta snorted in disgust as a couple who couldn't wait to get upstairs started undressing each other in the middle of the lounge. Vegeta moved his right shoulder back and forth, as though he was trying to shake something of it. "Great," he muttered into his collar. "Every tosser here is as stoned as the bloody driveway!" Vegeta sighed and headed to the kitchen, where Rick was dishing out drugs to everyone. He looked as though he'd had quite a bit himself. His eyes were all glazed over, and he was grinning stupidly, not really aware of reality. Vegeta walked over to him, slamming his hand down on the bench for no apparent reason.

"Yo, Vegeta! Glad you could make it brother. Come here, I got some special stuff for you!" He moved away from the crowd, stumbling every now and then, but not bothering about it. Vegeta followed him upstairs and into Rick's room. Rick opened a drawer and pulled out a bag of what looked like grass clippings.

"Come on, here you go. Just roll it up." Vegeta reached out his arm to grab it, but halted and drew back his arm, then extended his left one. Rick, in his hammered state, thought nothing of it. Vegeta turned away after grabbing the dope, and proceeded to roll it. He flicked his lighter on, and lit up. He turned back around and blew out a smoke cloud. If Rick had not been so wasted he would have noticed that the stuff inside Vegeta's smoke, was not green like the dope, but a chestnut brown.

Vegeta headed downstairs, followed by Rick.

He finished his smoke on the couch. Surprisingly, it seemed to have no affect on him.

Rick didn't notice this either.

Vegeta glanced around the room. People were doing queer things, and unless his eyes deceived him, a couple of people were actually dancing _naked_?

"I've had enough," Vegeta mumbled. "I can't believe I used to enjoy this shit. Move in," he said almost inaudibly to his collar.

* * *

_'I bet you anything Vegeta is as hammered as hell right now,' _Bulma thought bitterly. She rolled over in her bed and faced the other wall. _'Why does he do this? Just when things were getting better between us, he has to go and blow it because he has an obsession with drugs? Though if he is that obsessed, I'm probably better off without him.'_ Though the thought was meant to be comforting, it didn't help in the slightest. 

Bulma closed her eyes. _'Damn you Vegeta. Damn you to hell and I hope that you never come back.'

* * *

_

Goku sighed, as he swung another fist at the punching bag, creating yet another hole in it. He had been fighting with himself for the past hour and a half. Vegeta had informed him about the party and his 'plans' a few days ago. Goku had sworn not to tell Bulma, though now he was finding that promise hard to keep.

Bulma was really angry, and Goku couldn't blame her. He just wanted to tell her the truth.But Vegeta had said she wasn't to know until after it was done, because he might not pull it off.

He sighed again, and threw down his boxing gloves.

_'Poor Bulma,' _he thought.

* * *

"This is D.S Luka, moving in now." Vegeta sighed. It was out of his hands now. All he had to do was wait. 

No. First he had to go outside or he'd be grouped with the partiers. He slipped way unnoticed and out the front door.

"Unlock, left door open!" he called to his car. The lights flashed and the door flew open. Vegeta collapsed inside. "Door close,police radioon." There was the sound of a slamming door and then static filled the air. A scratchy voice spoke.

"Are you in the car, I repeat, are you in the car? Over?" Vegeta picked up the little handheld transmitter.

"Affirmative. Smoky is in the kitchen dishing out drugs and the partygoers are all still inside. Over." Vegeta let go of the button and waited.

"Good work. They're surrounding the house now so stay put. Over."

"Affirmative." Vegeta turned put the radio down and tuned thepolice radioto the bugs he'd dropped all around the house. When he found the one in the lounge, he leant back and listened.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! ALL OF YOU GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR, YOU'RE SURROUNDED!" Came a voice. Vegeta grinned. He heard a few people scream, and wished he could see what was going on. "WHERE'S SMOKY?" the voice yelled. Someone muttered something indecipherable, and there was the sound of heavy footsteps, as the A.O.S (Armed Offenders Squad, equivalent of S.W.A.T.)followed the person. Vegeta tuned hispolice radioto the kitchen bug.

"What the hell?" Vegeta recognised the voice as that of Rick's, or Smoky's

"Smoky, you are under arrest for the possession, storing, dealing and distribution of illegal drugs. You are also wanted on several rape charges and thieving convictions. You have the right to remain silent and the right to an attorney anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." There was silence; other than the distinct sounds of handcuffs closing and muffled voices.

"All units move in!" came a new voice.

Vegeta turned to look out his car window as hundreds of black figures appeared from no-where and entered the house my any means possible. A few screams could be heard from the people inside. Vegeta turned his attention back to the police radio, and laughed as he heard a female try and chat up one of the A.O. S. squad members.

A uniformed police officer suddenly appeared at the window of Vegeta's car.

"Driver's window down," Vegeta muttered. The officer stuck their head in as the window went down.

"Vegeta Ouji?" Vegeta nodded. The police officer extended a hand. Vegeta shook it. "Congratulations young sir. You have just aided us in apprehending a lethal and well-known drug dealer, and I am almost certain that this will lead to the apprehension of Smoky's entire drug dealing ring. I am Detective Sergeant Luka, we have never met in person, but we both know each other from various phone calls. I would like to commend you again young sir. A good evening to you and thankyou again. You will be contacted by the force late next week and awarded for your work." Vegeta grinned.

"Pleasure working with you sir," he smirked. The officer touched his hat to Vegeta, and walked away.

Vegeta watched as several people he knew were led out by the A.O.S. and ushered into police vans that had appeared from nowhere.

Police dogs and their handlers were everywhere, sniffing out drugs and people were surrendering more easily due to their presence.

"Driver's window up, second gear, accelerator." Vegeta's car shot off.

Time to go and sort this out with Bulma.

* * *

Goku couldn't take it anymore. He got up off the basement step and walked up to the kitchen, grabbing the phone. 

"Bulma?"

"Goku, hi. It's quarter to twelve," she laughed.

"Well you're still up?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Bulma there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh?"

"It's about Vegeta."

"Oh. I don't really want to talk about that right now."

"Bulma, I think there's something you should know."

"Goku, I don't want to hear it."

"Bulma please listen to me, you'll regret it if you don't."

"Sorry Goku I'm just not in the mood for him. Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Goku asked, noticing the shock in her voice.

"Vegeta just pulled up outside." Bulma could see Vegeta's black jaguar from her balcony, and her suspicions were confirmed when he stepped into the lights.

On the other end of the phone, Goku grinned.

"Alright I'll ring you back later."

"No," Bulma said, shaking her head. "I'll ring you when he's gone."

"Alright. Good luck."

"Good luck? Wha-" the phone went dead. Bulma glared at it, before putting the receiver on the hook and heading downstairs to see her unwanted guest.

She opened the door.

"Vegeta."

"Bulma."

Silence.

"What are you doing here?" she asked icily.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"I already know."

"Did Kakarot tell you?"

"No, I heard you and Rick talking about it at school."

"What? No I wasn't talking about that. Well I sort of was, but shut up a minute woman."

"No you shut up Vegeta. I thought you'd changed. How wrong could I have been? And forgive me if I'm wrong, but haven't you've just been at adrug party for three hours?" Tears sprung to her eyes.

"Yes I have woman, but I touched nothing so shut your mouth and listen to me."

"No, Vegeta. You listen here. You-" she paused suddenly. "Did you say you touched nothing?" Vegeta smirked and folded his arms.

"Tobacco, yes. Drugs, no."

"Well shouldn't you be with Rick?" she asked spitefully.

"Rick's in prison," Vegeta answered simply.

_'What?_ You got busted? Oh crap." Bulma looked at Vegeta's car expecting to see a uniformed police officer sitting in it. "Don't tell me you've come to ask for bail money?" she groaned. Vegeta smirked.

"No woman I haven't. Shut your over sized mouth. Now, the cops arrested Rick, his drug ring and the stoned partygoers because of me. Happy now? And are you going to let me in?"

"No," she answered simply. "Why did you frame them?" Vegeta sighed. He was getting cold.

"After what I did to you, I-I swore never to take them again. I don't want the same thing to happen to anyone else." Bulma sighed.

"Come in," she muttered, stepping back and opening the door a little more. Vegeta stepped in and made for the Briefs' fireplace. He sat, warming his hands. It was cold out there at midnight, especially at this time of year.

"Vegeta did you seriously not take anything?" he shook his head.

"I swore never to take it again, I'm a man of my word." Bulma sighed and sat on the couch next to him.

Neither of them talked for a while, because neither of them wanted to admit how comfortable they were with each others' presence. Bulma broke the silence.

"I'm hungry, do you want anything to eat?" Vegeta grunted in response. He got up and followed her into the kitchen, putting down some toast and then taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Vegeta, I was wrong to assume you were taking drugs? Will you forgive me?"

"Have you forgiven me yet for Marcus's?"

"I know that wasn't the real you, Vegeta. You have too much pride and honour to do something like that. You're forgiven." A small grunt told her he'd forgiven her as well.

"Oh, woman," he said, as he stood up to grab his toast. His eyes raked over her body. "Would you please go and put some clothes on?" Bulma turned red faster than the speed of light as she looked down and realised she was in her skanky little Winnie the Pooh boxers and a pink singlet top. She gave a small scream and sprinted upstairs. Vegeta laughed and walked back into the lounge.

When Bulma came back she had her dressing gown and slippers on.

"You look just as ridiculous as before," he told her.

"At least I'm not half naked," she muttered, grabbing her toast, turning the light off and sitting down next to him. The light of the fire illuminated the room in an eerie way. Shadows danced over the floor. Bulma watched them, smiling.

"Aren't your par- Kevin and Lisa expecting you home?" Bulma asked as she put down her plate.

"They're out, so's Rick and Vega has a baby sitter. The sitter's not expecting me home at all."

"Oh. D-d-do you wanna sleep here tonight?" she asked. Vegeta grunted in agreement, putting his plate on the coffee table.

"I'm glad we've got that sorted out, Veggie," Bulma smiled as she grabbed the radio remote.

"It won't be if you ever call me that again," he warned her. Bulma smiled as she snuggled up against him. He tensed up for a moment, before relaxing again as she laid her head on his shoulder. Bulma lifted up her arm and flicked the power button on the remote.

As she shifted herself on Vegeta, letting her head rest on his lap, they caught the last few words of a song, playing extremely quietly.

_Oh I am what I am  
__I'll do what I want  
__But I can't hide  
__I won't go  
__I won't sleep  
__I can't breathe  
__Until you're resting  
__Here with me _

_I won't leave  
__I can't hide  
__I cannot be  
__Until you're resting  
__Here with me_

Vegeta looked down at Bulma, who was now asleep. He smirked and twirled one of her blue locks around his finger. "Sleep well," he muttered, shifting his position a bit further down the couch and resting his head on the arm of the chair. As he drifted into the land of unconsciousness, Vegeta absentmindedly slipped his arm around Bulma, pulling her closer into his body.

* * *

Next Chapter: What do Mr. And Mrs. Briefs think when they wake up and see Bulma and Vegeta on the couch together? How will their friends take their sudden (repetitive) change of status? What _is _their status? 

Author's Note: No I don't own Dido's song, Here with me. But don't you think that was cute? Anyway, I would've got this up sooner but my comp packed a psyche and deleted it , but its here now so review!

Kaibun


	17. Camp

Chapter 17: Camp?

"Oh my gosh!"

Vegeta and Bulma were woken several hours earlier than they would have liked, by Bulma's parents. Vegeta's eyes snapped open and Bulma pulled herself off him and looked around wildly. She turned bright red when she saw her parents and realised that she had been lying on top of Vegeta.

"I-I-it's not what it looks like," she muttered. Vegeta was going silently red. Dr.Briefs frowned.

"Vegeta, when did you get here?"

"Last night," he muttered.

"Why?" Dr. Briefs nosed.

"I came home from a party and needed to see Bulma. No one was home at my place and she offered to let me stay here." Dr. Briefs frowned again, but Mrs. Briefs smiled.

"Ooh I'm so happy for you two! How long have you been going out, ooh Bulma honey why didn't you tell me?" Bulma felt her face burn.

"Mum! Vegeta and I aren't going out."

"Oh whatever honey. Would you and Vegeta like some breakfast?" Bulma sighed. Her mum was so ditzy sometimes.

"Sure Mum."

"No thanks. I gotta go home now," Vegeta muttered. Bulma nodded, understanding his embarrassment.

"I'll just go see Vegeta off." The two teens walked to the front door. Vegeta grabbed his jacket of the couch on the way. Bulma closed the door behind them as they stepped outside, and then burst into laughter.

"What's so funny woman?" he asked in agitation. Bulma laughed.

"You could've fried an egg on your face!" Vegeta frowned.

"You weren't so calm yourself," he muttered, pulling on his shoes. Bulma smiled.

"Oh well." She paused for a moment. "Vegeta how's Vega?" she asked suddenly.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I just haven't talked to her for ages. How's she taking the fact that you know, you're not her real brother?"

"She doesn't know."

"Oh." There was silence for a moment.

"I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Yeah. See ya then." He nodded and walked down the stairs of Capsule Corp, climbed in the car and drove off.

Bulma sighed and walked back inside to face her parents.

* * *

(Monday at school)

"Bulma?" 18 asked in disbelief as her friend stepped out of Vegeta's car. Bulma smiled at 18 and grabbed her bag from the back. Vegeta, wearing his usual scowl, locked the car and walked over to where Goku and Krillin were standing by 18. Bulma brushed some dirt off her skirt and followed them, standing between 18 and Vegeta. 18 raised a blonde eyebrow.

"You two never cease to amaze me," she muttered. Bulma smiled and shrugged, moving a little closer to Vegeta. He watched her tensely, but relaxed quickly.

"Where's Chichi?" Bulma asked.

"She's not coming 'til after form time," 18 told her.

"Oh, right." They all walked into school, Vegeta and Bulma slightly closer than usual. This however went unnoticed by all but them.

"We got science first, then maths, art, English and P.E," 18 told them. They all nodded and headed to their form room. It was late already, and Mr. S wouldn't appreciate them being later.

"Shit, Vegeta! We haven't been to the lockers yet," Bulma groaned. Vegeta growled. "You guys go ahead, we'll catch up." 18 nodded, sighing, then dragged Goku and Krillin after her.

"Come on 'Geta, we're gunna be late as!"

"I couldn't care less, woman." Bulma sighed.

"You're right." They walked in silence for a moment, the halls were almost completely deserted.

"You realise, woman, that if your skirt was any shorter, someone would sue you for indecent exposure?" Bulma blushed and tried to pull her skirt down. It wasn't actually that short, Vegeta just enjoyed taking the crap out of her.

"You don't look like it bothers you," she shot back, regaining some of her composure. Vegeta smirked.

"Did I ever say it bothered me?" Bulma laughed.

"Is that right," she purred, coming to a stop and stepping forward until her face was only a few centimetres from Vegeta.

"Very right," he whispered.

"Did it ever occur to you that men should be sued for indecent exposure when they run around on the soccer field with tiny shorts and no tops on?" she asked.

"I can do that woman, because _I _have a good body." Bulma glared at him and leaned a little closer.

"If my body is so ugly, then you wouldn't mind if I did this," she smirked, pressing herself up against him. Vegeta tensed up and drew in his breath. Bulma laughed.

"Men are all the same. Get them too close to a woman and they can't even think straight." Bulma stepped back and Vegeta glared.

"Just get to the lockers woman," he muttered.

* * *

She watched them approach her. She watched Bulma press herself closer to Vegeta, she watched Vegeta subconsciously grab Bulma's ass. She watched Bulma pull back and watched them walk down the corridor extremely close together.

"You stupid bitch. He should've been mine, mine." She turned on her heel and stalked to her form room, banging the door open and taking a seat at the back of the class.

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta walked in ten minutes late and took two neighbouring seats at the back of the class on their own.

"Mr. Ouji and Miss. Briefs. You are both eleven minutes late. At lunchtime, you will make up that time times three. Now to the rest of you, I would just like to announce that as you all know we only have one week of this term left. To celebrate, our form 6's and 7's are going for a camp where you will have to look after yourself, on the last Wednesday-Thursday of the term." There a few yells and high fives from some of the students. "There is a meeting for 6th and 7th formers after form time in the hall. You have all been excused from your first period classes today. Now on to other things."

18 turned back to look at Bulma and Vegeta.

"That's such a cool idea!"

"Yeah it is ay?" Krillin smiled.

"Hey guys." The three teens looked up to see Chichi enter the room. She smiled at them, gave Goku a quick kiss on the cheek then sat down next to him.

She paused to look twice at Vegeta and Bulma, who were now right next to each other again. She disregarded it, deciding to ask Bulma later.

"Don't unpack your stuff, we've got to go to the hall now. Assembly about some overnighter we're going on," 18 told her. Chichi raised a brow but shrugged and packed her stuff away.

A few moments later they all left for the hall, and were seated by twenty past nine.

"Good morning students." There were a few monotonous noises of agreement from various places, but otherwise no one stirred. "This trip is not, as your form teachers told you, to celebrate the end of term. It is part of a test that you will be graded on throughout the year. You will not be told the criteria, and there will be no teachers present, except for myself. You will be divided into pairs, put into the forest with a few supplies, that are on this list." She paused and handed down a big wad of paper, which the students passed to each other.

Bulma looked down at her list and gaped.

_**NB:** No electronic devices are permitted i.e cell phones, no lollies or other forms of sweets and all students are to respect the rules of the trip._

_**Gear List **_

_1 sleeping bag 1 drink bottle 1 pot (between the pair) 1 box of matches 1 small backpack 1 torch (between the pair) 1 book of the student's choice 1 other item of student's choice (non-electrical) _

_No makeup is permitted and no other modern device that is not listed i.e hairdryer_

_**Rules:** Students must stay with their pair and only their pair Students must find their own food and water. Students will have to erect their own shelter Students are not permitted to leave the forest Fires may be lit. There is to be no sharing of supplies between groups. The two people in a pair may share their belongings. _

_The permission slip below must be signed. The trip is from Wednesday 18 September to Thursday 19th September. Students will leave from school at 5.30 on the morning of the trip and return at 10.00 p.m. on the 19th. The forest is located a two hour drive from school._

_I give permission for of to attend this. _

_Signed_

Bulma sighed. No makeup, no civilisation. This was going to be just great.

"Great, I'll probably get paired up with someone real dumb," Bulma muttered to Vegeta. He grunted and Mrs. Jockem started speaking again.

"Now we have done the pairs using a computer, so they are totally random. Okay, here it goes." Bulma and her friends tuned out until they heard their names.

"Chichi Mau and Goku Son, 18 Gero and Krillin Tashi." The four turned to look at their partners and grinned. Bulma sighed. This was so boring.

Vegeta watched as Bulma flicked her nails, staring at nothing in particular. He turned his hearing towards Mrs. Jockem.

"Bulma Briefs and Vegeta Ouji." Bulma smiled.

"I told you I'd get paired up with someone dumb," she laughed. Vegeta glared.

"Great, just what I need. To be stranded in the wild with a backpack full of stuff, and a loud mouthed bitch, trying to survive." Bulma smiled knowing he didn't mean it.

"What and you think I appreciate spending two days in the forest with an obnoxious, self-centred arrogant ass?" Vegeta smirked.

"You don't do me justice, woman."

"The English language can't do you justice, Vegeta."

"What item are you guys gunna bring?" 18 asked, turning to look at them. Vegeta shrugged.

"Something like……… I don't know. Yes I do! A capsule! So I can condense stuff. I'm such a genius!"

"Don't flatter yourself woman," Vegeta muttered, slumping down in his chair and folding his arms, glaring into space.

The assembly slowly dispatched in time for morning tea. Chichi pulled Bulma aside as they headed out of the hall.

"Bulma. C'mere, I needa talk to you."

"What's crackin'?" she asked, smiling. Chichi grinned.

"Nothing really. But what's up with you and Vegeta?" Bulma smiled again. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"We're friends again. We sorted it up." Chichi sighed.

"Just be careful, Bulma. That's all I'm saying. He's hurt you before."

"You forget, Chichi that it was my fault the first time. I don't think he'll do anything." With that, she grabbed Chichi by the arm and dragged her off to the others.

* * *

(Later that day, last period: P.E)

"Oy, you! Ouji! C'mere," the P.E teacher barked. Vegeta huffed and sprinted over to Mrs. Mill.

"Yeah? What is it Miss?"

"It's MRS. Not miss. I am married."

"Yeah whatever, hurry up." Vegeta hated talking to the P.E teacher, her heavy British accent irked him.

"Don't speak to me like that young man or I'll put you on detention for a month." Vegeta rolled his eyes. What difference would that make? But he shut his mouth.

"Right, now I have a favour to ask you. I want you to be captain of this year's soccer team. I know you've only played one year, but you show real promise and I wish to see your talents stretched to the limit. Practice starts on Friday after school and games are on Saturday. They start after the holidays." Vegeta smirked.

"Sure thing Miss-ers." Vegeta turned and strode off, swaggering confidently.

* * *

"What up with you Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"The Mill just made me captain of the soccer team."

"Congrats Vegeta. When are trials?" Vegeta paused, thinking of a random date.

"Next Tuesday."

"Right." Vegeta turned without a word and broke into a run, sprinting the 400m track a few times for the hell of it, and then coming back to Goku.

"You seen the girls?" Goku shook his head.

"The Mill said something about them going to cheerleading practice." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Sissies," he muttered. "Come on, let's go find them. The Mill is busy with the rest of the class." Goku nodded and they ran over to the gym.

* * *

"Alright girls. Now this year, I have already decided that the leader of the cheerleading squad is the same as last year. Chichi Mau, are you here?"

"Here Miss!" Chichi yelled, from the back of the group. Miss. Igam looked around.

"Oh, there you are Chichi. Right now it was hard deciding between you and Miss. Briefs but I have determined that you are the better, no offence Miss. Briefs."

"None taken!" Bulma called from somewhere in the swarm of girls.

"Right, now we need to try harder this year. Second equal isn't a bad place but it's not as good as first. I want you training harder, faster and longer. We're gunna take the title out this year, so who's with me?" There were shouts from most of the girls.

"Not me," someone called. Everyone looked back to the source of the voice. Miss. Igam was shocked.

"Why ever not? Bulma you are far too valuable for us to lose!" Bulma smiled sadly and opened her mouth.

"She's joining the soccer team this year," a voice spoke up. Everyone turned around to see Vegeta and Goku enter the gym.

"H-how did you know?" Bulma asked, shocked. Vegeta smirked confidently.

"You are extremely predictable woman. It wasn't that hard." Bulma smiled.

"He's right, Miss. I'm joining the school soccer team. I've decided to take a break from cheerleading."

"Well I'm your new captain and I guess you'll need to know trials are on Tuesday, practices are on Friday and games are on Saturday. I'll expect you there woman." He turned on his heel and walked out. Miss. Igam sighed.

"Well I guess that means we'll need a new vice-captain. Who wants to try? Come here and write your name down." Many people were too shocked by Bulma's decision to really care, and only 18 and Kylie put their names down.

It seemed 18 had had plenty of cheerleading practise at her old school, because Kylie was well renowned for her cheerleading abilities, but 18 made her look like a fool.

"Congratulations team, your new vice captain is 18 Gero."

* * *

Next Chapter: The morning of camp. Need I say more?

Author's Note: Wow that was a really quick update. But what did you guys think? That's what's important to me. R&R and give me some ideas man!


	18. Progress?

Chapter 18: Progress?

_'Beep, beep. Beep, beep.' _Bulma groaned and opened her eyes, staring at her alarm clock. 3.30 a.m. She groaned again and tried to open her eyes, but they snapped shut and she could not physically force them open. She shivered. Having stayed up till 10.30 the night before, Bulma had only got five or so hours sleep. Boy was she regretting it now.

Bulma, with her eyes still closed, swung her legs over the side of the bed and clasped her hand to her mouth as she let out a small scream.

It was freezing. The cold bit at her toes and she shuddered. Who knew it was so cold at this hour of the morning? She sprinted for the door of her shower, banging into a couple of things because she still had her eyes closed.

Bulma turned the shower on and flicked the fan switch, before splashing cold water on her face, making her scream, and going back into her room. Bulma snorted as she looked at the flare jeans and halter neck top she had inteneded to wear. Way too cold for that! She pulled out a pair of black and purple striped long-johns, grabbed her flare jeans, a poly prop undertop, a random, long sleeved top and a wool jersey. On the way back to the bathroom she grabbed a pair of thick woollen socks.

* * *

Vegeta grunted and punched Kakarot (the punch bag, remember?) It was quarter to three in the morning, and he felt wide-awake. When Kevin had left for work at half past two, it had woken him. He'd dressed in his usual jeans and t-shirt, but was wearing a hidden poly prop top underneath.

He finished mutilating Kakarot, and decided to go and get some breakfast. That'd take him 'til half past four. He pulled on some socks, mopped the sweat off his head with a towel and went upstairs.

Six bits of toast, a box of Chex and two cans of peaches later, Vegeta headed upstairs to pack. He dug his sleeping bag out of his closet, a drink bottle from under his bed, a small backpack, a lighter (even though it said matches), a book he had to read for English called The Power Of One, and his other item; a cell phone. Even though they weren't allowed electrical things, there was no way he was going without his phone. He always ended up needing it for one reason or another.

Bulma was bringing the pot and torches, so he was done. Except for food. Vegeta checked his watch. 4.45. Time to pack the food.

* * *

_'Ring, ring.__ Ring, ring.' _Goku groaned and picked up the phone.

"Ullo?"

"Goku, is that you? Are you still in bed? It's quarter to five! We have to leave in three quarters of an hour!" Chichi's voice sounded on the other end of the phone. Goku was suddenly wide awake.

"Er, yeah sure I remembered. I'll ah, see you at school!" He hung up the phone and rushed around his house, getting dressed and eating breakfast. Chichi had convinced him to pack his gear last night, and for that he was thankful.

"Quarter past five dammit!" he yelled as he burst out the door. Throwing his bag in the boot, he sped off to school.

* * *

"18, c'mon. We have to get up. It's 4.45." 18 groaned and rolled over, looking up at Krillin.

"What! Why didn't you wake me up before?" she asked him irately.

"Settle. You only have to get dressed and eat. I've packed both our gear and the stuff's in the car. Your breakfast is on the table when you're dressed." 18 smiled and swung herself up off the floor. Krillin had stayed the night so they could go to school together the next day, and they'd slept on the floor.

"Thanks Krillin. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Half an hour later, when they were both dressed and fed, they climbed in Krillin's car and drove to school.

* * *

"Oh shit!" Bulma yelled. She had just stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed, to see the luminous alarm clock on her drawers, displayed 5.20.

"Shit, shit, shit," she muttered, grabbing her bag which she'd packed last night. . Flicking her bedroom light off, she practically jumped down the twenty nine stairs. She was feeling far to nervous to eat breakfast then so grabbed an "Up and Go" breakfast drink for later and flew out the door, climbing into her car and speeding to school.

* * *

"Bulma Briefs?" silence. The teacher looked around, frowning. "Has anyone seen Bulma?"

"She'll be here," Vegeta yelled. The teacher glared and continued.

"18 Gero?"

"Ar," came 18's reply.

"Chichi Mau?"

"Present."

"Vegeta Ouji?"

"Damn straight I'm here."

"Goku Son?"

"What oh me? Yeah I'm here. I think………."

"Krillin Tashi?"

"Yeah."

"I'm here as well, Miss!" came the voice of Bulma, as the blue haired girl ran into view. Vegeta laughed. He knew perfectly well she was only late because she'd spent hours in the shower.

"Shut up, fag. It's not my fault I'm late!" Bulma pouted, standing next to him.

"Oh so it's not your fault you take long showers?"

"No it's no- wait. How did you know I took ages in the shower?"

"Woman, you're so predictable. You don't need to be a genius to figure out your simple mind." Bulma stuck her lip out.

"I'm so cold," she moaned, rubbing her arms. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Pussy," he muttered.

"Shut up!" she yelled. "I'm only wearing three layers!" Vegeta snorted.

"Pussy," he repeated, but pulled off his leather jacket and swung it over her shoulders.

"Vegeta? Are you sure? Aren't you cold?"

"I don't get cold, woman. I'm not a softy like you." Bulma smiled and stood on her tiptoes, whispering in his ear.

"Thanks, 'Geta." He hmphed and turned his attention to the teacher.

"Right I want you all to put your gear in the bus, and then get in yourselves," Mrs. Jockem yelled. Everyone made for the bus, but Vegeta pushed to the front, making room for him and Bulma.

"Thanks," she smiled. Vegeta growled. "Oy, we should go and sit in the little compartment thingy at the bottom of the bus." Bulma indicated to a separate room with six seats in it, underneath the main part of the bus. Vegeta nodded and they opened the door and climbed in.

"Wow, these buses are flash," Bulma smiled. She took a seat facing forwardsand Vegeta sat himself next to her.

A few moments later they were joined by Krillin and 18 who sat on Vegeta and Bulma's left, and Chichi and Goku, who sat on their right.

After a few grunts from the engine, it kicked in and the bus started moving.

"Great, I'm off to spend a day and a night in the wilderness with nothing but a loud mouthed bitch for company," Vegeta muttered, folding his arms. Bulma smiled and placed her hand on his leg, squeezing it.

"Oh, Veggie. That's not what you really think is it?" Bulma cooed. Vegeta glared and Bulma laughed, and then turned to her friends.

It took Vegeta a moment to realise her hand was still on his leg. Not that he minded it or anything, it just felt funny.

"So what'd you guys bring as your extra item?" Bulma asked them.

"I brought a knife," Krillin muttered.

"Yeah, I brung a pillow!" 18 laughed.

"Yeah, that's what me and Goku brought," Chichi told them. Goku nodded in agreement.

"What'd you bring Vegeta?" Bulma asked, still not noticing her hand was on his leg.

"My mobile," he grinned.

"You're not supposed to bring electronics, 'Geta," Bulma laughed.

"And?" Bulma sighed.

"Well I brought a box of capsules," Bulma smiled.

"Good thinking, woman," Vegeta nodded.

They spent the next hour of the trip talking about random things. Bulma slept, snuggling up to Vegeta. This didn't go unnoticed by the other four, who grinned to themselves. Vegeta didn't notice them because he was trying to beat the top score on his phone for Snake.

At 8.00 they pulled into the lodge. There was much thumping as the bus unloaded and 18, Krillin, Goku and Chichi all climbed out, leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone.

"Bulma," he whispered, shaking her slightly. "Bulma, we're here." She didn't move. Vegeta shook her harder. Still no movement. A devilish thought crossed him mind. He looked down at her head, leaning on his arm. He bent his head a little, and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Bulma's eyes flew open and she spun around to look at Vegeta. He grinned and she turned beet red.

"Vegeta!" she screeched. He laughed. Bulma's smile disappeared at once and she looked at Vegeta.

"What?" he asked.

"N-nothing. It's just that that's the first time I've heard you laugh for real in a long time." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

Bulma stood and stretched. She then bent over, kissed Vegeta on the lips, whispered, 'right back at you,' and walked out.

Vegeta shook his head, and found himself placing his fingers on his lips. He scolded himself and then left the compartment.

He saw Bulma leaning into the baggage room of the bus and slipped up quietly behind her and jabbed her in the side. She shrieked and snapped up, banging her head on the lift up door. Vegeta snorted and laughed, clutching his stomach and bending over as Bulma rubbed her head.

"Ass," she muttered, grabbing her bag and chucking it at him. She then grabbed his and chucked that at him as well. "For that you can carry my bag as well," she muttered and then stalked off, followed by a grinning Vegeta.

"Alright, here we are. Now there are only a couple of things I need to tell you. The forest is the boundary. It is 9000 acres large and you are to walk for at least an hour before you set up camp. Now get cracking," Mrs. Jockem yelled. There were a few groans from the students and they all picked up their bags, making their way into the forest.

"See ya in a day or so," Bulma yelled back to Krillin, 18, Goku and Chichi as her and Vegeta disappeared into the bush.

After fourty five minutes of walking, Bulma collapsed.

"Oh, I'm not made to walk this far," Bulma moaned. She opened her bag and pulled out a drink bottle, sucking on it.

Vegeta, who had barely increased his pulse rate at all, looked back at her.

"Woman you are so unfit it's insulting." Bulma glared at him.

"Well my bag's heavy," she pouted. He laughed.

"Well capsualise it!" Bulma dropped her water bottle.

"You might want to pick that up, you're losing all your water."

Bulma picked up her water bottle and placed it in her bag, then dug around for the capsules. She found them and capsualised her bag. With a satisfied sigh, she stood, before her knees buckled and she collapsed again.

"Oh, 'Geta. Carry me?" Bulma asked. He could tell she was only kidding, but just to spite her, he walked over and picked her up.

Bulma shrieked and started slapping his chest, as he slipped his arms under her arms and legs.

"Put me down," she yelled.

"You asked me to carry you," he told her.

"I wasn't serious! Please, put me down." Vegeta smirked. She really needed to work on her phrasing.

"Fine." He pulled his arms away and Bulma fell on her ass, in the wet yellow and orange leaves.

"You faggot!" she yelled, grabbing his ankle and pulling his feet out from under him. He gave a loud yell before he was on his back. He groaned as he felt Bulma climb on top of him.

"I said put me down, not drop me," she glared. Vegeta groaned.

"Get off me, woman!"

"Make me!"

"You wanna back that up?" Bulma gulped.

"N-n-not really," she laughed. Vegeta suddenly flipped her and pinned her arms above her head with one of his arms and placed the other on her stomach.

Vegeta looked at her. She looked so beautiful. Her blue hair was spread out and had leaves all through it. She was smiling and her blue eyes were shining.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had leaned down and placed his lips on hers, locking them in a passionate kiss. Bulma was a little shocked at first and made to pull away, but felt herself responding. She pressed into his kiss and breathed in deeply as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth.

Vegeta loosened his grip on Bulma's arms and let her sit up. Her hands slid up his sides and came to a halt on his cheeks, pulling him into her.

They eventually broke apart, both breathing rather hard. Bulma licked her lips, smiling. Vegeta looked at her and smirked.

"You enjoyed that," he told her. She laughed.

"Oh, and you didn't?"

"Did I say that?" Bulma smiled. Vegeta stood up, brushing the leaves off himself. He extended his hand to Bulma and helped her up. She dusted herself off and picked up the capsules that had fallen out of her pocket in their little 'brawl.'

They picked up their stuff and walked in silence for a while, a little closer than they had before.

"Vegeta what was that?" Bulma asked suddenly.

"I-I don't know," he admitted. "I-I don't know what came over me."

"It-it-it was me as well. I-I encouraged you." Silence again.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked.

"I-I guess so. Did you?"

"Well, yeah."

They said nothing else for a long while.

"We'll set camp up here," Vegeta told her. Bulma nodded and chucked the capsules on the ground.

"Right. There's a thicket over there that we could cover in (think Bambi styles). I'm sure there'll be something we can use."

"There's only room for one though," Vegeta told her. Bulma grinned.

"Got a problem with that?" Vegeta shook his head and dumped his bag.

"You get a fire going, I'll find something to cover the shelter in with. It smells like its gunna rain," he added, looking up at the sky though you couldn't see it through the treetops. Bulma nodded and Vegeta disappeared.

A couple of hours later he returned, dragging a whole lot of giant branches and dead greenery behind him. Bulma had managed to get a small fire going, and had her knees drawn up, feeding it.

"It's twelve o'clock," she told him. Vegeta nodded. "I'm hungry," she added. Vegeta dragged over a log for them to sit on. Bulma decapsualised her bag and looked through it for her pot. She found it and filled it up with water from her bottle and stuck a packet of 2 Minute noodles in it.

"Er Vegeta?"

"What?"

"How are we going to heat the water?" Vegeta frowned.

"Honestly woman, do you have no survival skills."

"No," she said simply.

"Well go find two big sticks that look like sling shots. They have to be long." Bulma nodded and disappeared into the woods. Vegeta looked around for a thick, long stick. He found one and took it back to their camp. Bulma still wasn't there, so he decided to go and look for some dry wood they could use as firewood.

He crafted a sled out of bendy willow and dragged the wood back on that. He stacked in next to the thicket. He grabbed huge armfuls of branches and covered the wood with them.

Bulma had returned by this time and she handed the sticks to Vegeta.

"Did you bring anything I could use as a hammer?" he asked. Bulma bit her lip.

"You could use the torch as long as you don't damage it." Vegeta nodded and caught it as she chucked it at him. He banged the sticks into the ground on either side of the fire. They were approximately the same height, so he grabbed the pot that, thanks to Bulma's initiative had a handle connected to the pot, and threaded the stick through the handle, before placing the ends of the stick in the 'Y' part of the sticks.

"Perfect," he muttered. "But you'll only be able to use the middle stick once, it'll burn completely away." Bulma nodded and grabbed some of the wood from under the leaves, placing them on the fire.

"Will it go out over night?" she asked.

"If it rains. If not, we'll just put lots of wood on it and it should survive the night."

Bulma sat on the log, looking into the distance. Over the top of the giant trees she could see a giant rocky cliff. She'd go for a look there tomorrow.

Over the next seven hours, Bulma and Vegeta read some of their books, polished offsix packets of noodles between them and fed the fire occasionally.

"Man, it's been a long day," Bulma muttered. Vegeta nodded. The sky was almost pitch black and it was starting to spit.

"C'mon. We'd better get into the thicket. It's going to rain." Bulma nodded and put some more wood on the fire and packed up their things. She chucked them inside then looked at Vegeta. He barged over and shoved her out of the way, landing her on her ass. He then got on his knees and crawled into the thicket. Bulma glared after him, but crawled in without a word.

The thicket was rather low, Vegeta couldn't sit cross-legged, because his head touched the top, so he lay down and Bulma curled up next to him. They lay there for a while, not talking.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Bulma asked. She felt Vegeta shrug against her.

"Who really gives a shit?" he asked.

"I do."

"Well you're just a loud mouthed bitch, so you would."

"I take offence to that."

"Really? I didn't think you were smart enough to realise what an insult is?"

"What's with the insults? You were being so nice today." Vegeta could tell she was joking.

"Was I? Well count it as a passing phase."

"It's eight o'clock." Vegeta said nothing.

"Woman. You know what?"

"No, what?"

"You're so ugly."

"What! Vegeta, you-" she rolled over to face him. Up until now, her back had been against his front.

"Shut up. You're extremely ugly, you're loud, you're a bitch and you're bloody annoying." Bulma gaped, fury etched all over her face.

"But even though you're all of that, I want to ask you, will you go out with me?" Bulma opened and closed her mouth several times. She grinned.

"Yes. Yes." Vegeta grinned and leaned in, kissing her passionately. Bulma kissed him back, and ran her hands over his body.

They fell asleep an hour later, Bulma snuggling into Vegeta's chest and his arm placed protectively around her shoulders.

* * *

"Stupid bitch. How dare you make out with him in public? He was mine until you came along, mine!"

"You're right, he was so yours!" her friend agreed.

"Will you help me get him back?"

"Sure, I hate Bulma so yes I will help you."

"Fine then. You'd better watch out bitch. 'Cause I'm coming for what's mine." She turned off the torch and lay down to sleep, her dreams filled with horrible ideas of torture.

* * *

Next Chapter: As they say in the movies, next time you will witness (or read) a startling event. How will this affect our new couple? Oh, and it has nothing to do with _her_.

Author's Note: OK, this is the longest chapter yet. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Bulma and Veggie are finally together sigh or are they?

Kaibun


	19. Disclosure

Author's Note: I know it's only been a while since I updated, but I just realised I forgot what I was going to make happen OO It took me a while to remember.

Chapter 19: Disclosure

"Morning gorgeous," Bulma smiled up at Vegeta. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Bulma lying on top of him.

"Woman, could you please move. Geez, why did I have to wake up to something so ugly." Bulma glared.

"Well thank you too." Bulma rolled off him and sat up. "Crap!" she yelled. She'd smacked her head on the top of the thicket. Vegeta laughed. Bulma pouted and crawled out of the thicket.

It was about nine in the morning and the sky was dark grey. The smell of rain was in the air, and the ground was soggy.

"Shit," Bulma growled. The fire had gone almost completely out. She was glad Vegeta had taken initiative and covered the firewood, for everything else in the forest was wet. She walked over and picked some wood out from under the cover. She sat on a damp log and prodded the fire after she'd put the wood on it.

Vegeta appeared a few moments later, in his boxer shorts and topless.

"Aren't you cold?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded but sat down next to her and warmed his hands on the fire.

"Get me some food, woman," Vegteta mumbled.

"And why can't you get it yourself?"

"Because you're the woman!"

"And?"

"Make me some food." Bulma hmphed and started on their breakfast.

* * *

"Rachel, come on. They pitched their tent somewhere over this way." Rachel groaned and she trudged behind her friend, huge back pack and all.

"Kylie this is ridiculous! I agreed to help you, not to submit myself to infinite torture."

"I want my revenge on Bulma. I don't care if I have to drag you, you're coming with me!" Rachel growled and continued after Kylie. It was gunna be a long trip.

* * *

"Come on 'Geta, we have to go for a walk. I want to find somewhere dry, even the thicket's wet!" Vegeta nodded and chucked his breakfast dishes to the side. He stood, grabbed a pair of trousers from his bag and pulled them on.

Once dressed, the both of them stood and staggered off in a random direction.

They enjoyed it for the first hour or so, exploring their new terrain. The fun began to wear off though, as they found nowhere even remotely dry and Bulma's legs were getting extremely sore.

" 'Geta can we go back? My legs hurt." Vegeta sighed and walked over to her, picking her up.

"Nooo put me down Vegeta!" Vegeta dropped her in the middle of a giant puddle. "Aaaaaaaaah!" Bulma screamed and grabbed his ankle from her position on the ground and flipped him back, climbing on top of him.

"Why do I get the sick feeling of déjà vu?" Bulma grinned. Vegeta grinned back at her, placing his hands on the side of her face, and kissing her. Without breaking the kiss, he pushed her off and pulled her to her feet. Vegeta pushed Bulma against a tree trunk, pushing himself up against her.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Kylie, you're not going to believe this!" Rachel whispered, looking into the small clearing in front of them.

"Holy shit!" Kylie yelled. There, in front of her, Vegeta and Bulma were locked in an all out pash, making out against the tree.

"Oh Kylie, I'm so sorry," Rachel said sadly. Kylie glared at the couple.

"I'm not going to take this," Kylie snarled. She stalked over to Bulma and Vegeta, who were so preoccupied that they didn't notice her approach.

"You dirty little bitch!" Kylie screamed. Vegeta spun around in time for his face to connect with Kylie's fist. Because he was unprepared, the punch smashed his nose and blood began gushing down his face.

"You stupid whore," he yelled, ignoring the pain. Kylie stalked past him and Vegeta lunged blindly, pain clouding his vision. He missed and Kylie reached Bulma, placing her hands around the blue haired woman's throat.

"He was mine! Mine! He should've been mine! He could've been mine until you came into it. You ruined everything you stupid slut!" Kylie continually pummelled Bulma in the face, and the other woman was too startled to respond.

Vegeta, angry as hell, leaped at Kylie, grabbing her by the arm and throwing her to the ground. Losing her balance, Kylie grabbed Bulma to steady herself, knocking Bulma over. There was a sickening crack, as Bulma's leg, which had become wedged in a root, snapped. She screamed so loudly every group within a 100-acre radius could've heard her.

"Bulma!" Vegeta yelled, throwing Kylie off himself. He scrambled over to where Bulma lay, clutching her leg and breathing heavily. Tears were streaming down her face and he caught the occasional sob.

"Vegeta- m-m-my leg. I-I-I think it's broken."

"Very observant, woman," Vegeta joked. "I'll help you in a minute, but I have to get rid of that bitch," he snarled at the thought of the self-absorbed woman. Vegeta stood, kissing Bulma on the head as she propped herself against a tree.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Vegeta yelled, staring at the form of Kylie, still lying on the ground.

"You were mine Vegeta," she sobbed. "Mine, until she came along." Vegeta snarled.

"I was never yours. I am not yours nor Bulma's, I belong to no one. I am my own person." He turned away from Kylie and glared in the direction of Rachel, who had watched the whole scene from quite a way back.

"Rachel you stupid bitch! You helped her track us, she's too thick to do it on her own. Get your sorry ass over here and get Kylie out of my sight before I beat the shit out of both of you, whether you're a woman or not." Rachel gulped and ran forward. She knew that hell had no fury like Vegeta angry. She helped Kylie to her feet.

"Get out of here. Go back to the lodge and find someone, get me some help." Rachel nodded and gulped.

"W-w-why don't you come too?" Vegeta glared.

"I won't leave Bulma. Now get your sorry asses to the lodge. Bulma needs medical attention." Rachel nodded and, supporting Kylie, left Vegeta's sight.

Dropping his tough exterior, Vegeta raced over to Bulma.

"Are you alright?" Bulma nodded slightly. Vegeta glanced at her leg and drew in a sharp breath. "Alright, but just don't look at your leg alright?" Bulma nodded. Her head was spinning and she felt like vomiting.

Vegeta bit his lip. If she looked down, she'd pass out for sure. One of her lower leg bones was sticking out, and blood was running down her leg.

"I'm sorry, Bulma," he told her. She frowned slightly, but before she could protest, he'd chopped her in the back of the neck and she was unconscious.

Vegeta looked at her limp body, leaning against the tree. He brushed his hands against his pants. If he didn't stop the blood, she'd soon be at risk from blood loss as well. He sighed and placed his hands on her smooth leg. He could see the bone, and ever so slowly placed his hand on the skin on top of it and pushed.

There was a huge crack, as the bone was realigned. Vegeta sighed and ripped off his shirt, pressuring it against her leg.

What had happened? They'd been hooking up one moment and the next his nose had been bleeding, Bulma had been screaming and Kylie had been yelling.

The blood on Vegeta's nose had dried now, and his sole problem at the moment was Bulma.

What on Earth was he going to do? There camp was a three-hour walk away, they had very little in their pockets. Bulma was in need of medical care and Kylie and Rachel wouldn't reach the lodge for at least half a day. Bulma could dehydrate or suffer from blood loss in that time.

_'My cellphone,' _Vegeta thought suddenly. His hand slipped into his pocket, and he felt the small shape of his phone. He pulled it out and thanked the Lord it wasn't damaged.

9 1 1

"Hello, this is the emergency service, how may I help you?"

"I need a rescue helicopter," Vegeta told the receptionist.

"What seems to be the problem sir?"

"We were out camping with school. My partner has broken her leg, it's a compound fracture, she's unconscious and losing a lot of blood. There's no one around and she needs help."

"Very well sir, do you know where you are?"

"Can't you just track my phone or something?"

"Yes we can sir. Alright, I'll need you to keep the phone on, but I want you to apply pressure to your partner's wound."

"I have."

"Very good. Alright the phone search is done, we've located you the helicopter should be there within ten minutes, if it's not then call us back."

"Right." Vegeta hung up the phone and hurried over to Bulma. There was a small clearing, which the tree Bulma was against was on the edge on. He needed to get her into the clearing so they could be seen.

* * *

"V-V-Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she opened her eyes. There was a bright light above her, and it hurt her eyes. "W-where am I?" Vegeta grinned.

"In the same hospital you had your stomach pumped in months ago." Bulma opened her eyes fully and looked around. Vegeta was sitting at her bedside. Chichi, Goku, 18 and Krillin were at the foot of her bed, and her parents on the other side.

As Bulma regained full consciousness, a searing pain engulfed her leg.

"What happened?" she asked. Vegeta sighed.

"You fell over and broke your leg in the woods. A helicopter came in and air lifted us out." Bulma sat up against her hospital bed, wincing as her leg moved.

"Wow. What day is it?"

"We're four days into the two week holidays, its Thursday," her mother told her. Bulma turned to look at her parents.

"You mean I've been here," she did some quick calculations in her head, "seven days!" her father nodded.

"We thought you'd never come round, Vegeta gave you a fair chop in the neck." Bulma frowned.

"Vegeta?" He laughed.

"I had to. You were in pain." Bulma snorted.

"I thought you would have revelled in it," Bulma smiled.

Chichi, Goku, Krillin and 18 watched Bulma and Vegeta converse for a while. He was sitting next to Bulma, stroking the side of her face. Vegeta had accidentally on purpose avoiding telling them about him and Bulma until Bulma was awake. He just told them he was concerned because she was his partner.

"How are you Bulma?" Chichi asked. Bulma smiled.

"I'm a little sore. But when can I come home?"

"Today if you wish," said the doctor, who had just walked in. "You'll be in plaster for six weeks, but should be fine soon enough."

"I guess that means I won't be able to play soccer for a while," Bulma pouted quietly to Vegeta. He smirked.

"It doesn't mean you can't play _other _things," he purred seductively in her ear. Bulma smiled and back handed his side. This didn't go unnoticed by the Briefs's or Bulma and Vegetas' friends.

"Vegeta, Bulma, what is going on?" Dr. Briefs warned. Bulma's eyes widened in shock.

"You didn't tell them?" she asked in shock. Vegeta bowed his head sheepishly.

"No," he admitted.

"Well I will then." She turned to her parents and her friends. "Mum, Dad, Vegeta and I go out."

Silence.

"Since when?" Dr. Briefs asked dangerously. Bulma gulped.

"S-s-since camp. H-h-he asked me out on the first day." Everyone bit their lip as Dr. Briefs's eyes flashed. "D-dad he saved my life!" Bulma argued.

"Sir. If it makes you feel any better, I would like to ask if I could date your daughter?" Vegeta asked, looking Dr. Briefs in the eye. The scientist glared at the man his daughter had grown to love, a love, which had amazingly sprung out of an enormous hate.

"Very well. But if you hurt her, I'll castrate you," he warned.

"Daddy!" Bulma shrieked shrilly. Vegeta grinned and kissed Bulma on the lips. He then disappeared and returned, swinging himself on a pair of crutches.

"Let's leave them alone," 18 told them, smiling to herself. The six departed leaving Vegeta to help Bulma onto her crutches.

"You know, I've never seen Vegeta this happy, in all the time I've known him," Goku told them. 18 nodded.

"Yeah he seems like a totally different person. I can't believe Bulma instigated such an enormous change in him."

"He'd better not hurt her," Chichi growled. Krillin shook his head.

"Nah, Vegeta's not going to do something like that. As unfitting as it may seem, he definitely loves Bulma."

* * *

The rest of the holidays passed in a blur. Vegeta and Bulma became closer, sharing every waking moment together, and they seemed oblivious to the rest of the world.

The start of the term was not much different. The whole school knew about Bulma and Vegeta within a week of being back. Kylie was expelled, and Rachel suspended.

The End

READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ

Author's Note: Nah! I'm just kidding! There's way more to go! You can't end a story part way through the year! That's just wrong! I'm so evil! Anyway, I'm having major writer's block and this chapter sucks. I was thinking that I'll redo it once this story is completed. And I need some ideas. I know what the ending is, if you want to help me, give me some ideas about what I can do between now and the end of the year, then please tell me because, as sad as it is, there'll be NO MORE Till Death Do We Part until I get some ideas. Sorry, but I'm so stuck it aint funny.

Kaibun


	20. Practices and Green Slips

Author's Note: iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit's baaack! After a long absence Till Death Do We Part has FINALLY returned. I'd like to thank you all for your amazing contribution you did towards my writer's block. Thank you for all your ideas and all the help you gave me. NOT! YOU LOT ARE SO SAD! I ALMOST BELIEVE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY STORY. IS THAT IT HMM? I HAD TWO, TWO CONTRIBUTIONS FROM READERS! THANKYOU ALL FOR NOTHING.

On a nicer note, a sincere thankyou to those two people who DID contribute ideas, your help was greatly appreciated.

Chapter Twenty: Practices and Green Slips

Four months had passed since the accident in the woods. They were now into the first week of the third term, and teachers were pushing for students to study for their Senior Exams.

"Vegeta I swear, if I don't get out of this shit ass class soon, I'm gunna hurt someone!" Bulma hissed to Vegeta, who was sitting next to her. He reacher over and grabbed her hand, clasping it tightly.

"You and me both, woman. Mrs. Collins's sarcasm is really testing my self control." Bulma smiled at him.

"What're you doing after school?" Bulma asked.

"Damn homework most probably," Vegeta grumped. Bulma laughed.

"Miss Briefs, Mr. Ouji. Detention after school. I have tried time and time again to ignore your incessant lovey dovey babble," Bulma and Vegeta blushed furiously, "but you just don't know how to shut up. Meet me here after class," Mrs. Collins snapped. Bulma groaned. It was quarter to three, so she still had to keep herself controlled for that time.

"You know what, Collins? There's only fifteen minutes to go so screw you." Bulma's eyes widened as Vegeta stood up then chucked his stuff into his bag and walked out, dropping a screwed up piece of paper in her lap on the way.

_Walk out, I'll be waiting for you outside. _

Bulma smiled, packed up her things, called 'later, Collins,' to the teacher's back and followed Vegeta.

Bulma stepped outside closing the door.

"Vegeta where are-"

"Right here woman," he whispered huskily into her ear, coming up from behind her. Bulma smiled as he kissed her.

"Vegeta I don't think-"

"Sssh woman," Vegeta mumbled, as he stepped in front of her. She moaned against his mouth, their tongues wrestling within their mouths. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's face, tilting her head further and pushing against his mouth.

_'If someone had told me last year I'd be skipping class to kiss Vegeta, and actually enjoy it, I'd have told them to see a shrink,' _Bulma thought smiling against his mouth.

_'Who would've thought I'd be making out with Bulma in the middle of a school hall I would've knocked the shit out of them,' _Vegeta thought as he felt Bulma's tongue invade his mouth.

The bell rang and doors swung open, and there was the sound of many feet on the lino floors of the corridors. Vegeta broke the kiss and Bulma pushed him off, clearing her throat. Vegeta just stood there, his image not ruffled at all by their little makeout session.

As Bulma combed her fingers through her hair, she looked up at Vegeta and giggled. He frowned.

"What's so funny woman," Vegeta snarled. Bulma frowned, taking offence to his tone.

"Geez what's wrong with you now Vegeta. You were pretty happy a few moments ago. I was just going to tell you that my lipstick is all over your face." Vegeta's eyes widened and he began rubbing his mouth frantically with his sleeve.

"Whatever woman. Come on let's get going." Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand and led her through the crowd. Just as they reached the front gates-

"Miss Briefs! Mr. Ouji! Come here at _once_!" Bulma and Vegeta groaned as the voice of Mr. Doryth boomed down the hall.

"I have just been informed by Mrs. Collins that the both of you walked out of her classs."

"So what?" asked Vegeta. Bulma giggled and punched him.

"Ssh."

"As punishment, you shall both go to Mrs. Collins's class for your detention and the both of you are on Daily Report." Vegeta groaned. Not another green slip! Bulma's eyes widened.

_'Oh shit! I'm on daily report! My parents are so going to psyche out!' _Vegeta noticed her expression and grinned, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Laters Doryth, we're gunna go see Collins," Vegeta told him.

"It's Mrs. Collins to you, boy," Mr. Doryth yelled to Vegeta and Bulma's retreating figures.

* * *

"Chichi! Chichi!" Goku called down the hall. Chichi turned around and smiled at Goku.

"Hold on a minute, 18. Wait for Goku to catch up." 18 grunted in agreement. She'd been in a bad mood these last few days, Krillin had been away with the flu for five days and had banned 18 from seeing him, as he didn't want to give it to her.

"Chichi. I got soccer practice. Don't you guys have cheerleading?" Chichi's eyes went wide.

"Oh shit I totally forgot. Mrs. Igam is gunna kill me! Come on 18, hurry up, we got practice for the game on tomorrow." 18 groaned and the three of them hurried off, splitting up as Goku went to the field and 18 and Chichi headed for the gym.

_'I wonder where Vegeta and Bulma are, they should be here for practice, its Saturday tomorrow.' _Goku thought as he walked up to the rest of the team.

"Hey Goku! Are you the captain?" a guy named Chris asked. He was an exchange student from overseas,somewhere near Australiaand had come to their high school at the start of the week. He was extremely good at soccer and had been offered a position in the team.

"I dunno. I haven't seen Vegeta or Bulma since fourth period."

"Bulma?" Chris asked, frowning. "Isn't that a _girl's _name?" he asked rather distastefully.

"It is. Do you have a problem with that?" asked a new voice. Everyone turned around, to see Bulma striding over, hot on the heels of Vegeta.

"Yeah I do. What's a _girl _doing in the first eleven?" Vegeta's eyes flashed. No one insulted his girlfriend like that. Bulma tapped his elbow inconspicuously, and shook her head so slightly. Taking the hint he stepped back.

Chris obviously didn't know Vegeta was the captain of the team, or that Bulma was his girlfriend. Bulma walked up to Chris. She was about a head shorter than the blonde haired boy.

"Do you know who I am?" Bulma asked. Chris snorted, folding his arms.

"Do I care? You're a girl, you shouldn't be on the team." Bulma glared.

"And what would you do," she asked, trying to ignore his annoying accent, "if I told you that I was captain of this team?" Chris laughed.

"Then I'd say this whole team was screwed if they have a girl as their captain. All girls are good for is cheerleading and a good fuck." Vegeta snapped, he strode over to Chris and punched the arrogant foreigner in the nose. Chris's eyes widened as the force of Vegeta's punch sent him flying to the ground.

Goku could hardly suppress a laugh as he watched the scene. Chris had gone too far, calling Bulma 'a good fuck'.

"What the hell's up your ass?" Chris frowned as he sat up, his nose gushing blood. Vegeta's eyes flashed.

"Don't speak about my girlfriend like that, you faggot." Chris sniggered.

"Or what? You'll punch me again? Who do you think you are anyway?"

"I'm the captain of this team, and yes I'll punch the shit out of you as soon as I throw you off this team." Vegeta spoke calmly, but extremely deadly. Chris gulped. Vegeta turned to the rest of his team.

"Well don't stand there like a pack of statues! Get your sorry asses out there I want three laps of the park then start dribbling practice." The team sprinted off, and Vegeta went back to Bulma, leaving Chris on the ground.

"Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you Vegeta," she giggled as he slipped his hand around her waist. She kissed him softly on the cheek, and her hand took its place around Vegeta's waist.

Chris watched the couple from his dazed position on the ground.

He suddenly noticed Bulma's body. He smirked as he watched her long, flawless legs, walk away.Damnhe couldn't wait to see her in something tight. Hell he couldn't wait to get her into bed.

* * *

Bulma rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder, her hand in his back pocket as they stood watching the rest of the team.

"Woman?"

"Mmm?"

"Get you ass out there and run before I make you do 50 press-ups." Bulma's eyes widened.

"Fine, faggot. I'll remember that." Bulma took off at a run. Vegeta laughed as she pulled the fingers to him. He blew her a kiss then sidled over to Chris, who was just managing to get up.

"I trust you know your place?" he asked. Chris pinched his bleeding nose, but glared at Vegeta.

"I may only be here six months. But I _will _have her in my bed by the end of my stay." With that he took off at a run behind the rest of the team. Vegeta breathed heavily, clenching and unclenching his fists, his eyes flashing with an angry fire.

He had to get rid of Chris.

* * *

"Alright girls take a break, you're doing well," Chichi called over the crowd. The group of girls in short skirts and tight tops dispersed. 18 came up over to Chichi.

"I wish Bulma was here. It'd make this coaching thing so much easier," Chichi sighed. 18 smiled.

"Don't worry Chi, you're doing fine. Come on lets go watch the soccer for a while." Chichi nodded and the two walked out of the gym.

The first eleven were on the field, and Vegeta had them doing press ups.

* * *

"Hurry up you lot! I only asked for twenty," Vegeta yelled. Goku was standing next to him, having finished 50 a long time ago. Bulma collapsed as she reached twenty and sighed.

"Vegeta this stinks," she groaned. The rest of the team exchanged knowing glances. If anyone but Bulma had said that Vegeta would have knocked their head in.

"No woman, you're just unfit!" Bulma pouted, and sat with her legs straight out and her hands in between them.

Chris glared at Vegeta as he finished his press-ups.

"If you're so eager to get us doing them, why don't you try them yourself?" he sneered at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked.

"Fine I will. With one hand and someone sitting on my back." Chris laughed. Was Vegeta insane? That was humanly impossible unless you were a world class body builder. Sure, Vegeta had a little muscle but no high schooler could manage that.

Vegeta got down into starting position, and Bulma sat cross legged on his back, holding one hand up by her. She knew Vegeta could do this, she'd seen him do it plenty a time at practice. When he had first started coaching the team several people seemed to think he considered himself too high and mighty to do press ups with them. After displaying his extraordinary skill, no one had doubted him and they all knew the overseas faggot who had dissed Vegeta's girlfriend, not to mention their vice captain, would eat his words.

And he did. Vegeta managed a hundred press ups, before, in defeat, Chris had asked him to stop. Vegeta smirked as he felt Bulma's weight leave his back and he stood up.

"Now, I want you all to go and have some kicks against Chris. He can be our goalie for this practice," Vegeta smirked. Grumbling, Chris made his way over to the goal, the team grabbing a ball and following.

* * *

"Look, Chi! Man look at Vegeta! What the hell is he doing?" 18 asked as she noticed Bulma sitting on Vegeta's back. They watched from a distance for a while, until Vegeta stood up and sent the team to have some goal shooting. He was talking to Bulma when18 and Chichi interrupted.

"Hahem," Chichi cleared her throat. Vegeta, muttering a few incoherent words to Bulma, telling her that just because she was his grilfriend didn't mean she didn't have to practice and that she had five minutes to talk, walked off to practice with his players.

"Hey B. How's practice going?" Chichi asked. Bulma smirked.

"Geez Bulma. For a minute there you looked uncannily like Vegeta." 18 laughed. Bulma ignored that last comment and told Chichi and 18 about Chris.

"Wow he actually said that? Vegeta would've kicked his ass for that one!" Chichi laughed. Bulma nodded slightly and indicated with her head to the goalie, who at the moment had a cast substitute on his nose. There was a sharp intake of breath from 18.

"Anyway, it's Friday night, and we've all got the game tomorrow. Chichi and I have got cheerleading and you've got the actual playing, so I was wondering how bout all you's stay at my house hmm?" 18 asked. She was no longer embarrassed about not having real parents.

"Sure that'd be great 18," Chichi agreed. But Bulma shook her head.

"Nah I can't sorry. I'm staying at Vegeta's." 18 and Chichi nodded.

"Oh well, we better get back to practice," Chichi sighed. "See ya tomorrow B."

"Yeah see ya!" Bulma called to her friends' retreating backs. She then ran over to the rest of her teammates and began kicking the ball as hard as possible at Chris.

* * *

Next Chapter: The game. If the Orange Star Crusaders beat their opponents, they're into the semis. And a small little……….. incident. I won't say no more. Happy reading.

Author's Note: There, that's the best I can do with writer's block. You lot were really a lot of help. Judging by the interest shown in ideas I doubt anyone will read this but hey! Anyway, if anyone IS reading this, I just realised I'm making Vegeta a bit soft, and his life seems to be going too right at the moment so I'm gunna try and fix that.

A very depressed, annoyed and feeling betrayed,

Kaibun


	21. The Game

Author's Note: a big thankyou to Vegeta's Dark Fairy. Your idea was greatly appreciated! And thanks to all you other people who reviewed! Your reviews mean a lot to me, especially when you give me ideas as most people do. Anyhow, onwards and upwards!

Oh and also an ENORMOUS ENORMOUS ENOURMOUS thankyou to the AWESOE person who actually compared me, Kaibun, to the famour Princess Panchii! You don't know how good that made me feel to be compared to someone of her amazing writing skill and quality! Thankyou so much!

Chapter 21: The Game

_"Beep beep, beep beep." _18 groaned as she fumbled for her alarm clock, hitting the snooze button.

"Chi?" she asked, looking blearily at Chichi's bed on the floor. Her eyes opened further as she noticed Chichi wasn't there.

"Morning 18!" came Chichi's voice. The blonde looked up to see her friend fully dressed in her cheerleading outfit, come out of her bathroom.

  
"Chi! It's six thirty in the morning!" 18 groaned, pulling the covers up.

"Yeah, and the game starts at 7.30."  
  
"Oh kuso does it! Oh my Kami I better hurry up I'm so gunna be late. Chi do you mind going downstairs and putting some toast down for me? I'm gunna take a quick shower, do my hair and get changed." Her friend nodded. "Thanks Chi!" 18 called back as she disappeared into her bathroom.

*

"Wha?" Bulma asked as she opened her eyes. She had felt something on her cheek, and as she became conscious, she became aware of Vegeta kissing it. "Vegeta _what _are you doing?"

"Waking you up," came the reply. Bulma smiled, but groaned.

"Why? It's only seven o'clock!" she argued.

"Yeah and we are supposed to be on the soccer field." Bulma's eyes widened in schock.

  
"Oh my Kami Vegeta how could you let me sleep in! We're gunna be in soo much trouble!" Bulma yelled, quickly ducking into the shower. Vegeta follwed her in as soon as he heard the water start running. He put down the toilet seat and sat on it, talking to Bulma.

"For starters woman, we're not going to be in trouble?" Vegeta told her.

"Why?" Bulma demanded from behind the shower curtain. 

"Because I'm the coach and captain," he answered simply.

  
"And?" Bulma asked, but she calmed down.

"Alright Veggie turn around I'm hopping out." Vegeta looked away as he heard the water go off. "Alright you can turn back round." Bulma was standing there, her hair dripping wet in nothing but a too small towel. Vegeta gulped and reminded himself that this wasn't the time.

  
"Can you go grab my clothes for me?" Bulma asked innocently. Vegeta growled but obeyed, and reappeared a moment later with Bulma's soccer uniform.

*

(7.25 a.m. on the soccer field)

"Well your captain is really dependable," an annoying accent spoke over the chattering team. The whole changing rooms turned to look at Kris, the Australian they had all in the last forty eight hours grown to hate.

"Vegeta will be here. So will Bulma so I suggest you watch your mouth," Goku warned him. Their uniform was white shorts, coming down to just above the knee, and their jerseys were orange with three white stripes across their backs, running through the player's number. They had white socks with orange stripes and sprig boots.

"No not will here, is here," came the voice of the captain. Everyone turned to look at Vegeta, who walked in in his uniform, his arm wrapped around Bulma's waist. "I suggest you watch your filthy mouth, Mr. Tommy if you want to play this game, or any other," Vegeta warned. Kris growled but said nothing.

  
"Alright guys Vegeta's here, now listen to him!" Goku yelled.

"This is an important game alright? If we win we're into the semis, and if we don't I'll beat your sorry asses into pulp now get out there and play. You all know your positions, Tucker, Pinne you're reserves," Vegeta yelled to two of the players. They nodded and everyone quieted down as the announcer's voice blared over the speakers.

"Welcome to the pre semi finals game, Orange Star Crusaders verses the Tokion Stormers. And first out is the Crusaders, I give you Briefs, Son, Tucker, Pinne, Sornon, Ricks, Tommy, Likon, Sashi, Omarna, Sarni, Tontin aaaaaaaaand Ouji!" The crowd screamed as the Crusaders ran onto the pitch. Pinne and Tucker headed for the sidelines and sat on the benches, while the rest of the team ran round the side of the field and started various stretches.

"Undoubtedly the best side Orange Star High has had for many years, Ouji the captain is a prized player, along with Briefs, the only female in the tournament this year. Having remained unbeaten this whole season and winning by a huge amount of points, the Stormers will have a hard time beating these guys."

"Hey Chi! Come on the rest of the girls are out there!" 18 yelled. Chichi squealed, grabbed her pompoms and ran onto the sideline, taking her place at the front of the team.

The stands were a wash of blue and orange, though orange was definitely the dominant colour.

  
"Alright girls just like practice!" Chichi yelled. All the girls stood with their hands on their hips, their orange skirts pleated and almost up to their panty lines. All of them had tight white tops with _Crusaders _written on them in orange letters. The girls all had their hair tied up in pigtails with orange and white ribbons on each.

The song came onto the sounds system and the Orange Star cheerleaders were all go.

*

"Alright I'm center half, Bulma, Goku I want you on my wings. Sornon, Ricks, you're our backs, Tommy, Likon I want you as forwards, Sashi, Omarna you're inners and Sarni's in goal. Alright go!" Vegeta yelled. There was a chorus of whoops and the team dispatched onto the field.

"Alright and there's the whistle. It's Tokion in possession, Suki passes it to Marnin up back to Suki, no! A lovely intercept there by Briefs, passing it to Ouji who's taking it up the field. But where's his support?" Vegeta was skilfully taking the ball up the field, but he needed some support, he couldn't break through the whole of Tokion's defence!

"There's the support Ouji needs, coming up on his left is Tommy, the Australian who's playing for Orange Star at the moment. Ouji steps round Suki and passes the ball to Tommy. Tommy's taking the ball up the field! Oh no! Watch out for the Tokion defence! He needs to pass to someone! And there's Briefs on his right, pass Tommy!"

Kris was aware of Bulma on his right, but he wouldn't pass to her. No way in hell would he let a girl steal his goal. He was into the circle!

As he focused on getting to the goal, he became unaware of the Tokion player on his left, who in turn came flying past Tommy, taking the ball. There was a great 'oooh' from the crowd, as Orange Star lost the ball. Turning back around to chase it, Kris went for a slide tackle and sent the ball flying out.

The ref blew their whistle.

"Goalie kick!" he yelled.

The ball was kicked up the other end of the field and Vegeta called time out.

"KRIS WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING BULMA WAS RIGHT BESIDE YOU WE COULD'VE SCORED!" Vegeta yelled. His blood was boiling and he was going red in the face. Kris rolled his eyes and turned his back to Vegeta.

"Get on the sideline!" Vegeta yelled. "Kakarot, make sure he leaves I want Tucker on in his place. Now go!" Vegeta yelled.

*

"Wow, Vegeta looks really angry," Chichi said and stopped dancing.  
  
"Yeah well that Kris faggot just cost them a goal, can you blame him?" 18 asked. They watched as Goku escorted Kris off the pitch and conversed witht eh subs for a while, before Tucker came on.

The game resumed a few moments later and by the end of the first half, they were up 3-1.

*

"Alright you lot. We're up by two, would be three," Vegeta added nastily, glaring at Kris who was trying to chat up the cheerleaders. They were taking no notice of him. "Now I need you to hold the defence as well as possible, even if we don't score another goal we have to make sure they don't either."

The team nodded and dispersed, some grabbing towels, others drinks. Kris continued trying to chat up the cheerleaders.

"Hey guys!" someone called. Bulma looked up to see a short someone standing in the doorway.

"Krillin!" 18 yelled. "I thought you were sick?"

"Nah I got better I just couldn't be bothered coming to school yesterday so I decided the least I can do is come and watch all you fullas." 18 kissed him on the cheek and Krillin asked who the Australian guy was.

18 explained about Kris, about his and Vegeta's first meeting and Kris's attempt at being a soccer hero.

"Alright onto the field!" Vegeta yelled.

For the next half, there were no points scored and Vegeta was just congratulating himself when the inevitable happened.

He had had to put Kris back on just recently because both his subs had been injured.

The whole team watched in shock, as Kris punched one of the Tokion players in the face. Blood went flying everywhere and the guy's nose was broken. Kris jumped on the blue and grey clad player and began punching the shit out of him. Vegeta sprinted over, furious at Kris, and pulled the deranged player off the Tokion.

"RED CARD!" yelled the crowd. "RED CARD!"

"Red card!" yelled the ref. But Vegeta didn't notice. He held Kris in a headlock.

  
"What the fuck was that about?" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey! He was in my face!" Kris yelled back. Vegeta tightened the headlock and dragged him off the field.

"Get in there!" Vegeta yelled, throwing Kris next to his injured subs. The Australian hit the wall and slid down the chair.

Without a backwards glance Vegeta stalked back onto the pitch. A free kick had been awarded to the Tokion Stormers, and for once Vegeta wasn't arguing. Bulma came running over to him.

"Vegeta? Are you alright?" she asked. Vegeta stalked past her, throwing her arm off him.

He didn't even notice her, he was so furious with Kris he didn't bother. Vegeta and the rest of the team let out a groan of despair as the Stormer put a kick past their goalie, bringing the score up to 3-2.

The Crusader's defence however, managed to hold until the final whistle, and there was a great yell of triumph from the crowd. The cheerleaders were running onto the field, kissing all the players in celebration. None of them however, went near Vegeta who looked ready to kill.  
  
"You're of the team," Vegeta snarled at Kris as he walked past the semi conscious player. Vegeta then stalked off to the changing rooms, taking a shower before anyone got in there first. 

*

"Congratulations guys!" Bulma yelled above the raucous of the team. There was a great chorus of yells.

"We kicked their asses!"

"We showed the what it means to be Orange Star Crusaders."

_"We won!"_

"YEAH!" everyone yelled. Only then Bulma realised Vegeta was missing.

"Oi Goku, where'd Vegeta go?" Bulma asked. Goku turned from Chichi to talk to Bulma.

"He went to take a shower he's probably still in there."

*

"Vegeta?"

"What woman?" Bulma turned the corner and located Vegeta. He was standing still in the shower, but the water was no longer running and he had a towle wrapped round his waist.

"A-a-are you OK?" Vegeta grunted. "Did you kick him off the team?"

"Yeah but I'll kick more than that when I'm cleaned up."

There was silence for a moment.

"Listen some of the others were thinking that we should go out to the Club tonight. Club 18? Do you wanna go?" Vegeta sighed and walked over to the changing room. Bulma followed him, then took a seat on the bench.

"Might as well. Gimme a good excuse to knock the shit out of Kris." Bulma smirked.

  
"I so want to see that."  
  
*

Kris sat there glaring towards the changing rooms. After a while he stood, and headed in.

Most of the guys had cheerleaders sitting on their laps. Vegeta and Bulma were standing hand in hand at the centre of it all. By the sounds of things they were going to Club 18 that night to celebrate.

"Hahem?" came a voice. Everyone looked at Bulma, and then, following her line of vision, to Kris. "I don't believe you are part of this team anymore, therefore you have no right to be in the changing rooms." There were murmurs of agreement from the team and cheerleaders. Kris glowered and Vegeta smirked. He was now leaning up against the wall, his arms folded in their customary position.

  
"Well you faggots are all fucked in the head anyway," Kris growled and walked out.

The people in the changing rooms all watched him go then laughed, some givng Bulma high fives.

"Woman," Vegeta hissed. Bulma turned around, smiling.  
  
"Hm?"

"Kris knows we're going to Club 18."

"And?" Bulma prompted.

"Just….. just be careful tonight alright, he's gunna try something, I know it." Bulma smiled. 

"Don't sweat it Veggie." Bulma kissed him on the cheek and walked over to chat to 18 and Chichi.

_'Urgh I get a horrible feeling about this,' _Vegeta thought.

*

Next Time: In da Club! (I luv that song but anyhow) The crew go to the club and the 'little incident' that was supposed to happen this chappy will most probably be in the next one.

Author's Note: There it is, short, but its there. Anyway hope you guys liked it leave me your reviews.

Kaibun


	22. In Da Club

Author's Note: Alright I'm doing you fullas a favour, it's the weekend so I'm gunna stick this chapter up today even though I was intending to wait a week or so, so I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 22: In da Club (don't sue! I don't own the song!)

"Chi, 18 hurry up!" Bulma yelled from the downstairs of her house. It was 9.00 and the guys were due there any minute to pick them up to go celebrate Orange Star's victory.

"Comin B!" they called in unison. A moment later they appeared and rushed out the door. Bulma followed, locking the door as she heard horns.

Krillin, Goku and Vegeta were all sitting in their cars, parked on the side of the street. Climbing into their boyfriends' cars they headed for Club 18.

*

"Vegeta?"

"What woman?" He was still pouting about Kris costing their team a goal.

"Relax. Come on, you have to have fun tonight, just try, if it's possible, not to be a dick OK?" Vegeta glared at her, but relaxed ever so slightly as he noticed she was laughing.

Vegeta turned his head away, sighing. Bulma noticed this.

"It's not about Kris is it?" she asked, realisation dawning on her. Vegeta looked up, and for the first time that evening, Bulma noticed the faraway look in his eyes. "Vegeta," she whispered, placing her hand on his leg. "What's wrong."

"N-n-nothing." He looked away again.

"Vegeta! Pull over right now," Bulma demanded. He took no notice of her, put slowed the car down and pulled onto the side of the road. Bulma turned to face him, turning his head around with her hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing."

"Yes there is Vegeta. This isn't like you at all." He closed his eyes and leant his head back on the headrest of his Jag.

"Lisa and Kevin just………" he trailed off.

"What, Vegeta? Tell me  I want to help you." Bulma couldn't believe this was actually Vegeta. It was so not him.

"The man that murdered my family." Bulma's stomach dropped and she was filled from head to toe with ice cold dread. "You know how I told you he was put in prison a few months ago after they found at Vega wasn't my sister?" Bulma nodded, fearing what came next.

Vegeta looked into Bulma's eyes and the normally emotionless onyx eyes were filled with fear and anger.

"He's escaped."

*  
  
"Goku was that Vegeta's car?" Chichi asked as they drove past the black Jaguar parked on the side of the road.

"I think it was Chi, but why would they pull over? The hazard lights weren't on or anything." Chichi frowned and looked back as the car disappeared.

"Just keep going, we'll see if they're at the Club."

*  
  


"Krillin! Stop! That was Vegeta's car!" 18 yelled as they shot past the black numberplate less car. Krillin skidded to a halt and turned the car around, driving back.

18 climbed out and slammed the door, running over to the car.

"Vegeta?" 18 asked.

  
"Bulma?" said Krillin. The two looked up and 18 stepped back, her eyes wide as she noticed Vegeta's eyes.

"Oh my Kami Vegeta, what's wrong with you?" His eyes scared her, they were no longer black, put a pale dejected grey and there seemed to be no life behind them.

"I-I-I-I think you'd better leave 18," Bulma told her. 18 frowned.

"Not until someone tells me what's going on."

"We'll tell you at the Club, just tell Chichi and Goku and the others that we're going to be a bit late OK?"

"Alright….." 18 agreed. She backed away then climbed in the car, followed by Krillin.

"Oh my Kami Krillin, what the hell is wrong with Vegeta?"

*

"Vegeta, are you OK?" Bulma asked as Krillin and 18 pulled away.

"I thought he was dead. I thought I killed him, and then I'm told he's in jail, but he's escaped and Kami knows he'll come after Vega or me or………………" he trailed off.

"What Vegeta? Or what?" Vegeta looked at her, paling.

"Or, of he finds out…… you." Bulma's eyes widened and she gulped.

  
"Vegeta that's not gunna happen, they'll catch him."

"You don't know that," he warned her. Bulma sighed.

"Vegeta, does he even know where you live?"

"He can find out."

"How?"

"He will, I know he will. I killed his best three men when I was only a child, he'll find me, even if it kills him."

"But Vegeta, he's been lose for ten years or so before they put him away! What makes you think he's gunna come after you now?"

"This."

It was a printed out computer sheet and on it was written,

I got them Ouji and I'll get you. Watch your back. I'm out now and I'm gunna get you! And if you go near the cops I'm gonna get my daughter/your sister as well

"Vegeta! Where'd that come from?"

"Email."

"Alright Vegeta, we're going home right now and you're gunna tell someone about this."

"No. We're going to the Club, I have to, its my team."

"Yours and your sister's life is more important than a soccer team."

"No. We're going. I'll deal with this later."

Bulma leant back knowing it was fruitless to argue.

_'Fuck Kami! Can't you just leave Vegeta alone for a while? Why do you have to screw his life up so much? After all he's been through he deserves a little peace!' _Bulma thought to herself.

*

They pulled up outside the club at 9.45. The lines to get into the Club had gone, so after locking the car up they walked in.

"Remember woman, not a word to anyone. Not yet."

As Vegeta stepped into the club, he became himself again, almost as if he'd forgotten about the email, and the man who'd killed his family. His eyes went back to their usual emotionless black and he regained his confident swagger. No one save his closest of close friends could tell there was something wrong with him.

They found Chichi and Goku on the dance floor, who directed them to 18 and Krillin up by the tables. 18 looked sideways at Vegeta a couple of times but said nothing. 

When the song ended, the rest of the team came up and seated themselves around a couple of tables.

"Bulma. Vegeta." Came a voice. Bulma groaned, recognizing the voice.

"Fuck. Off. Kris." Bulma said slowly, emphasising each word.

"Why should I?" he asked as he sat down next to her. Vegeta growled from her other side, but Kris ignored him.

"Because you are no longer part of this team if I didn't make the clear to you earlier today," Vegeta snarled.

"Oh, I can still come to a Club if I want, it's not against the law," he told them. Vegeta, Bulma, 18, Krillin, Chichi and Goku along with the rest of the team glared at Kris trying to burn holes in his head. Bulma edged closer to Vegeta as she felt Kris try and rub her leg.

"Piss off," she growled, just lound enough for him to hear. Vegeta put his arm around Bulma's shoulders, pulling her in closer to him. Kris ignored Bulma's moving away from him, and slid his hand quickly up her skirt. Bulma shrieked and jumped onto Vegeta's lap. He frowned and tried to push her off and then Bulma started yelling.

  
"GET YOU FUCKING HAND OUT OF MY SKIRT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, making the whole Club go silent. Everyone looked at Kris wide eyes.

"Oooooh come on," he grinned. "You enjoyed it, I know you did." Everyone blocked their ears again, except Vegeta who was too pissed to do anything.  
  
"I DID _NOT _ENJOY SOME ASSHOLE, SEXIST, ARRROGANT AUSTRALIAN PRICK TRYING TO FEEL ME UP!" Kris then did the worst thing possible. He laughed.

That was the final straw for Vegeta. He gently lifted Bulma off him and then launched himself sideways at Kris, knocking the Australian to the ground. 

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as she stood up. The rest of the soccer team and the cheerleaders all leaned over to get a better look, egging Vegeta on.

Vegeta held Kris down with his left hand, his knee pressuring Kris's upper body. With his right hand, Vegeta continually punched Kris in the nose, his fist and Kris's face eventually becoming covered in blood. Vegeta threw Kris to his feet, and the Australian was dazed and confused.

"Don't _ever ever _touch or speak to my woman like that," Vegeta snarled, throwing a punch into Kris's stomach. Kris doubled over, gasping, before straightening up and throwing himself at Vegeta. 

As the two exchanged punches and kicks, Goku stood anxiously on the sideline. True, Vegeta needed to defend Bulma but Kris had no chance and Vegeta was just toying with him.

Goku breathed deeply as he noticed Kris rip Vegeta's shirt off. Vegeta growled and threw all his might into a punch that sent Kris spinning sideways and sprawling onto the floor again.

  
By this time the whole club was watching and someone had gone to get the security guards. Kris had gotten back up and he threw Vegeta into the wall. Vegeta growled as he punched Kris back, sending him flying into a table.

Vegeta's eye was cut and warm blood was running down the side of his head. He thought a rib was broken, but it was nothing compared to Kris.

Kris's nose was still gushing blood and was clearly broken in several places. Both eyes were swollen and cut, his left arm was dislocated and Vegeta was guessing several ribs were broken.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called. She had been yelling at him for the pas five minutes that it was enough, but he couldn't stop himself. "Vegeta that's enough!" Vegeta ignored Bulma's pleas and continued his fight.

  
"You insult my girlfriend," Vegeta yelled punching Kris, "you insult my team," he punched Kris again, "you try and feel my girlfriend up," he punched again, "you're fucking disrespectful," he punched him again, "but worst of all, you have the audacity to _laugh _when you touch my girlfriend." Kris looked at Vegeta through swollen eyes.

"I'll have her Vegeta. You can pound the shit out of me all you like but one way or another I will have her." Vegeta fumed. "And you fight like a girl." Vegeta dropped his fist and laughed.

"Then I'd hate to think what someone would compare you to!" Kris glared, before something caught his eye. He smirked and Vegeta had just time enough to notice the malevolent look in his eyes before an indescribable pain hit him.

  
"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" he yelled. Everyone swivelled around in time to see Vegeta sink to his knees and clutch his chest.

  
"What the fuck just happened?" Bulma asked, her eyes wide. And then laughing, swaying severely, Kris stood. In his hand he was holding a small silver ring.

  
"Oh my Kami!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta stood, hand still clutching his chest.

  
"You fucking low life prick!" Vegeta yelled. He drew his fist back and sent it once again crashing into Kris's face. Kris was thrown into the wall and he slid down it, unconscious.

The Security Guards had just arrived, but they were too late. Bulma ran over to Vegeta.

  
"Kami, Vegeta are you OK? Move your hand, let me have a look." Sweating and covered in blood, chest heaving and breathing heavily Vegeta moved his hand and collapsed onto a seat. Bulma knelt beside him.

"Bulma what happened?" Chichi asked running over. Bulma winced. 

"What happened?" Chichi asked again. 

"Kris ripped out Vegeta's nipple ring." There was a sharp intake of breath from everyone around them. 

"What an asshole," Goku muttered, his eyes set in a heavy frown.

Vegeta stood and Goku rushed over to support him. Bulma was guessing Vegeta had concussion of some sort. They had to get him to the doctor.

"We'll take his car, Bulma do you know how to drive it?" Goku asked. She nodded and she led Goku and Vegeta out. 18, Krillin and Chichi followed them out. "Chichi you take my care, Krillin you take yours with 18. I'm going with Bulma and Vegeta." The others nodded and climbed in their cars heading for the hospital. 

"Kakarot let go of me I'm fine."

"No you're not Vegeta, you're concussed. We need to get you to the hospital." Bulma told him. "Goku can't you drive? I wanna sit in the back with Vegeta." He nodded. 

"It's all voice controlled aye?" Bulma nodded. Goku lifted Vegeta's arm from around his neck and Vegeta climbed into the car. Bulma followed after him and Goku got in the driver's seat.

"Lie down," Bulma whispered. Vegeta growled, but realised he had a searing headache, and lay down in the back of the car, resting his head in Bulma's lap.

"Er ignition, handbrake off, gear one," Goku told Vegeta's car. A moment later they were driving. "Set auto drive for hospital." 

They said nothing for a while, Vegeta concentrating on staying conscious and Bulma running her fingers absent mindedly through Vegeta's hair.

"Thanks Vegeta."

"Hm?" he asked.

  
"Thanks. For-for defending me against Kris." Bulma smiled.

"You're _my _woman, what was I supposed to do?" She smiled again and leant down kissing him on the lips softly.

"Well I don't think Kris is gunna be anymore trouble." Vegeta frowned slightly, thinking about what he'd said.

"I'll have her Vegeta. You can pound the shit out of me all you like but one way or another I will have her."

"Vegeta there's something I want to ask you though."

"What woman?" Vegeta asked, wincing as his breathing injured his damaged ribs further.

"Why were you so-so-so _violent_? I've never seen you like that before. I-I-it was sort of scary, like you wouldn't stop hitting him," Bulma admitted. Vegeta sighed, wincing as his ribs stung.

"I-I don't know," he said honestly. "But all I remember is just thinking that I had to beat him, that he was going to hurt you if I didn't. I kept thinking that he was that guy who sent me the email, and no matter how hard I tried to pull myself off I just couldn't stop." Bulma sighed, placing her hand on Vegeta's lower chest.

"I'll be fine Vegeta, don't worry.  So will Vega. Be alright I mean." Vegeta sighed.

Goku listened to them from the front of the car. They seemed to have forgotten e was there, and were speaking about something only they knew. Something he, Goku was determined to find out, if it had Vegeta and Bulma as scared as they were.

*

Chichi, 18 and Krillin pulled up to the hospital and entered the emergency area.

It  wasn't very busy, there was two people waiting and that was it.

Chichi and the others went up to the front desk.

"Hello Miss, how may I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Er we've got a friend who's just been in a big fight at a club and we think he needs medical attention." 18 told her, butting in.

  
"Alright well where is he?"

At that moment, Bulma walked in, holding Vegeta's hand and Goku hovered just next to Vegeta, ready to catch him if Vegeta decided he was going to fall over.

  
"That's him," 18 said. The woman nodded.

  
"Alright, take him into that patient room over there, we'll have someone come and check it out." They nodded and went over to meet Bulma, Goku and Vegeta.

"Hey you guys. Come on we have to take him to that patient room over there," 18 told them. Vegeta growled.

  
"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" he yelled. Bulma told him to shut up and led him to the room, where he collapsed onto the bed.

They sat there in silence for a while.

"Did anyone see what happened to Kris?" Krillin asked. They were all sitting on chairs in the room, except for Vegeta who was on the bed with Bulma at his side.

"Who cares," Vegeta growled. Bulma nodded in agreement. 

The doctor entered.

"Ah, Mr. Ouji, Miss. Briefs, what have you been up to this time?" he asked. Bulma blushed and Vegeta just growled. The doctor did a once over on Vegeta. "Well Ouji it looks like you've got yourself into a right fix this time……………"

Next Time: Well I'm not saying anything, you'll have to wait hehehehehehehe.

Author's Note: there it is, Chapter 22 only TWENTY FOUR hours after Chapter 21 that must be a record for me! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. I would like some comments on what you thought about the Mafia guy and the email. I'm not entirely sure it fits the plotline, I might take it out later on. Anyway, leave your reviews for me!

Kaibun


	23. Withdrawal

Author's Note: Thankyou for your reviews! Greatly appreciated. Now there are a few people out there and when they write reviews they say "well it's getting too long now so I'll stop writing please update soon" don't do that! The longer the better! I LUV long reviews! Anyway I had a really good idea from Videl-14 but I'm sorry, Videl-14 but I just couldn't work it in anyhow, but you've got me onto a whole new train of though with your idea. Thanks for the inspiration, more than I can say for a lot of you *glares at reviewers who cower under maddening stare* And I was just thinking after I posted the last chapter I realised my characters spend an awful lot of time in the hospital! Maybe they should take shares in it…………………

Chapter 23:

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as he pushed himself out in the wheelchair. Bulma laughed as she got a look of the nurse's face behind him. She was obviously supposed to be pushing him but Vegeta wouldn't have any of that. 

"Are you OK?" Bulma asked. Vegeta grunted. There was some wound dressing on his eye, he had a bandage around his four fingers (not thumb), which he had evidently broken when punching Kris, and there was a white support thingy on his nose. 

"Where's Kris?" was Vegeta's first question. 18 laughed.

"Oh someone from the club brought him in here about an hour ago, he's in a coma in one of the rooms," 18 told him. Vegeta laughed, but winced as he felt a searing pain in his ribs. 

Goku watched Vegeta silently. There was definitely something bothering him and he was guessing it was whatever he and Bulma had been talking about on their way to the hospital.

  
"Come on guys we'd best be getting home, it's one o'clock," Goku told them. They all nodded and, after Vegeta climbed awkwardly out of the wheelchair, they made their way to the cars.

Goku and Chichi went in Goku's car, Krillin and 18 in Krillin's, and Bulma climbed into the driver's seat of Vegeta's car.

  
"There's no way you're driving in your state," she told him, starting the car. Vegeta snorted, putting his belt on and yelping as it pressed against his chest.

"What do you mean by _state _woman? I am perfectly fine," he snapped. Bulma laughed.

  
"Tell that to your face."

There was silence for a while as Bulma made her way to Capsule Corp. 

"You realise you're not gunna be able to play soccer?" Bulma told him. Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Like a broken nose and a couple of cracked ribs are gunna stop me," he laughed coldly. Bulma shook her head and pulled up the CC drive.

"Home," she said. Vegeta frowned.

  
"For one so academically smart you really are quite dumb woman," Vegeta glared. "I don't live her, in case that minor fact emitted you knowledge." Bulma rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car.

  
"No, Vegeta, I did not forget you don't live with me, hell, could _anyone _forget it if _you _lived with them?" Vegeta glared. "Anyway, you can't drive home, I've got your car, I'm not walking home in the dark so simple, you're staying at my house now if you want to eat before you go to bed I suggest you hurry up and get your ass inside before I break another bone in your body." Vegeta laughed, undoing his seatbelt.

  
"Like you could woman," he snickered, but got out anyway, making his way inside.

Vegeta groaned as he got inside, collapsing awkwardly and painfully onto Bulma's living room couch. The open fire was warm and the orange flames were the only illumination in the room. Until Bulma turned the light on.

Vegeta sighed.

"Woman? Do you have to wreck everything?" he asked. Bulma frowned.

  
"Wreck what, Vegeta?" He shook his head.

"Never mind. Turn the radio on." Bulma glared at him but stalked over and pushed the power button.

'Hello, Bulma' flicked across the radio's screen. 'What station would we like today eh? Or should I say, tonight?'

"2XS," Bulma told the radio. (2XS FM or 92.2 XS FM is a really phat radio station in my part of New Zealand, it's the phattest of all the stations in NZ).

"You're here with AJ Fannelle, on the Big Night Live I'm here taking you through from 12-6. That was DJ Sammy, Boys of Summer on 2XS. Coming up, Eminem, 50 Cent, T.a.T.U, Big Brovaz and more, this is Justin Timberlake on 2XS." The radio voice told them. Bulma had tottered off into the kitchen to get them something to eat.

Vegeta sat on the couch listening to _Cry me a River _and wondering how Britney Spears could have liked someone who was so obviously gay. 

Bulma returned just as the song finished, with toast for Vegeta and a cup of Milo for herself. 

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the radio and the far off crackle of the fire.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked putting down her Milo.

  
"Ar?" he asked through a mouthful of toast.

"Do you really think that guy will come after you?" Vegeta chewed thoughtfully.

"I think he wants Vega back."

"_What_?" Bulma asked.

"I think he wants Vega back. Technically, she's his daughter," Vegeta frowned at the thought, "and maybe he wants to claim her back. He just wants me dead, I know that. We'll worry about that in the morning. Go upstairs to sleep," he told her.

"Are you gunna come upstairs?" he shook his head. "Well then I'll stay down here with you." Bulma got up and pulled her couch out, turning it into a much-bigger-than-double bed. She grabbed some pillows and blankets from under Vegeta's chair and curled up on the couchbed. 

"Night Vegeta," she smiled. He grunted, nodding and Bulma turned her back to him.

Vegeta sat there for a while, thinking about nothing in particular, and watching the fire. Fire amazed him, being the pyromaniac that he was. The way it was so untamed, the way nothing contained it, or dictated to it.

"In Regional News this hour a 18 year old Australian exchange student lies in a coma in the Orange Star hospital, after a fight at a club. The student has suffered several facial injuries and cracked ribs. The whereabouts of the other fighter is unknown and police are urging anyone with information to come forward." Vegeta groaned. How the _fuck _had they got that notion? He hadn't beaten Kris up, he'd got in a scrap with him. Great. Just some more worthless shit in his life that he'd have to deal with one way or another.

"In Regional Sport the Orange Star Crusaders showed up the Stormers in a pre semi finals game. The hometown won by a margin on two points, an excellent win to come off going into the semis. I'm Keri, this is Regional Sport, the weather is next on 2XS." 

Vegeta groaned and hobbled his way over to the couchbed where Bulma lay sleeping. He climbed in under the blankets and placed his arm protectively around Bulma's waist, falling into a deep sleep.

*  
  
"Why do I get the horrible feeling of déjà vu?" came an amused voice. Vegeta groaned and moved his arm from around Bulma's waist, sitting up against the arm of the couch and looking at the source of the voice. His eyes widened and he nudged Bulma. She groaned and rubbed her eyes groggily before following Vegeta's line of sight to-

"H-hi daddy," Bulma smiled, sitting up against the arm next to Vegeta. Vegeta winced.

  
"Watch my ribs," he hissed. Bulma smiled in apology.

"Don't worry, I'm not angry but your mother and I have just got home and it's six o'clock in the morning, so you can go back to sleep if you want," Dr. Briefs told them. Bulma stared at her dad through half lidded eyes.

"Yeah, thanks Dad. Night." Bulma laid back and down and snuggled against Vegeta. Vegeta smirked, she was obviously not wholly conscious.

"Good morning, Mr. Briefs," Vegeta said, tilting his head to the older man. Dr. Briefs raised an eyebrow and disappeared upstairs, leaving Vegeta and Bulma alone again. Vegeta slid back down the couch into sleeping conditions, as graciously as his injuries would let him.

"Fucken Kris," was the last thing he thought before he went back to sleep.

*

Monday morning in form room

"Mr. Ouji, Miss. Briefs, you are requested at the deans office," Mr. S told them. Bulma groaned. Great.

  
"Five bucks says it's about our green slips," she grumbled. Vegeta smirked and picked up his bag. They walked out of class and made their way across the courts, through the hall and student centre, into the Malina Dean's room. 

"Ah, Mr. Ouji, Miss. Briefs, Mr. Doryth informs me that you two were wagging, among other things," Mr. Mc Cullivan told them, swinging around to face the teens. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Just sign the green bits of paper and give them to us, unless of course you want us to be late for _another _class," Vegeta snared. The old man glared, but scrawled a loopy illegible signature on two bits of green paper and thrust them into the teens' hands.

"Get out, before I suspend you," he snapped. Bulma snorted and walked out, closely followed by Vegeta. Once out of the student centre, Bulma started sniggering.

"_Suspending _us for poking a little fun at him? Man someone get that guy some psychiatric help." Vegeta smirked but said nothing as the made their way through the tunnel between B and C, and then across the car park to E Block for English Extension.

*

"Krillin have you seen 18 today?" Chichi asked as they headed for English. Krillin shook his head.

"Nah, she's at home with my cough. I told her she shouldn't come near me when I was sick." He shook his head in mock disapproval.

"Ah well it's gunna be a boring day I can tell already." Chichi sighed. They walked in silence for a while.

  
"Why did Vegeta and Bulma get called to the deans?" asked Krillin. Chichi snorted.

" 'Cause they walked out on their teacher and wagged last period so Mr. Doryth put them on green slip," she told him.

"Green slip?" asked Goku, totally puzzled. Chichi sighed.

  
"Yes Goku, green slip. Daily report," she told him. Goku stared blankly back at her.

"Argh, don't worry. They're just in trouble OK?" Krillin told him. Goku continued staring, and then suddenly, realisation dawned on him.

"Oooooh Daily Report! Yeah now I getcha." He smiled goofily, then walked off, quite content in his own little world.

"I worry," said Krillin and Chichi in unison.

*

Lunchtime

"Has anyone seen Vegeta or Bulma?" Chichi asked as they took their usual seats at the back of the cafeteria.

"Nah they're probably wagging," Krillin grumbled. Chichi glared.

"Vegeta's having a bad effect on Bulma, she never used to be naughty 'til she started hanging round with him," she said as she leant against the wall.

"Yeah I sorta agree, but they seem to be doing each other more good than harm," Goku piped up. Chichi let hmmmmmed and then started digging in her bag for something.

Thirty minutes later, when Vegeta and Bulma still hadn't shown up, Goku was beginning to worry.

"Guys they said they'd be here at lunch, and it's nearly over," he told them. Krillin made a noise of agreement. He seemed rather depressed without 18 there. "I'm gunna go look for them," Goku told them. Krillin just grunted and Chichi stood up.

"I'll come with you, I need to talk to Bulma anyway." Goku nodded as Chichi grabbed her small bag and followed Goku.

Krillin sighed. 

_'Stupid eggs ditched me. Oh well I'll go see Yamcha I guess.' _And with that he tottered off to find his other friend.

*

"Well this would have to be the most fun of my entire life," Bulma rolled her eyes. Vegeta swung his chair around and looked at her.

  
"Well at least it's better than listening to the hippy." Bulma sighed. He was right. 

~*~*Flashback*~*~

"Some people have a very poor body image, and it doesn't help them when girls with better looking bodies go around wearing nearly nothing and acting like sluts," the health teacher, Mrs. Green told them. Her eyes met Bulma's and Mrs. Green glared at Bulma as she said _slut _slowly. 

Bulma's eyes flashed and she stood up, slamming her hands on the desk and taking everybody by surprise. 

"I AM _NOT _A SLUT!" Bulma screeched. "You're just a hippy bitch who can't handle the fact that you're as ugly as anything on Hell, Heaven or Earth, so don't call me a slut because no one wants you," she snarled at the woman. There was only one thing she couldn't stand, actually there were a lot of things, but being called a slut was high on that list.

Mrs. Green's eyes flashed and she raised her shaking arm, pointing to the door. 

"Out," she said in a voice of deadly calm. "Get out. Go to the Student Centre right now," she hissed. Bulma raised an eyebrow.   
  
"That's it?" Vegeta asked her as she walked past him. "All you get is sent to the Student Centre?" Bulma smirked and walked off. She was out the door faster than they could see, and it slammed with a tremendous noise behind her. 

"Now if any others of you wish to voice your opinions, by all means go ahead." Mrs. Green glared around the classroom.

  
"I got an opinion," Vegeta called. Most of the class sniggered.

"No, Ouji. I'm not even going to listen to you. You get out now as well." Vegeta rolled his eyes and picked up his stuff. Maybe if he hurried he'd catch Bulma.

~*~*End Flashback*~*~

Since they were both on daily report, they were now sitting in the withdrawal room. With it' plain white walls, square structure and nothing but two chairs and a desk to accommodate it, the withdrawal room was hardly a place one wanted to be, but like Vegeta had said it was much better than listen to Mrs. Green.

"Chichi'll be worried about us," Bulma said after a while. Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"Should I care?" he asked, tilting his head back to look at the white ceiling.

  
"No I didn't expect you would." Silence again. "Do we really have to stay in here for the rest of the day?" Bulma whined. Vegeta sighed.

"Yes woman now shut up I'm trying to sleep." Bulma frowned.

  
"Oh well that-" she was cut off as the door opened and an old man with a grey balding head and thick glasses peered in through the door.

  
"You're in da wishdrawal room I shuggesht you shtop talking now or I'll go get ze headmashter." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Put your teeth back in pop," he jeered. The old man stood there, eyes wide.  
  
"You're ashking for it boy," he warned.

"I think I know when I'm asking a question old man." Before the guy could answer there was the sound of something hard connecting with the wall outside the withdrawal room and then a slosh.

"Shtupid little bratsh. Shrowing water ballonsh at de wishdrawls room." He stepped outside and began yelling at the kids. Vegeta stood up and locked the door.

"Much better," he said.

*

Next Chapter: OK that was really boring so something exciting has to happen in the next chapter. I got an excellent idea from a reviewer but I can't remember it so I'll just have to leave you hanging I guess.

Kaibun


	24. ICU

Author's Note: OK  a BIG thankyou to Aerin for her excellent idea! It's really gunna help me. Anyway I won't talk for long, so lets get on with the story.

Chapter 24: ICU

It was late on Friday night and Vegeta was sitting at his computer sifting through all the crap emails in his hotmail inbox. 

"Junk, junk, junk, junk," he muttered ticking off the emails. Suddenly he noticed something he didn't like the look of. It was an email entitled _something else you might want to know; Vegeta. _"Shit," he whispered before opening the email. It contained two sentences the chilled Vegeta to the bone.

You took my brother from me that night. And now I'm going to take your sister from you. 

Vegeta pushed himself away from the computer and strode out of his room, slamming Vega's door open.

She was sitting on her bed reading the latest Dolly magazine.

"Vegeta? What the hell's wrong with you?" she asked putting down the magazine.

"N-nothing," he stuttered, closing the door and walking back to his room.

Had this guy really scared him so bad that he was thinking his sister was dead? He shook that thought away and went downstairs to check the burglar alarm was on. Vegeta made to go back upstairs when the phone rang. He stood stock still, staring at the phone for what seemed like a lifetime. Who would be ringing him at this hour? He walked over and hesitantly answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"V-Vegeta is that you?" it was a woman and she sounded like she was crying.

"Bulma, what's wrong?" he asked, genuinely worried. 

"V-Vegeta can you come pick me up?" she asked.

"Where are you?"

"A-a-at my place."

"Why do you need me to come and pick you up?"

"It-it-it's my sister a-a-and my brother in law. There was a home invasion, h-h-he attacked them a-a-and they're in Intensive Care at the hospital. M-m-my parents are up there now, they-they were at a meeting a-a-and they just called. I-I'm sorry Vegeta I-I-I just didn't know who else to call," she sobbed. Vegeta's eyes widened.   
  
"S-sure I'll be right over," he stuttered.

"Th-thanks." Bulma hung up the phone. Vegeta placed his back on the receiver.

  
Home invasion? In West Capitol? Vegeta ran upstairs and grabbed a jacket out of his room. On the way out he quickly ducked inside Vega's room.

  
"Vegeta what now?" she asked.

"I have to go pick Bulma up," he told her, fumbling for his car keys in his jacket pocket. 

"From where? Why?" 

  
"I need to take her to the hospital her sister and brother in law are in IC there. Anyway, you tell Lisa and Kevin tomorrow, if I'm not home and don't forget to lock the door OK?" 

"Lock the door? OK………. Alright well ring me and let me know when you're going to be back OK?"

"Yeah whatever. Bye." He closed the door and stared at it for a moment.  
  
Could he really leave her there on her own? An image of Bulma flashed in front of him. Yes, he could. Vega was in no immediate danger. Bulma needed his help.

Vegeta ran downstairs and opened the door to the garage. His Mitsi Evo 8 was parked there. He'd sold his Jag a couple of days ago and traded up to the flashier racing car. With a bright yellow paint job, tread marks painted down the side in silver, blue neon lights, 22 inch chromey mags and blow-off valves, it really was an amazing car. But right now he had to focus on Bulma. He jumped into the driver's seat and opened the garage door. 

Blue lights filled the shed and Vegeta backed out.

*

Bulma sat on the couch staring at the remaining embers in the fire grate. She couldn't be bothered putting more wood on the fire, that wasn't important.

  
She sat there for a good ten minutes when Vegeta knocked on the door and let himself in.

"Bulma?" he asked, fumbling for a light. "Are you there." A sniff alerted him to her presence on the couch and he walked over. "Come on, we'd better go." She nodded and stood up. She wouldn't let Vegeta help her to his car.

When both were inside and heading for the hospital, Vegeta started talking.

"I didn't think your sister lived in West Capitol." Bulma nodded, sniffing and wiping her eyes.

  
"They moved back here a couple of years ago." Vegeta nodded.

"Do they know who did it?"

"N-n-no but they left a note, computer written, that no one can seem to understand what it means. Mum said I can have a look when we get there."

They spent the rest of the trip in silence. Vegeta stepped out of his Evo and after Bulma was out, locked it.

  
They made their way into the hospital where a woman directed them to intensive care unit.

Bulma saw her mother sitting next to her sister's bed holding Camisole's hand and crying. Her father stood on the other side, his head bowed, not saying anything.  
  
"Mum!" Bulma sobbed walking over to her mother. Mrs. Briefs looked up at her daughter. "How is she? Where's Richard?" she asked, referring to her elder brother-in-law.

Mrs. Briefs couldn't say anything so her husband stepped in.

"Richard died," he said quietly. Tears welled in Bulma's eyes.

  
"Is-is-is Cami going to live?" she asked, fresh tears streaming down her face. Richard couldn't be dead! He was her sister's husband and her brother in law whom she loved as family. He couldn't be dead.

"She's not doing very well. The attacker stabbed them both in their sleep. Richard died of blood loss soon after they brought him up and Camisole has lots of stab wounds over her stomach, chest and shoulders and at the moment they say she's got a 10% chance of survival. She's on life support at the moment." Her father turned away, tears coming to his eyes.

Vegeta stepped up behind Bulma, wrapping his arms around her. Bulma rested her head on his arm crying loudly.

"H-h-he's dead Vegeta! A-a-and Cami's gonna die too," she sobbed now crying uncontrollably.

  
"Ssssh, ssh, I know. Ssh honey." Vegeta just couldn't bring himself to be his usual asshole self, not with Bulma like this. He led her over to a two seater chair next to her sister's bed and sat her next to him. "Don't worry Bulma. Your sister will be alright." Bulma shook her head, rubbing her eyes but only bringing on more tears.

The sound of Bulma and her mother crying was the only sound to be heard save for Dr. Brief's occasional sniff and Vegeta's sshing of Bulma. 

Bulma had almost drifting off to sleep an hour or so later when the doo, doo, doo, doo of the heart machine became a stomach dropping do-do-do-do-do. Bulma snapped up.   
  
"Oh my Kami Vegeta what's happening?" she asked, covering her mouth with her hand. Doctors came rushing in and a nurse ushered Bulma, Vegeta and Bulma's parents out of the room. They were made to watch from the other side of a glass window.

"Teddy what's happening?" Mrs. Briefs asked hysterically. They heard a 'clear' from one of the doctors and Camisole was shocked. A pause and then 'clear' again. When nothing happened, the doctor put the panels aside.

"Bag her!" he called. A tube was forced down Camisole's throat and someone began pumping air into her. The doctor who had shocked Cami began doing CPR.

  
 "1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3." Vegeta hugged Bulma tightly as she watched the doctors. After half an hour they heard a "cease CPR. Time of death 3.24 a.m."

"Noooo," Mrs. Briefs screamed. She threw herself against the window. Her husband had to hold her back.

"She's gone, honey. They can't get her back." Mrs. Briefs turned on her husband and began sobbing. Dr. Briefs embraced her. Tears ran down his face.

Bulma turned to Vegeta. He said nothing, but hugged her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"No," she whispered.

*

Bulma stepped into the room. It had emptied of everyone except the body of her sister. Bulma sat next to her and stroked her cold hand.

"I'm so sorry, Cami. I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve to die like this. Not this soon." Bulma looked at her sister. She had shoulder length blonde hair that she had inherited from her mother. Bulma sniffed. She had been so young, only 25. She had had all her life left to live, yet it was taken from her in an instant by someone she didn't know. "Rest in peace, Cami," Bulma whispered, kissing her sister's forehead. 

Bulma stood and left the room. Vegeta was waiting for her outside.

"Bulma?" she looked up. "The police are here. They want to talk to you," Vegeta told her. Bulma nodded. Vegeta clasped her hand and led her back down to the reception where three police officers were waiting for them.

"Bulma Briefs?" one of them asked. Bulma nodded. A red headed woman in full police uniform walked over to meet her. "And who is this?" she asked, peering at Vegeta.

"My boyfriend," Bulma told her. She seemed to have run out of tears. Her eyes were puffy and red and her nose stung.

"That's OK them. Listen I am very sorry about your loss but I need to ask you some questions. They may help us find the murderer." Bulma nodded and the woman led her and Vegeta into an uninhabited waiting room.

"D-do you have any idea who did it?" Bulma asked. The woman shook her head.

"Listen, Bulma. I need you to tell me if there is anybody that would have any reason to hurt your sister?" Bulma shook her head.

  
"Not anyone I know." The woman nodded.   
  
"What about someone who would want to hurt Richard?" She shook her head again. "Alright. Bulma, the killer left this at your sister's house. I want you to tell me if it makes any sense to you." The woman handed Bulma a small piece of paper.

"Do you have any idea what that means?" the police officer asked. Bulma stared at the piece of paper.   
  
"N-n-no I have no idea. It-it-it makes no sense to me." She handed the piece of paper back to the woman.

"May I have a look?" Vegeta asked. He didn't know why he wanted to but something inside of him was compelling him to look at the small piece of paper. The woman frowned at him but handed him the piece of paper.

_I'm starting wider out but slowly I will move in, closer and closer to you until I get what I want. _ 

Vegeta's eyes widened. "Oh my Kami," he whispered quietly. The woman frowned and looked at him.  
  
"What? Do you know what it means, Vegeta?" Bulma asked. He closed his eyes and pushed the piece of paper across the table to the police woman.

"N-n-no it-it just reminds me of something, that's all."

  
"Of what?" she asked. Vegeta looked into her blue eyes, staring so intensely at him.

  
"Nothing. It's not important I'll tell you later." Bulma nodded, not in the mood to argue. She grabbed Vegeta's hand for comfort.

  
"Well that's all. I'll contact your family, Bulma, if we get any leads. Good night." The woman stood and walked out. Vegeta and Bulma followed shortly after.

"Are your parents giving you a ride home?" Vegeta asked. Bulma shook her head.

  
"They're staying here. My mum wants to be with Cami. I do too b-b-but I don't think I can handle it." A fresh set of tears welled up in her eyes, spilling over her lids.   
  
"I'll take you home then," he told her, kissing her forehead gently.  
  
*

Bulma and Vegeta arrived back at CC at 5.00 that morning. Bulma wanted to stay there on her own but Vegeta insisted on staying with her, for which she was thankful. 

  
While Bulma went upstairs to get ready to sleep, Vegeta texted Vega.

R U AWAKE? IF U R RNG ME @ BLMA'S

A few moments later the phone rang.

  
"Vega?"

"Vegeta? Where are you?"   
  
"I'm at Bulma's house. Her sister and brother in law both died so I'm staying here with her. Tell Lisa and Kevin in the morning.:"  
  
"Alright. Is Bulma OK?"

  
"Not really. Anyway I have to go now. Go to sleep Vega."

"Yes boss," she muttered and hung up.

Vegeta headed upstairs, knocking on the door to Bulma's room.

  
"Come in, Vegeta," came Bulma's voice from the other side. He let himself in.

Bulma was lying in her queen sized bed, curled up with her back facing the door. Vegeta walked in and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the side of the bed next to Bulma. Tears were running down her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, knowing the answer. She shook her head.

"She was too young to die, Vegeta. I can't believe she's dead, she's my only sister," she choked out. Vegeta brushed her hair out of her face and rested his hand on her cheek. Who would've thought seeing one woman like this could make him feel so horrible.

Horrible.

  
The letter.

  
No, he couldn't tell her. Not yet. Maybe tomorrow, but not now. He understood the note perfectly, but he couldn't tell her tonight. 

"I'm sorry Vegeta. This isn't your problem I shouldn't-"

  
"Don't say that woman," he warned. "I can't stand seeing you like this so it is my problem." Bulma said nothing but nodded. Vegeta stood and stripped himself down to his boxers. It was quarter past five, he needed some sleep. Their soccer game tomorrow wasn't until 9.00 but there was no way Bulma was going anyway. He might, he'd have to see.

  
Vegeta got into the other side of Bulma's bed and moved closer to her so her back was pressed against his front. He placed his right arm over her small body and she grabbed his hand.

  
"Thankyou, Vegeta," she whispered. He said nothing but kissed the back of her neck before falling asleep.

*

Next Chapter: What did Vegeta understand about the note? How will Bulma's other friends react? Will Vegeta go to soccer? Find out next time.

Author's Note: OK that was really really random. I had no intention of doing anything I did in this chapter it was just suddenly this idea that popped into my head and yeah this is how it came out. Anyway I made it a home invasion, not seeing how it would fit my story, simply because I wanted to kill Bulma's sister off some way other than a car crash 'cause that's just so over used. Anyway you guys tell me what you thought and if you don't like it I'll get rid of it. Simple. You fullas are the judges. Anyway happy waiting, it shouldn't be too long I tend to write more when I have heaps of ideas which I do and it's the holidays so yeah I got nothing better to do.

  
Kaibun


	25. Leaving

Author's Note: Sorry for the delayed update I have no excuse except I was lazy. Alright so here we go with Ch 25. Wow, 25. Who would've thought that my lil' old story would get this big.

Chapter 25: Leaving

Vegeta groaned and sat up. His cell phone was ringing. Growling furiously he clambered out of Bulma's bed and picked it up.

"Fucking Kakarot," he muttered as Goku's name flashed across the screen.

"Vegeta!" Goku said happily as his friend picked up the phone.

  
"What do you want, idiot?" he grumbled, climbing back into bed, careful so as not to wake Bulma.

"Oh I was just ringing to tell you that soccer's been cancelled 'coz the powers out from the storm and its dark so they need lights but the lights aren't working coz the power's out and the power's out so they cant use the giant speakers." Vegeta went slightly cross-eyed listening to Goku's repetitive account of the power being out.

"Er yeah right OK." Vegeta mumbled, getting up to have a look outside.

The sky was a dark black and the rain was sleeting on the windows so hard you couldn't see properly out the window. The street below was dark and hidden in shadow, but everyone now and then thunder would rumble so loud it shook the house and lightening would follow, lighting up everything in Vegeta's line of vision. 

Vegeta closed the curtain and went back to bed wondering vaguely how he had slept through it. His wrist watch told him it was 7.30 a.m. so he still had a few more hours of sleep.

*

"Bulma? Bulma?" came a questioning voice from downstairs. Bulma slowly opened her eyes and almost had a heart attack as she felt something warm round her middle, but calmed down when she recognised it as Vegeta's arm. She lifted it off gently and slipped out of bed.

"Yes daddy," she said sadly as she stepped out of her room and met her father in the hall. Last night she had dreamt about visiting her sister over and over again.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Bulma's intended nod turned into a shake and she bowed her head. Dr. Briefs put his arms around his daughter and hugged her.   
  
Bulma swallowed hard, trying to suppress the rising tears.

"Where's Mum?" she managed. Dr. Briefs sighed.

  
"She's sleeping. We got home about 8.00 this morning." Bulma nodded and looked at her watch which read 9.30.

"D-do the police have any lead on, on……………." Her voice trailed off. Bulma's father shook his head.

"Not when I last checked, but they would like your mother and I to go down to the police station later today for a more detailed questioning." Bulma nodded.

"Dad I think I'm gunna go back to bed for a while." Dr. Briefs nodded and Bulma turned back into her room.

Vegeta lay, still sleeping on one side of her bed. Bulma sighed and opened her curtain slightly, peering into the darkness that looked like night. She sighed and closed the curtain, climbing into bed and under Vegeta's arm again.

Vegeta slowly came back into the land of the conscious as he felt Bulma slip under his arm.

"Are you alright woman?" he asked with the upmost sincerity. Bulma's chest rose and fell in a sigh.

"I don't know Vegeta. I just want to know who did it." Vegeta felt guilt pull at his chest.

"Woman- Bulma- I need to tell you something," he sighed. She opened her eyes a little more and looked questioningly at him.  
  
"Vegeta? What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up. Vegeta sighed and went over to Bulma's state of the art computer, then connected to the internet. Bulma climbed out of bed and stood behind him. "What are you doing?" she asked. Vegeta logged into his email and pulled up the email entitled _something else you might want to know_. "Vegeta what does that have to do with my sister?" Vegeta sighed again.

"I got that letter just before you called me. I-I-I think the note left was intended for me. H-he's trying to hurt me by hurting you and slowly moving in to people closer to me. Which means," Vegeta took a deep breath, "that he knows about you and me, and everything about both of us." Bulma sat down on Vegeta's lap and leaned back.

"Vegeta are you serious?"

"Would I lie about something like this?" She shook her head. "I want you to be extra careful, Bulma. He's crazed, he wants to kill me and everyone close to me, and he most of all wants Vega."

"So my sister and her husband are dead because this guy is trying to hurt _you_? That doesn't make sense, they're my family not yours." Bulma was becoming angry now. This guy had murdered Vegeta's family and now he wants to hurt him even more for something that happened 10 years ago?

"They're your family, so that hurts you and……………… it hurts me when you're hurting. He knows that, he's trying to hurt me in everyway he can, and he knows everything! About you and me, our families, our lives. I can understand if you want to break it off, it's probably in the best interest of you and your family." Bulma placed a finger on his lips.

"Vegeta," she whispered. "We'll get through this together. My sister is dead, my brother-in-law is dead and if we're not careful he'll get you and me as well. We just have to figure out how he knows, and put everyone you care about into some protection facility." Vegeta looked up at Bulma. She was acting so strong, even though her sister and brother-in-law had just been murdered because of him. 

Vegeta sighed and leaned his head forward onto Bulma's shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry woman."

*  
  
  


Vegeta woke up to his alarm clock, growling in frustration.

"Friggin' school," he grumbled. It was Monday morning, without a doubt, the worst day of the week. He sat up and yawned, looking over at his digital alarm clock. 7.15. He sighed and got out of bed, fumbling for his bed light. It was still dark outside and he could hear the huge rain drops beating incessantly against the roof. There was a loud crack of lightening and then a rumbling of thunder so loud Vegeta felt the house shake.

"Woah, dude," he mumbled, shaking his head. Vegeta flicked the light switch. Nothing. He flicked it again. Still no light. Looking back at his alarm clock he noticed the numbers had disappeared. "That last lightening crack must've put the power out," he sighed. He then walked over and dug around in his drawer, quickly finding the torch.

Vegeta stumbled over various items on his floor and made his way to his sister's room, checking she was awake.

"Vega?" he asked. In the torchlight he saw her frown and sit up.

"Vegeta? What the hell is the time?"

"Nearly 7.30." Her eyes widened.  
  


"Why's it so dark? And why do you have a torch?"

"Its dark coz there's a storm and I have a torch because the power's out."  
  
"Oh. Right I'll be downstairs soon." Vegeta nodded and headed downstairs.  
  
Rick was seated at the table eating Fruit Loops by candlelight.

  
"Morning Vegeta," Rick smiled. Vegeta merely frowned and grabbed a bowl of 15 wheet-bix out of the pantry. 

He'd fallen asleep in his clothes last night after talking to Bulma on the phone for several hours. The police still had no idea who was behind the attacks so he and Bulma had decided to go to the police station after school that day. Vegeta sighed, wondering how Bulma was.

*

Bulma groaned as the loud lightening crack awoke her. She pressed the light on her wristwatch and realised with a shock that it was 8.30.  
  
"Woah! Why didn't my alarm go off?" she wondered out loud. Looking over at her alarm clock and on noticing it wasn't there came to the conclusion that the power was out. She grumbled about having no hot water and mentioned something vaguely about inventing a battery powered hot water cylinder.

When she was dressed and make-uped, Bulma went downstairs, and without having something for breakfast, left for school.

*

Vegeta droved down the ride, straining his eyes for traces of other cars. Even the headlights were not visible through the dense rain. If he didn't drive the course twice daily, he would've been lost about where to go. When he reached school, he opened the huge golf umbrella before he was out of the car and, awkwardly, climbed out and locked it, then sprinted for the cover of school, nearly getting run over twice on the way.

Shaking his mane of spiky hair when he reached the Admin Block. Vegeta put his umbrella down and made for his locker.

*

Bulma walked into form class, fifteen minutes late and without bothering to explain herself to the teacher, sat down next to Vegeta. 

"Miss Briefs you are fifteen minutes late," Mr. S told her, Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

"And you are supposed to be punctual to formtime."

Bulma's face contorted into one of anger.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A GIVE A FUCK? I SLEPT IN BECAUSE THE POWER'S OUT, OR PERHAPS YOU DIDN'T NOTICE BUT THE FUCKING CLASSROOM IS LIT BY FUCKING CANDLES AND TORCHLIGHTS!" she yelled. Mr. S's eyes went wide and he glared at her.

  
"You watch your mouth you dirty little slut. You're as disrespectful as that bitch sister of yours that came through here," he snarled. Bulma's face drooped, her anger disappeared and her eyes became glassy.

"You watch your FUCKING mouth," Vegeta yelled, standing up, rage coursing through him.

Mr. S might have the guts to stand up to Bulma but there was no way he dared to oppose Vegeta.

"Mr. Ouji please stay out of this," Mr. S mumbled. Vegeta glared at him and walked over to Bulma, and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the class.

"Bulma? Are you OK?" Vegeta asked as they stepped into the corridor. Bulma looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes.

  
"Y-y-yeah I'm fine." She took a deep breath and gathered herself. "I-I don't think I';; go back to class right now. It's nearly first period anyway. And thanks for yelling at him for me, Vegeta." Vegeta inwardly smiled. She was trying to brave, because she didn't want to look like a wuss in front of him. He could understand that.

  
"Alright come on. Let's go to the café for a while." Bulma nodded and grabbed Vegeta's hand as they made their way to the café.

"Shouldn't you kids be in class?" the woman behind the counter asked. Vegeta glared at her.

  
"So?" he snarled. The woman gulped.   
  
"Er, alright erm what would you like?" she asked nervously. Vegeta smirked. He loved having that effect on people.

"Just 2 hot chocolates," Bulma told the woman, before Vegeta put the café out of business. He sighed but said no more.

*

"BULMA! VEGETA!" came a voice across the senior common room. The pair, Bulma sitting between Vegeta's legs on the floor and him leaning against a couch, looked up to see Chichi, Goku, 18 and Krillin heading over towards them.

"Hey, Chi, 18," Bulma said quietly.

"Geez, B what's up with you?" Chichi asked. Bulma smiled sadly but said nothing, only leant back against Vegeta, sighing.

18 waited for Vegeta to throw her off, as he usually would for her outward display of emotion but he didn't. 

  
"What's wrong?" she said, immediately sensing something wasn't right. Vegeta lifted up an arm and brushed Bulma's hair behind her ears.

"OK will someone tell me what is up please? Why is Vegeta being so…." Chichi paused, "_nice_?" Vegeta growled at her but ignored it. 18 took a seat on the couch opposite them, followed by Krillin, and then Goku and Chichi pulled up wooden chairs from the table. 

"It's Bulma's sister," Vegeta sighed.

"What about Cami?" Chichi asked. Vegeta swallowed.

  
"She's dead," he said quietly. "And her husband. They were killed in a home invasion that was my fault." Bulma sat up as 18's and the others' faces dropped.

"No Vegeta, it wasn't your fault," she told him, gripping his hand tightly.

"Yes it was. If he wasn't after me, they'd still be alive."

"But Vegeta you couldn't have guessed what was going to happen, no one could've," she told him sadly. He turned his head away from her hand.

"It's still my fault. Like I said on Saturday maybe it's better if you stay away from me. You're only going to get hurt." Vegeta moved Bulma off him and stood. He looked at his gob-smacked friends sitting on the couch. "That goes for all of you," he said, looking each one in the eye. They frowned in question.

"Vegeta _what _are you on about?" Goku asked. Vegeta said nothing, but his gaze lingered on Bulma a bit longer. "I'm sorry, but it's for the good of you and your family." Bulma looked desperately at him. 18 frowned in confusion, Chichi looked hesitantly between Bulma and Vegeta, and Krillin and Goku simply were at a loss.

Vegeta turned, and walked out of the senior common room, and out of Bulma's life for she didn't know how long.

*

"Chi why isn't he back yet?" Bulma cried, swallowing a sob. Chichi patted her friend on the back. Vegeta had been gone for countless weeks now. They were into the fifth week of Term 4 and still no one had seen hide nor hair of him. Bulma had been distraught. Ever since he'd left the common room that long ago Monday morning, she'd been trying to find him. By the time she'd got to his house, he was gone. Kevin and Lisa hadn't heard anything from him, neither had Vega. Lisa had the police looking for him but he seemed simply to have vanished from the face of the earth

Bulma was now sitting on her bed with Chichi having yet another wallowing session.

"I just wish he'd call and let me know he's ok," she sobbed. Chichi sssshed her and rubbed her hand.

"I'm sure he's just fine honey," Chichi soothed.

_'Vegeta if I ever get my hands on you I'll ring your neck!'_ she thought.

"Come on, Bulma. We have school tomorrow, you have to try and pick yourself up. Vegeta wouldn't want you to be like this." Bulma wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah I know Chi. Th-thanks for coming over. You can go now if you want. I think I'll go to bed." Chichi nodded, gave Bulma a quick kiss on the cheek, a few more reassurances and left.

"Vegeta you better come back soon," Bulma sighed, looking at the stars.

*

Vegeta walked into the _i_Café and took a seat at one of the computers.

There was one new email in his box. He clicked it open and read.

_Hows your little sister Vegeta? No, I'm sure she's safe. I won't hurt my own daughter. But what about that pretty little girlfriend of yours? Her sister, her brother in law, maybe her ditzy mother's next, or her brainiac father? How but I just knock her off and save us both a little bit of trouble. I know everything about you, Vegeta. 10 years in prison is a long time to study. I'm going to ring you now, on your cellphone, your Nokia 3315 that you carry, with a Ford faceplate on it._

Vegeta's eyes went wide and he clapped a hand to his mouth. How the fuck did this guy know all this? And then one word slammed its way to the front of his mind.

_Bulma_

Next Chapter: No spoilers ~_^ but I'll be quick to update.

Author's Note: How'd you guys like that? Any ideas because I feel some constructive criticism is needed about now.

Thanks,

  
Kaibun


	26. A Leak and a Return

Author's Note: *swallow* I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo infinity sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo's sorry I have no excuse for the extremely *hm* delayed update. It's just I got this review see, that said my story is getting a little far fetched and beyond belief. I know I shouldn't take flamers seriously especially considering all the good reviews I've got for this story but it's exactly what I've been thinking. Do you think it is getting a little far-fetched? Hmm well tell me in the reviews. Again, sorry for the excruciatingly long wait for the update.

The long awaited/ long forgotten,

Chapter 26: A Leak and a Return

"Ring, ring. Ring, ring." Vegeta's eyes widened.

_'No way,'_ Vegeta thought wildly. Shaking, he pulled out his phone. The screen displayed three words; _Caller ID blocked._ Vegeta closed his eyes, swallowed and pressed the green phone.

"What do you want from me?" Vegeta asked in a deceivingly calm voice. There was a cold laugh on the other end of the phone.

"What's mine. And for you to suffer the pain you have caused me these years."

"Would you just fucking leave me and my friends alone?" Vegeta yelled, the whole _iCafe looking at him. He stood up and stormed out and slammed the door so hard the glass shattered, phone still to his ear._

"Getting protective over your bitch are you now Vegeta?" the voice asked. Vegeta grinded his teeth together, blood pressure rising.

"You killed her family _her family_, to get to me? Are you fucking deranged!?" he roared at the phone.

"maybe a little. But it worked didn't it? You've been sticking up for her at school, protecting her from Mr. S and all the others. But you haven't been keeping contact with her, have you Vegeta? In fact you haven't been keeping contact with anyone. How do you know I haven't already done away with your little whore?" the man laughed.

Vegeta said nothing. How did this guy know all this? That he hadn't been keeping contact with anyone?

"Because seeming you killed her sister, she's the heiress to Capsual Corp and it would have been on the news if she was dead," Vegeta snarled.

"You don't look very convinced, Vegeta," the man told him.

"Don't-look-? Hang on what the fuck is going on here? You better not be fucking watching me you stalker!" Vegeta was beyond pissed now. This guy couldn't be in his vicinity?! He would have realized if he had a stalker.

Someone walked passed him and Vegeta's eyes snapped up. The man on the phone was saying something but it seemed not to matter anymore. Vegeta dropped his phone, a murderous look in his eyes as the dark black pits met someone else's eyes.

"You fucker," Vegeta whispered in a deadly tone. 

Sitting on the wall of a garden, not far from the pavement where Vegeta was standing, was Kris. Kris seemed to go deathly white as their eyes locked and Vegeta began to shake with rage. Kris jumped up and sprinted as quickly as he could in the other direction. Vegeta, with a speed he didn't know he possessed, bolted after him. In a matter of seconds Vegeta had Kris on the ground, hands around his throat.

"You bastard!" Vegeta yelled. Kris was turning from white to red to purple but Vegeta didn't care. "You've been giving that fucker information about me haven't you? Haven't you?!" Vegeta roared. Vegeta held Kris down with one hand and threw his fist into the other man's nose. It crunched and bent sideways and Kris gave a roar of pain. He tried to push Vegeta off but Vegeta was so overcome with adrenaline that Kris had no chance.

"Ba-ge-ta," Kris choked out. Vegeta punched Kris hard in the stomach and heard a satisfying crack.

"You sent him after her family, you told him about me and Bulma you mother fucker!" he yelled.

A huge crowd had now appeared and several people had tried to pull Vegeta off. He gave a startling animalistic growl and a death glare that made them cower.

"You fucking better not have got Bulam hurt," he snarled. Kris had two black eyes, one of which was covered in blood and completely shut. He gave a grin.

"I think you'd better go home Vegeta," Kris laughed, and he passed out.

Vegeta released him, his head swimming. Did he mean home to his house or home to his town? How could he not have realized what Kris was? Because of his ignorance Bulma's sister and brother-in-law were dead, he'd run away from home and bulma and Vega were in incredible danger. Kris would have told this guy everything. Where Bulma lived, how close Bulma and he were, where Vega was. Vegeta swore and took his cell phone out of her pocket. A maniacal laughter was coming from it. The cause of his nightmare was still laughing on the other end of his phone. He put it to his ear. His breathing was hard from pounding the shit out of Kris and the man must have heard it because he started talking. 

"Well, well Vegeta. It seems you have found my informant. Well like he said Vegeta, you better hurry home." The phone went dead. Vegeta gave a yell of anger and frustration and ran across the road to where his yellow Evo was parked. He jumped in and in a screech of tires, he was gone.

*

Bulma ambled down the school hall, making her way to her math class. When she reached the classroom she took a seat in the back corner and pulled her books out. Her maths teacher, Mr. Haramott said nothing. Bulma was fifteen minutes early, the rest of the school were still at lunch. But lately Bulma had not been as social as before. She sat 

there for ten minutes, drawing on her book cover. 

Life without Vegeta was not the same. Sure, Goku was funny and the others were all good friends too, but she felt like part of her was missing. Especially during hard times. Like Camisole's and Richard's funerals.

  
*~*~Flashback~*~*

"We are here today to celebrate the life of Camisole Jones nee Briefs, heiress to Capsual Corp, and her husband Richard Jones whose lives were cut tragically short in a home invasion a few weeks ago," the priest started.

Bulma sat in the front row, hands on her lap and head bent. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked up at the two coffins. Beautiful flowers adorned both the wooden caskets and though she couldn't see it, on the top of each casket was a golden plaque engraved with the names of her sister and brother in law. 

On Bulma's left sat her father, dressed in a black suit. The older man looked up almost through the priest as he stared into space. He came back to reality when Bunny let out a choking sob and tried to stifle it with her handkerchief. Teddy put his arm around his wife and rubbed her back.

Bulma turned away, wishing more than anything that Vegeta were there, or even more, that Cami and Richard were still alive. 

"I now invite Bunny and Teddy Briefs to share a few words about their daughter and son-in-law." The priest stepped down and took a seat. Bulma's father helped her mother up to the podium. Bunny was too distraught to say much so Teddy started.

"Camisole was our first born daughter and heir to the family business of Capsule Corp. That duty will now be passed on to our other daughter, Bulma. Cami was killed in a home invasion as many of you know. Her husband Ricahrd died almost instantly but Cami was taken to the hospital where she lingered on the brink of life and death for several hours. After many attempts from the doctors to bring her back, we lost Cami to a better place. 

"Camisole Jones nee Briefs was a wonderful woman. She always strived for the best and was always happy with herself." Dr. Briefs continued like this for a while until Bunny broke down and had to be helped back to her seat. Then Mr. and Mrs. Jones stood up and said there piece on their son and his wife.

Then it was Bulma's turn. She had not prepared a speech, but made her way up to the podium, trying to keep her glance away from the coffins that contained the stiff bodies of her family. Bulma stood and looked at all the people in the church gathered to say goodbye to Cami and Richard. Bulma wished that Vegeta was there. It would make this so much easier.

Bulma took a deep breath.

"Camisole was a loving sister and an amazing person. When we were little I remember she used to take me down to the river and we'd go mud sliding." Tears welled in Bulma's eyes as old memories surfaced. "We'd come home covered in mud and water and Dad would take us out the back and hose us." The tears started streaming down Bulma's cheek.

"If it weren't for her I would still be a little townie who was afraid to get dirty. But that's not all she gave me." 

*~*~End Flashback~*~*

  
Bulma was startled out of her reminiscing state when the door opened. Mr. Haramott had gone out a few minutes ago to do some photocopying, so she assumed it was him returning. 

She sighed at the memory. It had been almost 8 weeks since Vegeta had left and no one had heard anything. She was no longer having breakdowns but she still missed him so much it hurt. 

Bulma sighed as Mr. Haramott came up to her and she looked up.

Only it was not Mr. Haramott who looked back. Bulma's jaw dropped and she stood up.

"Vegeta," she whispered, not daring to believe it. She reached out as though he would disappear. It was then she noticed his rather untidy appeared. There was blood on his hands, his hair was incredibly ruffled and his clothes were torn in several place (all courtesy of his fight with Kris but Bulma didn't know this). But Bulma didn't care right at the moment. Vegeta was back and that was all she cared about. She jumped over the desk and hugged him tightly. Vegeta rested his head on Bulma's and wrapped his arms around her. "Why did you leave?" Bulma asked. "Don't you ever do that again, Vegeta," she told him, not moving out of his embrace.

Vegeta was usually not one to show his emotions in public but being away from Bulma so long had been driving him nuts. He had also been continually worrying if she was still alive or not.

At that moment, Chichi, Goku, Krillin and 18 all walked into the math class to see Vegeta and Bulma embracing each other.

"Vegeta," 18 whispered. The four of them stood in the doorway, when they were suddenly knocked out of the way by the woman from the student centre. She was breathing hard.

"Urgent phone call- for- Bulma," she panted. "Someone named- Lisa on the-phone for you." Bulma let go of Vegeta and they both turned around.

"Lisa?" they asked in unison. Vegeta frowned, wondering why his godmother was ringing Bulma. The two took off to the Student Centre at a run, Vegeta with a small regard to Goku and 18.

When they reached the Student Centre, Bulma picked up the phone.

"Lisa?" she asked. "Vegeta's here," she told her.

"Vegeta? As in our Vegeta?"

"Yeah," Bulma said, still short of breath. "He just turned up." 

"Bulma could you put him on please?" Bulma handed the phone to Vegeta. 

"It's Lisa. She wants to speak to you." Vegeta frowned.

"What woman?" he snapped.

  
"I don't have time to argue, Vegeta, I'm not going to ask where you've been this is more important." Vegeta frowned. He had been expecting an onslaught. And then Lisa spoke two words that struck fear into his cold heart.

"Vega's gone."

  
"What?" Vegeta asked, suddenly feeling like being sick.

"Sh-she's gone, Vegeta. Someone came to th-the house and when w-w-we opened the d-d-door they knocked m-me, K-k-k-kevin a-a-and R-r-rick out. When w-w-we w-woke up, V-V-V-Vega was g-g-gone." Lisa started crying. Vegeta stood, unable to believe it but not outwardly showing any signs of distress.

Bulma had heard the whole conversation. Vega was gone? That could only mean one thing.

She was next.

But Bulma didn't really think about that. Poor Vega. She was kidnapped by a murderer, that was supposed to be her father. Vegeta hung up the phone.

"We're going right now," he told Bulma. Bulma opened her mouth to say something but then Vegeta's phone rang. Knowing who it was, Vegeta picked it up, snarling.

"What the fuck have you done with my sister you bastard?" he yelled into the phone.

"Oh so you know she's gone? Well Vegeta. What're you going to do? If you ring the cops, I'll kill her. Simple."

"What the fuck do you want?" he snarled.

"I want you, Vegeta. I want you dead." Vegeta had now lead Bulma out of the school and they were getting into his car, Bulma trying to listen to the other side of the conversation.

"Put Vega on," Vegeta snapped. There was a couple of rustling noises and then-

"Vegeta?" Vega asked. Her voice was scared.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"DO YOU THINK I'M FUCKING OK? I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A CRAZY BASTARD THAT CLAIMS TO BE MY FATHER, I'M TIED UP I'M HUNGRY AND I'VE GOT A GUN TO MY HEAD AND THIS WAREHOUSE IS FREEZING-_oompf." Vegeta frowned._

  
"Vega? Are you alright? Vega?" The man picked up the phone.

"She's fine but unless you hurry up I'm gunna blow her brains out. Meet me at the old TV warehouse on Scott Street at 10 o'clock tomorrow night. Bring no one else." The phone went dead. And Vegeta looked at Bulma.

  
"Vegeta we have to go to the cops." Vegeta glared at her.

"We're not going to the cops," he snarled. 

"You have to. Vegeta your fucking ego is going to get you in trouble one day. This situation needs help!" Vegeta said nothing.

"It was Kris," he said suddenly. Bulam frowned.

"What?"

  
"Exactly what I said, woman," he snapped irritably. "Kris was the informant. He's been working for this guy that's kidnapped my sister."

"How do you know?" Bulma asked.

  
"Do you think I would assume something like that?" he yelled. Bulma shook her head.

"Vegeta you've been gone 8 fucking weeks and now you come back to tell me the Australian exchange student is a fucking leak, you don't so much as explain where you've been, why you went I want some answers Vegeta," Bulma yelled. Vegeta glared. He had missed _her but not her mouth. _

"Fine," he snapped.

And told her everything.

*

Next Chapter: You'll find out when it comes.

Author's Note: That was the useless most pathetic dumb OOC chapter I ever wrote! But I made myself sit here and finish it so I could update. I'm such a bad author. A big long wait and then a shit ass chapter. Argh I don't know. Anyway if you can find the energy to review please do. HELP IS DESPERATELY IN NEED.

Kaibun


	27. Meeting at Last

Author's Note: Well the response to the last chapter was ok I guess. Thanks to Dark Hope Assassin for her incredibly helpful review and all of you others out there! Especially the person Rei-Chan who even went so far as to tell me someone should make a movie out of my fic. Thanks guys it means a lot to me.

Chapter 27:

Vegeta cracked his knuckles again. Bulma placed her hand on his leg.

"Vegeta. She'll be fine," she reassured him. Vegeta growled.

  
"I'm not leaving her with him until tomorrow night," he said, ignoring Bulma's words of comfort.

"Vegeta what can we do?" she asked. "We have to go to the police."

  
"We're not going to the cops!" he yelled.

It was 11.00 the same evening Vegeta had returned. The two were sitting in Bulma's bedroom. They had dropped by Vegeta's house where they had found a note informing Vegeta where Vega was and basically what Vega's father had said on the phone. 

They had left not long after and gone to Bulma's place. Her parents hadn't been home but they had stayed there anyway.

Bulma stood up, angered.

  
"Why do you have to be so stubborn!?" she yelled. "If you don't tell the authorities you and Vega will be dead," she yelled. Vegeta said nothing and stood up. He walked out onto Bulma's balcony.

Bulma, taking a deep breath, followed him out.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know how much Vega means to you." Vegeta said nothing and stared unblinkingly into the distance.

"I'll kill him," Vegeta growled. "I swear to Kami I will have that man's blood on my hands by tomorrow night." His voice was deadly, so much so that Bulma took a small scared step back.

"Vegeta you have to call the police," she told him again, sounding like a parrot. "You've worked with them before, I know they'll do this."

Vegeta shook his head and said nothing.

*

18 sat, looking at her phone. She'd rung Vegeta's house and a disorientated Rick had explained that he was at Bulma's. She was now debating whether or not to ring. Something big was going down, she could tell.

She sighed and picked up the phone, slowly dialing Bulma's number. The phone rung ten times and 18 went to hang up when it was answered.

  
"Bulma here," came Bulma's voice in a tone 18 didn't recognize.

"It's 18," 18 replied.

"Oh. Listen 18, I can't talk right now. Vegeta's here and we have stuff to do," she said.

"I need to talk to you. What's going on? Why did you and Vegeta take off this afternoon? Where's he been? Why when I rung his house did I hear crying in the background and why do you sound like someone has died?" Bulma swallowed.

"Hold on a minute."  
  
Bulma put down the phone and turned to Vegeta who was now sitting on her bed leaning against the wall and staring aimlessly into thin air.

  
"Vegeta? It's 18," Bulma told him. Vegeta slowly turned his head and frowned.  
  
"What does she want?" he asked.  
  
"She's rung your house and heard Lisa crying, she's kind of figured it out." Vegeta grunted.

"Tell her to come over if she really wants," he mumbled.

Bulma picked up the phone. 18 had heard the conversation.

  
"I'm on my way," was all Bulma heard, followed by a click.

*

18 arrived ten minutes later and headed upstairs. She found Bulma and Vegeta sitting on Bulma's couch.

"Alright tell me everything," she said. 

For the next fifteen minutes Bulma and Vegeta took it in turns to explain everything from Vegeta's departure right through to Kris, and now Vega.

"You need to call the cops," was 18's immediate reaction.

"See Vegeta. I told you," Bulma said.

Vegeta said nothing.

"Why didn't you tell us this was happening?" 18 asked. Bulma said nothing and Vegeta continued to blankly stare.

"It's not like he wants a ransom in cash either. He wants Vegeta's _life_," 18 said, turning to Bulma. 

"I know. 18 I don't know what to do," Bulma whispered. 18 sighed.

  
"We need to formulate a plan, bring in someone else for assistance and call the cops," she said.

  
*

'Ring, ring. Ring, ring.' Goku picked up his phone, finishing a mouthful of chips.

"'Ullo?" he said.

"Goku. It's 18. I need you to come over to Bulma's house right now." The phone went dead before Goku could ask questions. He frowned and headed for his car.

  
What the hell was going on now?

  
*

Bulma and 18 watched in anticipation. Vegeta had finally been convinced to ring the police. They had told him he was best to partially comply with the note and go alone but they told him it was better to go that night.  Vegeta growled at the phone, mumbled something the girls could not hear and hung up.

He was about to say something when Goku walked in, looking more confused than normal.

  
"Why do I need to come over to Bulma's house at midnight?" he asked.

  
18 gave him a quick debriefing before Vegeta took over.

"The cops said go alone but fuck that if I get shot then I'm fucked. I need you three to come with me. Whatever happens _get Vega out." There was silence and the three of them looked at Vegeta._

  
"Vegeta are you sure?" Goku asked. Vegeta looked angrily at Goku.

  
"My sister is trapped with that mad man I am NOT going to leave her alone with that fucking tyrant for another twenty four hours!" he yelled. Goku nodded.

18 took this chance to explain how they should go about it.

Fifteen minutes later the four of them were in Vegeta's car headed for Scott Street. Everyone was silent, not knowing what was going to happen.

*  
  
They arrived in the deserted street twenty minutes later. Vegeta cut the engine and the 4 of them sat in the car in silence.

"If I'm not out in half an hour something's happened," he told them. Bulma knew better than to protest and gulped and nodded. Vegeta opened his door and started to climb out but stopped, turned around to give Bulma a kiss and then got out, slamming the door.

18 looked at Goku and Bulma.

  
"Now all we can do is wait."

*

Vegeta walked slowly across the concrete floor of the warehouse, the only sound was his feet scuffing the ground. He stopped in the middle of the deserted building and looked around. There were huge crates and boxes piled up in every direction. The room was dimly lit by a fluorescent light which hung from the high ceiling. Apart from that the room was unlit.

"Welcome Vegeta," came a voice from the shadows. Vegeta spun around, snarling and looking for the source of the voice.

  
"Where are you?" he growled. The sound of footsteps entered his ears and Vegeta turned to face the person they were coming from.

The man had an uncanny resemblance to his sister. Vegeta glared at the man as he strode over to him, wearing a respectable looking suit. He had short black hair and cold grey eyes.

"You," he snarled. He knew instantly this was the man responsible for the kidnapping of his sister. "You bastard!" he yelled, his voice echoing in the building. The man said nothing but threw his head back and laughed.

  
"Is that all you can say Vegeta? Well it's a wonder Vega always swears, if she lives with you." He smiled a cold smile that did not reach his eyes. "I hope you haven't been teaching my daughter any bad habits," he laughed. 

  
Vegeta felt rage boiling inside him.

"Where's Vega you faggot," he growled. The man raised an eyebrow and clicked his fingers.

  
"You know Vegeta you are so predictable. I ask you to come tomorrow night and you turn up tonight. Reverse psychology, Vegeta. You are so like your mother."

  
"Don't you talk about my mother or any of my family you murdering bastard." The man laughed.

"Now before you see your sister I believe an introduction is in order. My name is Paul Delamary." Vegeta growled.

"I don't give a fuck who-" He was cut short as he noticed the three people walking across the warehouse towards him. Two of them were tall dark haired men wearing suits and glasses. The other one was-

"Vega," Vegeta whispered. His sister was walking between the two men, her head cast down, hands tied and gagged. As she looked up Vegeta noticed with horror that she had bruises all over her face.

"What've you done to her?" he yelled. The man named Paul smiled.

  
"Oh nothing much. She just wasn't being submissive. Kept mouthing off at us and trying to attack us."

Vegeta felt a swell of pride. But it was quickly replaced with anger.

"You let her go," he snarled. "You have a problem with me, not her. Let her go and you can do whatever else you want." Paul seemed to be mulling it over.

"Hmmmm- no." Vegeta gave a frustrated yell. The two men now had Vega on the ground, still tied up. They stood guard on either side of her. Vegeta clenched his fists and looked up at Paul.

"Let her fucking go!" he roared. Vegeta turned his back on the man and strode angrily over to where his sister was sitting on the ground. He knelt beside her.

  
"Get out," he told her quietly. "Get the fuck out of here right now." He hauled Vega to her feet. She stood and looked at him. Vegeta tore the gag off.

"Vegeta, what about you?" she asked. 

"I'll be fine," he whispered. "Bulma, Goku and 18 are out the back in my car." Vega looked around.

  
"What about those men?" she asked. Vegeta growled.

  
"I'll take care of them," he hissed. "Now go!" he yelled the last bit and pushed Vega away. The girl seemed in limbo for a moment but quickly ran. 

The two men in suits made to run after her but Vegeta stopped them. Clenching his right fist he smashed it into one of the men's nose, rendering him immediately unconscious. The other man made to lunge at Vegeta, but he ducked and sunk his fist into the guy's stomach. Something cracked and Vegeta brought his knee up into the man's groin. The big guy groaned and fell to the ground, passing out from pain.

Vegeta stood, reaching into his pocket and, knowing what was coming next, whipped out his revolver which had been hidden in his jacket pocket, and spun around, gun up.

  
Sure enough, Paul stood there, arm outstretched, the barrel of his gun level with Vegeta's forehead. Vegeta's was held at Paul's forehead also and the two men stood.

  
"I'm going to kill you Vegeta," Paul snarled. "You sister may have escaped but you're not going to." Paul cocked his gun. Vegeta did the same.

"What makes you so sure?" Vegeta snarled, the feeling of loathing seething from every part of his body. "You killed my mother, my father, my brother, my girlfriend's sister, her brother in law and then you kidnap my sister?! You're a dead man," Vegeta snarled. 

At almost the exact moment Bulma, 18, Goku and Vega all entered the building, there was the unmistakable sound of a gun being fired.

  
Bulma stood in the doorway, mouth wide open in shock.  
  
"Vegeta!" she screamed.

  
Vegeta looked down at his stomach, where a big red puddle was forming. His eyes went wide and he blinked.

  
"You bastard," he said quietly. Vegeta staggered, then stood still, gun still held up.

Paul smiled and put his gun away.

  
"Goodbye Vegeta. You'll be with all those people you love soon." Vegeta coughed, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. So suddenly no one saw it, another gun shot filled the air and Paul fell to the ground a hole in his chest, which now rose and fell rapidly.

Bulma, 18, Goku and Vega watched in horror as Vegeta dropped his gun, his legs buckled and he fell to the ground.

  
The sound of sirens filled the air and flashing lights appeared from nowhere.

Bulma ran over to where Vegeta lay in a crumpled heap.

  
"Vegeta," she whispered, picking up his head. His eyes looked up at her, now half lidded and dull.

"Woman," he whispered, not being able to make any more noise. "Look after Vega please," he coughed.

  
"Vegeta, you're going to be fine," she told him, tears rapidly welling in her eyes. But even as she held him there and looked at the wound in his gut she knew he wasn't going to be alright.

"You're not," Vegeta choked again on the blood that was now thick in his mouth, "a very good liar. Promise me," he took a deep breath, a pained expression on his face, "you'll help Vega. Say goodbye," his breaths were now coming in short gasps, "to Goku, 18. And Vega." Vegeta's eyes screwed up and he groaned in pain. But nonetheless he smiled at Bulma, as big thick tears ran down her cheeks and dropped onto his chest. "I love-you, Bulma," he whispered. Bulma blinked as the tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I love you Vegeta," she whispered. He smiled.

  
"I know." He went limp in her arms, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and moved no more. Bulma began to sob.

"Vegeta," she cried. Suddenly Bulma felt a pair of arms help her up. It was Goku. He was standing there with 18 and Vega. Paramedics were now on the scene and three of them were now crowding Vegeta.

Goku wrapped his arm around Bulma's shoulder and held her as she cried, watching the medics try and revive Vegeta. After fifteen minutes they stopped.

  
One of the paramedics, a woman, stood up, her hands covered in blood and looked sadly up at Bulma.

  
"I'm sorry," she said. "He's dead." She bowed her head.

Bulma gave a cry. 

"No. Vegeta," she sobbed.

  
*

Next Chapter: Nope no way

Author's Note: None

  
Kaibun  
  



	28. Rest in Peace

Author's Note: Well it didn't take me too long to get the update. Rather quick actually given how long I've left my other stories. Anyway I was amazed how many Vegeta fans are out there! 'No you can't kill Vegeta!' I was amazed at how many people I made cry mwuahaha. Anyway on the story.

  
Chapter 17: Rest in Peace

Vega looked at the grave. She knelt down on one knee and threw some flowers on the freshly churned dirt. Vega knelt there, thinking about him. Okay so he hadn't been the most perfect guy in the world and there was quite a few times where she'd hated him. But he was nonetheless still her………. Vega turned her head away. Now that he really was gone, she didn't know what she'd been missing. 

  
"I wish things could have been different," she said to the silent grave.

Vega swallowed a lump in her throat and stood.

  
"Rest in peace," she whispered, turning away. Lisa and Kevin were waiting behind her. The three of them looked at the grave. Lisa put her arm round Vega's shoulders.

  
"Let's go home," she whispered. Vega nodded and the three of them headed for the car.

Now that they had gone, Bulma walked up to the grave. She too threw flowers on the mound of dirt. Bulma turned to the person beside her.

  
"Aren't you going to put flowers on his grave?" she asked. He snorted.

  
"That man nearly cost me my life. I could care less about giving him flowers." Bulma sighed and moved closer to him.

"I know. I'm sorry," she whispered. He placed an arm around her shoulders and the two of them looked at the grave for a little while.

"Vegeta," Bulma said. 

"What woman?" came the reply from next to her.

  
"I'm so glad it wasn't you. I thought I'd lost you there, when-when the paramedic pronounced you dead." Vegeta smiled.  
  
"I'm not ready to die just yet woman," he smirked. He winced as his breathing irritated his bandaged stomach which covered the nearly fatal bullet wound.

*~*~Flashback~*~*~

One of the paramedics, a woman, stood up, her hands covered in blood and looked sadly up at Bulma.

  
"I'm sorry," she said. "He's dead." She bowed her head.

Bulma gave a cry. 

"No. Vegeta," she sobbed.

Goku placed an arm around Bulma's shoulders.

"Bulma I'm so sorry," he whispered. Bulma began to cry, tears streaming from her blue eyes. Then suddenly a voice disturbed her grieving.

"He's moving!" someone shouted. Bulma spun around. A groan issued from Vegeta's body and his head moved slightly to the side.

"Vegeta," Bulma whispered. The paramedics rushed to where Vegeta lay in a pool of blood on the warehouse floor.

  
"Bag him!" someone yelled. Bulma gripped Goku's hand tightly watching as the medics tried desperately to revive Vegeta.

18 stood not far from Bulma and Goku. She was clenching and unclenching her fists. When the medics had pronounced Vegeta dead, she had felt suddenly ill. Vegeta couldn't be dead. He wouldn't give up like this. But now miraculously, it seemed it was true. Vegeta was very much alive but only just hanging on to life by a thread.

Bulma let go of Goku's hand as the paramedics stepped back. She rushed to Vegeta's side. He gave a small cough, blood running out of his mouth. But he was alive and Bulma was thanking every God she could think of.

"Vegeta," she whispered, placing a hand on his forehead. His eyes flicked open and he gave a half smirk.

"Woman," was all he could mage.   
  
"Sssh," Bulma said, running her hand onto his cheek. "You're going to be fine." Vegeta gave a small nod.

"What about," he coughed, "Paul?" Bulma smiled.

  
"He's dead Vegeta. And Vega's safe." Vegeta gave an uncharacteristic smile and closed his eyes. But Bulma knew he wasn't dead. Something inside her told her he was alive. Bulma stood and stepped back as paramedics lifted Vegeta onto a stretcher and into the back of an ambulance. Bulma got in with him and Goku, 18 and Vega said they would meet them at the hospital.

*~*~End Flashback~*~*~

"I don't know what I would have done if you'd died," Bulma told him. Vegeta looked at her seriously.

  
"But I didn't so there's no sense in worrying about it."

Bulma sighed and nodded. Vegeta had been out of hospital two days now. It was a week since the incident at the warehouse and they were three weeks out from the end of term, and their graduation. The end of year dance was coming up in the week before graduation. Both Bulma and even Vegeta were looking forward to it and both hoping that Vegeta wouldn't be in the amount of pain then that he was now. As well as the gunshot wound he had somehow managed to break a rib. The nurse had said it could be as little as a week or as long as a month before Vegeta would be as physically active as he had been before. Bulma and Vegeta now headed for his car, his arm round Bulma's shoulders. It wasn't incredibly noticeable but since the accident Vegeta had been presenting what some would call more public displays of affection. It seemed that he now realized life was too short to be ruled by his pride. Of course, it was still there and Bulma doubted anything could ever change that, but Vegeta seemed to be making his own decisions now, ignoring his pride at times.

They closed the car doors as they got in. They were going back to Bulma's place. 18, Goku, Chichi and Krillin had said they would be there when the other two got back from the funeral. Bulma and Vegeta pulled up the drive less than half an hour later. They got out and headed inside.

Their four friends were sitting on the couch watching TV. None of them noticed Bulma and Vegeta entered. Bulma put a finger to her lips, indicating to be quiet and lead Vegeta into the kitchen.

"Woman what are you doing?" he asked, taking a seat at the table. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Waiting for them to finish watching TV. We need some time to talk." Vegeta nodded. He had been waiting for this talk ever since he had gotten out of hospital.

  
"Alright woman. Fire away."

*

A week later everything seemed back to normal. All of the gang were back at school, and to Vegeta's delight he was allowed to take his bandage off in 4 more days, almost perfect timing for the prom themed end of year dance. Vegeta mused as he walked down the B corridor. He still had to ask Bulma. He smirked, deciding to let her go to breaking point before he actually asked her. Girls always got uptight about those sorts of things and Vegeta found it amusing when Bulma kept trying to hint that he should hurry up and ask her. In the meantime, he was supposed to be in class but he was running a little purposely late. Word had spread round the school like wildfire that Vegeta had killed someone. For the first few days he had enjoyed telling enormously exaggerated stories but in the end Bulma had made him tell the truth.

Vegeta pushed open the door of his classroom. He took his allocated seat next to Goku.

"Mr. Ouji you are 15 minutes late," the teacher told him. Vegeta gave a small smirk that only Goku saw.

  
"My shot wound started hurting, I had to take a rest," Vegeta said, lieing smoothly. The teacher smiled at him.

  
"That's Ok then. Please take out your books." Vegeta inwardly laughed. His teachers were so naïve. Goku leaned over as Vegeta rummaged through his bag for a pen.

"Stomach hurting Vegeta?" Goku laughed. Vegeta smirked.

"It stopped hurting a couple of days after I was out of hospital but don't tell that dumb woman that." Goku shook his head, but seeing the funny side of it.

  
*

"So Vegeta still hasn't asked?" 18 asked Bulma. It was only three days till the end of year dance and Bulma was stressing. Apparently Vegeta hadn't even _mentioned _the end of year dance.

"No! Maybe he's not going?" Bulma asked.

  
"Nah I think he is. He'll just be trying to get a reaction out of you." Bulma smiled, but still felt slightly nervous. She had gone with Vegeta to the doctors yesterday to get his bandage removed. She had been sure he would ask then, but he had barely said anything the whole time.  
  
"Well he better hurry up," Bulma smiled. "How does he know I won't go with someone else?"

"Because I know woman." Bulma almost had a heart attack. She had been sitting on her bed, back facing the door. She hadn't seen Vegeta walk on.

  
"Crap Vegeta! Don't scare me like that." He smirked. Bulma turned back to the phone.

  
"18 Vegeta just arrived I'll ring you later."

"K. Bye B." Bulma hung up the phone.

  
"Didn't anyone teach you how knock?" she asked, sitting cross legged on her double bed.

  
"Nope," Vegeta said, sitting down next to her. He took her hand and Bulma frowned. "Alright I wasn't going to ask you for a day or so more but given that you're doing the woman thing and stressing, I'll ask you now." Bulma smiled and Vegeta looked at her. "Bulma-" her name sounded funny coming from Vegeta, "will you be my end of year dance date?" This was obviously incredibly difficult for Vegeta. Usually arrogant and confident, he now seemed like he didn't know what to say. Bulma smiled.

  
"Yes," she said, grinning from ear to ear. Bulma launched herself at Vegeta and gave him a huge hug.

"Ah-stomach," he groaned. Bulma pulled back.

  
"Sorry," she said, still smiling elatedly. Vegeta frowned.

  
"Woman did you really think that, after what I said to you in what could've been the last moments of my life that I wouldn't ask you to the dance?" Bulma smiled guiltily.

  
"Well, I guess it's just a female emotion." Vegeta snorted.

"Women," he mumbled. Bulma grinned and hugged Vegeta. She gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Thankyou," she whispered. Vegeta smirked and kissed Bulma back. He wrapped his arms around her back crushing his mouth against hers. Bulma gave a small groan and slipped her tongue in. Vegeta pushed her down onto the bed but stopped suddenly. He gave a small gasp of pain. Bulma sat up, concerned.

  
"Are you ok?" she asked. Vegeta nodded clutching his stomach. Bulma placed her hand delicately on his. "It's OK," she told him. "I understand." Vegeta nodded and got off the bed, still clutching his aching injury.

"It'll be fine in a couple of days it's just a little raw." Bulma stood up as well. "I need to go now anyway. Later woman," he smirked. Bulma rolled her eyes.

*

It was Wednesday after school. Bulma, Chichi and 18 were going to pick up their dresses. They had left it a little late, the dance was on Friday but Bulma had insisted they wait until Vegeta had asked her before they picked them up.

The three girls piled into 18's car. It wasn't an incredibly flash car, but it ran on the smell of an oily rag, not like Bulma's which drank petrol like water. And as they girls were intending to drive all over town looking for a good hairdresser, they didn't want to waste their money on petrol.

Fifteen minutes later they were in a designer clothes store that specialized in ball gowns. Bulma's parents had offered to pay for the dresses. Chichi and 18 weren't exactly poor but they didn't have thousands to spend on dresses. Bulma had told them they had to take it, that it was a thankyou from her for all the help that had given her.  
  
Bulma worked up to the saleswomen.

  
"Excuse me, I have an order for Briefs? There should be three dresses," Bulma told the woman. The lady nodded and disappeared out the back. Bulma leant against the counter.

  
"Do you want to try the dresses on before we take them?" Bulma asked. Chichi laughed.

  
"That'd be a laugh if they didn't fit. Well- it wouldn't actually but you know what I mean." The other two smiled and nodded.

"Any ideas what hairdressers we should go to?" 18 asked. Bulma shrugged. Chichi frowned in thought.

"I think there's this one on the other side of the mall, er JustaCut I think it's called." Bulma shrugged.

  
"We can take a look." The other two nodded and the woman from the counter reappeared with their dresses.

"Here you go ma'am." Bulma nodded and then each of the girls took their dress, heading into the changing rooms.

*

Vegeta groaned. He was _definitely not a shopping person. But he had to get a suit for the dance. It was 'prom' theme. He rolled his eyes as the suit man came out with their orders._

"For the sirs," he said bowing. Goku and Krillin took their suits and Vegeta roughly grabbed his. The three of them headed into the changing rooms

A few moments later Vegeta walked out, grumbling as usual. He was wearing a suit that had a white undershirt, silvery waistcoat and black pants and jacket. Grumbling, he did his collar up. There was a silver handerkerchief in his jacket pocket.   
  
"You like sir?" asked the suit guy. Vegeta grunted and headed back into the changing rooms to take it off. He smirked he knew he looked damn good in the suit.

*

Bulma stepped out of the changing room. She was wearing a dress that had a top partially wrapped like a toga and had two thin straps. The top part of the dress dipped a little between her breasts but the bottom of the dress was puffy at the bottom, satin covered in ble netlike material. The whole thing was a gorgeous teal blue.

  
18 smiled.

  
"No matter what you wear, Bulma, you still look beautiful." Bulma smiled appreciatively.

  
"You two look beautiful as well," Bulma told them. 18 did a small turn. She had a straight black dress with silver sparkles in it. It had two thin crossing straps at the back. The dress went right to the ground and was accompanied by black satin gloves.

  
Chichi's dress was bright red. It had no straps and the top of it was cut in zigzag pattern. The top of the dress had silver sparkly diagonal lines crossing it and the bottom was red satin, puffy with crinkles in it.

  
"We'll get our hair done and look gorgeous," Bulma smiled. The other girls nodded and headed back into the rooms to change.

*

Next Chapter: Dance

Author's Note: Bet you all thought Vegeta was dead mwuahahaha. I'm evil and I know it made some of you guys sad but it was incredibly fun to write. Anyway no flamers please. :D Now I have an important question to ask you.  
  


READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS

DO YOU WANT A LEMON?

I'm going to keep a tally of votes. Say yes or no in your review. Every vote you place between this chapter and the next will be counted. So you guys get to decide if we have a lemon. Just leave a note in your review. Thanks.

Kaibun

P.S if you want pictures of the girl's dresses and Vegeta's suit just leave your email in your review and ask to see them. I'll send the links to your email it's just that they won't load up onto fanfiction.  


	29. Dance

Author's Note: Thanks for the great response to the last chapter. The majority of reviewers voted for a lemon so you will get that between now and the end of the story I promise. Anyway onwards now. To the dance!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song mentioned in this story or anything to do with it they are all property of their respectful owners. Oh and I don't own DBZ either, it belongs to the legendary Akira Toriyama. 

Chapter 29: Dance

  
Bulma took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She had always known she was pretty and had tried to never let it go to her head but _damn._ She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was pulled up in an elaborate but loose messy bun with strands delicately pulled out. She had had her hair curled and two ringlets hung on either side of her face. Along with their hair, Chichi, 18 and Bulma had had their eyebrows waxed, nails manicured and had makeovers. Bulma added a little more mascara to her face and smiled.

"You look beautiful," her mother told her. Bulma smiled, she had butterflies in her stomach.

  
"Thanks Mum." Mrs. Briefs smiled and her eyes became teary. Bulma smiled. "Don't cry Mum," she laughed. "You'll make my mascara run." Mrs. Brief's bottom lip quivered.

"Oh Bulma I remember when you were only just walking." She gave a sniff. "My baby's all grown up." A huge wave of tears came forth. Bulma had to stop herself from crying. 

"It's OK, Mum," she smiled, hugging her mother. Mrs. Briefs drew herself up and wiped her eyes. 

"You're right dear. I'm sorry. Let's go downstairs." Bulma smiled and took her mother's arm. They headed down the stairs and found Bulma's father waiting by the door. He gave her a smile and Bulma smiled back. Mrs. Briefs rushed off to get the camera.

  
"Feeling alright dear?" he asked. Bulma nodded and hugged her father.

"Fine," she smiled. At that moment the doorbell rang. Bulma went to answer it but her father stopped her.

  
"I'll answer it," he told her. Bulma, not knowing why her father wanted to answer the door when he knew it would be Vegeta, stood back. Dr. Briefs walked over to the door and opened it.

"Dr. Briefs," Vegeta regarded with a small tilt of his head. Dr. Briefs nodded and let Vegeta in. Bulma almost felt herself physically collapse when she saw him. Vegeta had always been blessed with good looks but something about him tonight made him look absolutely gorgeous. Bulma smiled at him and Vegeta returned what was as close to a smile as he could get and walked over. He stopped suddenly.

"Dr. Briefs may I have a word?" he asked, sounding much more polite than usual. Bulma's father nodded and the two of them stepped out of the room. Mrs. Briefs returned with the camera. 

"Where's Vegeta gone dear?" she asked. Bulma indicated to the kitchen where her father and Vegeta had gone. They appeared a moment later. "Oh I do hope you weren't harassing the poor boy dear," she sighed as she talked to her husband. Vegeta smirked but said nothing and walked over to Bulma, taking her arm in his.

"What was that about?" Bulma asked him. Vegeta gave her a knowing look.

"Nothing woman. Mind your business." Bulma rolled her eyes.

  
"Photos dear, photos!" Mrs. Briefs yelled. Bulma grinned as her mother clicked the camera over and over again. 

"Alright Mum, that's enough I think." Mrs. Briefs smiled.

  
"Yes. Yes I think you're right dear." She put the camera down. "Alright then," she said. "Don't be too late home. And _have fun_. Bulma your father and I will be out when you get home. We have a business meeting over at the Lawerence's and your father thinks that it will go long into the night. Mrs. Briefs gave a frustrated sort of sigh. Dr. briefs smiled.

  
"Dad what time do I have to be home?" Bulma asked her father. Dr. Briefs gave a half smile.

  
"I trust Vegeta. You don't have a curfew." Bulma grinned.

  
"Thankyou!" she beamed. Dr. Briefs nodded. "Bye," Bulma smiled back as Vegeta led her out the door. He closed the door behind her and just as Bulma was about to say something she turned around.

  
"V-V-Vegeta," she stammered. He smirked.

  
"Don't just stand there woman, get in," he told her. Bulma, gob smacked, walked over to where Vegeta held the door of the _limousine _open. He closed it after her and got in on the other side.

"Vegeta? Did you do this?" she asked. He gave a smirk but said nothing. His mind was on something else, something else he needed to tell Bulma.

_'Should I tell her?' _ He looked over at her elated face. She was beautiful, he couldn't bring himself to make her cry. _'Not yet.'_

*

  
Bulma eventually got over the shock of the limousine, by which time they arrived at school.

There was a huge noise. Several large men (which Bulma assumed were security guards) were posted around the entrances, checking people's bags and coats for contraband items. Vegeta helped Bulma out of the car and she smiled at him. The dance this year was being held at a mansion. Someone on the B.O.T was apparently very rich and had loaned their enormous house for the dance. It looked like a palace from the outside and enormous gardens with hedge-carved statues decorated the outside. In the middle of the round about drive was an enormous water fountain, decorated with fairy lights.

  
As Bulma entered she felt like she was in a dream. They had just stepped into an elaborately designed Entrance Hall, through which they could see the ballroom, complete with patterned marble floors, a winding staircase leading upstairs and an enormous crystal chandelier. Vegeta led Bulma into the ballroom.

Situated round the outsides of the dance floor were refreshment centres, trolleys with uniform waiters standing by each. A DJ was up the front playing a rather fast moving song and Bulma noted three spotlights up by the chandelier. 

  
"Bulma!" Bulma turned around as she heard her name. She smiled. Chichi, Goku, 18 and Krillin were walking over. Bulma had seen her girlfriends before, they had had their hair done together that afternoon. But she hadn't seen the other guys. Goku was wearing a classic penguin suit, looking incredibly happy. Krillin's was much the same with a few variations on style. Bulma hugged Chichi and 18 and gave Krillin and Goku a kiss. She heard Vegeta growl next to her and gave him a small punch in the ribs. He would normally have glared but something stopped him this time. Bulma didn't notice.

  
"They announce Prom King and Queen at the end because its prom theme? How cool is that?" Chichi told her. Bulma smiled. That would be amazing.

  
"Woman you have three hours to socialize," Vegeta told Bulma. She raised an eyebrow, missing his point. Vegeta rolled his eyes and took her hand, leading her onto the ballroom floor.

  
"Wow," Bulma said as a slower song came across the sounds system and Vegeta took one of her hands in his, and placed his other hand around her waist. "I didn't know you could dance," she said as Vegeta moved perfectly in time. He smirked.

  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me woman." Bulma sighed.

  
"I have a name Vegeta." He smirked.

  
"I know. But I want to call you woman and I will."

"Why?" Bulma asked him. He smirked.

  
"Because you're special," he told her as he rested his head on hers. Bulma placed her head in the crook of his neck.

"Thankyou," she whispered. Vegeta turned Bulma around as the danced.

_'I need to tell her,' _he thought. _'It's only going to get worse.'_

"You're welcome."

  
*

"It's 11.00, the dance finishes at 12. They must be announcing the Prom King and Queen soon," Bulma smiled as she sat at the table with Vegeta. He nodded and took a drink. "Another dance Vegeta?" Bulma asked. She knew she had to make the most of it. She doubted if she'd ever be able to get Vegeta to dance again. He frowned.

  
"Alright woman but did you realize that in the two hours we have been here we have sat out of only 3 songs?" he asked her. Bulma smiled.

"Oh well. Don't want to make it any more." Vegeta grinned and helped her up. He had decided to be nice tonight, forgetting his arrogance and pride for a few hours to be his true self. But he wasn't really sure he could do it every day. Being nice was just too hard. 

  
"Vegeta?" Bulma asked as he stood up and they stepped onto the dancefloor. "What college are you going to?" she asked. Vegeta felt his stomach drop and he felt suddenly sick. Bulma noticed. "You didn't forget to apply did you?" she asked him, almost unbelievingly. He shook his head.

  
"Of course not. I'll tell you later." But not that Bulma had brought it up, he could no longer push it aside and think of other things. It was thumping its way to the front of his head. It had arrived that very morning. Vegeta tried to shake the sick feeling from his stomach but there was no moving it now.

  
Bulma eyed him warily. 

"Vegeta? Is there something you need to tell me?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No I need- to go find Kakarot," he said and left the room abruptly looking for Goku. Now Bulma definitely knew something was wrong. She tried to follow him but got lost in the crowd. She did however manage to find 18. Bulma smiled at her friend and took a seat, still feeling uneasy about Vegeta's sudden secrecy.

"Having a good time?" 18 asked. Bulma smiled but it wasn't coming as naturally as before.  
  
"It's amazing," she said. 18 nodded. "Where's Krillin?" Bulma asked.

  
"Gone to get the drinks," 18 told her. Bulma nodded and as if by cue Krillin came into view.

  
"Hi Bulma," he smiled. Bulma nodded.   
  
"I think I'd better go and find Vegeta," she told them. They nodded and Bulma left.

She found him out the back. He had gone through the large back doors off the ballroom which lead to a stone patio with a Roman-like banister round the edge. Over the side of the banister the main garden could be seen, vaguely lit by fairy lights and from the lights inside. Vegeta was leaning on the rail looking into the garden. Bulma slowly approached behind him.

  
"Vegeta?" she asked cautiously. He turned around and Bulma could see something in his expression that she had never seen before. She couldn't quite place it but she didn't like it at all.

_'I have to tell her. Now.'_

  
"Woman- Bulma. Come over here," he told her. Bulma knew this was serious, he was using her proper name. She stood next to him.

  
"What's wrong?" she asked. Vegeta turned to look at her.

"There's something I need to tell you," he sighed. Vegeta put his hand on Bulma's which was placed on the rail. Bulma looked up at him, confused. 

"What's wrong?" she asked. Vegeta took a deep breath.  
  
"You know how you asked what college I'm going to?" Bulma nodded, not seeing where this was going. "Well I-I." He stopped. "This year I've worked quite a lot with the police force, what with those drugs at the Club, Smoky, the thing with Paul and Vega- Well I received a letter this morning telling me that I- that I've been offered a place at an academy specializing in under cover police agents. I emailed them this afternoon and accepted." Bulma frowned.

  
"What's wrong with that?" she asked. Vegeta sighed.

  
"It's in America." There was silence. All the noise form inside seemed to disappear and life for Bulma suddenly became slow motion. Her eyes went wide. Vegeta looked at her.

  
"I'm moving to America." Bulma shook her head.

  
"V-V-Vegeta," she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "Y-y-you can't. How-how long will you be gone?" Bulma felt sick. This couldn't be happening, not after all they'd been through, they couldn't be parted like this.

  
"It's a minimum of-" he paused and looked at Bulma, taking her hand. "7 years." Bulma took a step backwards.

"Vegeta," she said again, shaking her head. Vegeta bowed his head.

"I have to do this is I want to do something with my life," he told her. "But I promise I'll come back." Bulma swallowed. She felt as though someone had died. Vegeta was going to leave. 

  
"W-when are you leaving?" Bulma asked, tears spilling down her cheeks. Vegeta looked up at her, a little unsure.

"First Saturday of the holidays."

"But Vegeta," Bulma said, trying to swallow her tears. "We only finish school on the Friday." He nodded. Bulma gave a cry and began shaking.

  
"Don't cry," he told her, lifting up her chin. "It's not like I'm not coming back?"

"You're going to be gone more than _seven years_. Who knows what could happen." Bulma shook as she cried and Vegeta put his arm around her shoulders. He hadn't thought it would be this hard, he was just going to tell her and she was going to accept it. But now as he watched her cry in his arms, he wasn't really sure he'd made the right choice. Could he really leave her? He had to. He knew that if he didn't accept this, he wouldn't ever get off his arse and do something with his life. This way he had a chance for a better future. One that he hoped he would lead with Bulma. But there was always the chance that one of them might find someone else while he was away. That's what they were both afraid of.

"You guys, come inside, they're announcing King and Queen," Chichi yelled out the door. Vegeta nodded and Chichi headed inside shooting a strange look back at the two.

"We have to go inside," Vegeta told her. Bulma nodded and looked up.   
  
"Has-has my makeup run?" she smiled at him, her eyes still brimming with tears. Vegeta wiped the wetness of her cheeks.

"You look beautiful," he told her. Bulma swallowed and Vegeta wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and Bulma rested her head on Vegeta as the two of the walked inside.

*

"Look at Bulma," Goku said as he noticed Vegeta and Bulma enter. Anyone could clearly see she had been crying, her eyes were red and shining. Vegeta was looking like someone had died. Chichi looked over at them. The two of them stood near the back of the room, just inside the patio doors. 

  
"I thought there was something wrong with her? What do you think happened?" Chichi asked. Goku didn't say anything. Vegeta had rung him earlier in the day, explaining about the letter. Vegeta had asked Goku if he should accept and Goku had told him he had to make his own decision. There was no doubting which one he'd chosen now though. Vegeta was leaving. 

"I don't know," Goku lied. "I'm sure they'll tell us in time." Chichi said nothing but watched their friends.

"Excuse me? Can you all hear me? Can you all see me? Excellent," came a voice from the stage next to the DJ. A man in a tweed suit was standing in front of the microphone beaming around. Next to him was a woman in a shiny silvery dress, holding two cushions, one carefully balanced on each hands. On one cushion sat a glittering silver tiara with a diamond encrusted into the top and smaller ones running down the sides. On the other was a gold crown, not incredibly big, but encrusted with still more diamonds.

"Alright now is the time when we take them theme of the dance one step further and announce prom King and prom Queen," the man spoke.

Bulma stood, listening to him rambling on and on. Vegeta's hand was rubbing her shoulder and she placed her hand on it. Could this really be happening? Vegeta was really going to leave? The look in her eyes made her know she was right. Deep down, she knew he had to go, that it was his chance for a secure life. But that didn't make it any less painful. 

  
"And now the votes are tallied, the time has come. This years prom King and Queen are," the man unfolded a gold envelope. "Vegeta Ouji and Bulma Briefs." Several girls burst into tears at not be chosen. Bulma should have been elated, but she just couldn't bring herself to be happy. But Vegeta took her hand and led her up onto the stage, where several whispers went around. Bulma knew she still looked like she'd been crying. Vegeta and Bulma had their crowns placed upon their heads.

  
"I feel like a fool," Vegeta snarled as they faced the crowd, so quietly that only Bulma heard. She gave a smile. 

  
"You look very handsome," she told him.

  
"And now the King and Queen will dance to this year's chosen song _If You're Not the One _by Daniel Bedingfield." Bulma swallowed as she and Vegeta stepped down onto the dancefloor. Everyone cleared and the lights dimmed as the song drifted across the sounds system. Vegeta took Bulma's hand, placing one hand around her waist, and pulling her tight. Bulma rested her head on his chest.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?   
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?   
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_  
_Vegeta looked down at Bulma and saw a tear run down her cheek.

_I never know what the future brings,   
But I know you are here with me now.   
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with._

Vegeta and Bulma swayed slowly on the spot each listening to the words and feeling their relevance. It was almost as if he was talking through the song, saying things he knew his pride would never let him say in real life.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand.   
If I am not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?   
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Bulma swallowed, tears now flowing freely down her face. Vegeta's hold was warm and comforting but it only seemed to make it worse, knowing that they would soon be parted.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?   
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?   
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?   
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

If Vegeta had been a lesser man, he would've started crying. But it was not in his nature and now matter how gut wrenching and painful it was he somehow knew that his mind would never let him cry. He held Bulma closer, resting his head on the top of hers.

_I don't know why you're so far away,  
But I know that this much is true;   
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with.   
And I wish that you could be the one I die with.   
And I'm prayin' you're the one I build my home with.  
I hope I love you all my life._

"I love you," Bulma whispered to him quietly. Vegeta said nothing.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand,   
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today   
Cause I love you, whether its wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you for life   
I know my heart is by your side._

_  
_Bulma took a deep shaky breath, feeling suddenly cold. The cold reality of the song struck her heart like a knife.

  
"I'm sorry," Vegeta whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. 

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand,  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Bulma gave a loud cry that made several people gasp. 

  
"Be strong woman," Vegeta told her as they stepped apart a little, hands still held.  
  
Goku, 18, Chichi and Krillin all stepped back as their friends faced them. Bulma's face was tear streaked, and they were still falling. Vegeta looked like they had never seen them before.

"That was the prom King and Queen dance. Now if you would all like you have half an hour left so I suggest you get dancing!" the man with the microphone yelled.

  
The noise picked up again and Vegeta and Bulma headed back onto the patio.

  
By the time the others reached them, Bulma was crying like a baby and 18 was sure that if Vegeta had been one who would cry, he wouldn't be far off.

  
"What's wrong B?" Chichi asked as she sat next to her friend. Bulma shook her head and Vegeta gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Tell them Kakarot," Vegeta said, his voice thick. The others looked at Goku. As he explained what had happened Vegeta leant over to Bulma.

"I love you too," he whispered. Bulma nodded and kissed Vegeta.

  
*

Next Chapter: Er I dunno.

  
Author's Note: There's probably two more chapters, 3 at the max left. I want to know how many of you people saw this coming? Let me know, drop me a review. Thanks.

  
Kaibun


	30. Final Memories

Author's Note: A thousand apologies I realise how horrible of me it was to leave you guys hanging especially at such a crucial place in the story (the end) and I really don't have any excuses except homework, writer's block and an overactive social life! But hey NCEA next year (equivalent of School C) so I might as well enjoy my social life while I can. Anyway here's the next chapter I really hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 30: Final Memories

Vegeta placed his arm around Bulma's shoulders and led her out of the mansion. Bulma stepped silently into the car as Vegeta closed the door and climbed in the other side. Bulma leant her head on Vegeta's shoulder and his hand subconsciously slid onto her leg. Noiseless tears trickled down Bulma's face as silence reigned. Vegeta took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again, stroking her palm with his thumb. Bulma looked up, her eyes wet.

"Don't be," she told him. "You have to go. I understand." Vegeta nodded.

The rest of the car ride home was silent. Vegeta was going back to Bulma's place for the night. The limousine driver dropped them at Capsule Corp and left hurriedly. The two teens made their way up to the door and let themselves in. It was already 1.00 in the morning. Bulma turned some lights on and then headed upstairs to her room, closely followed by Vegeta.

When he came in he found her sitting on her bed with a box of photos out. She smiled as she pulled one out and showed him. Vegeta felt a smirk tug at his lips. It was a primary school photo and somehow by some tremendous force someone had managed to get him into a dress. Vegeta gave a small chuckle and sat down on the bed next to Bulma, slipping his arm around her waist.

For the next hour and a half the two silently went through the photos, both reminiscing on the past, long forgotten memories jolted into the conscious mind by the photos. It was when Bulma came across a photo of her and Yamcha that the silence was broken.

"Is that the night you………………" Vegeta didn't finish the sentence. It was the same picture of her and Yamcha that Yamcha had torn up when the two of them had broken up. Bulma swallowed.

"Vegeta I want to tell you something." He looked up, perplexed. "That night at that party………….. Yamcha and I didn't actually………………. He didn't really take my………………. I'm still a virgin," she smiled a little guiltily. Vegeta frowned.

"I thought you and he ah….." Silence again. Bulma shook her head.   
  
"We were going to but I just didn't feel right. He said he understood but we just told everyone we did." Vegeta gave a small smile as Bulma blushed red. "Are you still……?" Bulma had no need to finish the question. Vegeta smirked and nodded. Bulma's eyes went wide. "But all the things you did………….. all the times you were drunk or stoned you never………" He shook his head. Bulma took a deep breath as Vegeta reached up and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Before she knew what had happened Vegeta had crushed his mouth on hers and pushed her back on to the bed. Bulma closed her eyes as she felt his warm mouth on hers. He pulled back.

"Are you sure you want to?" he asked her seriously. "There's no going back," he warned. Bulma nodded.

"If it's not you now it's going to be someone meaningless in a few years. I want my first time to be something special with someone special," she told him. Vegeta nodded."Alright then."

_Sorry guys, NC-17 rule I really don't want my story removed so you'll just have to imagine what happens next._

Bulma lay her head on Vegeta's chest, sighing contently. Vegeta smirked and put his arm around Bulma's shoulders. Bulma snuggled into the warm embrace.

"Thankyou," she smiled as she lay there.

"For what?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"For being there for me, for being my first." Vegeta smiled, the first genuine smile he had smiled for a long time but said nothing. Bulma sighed. It had hurt, she had known it would but that hadn't lessened the pain but Vegeta had been so careful that it wasn't as bad as it could have been. "I love you," Bulma whispered. "And I understand you have to go to America. But I'll wait Vegeta. I promise."

"You don't have to. I'm going to be gone seven years……" Vegeta sighed.

"I want to."

Nothing more was said as the two lay down next to each other, contented and trying to forget that in less than two weeks they would be parted.

The rest of the term passed in a rush. Before they had really come to terms with the fact that Vegeta was leaving, it was the last Friday of term, graduation night, and Vegeta was leaving the next day. The group of them had gone back to Goku's house after the prizegiving. As Bulma, Vegeta, 18, Krillin, Goku and Chichi sat on the couch and on the floor there was an unspoken air of tension about them. All of them, particularly Bulma understood that this was the last night they'd see Vegeta for a very long time. His flight left at 11 o'clock the next morning. Vegeta slid his hand across Bulma's leg and grabbed her hand. Bulma smiled up at him, a sad smile that said a thousand words.

"You alright?" 18 asked. She was sitting on Bulma's other side. Bulma nodded and leant her head on Vegeta's shoulder.

"I can't believe he's really going. It seems so unreal," she told 18. 18 nodded sadly.

"But he'll be back. I know he will," she told Bulma. She turned and looked at Vegeta. He'd changed so much this last year. She remembered all too well the frequent eruptions of anger between the two of them.

Flashback

"Wench, get your fat ass over here!" Vegeta yelled causing everyone in the class to turn around. Bulma opened her mouth and Krillin, Yamcha, Goku, Chichi and 18 all blocked their ears.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT! HOW DEAR YOU CALL ME A WENCH! YOU ARROGANT, SELFISH, CONCEITED GRRRR," Bulma screamed. Vegeta winced.

"I'll call you a wench if I want, though it's more like whore," he added. Bulma's eyes were dancing at the anticipation of a verbal sparring match.

"You asshole. You total asshole. You call ME a whore? ME! How many guys have I been out with in the last," she paused, "seven years? Aye? I'll tell you how many. One! ONE! YAMCHA! WHAT ABOUT YOU?" she paused again.

"Seven," he told her, "you only stay with Yamcha 'cause you can't get anything better. I have chicks on my heels constantly! So many of them want me, when I'm sick of them I can get rid of them," he yelled. Vegeta was now on his feet. Goku stood, too, in case he needed to hold Vegeta back. Bulma gaped at him.

"I've stayed with Yamcha for seven years BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! You couldn't get involved in a serious relationship if you tried!" she screeched. Bulma's blood was boiling and her face was flushed. The rest of the class looked on in horror as Vegeta and Bulma raged their war of words. All of a sudden, after Bulma accused Vegeta of being an unfaithful prick, he launched himself at her, only to find himself held back by Goku.

"Let go of me Kakarot! You insolent little shit! I said let go," he yelled at the top of his lungs as Goku held his arms behind his back.

"No, Vegeta. You can yell at each other all you like, but I won't have you hitting or attacking Bulma!" Goku yelled at him. Vegeta relaxed, and although Goku couldn't see it, he smirked.

"Cheating on Chichi are we now Kakarot? I never thought you and the loud-mouthed wench would get together, I thought you were faith-"

"SMACK!" Chichi was standing in front of Vegeta her hand raised to strike again. A red hand mark was appearing on the side of Vegeta's face.

"Don't you ever, ever, ever accuse Goku of cheating you asshole!" Chichi told him in a calm voice. Vegeta gaped, holding his cheek. Vegeta looked over at Bulma who was sniggering in the corner.

"Shut up, you whore!" he yelled at her, spitting on the floor by her feet. Bulma yelped and stepped back.

End Flashback

Bulma smiled remembering that day in art. She had been so angry at Vegeta that day. Who would have thought that the two of them would have ended up together? Not her, that's for sure. He had been so angry back then.

Flashback

"B are you OK?" Chichi asked worriedly. Bulma shook her hand and collapsed onto the couch in the bathroom.

"Chi-ch-ch-chi I-I-I HATE him," she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked at Chichi. "I hate him so much. Why does he do this to me, I never deserve to be treated that way," she cried, leaning on Chichi's shoulder. Chichi patted her back.

"Don't worry about it, B. You don't need to cry over it, this is what he wants you to do. Don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you like this," she comforted. Bulma looked up at her friend. She gulped.

"Thanks, Chi. I know I shouldn't be crying over it, but I've never felt hate this strong for anyone before!"

End Flashback

She had felt so angry after that. He had driven her to tears and she had been honest when she'd said she'd never hated anyone that much before. But now it was the opposite. She loved him as strongly now as she had hated him back then. And nothing would ever change that. She smiled, holding Vegeta's hand remembering when they had first got together.

Flashback

"You faggot!" she yelled, grabbing his ankle and pulling his feet out from under him. He gave a loud yell before he was on his back. He groaned as he felt Bulma climb on top of him.

"I said put me down, not drop me," she glared. Vegeta groaned.

"Get off me, woman!"

"Make me!"

"You wanna back that up?" Bulma gulped.

"N-n-not really," she laughed. Vegeta suddenly flipped her and pinned her arms above her head with one of his arms and placed the other on her stomach.

Vegeta looked at her. She looked so beautiful. Her blue hair was spread out and had leaves all through it. She was smiling and her blue eyes were shining.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had leaned down and placed his lips on hers, locking them in a passionate kiss. Bulma was a little shocked at first and made to pull away, but felt herself responding. She pressed into his kiss and breathed in deeply as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth.

Vegeta loosened his grip on Bulma's arms and let her sit up. Her hands slid up his sides and came to a halt on his cheeks, pulling him into her.

They eventually broke apart, both breathing rather hard. Bulma licked her lips, smiling. Vegeta looked at her and smirked.

"You enjoyed that," he told her. She laughed.

End Flashback

And then when Vegeta had asked her out.

Flashback

"Woman. You know what?"

"No, what?"

"You're so ugly."

"What! Vegeta, you-" she rolled over to face him. Up until now, her back had been against his front.

"Shut up. You're extremely ugly, you're loud, you're a bitch and you're bloody annoying." Bulma gaped, fury etched all over her face.

"And that is why I wanted to ask you, will you go out with me?" Bulma opened and closed her mouth several times. She grinned.

"Yes. Yes." Vegeta grinned and leaned in, kissing her passionately. Bulma kissed him back, and ran her hands over his body.

They fell asleep an hour later, Bulma snuggling into Vegeta's chest and his arm placed protectively around her shoulders.

End Flashback

Bulma swallowed, her eyes filled with tears. Vegeta noticed them and smiled sadly, brushing them away with his thumb.

"Don't cry," he whispered in her ear. Bulma blinked and two hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't want you to go Vegeta.," she whispered, leaning on his shoulder. He kissed her cheek.

"I have to." Bulma cried silently as she thought of all the time they had wasted, and all the time they were going to be apart.

Slowly the night passed away, the six of the reminiscing on high school and it finally started hitting home that Vegeta was leaving, that they had finished High School, that they were going out into the real world to get jobs and start their lives as adults. Vegeta's departure would leave a huge hole in their friendship and an even bigger one in Bulma. All of them were only too aware that Vegeta wouldn't be back for a minimum of seven years. Maybe even longer.

Without anything more said, one by one they fell asleep. Vegeta was the last awake, Bulma sleeping with her head on his shoulder. He breathed deeply and looked out the window. He stayed like that for a few moments, just thinking. Then he kissed Bulma's forehead and closed his eyes.

Next Chapter: The final chapter; Vegeta leaves

Author's Note: A bagillion apologies first for the lateness and second for the shortness but I'm just glad I got it up at all.

Kaibun


	31. Goodbye

Author's Note: The final installment of this portion of the story…………. Who would've thought my little story would get this big? I really have to thank you guys so much for the reviews and dedication you've shown this story. It has been really appreciated and motivating so thankyou.

Chapter 31: Goodbye

There was a horrible tension in the air as the six friends stood in the airport terminal. Bulma and Vegeta were standing a little further away from the rest of the group, saying their last goodbyes.

"Vegeta," Bulma whispered into his chest. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma and laid his head softly on hers. The two stood in silence for a few moments. "I don't want you to go," Bulma said, a small cry escaping her lips. Vegeta grasped Bulma by the shoulders and stepped back. He lifted her chin with his finger and she looked up at him. Vegeta's heart wrenched at the sight of her now tear stained cheeks.

"Bulma, look at me." Bulma turned her head away but Vegeta moved it back. "I don't want to leave any more than you want me to. But if I ever wish to do anything with my life I have to." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. His heart that he had so longer pretended didn't exist, was making its presence known as it was being torn to pieces now that he finally realized that they weren't going to see each other for seven more years. At the least.

"Vegeta, you don't have to go," Bulma cried in a last desperate plea.

"You know I have to. Don't make this any harder than it's going to be. Bulma you've brought out a side in me I thought died with my family." Vegeta swallowed, tears threatening to spill.

Chichi, Goku, Krillin and 18 looked on as Bulma and Vegeta said their goodbyes."I can't believe Vegeta's actually leaving," Goku sighed. They were standing a small distance off, one arm around Chichi and the other around Vega. The young girl had tears streaming down her face. 18 stood silently and no one said any more.

"Vegeta I don't want this to happen," Bulma cried, looking up at him. Vegeta swallowed again. He had promised himself he wasn't going to cry but he was finding it hard to jeep that promise. He couldn't believe he was leaving everyone. "I need you," Bulma whispered. Vegeta placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her head up to make eye contact.

Bulma looked into his eyes. The normally emotionless black pools were filled with foreign emotiong. Sorrow, pain and, dare she believe it, love. Suddenly a voice came over the inter-com.

"Flight 1342 West Capitol to Los Angeles boarding. Takeoff in ten minutes."

Vegeta closed his eyes. Ten minutes. That was all they had left together. It would be at least seven years before he was back.

Bulma had stopped crying now. Vegeta led her to an airport couch where he sat himself with Bulma leaning on his chest.

"You're really going," Bulma swallowed. Vegeta nodded, running his fingers over her soft skin. They sat there for a while, not saying anything, just for the sake of being together.

"Flight 1342 West Capitol to Los Angeles, take off in five minutes." Vegeta closed his eyes and shuddered.

"Why can't I go with you?" Bulma asked. She had now started crying again. Vegeta shook his head.

"You have a good life here, too much at stake."

"I don't care, Vegeta! I want to go with you." Vegeta smiled sadly and gently sat up.

"This is it, Bulma." He stood up, head held high and shoulders drawn back. He helped Bulma up and then went over to the others. He stood in front of Vega, placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling.

"You've made me proud, squirt. I'm gunna miss you," he smiled, tears sitting on his eyelids. He leaned down and hugged Vega. The younger girl started crying and hugged Vegeta back."I don't want you to go," she cried. Vegeta hugged her tighter and closed his eyes. He stood, Vega wiping her eyes, but only managing to cry harder. Vegeta looked at Goku who nodded. No words were needed between the two of them. He stood there for a moment then stepped towards Goku and embraced him."Take care in America, Vegeta." Vegeta nodded.

"Kaka- Goku."

"Yeah?" Vegeta paused.

"Thankyou. For everything." Goku smiled sadly.

"Anytime Vegeta." Vegeta stepped over to 18 and hugged her.

"You helped me a lot, 18. I have heaps to thank you for."

"Don't worry about it," she laughed, shaking her head and wiping away her tears. "Take good care of yourself. I'll miss you. We all will." Vegeta nodded grimly.

"Last call for Flight 1342."

Vegeta turned to Bulma who stood crying. She looked pale and sick, Vegeta embraced her tightly and two tears rolled down his cheeks. Bulma looked up at him and began to sob. Vegeta leaned forward and kissed her. She responded, running her hands up his face and into his hair. Bulma parted her mouth on his. Vegeta crushed his mouth against hers, sliding his tongue in and closing his eyes, savoring everything about that moment. He could feel her wet cheeks on his and felt an enormous love swell up inside him. The kiss seemed to say everything he never seemed to be able to say.

When they broke apart, Bulma was crying even harder and Vegeta closed his eyes. Then he looked up at the luminous 'Gate 3' sign and down at Bulma.

"I love you Bulma, if I never say it again, know it now. I'll never forget you and I promise you I'll be back."

"I love you too Vegeta. I'll be waiting." Vegeta clasped his hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead. Vegeta reached around his neck and pulled off a chain. A small cross hung off it.

"This was my brother's," Vegeta told her as he placed the necklace in her hand. "He was a Christian. I never wore it; I never believed any god could be so cruel. But I look at my life now and I know He's up there. I want you to have this for now, Bulma. Look after it until I come back." Bulma nodded, in tears, and Vegeta picked up his bag and Bulma started crying again. Vegeta looked back at her, smiling.

"I love you," he mouthed. Bulma said nothing but covered her mouth with her hand and wrapped the other hand around Vega who stood next to her. Vegeta looked at the others and nodded, raising his hand to his head and then waving it down, in military salute. Then he turned, bag on his back, tears in his eyes, shoulders held high and walked towards the gate. He paused as the woman looked at his ticket before letting him through. Then Vegeta turned and looked at his best friend Goku, his friends 18, Krillin and Chichi, his sister and then to the woman who had changed his life, who had rescued him. The one he now knew he loved with every fibre of his being. Bulma. He lowered his head to them before turning and walking out the gate, out of sight and out of their lives. He heards Bulma's sob as he stepped outside.

"Vegeta," she whispered as she watched through the glass as he ascended the stairs onto the place. Goku put his arm around Bulma's shoulders and she cried into his chest. The plane started its engine and Bulma walked silently and dejectedly over to the glass. "Vegeta," she whispered again, pressing her hand to the glass.

Vegeta looked out the window as he sat on the plane and saw Bulma standing at the window, tears streaming down her face. Their eyes met and Vegeta could see so much sadness and pain in her eyes and he hated himself for being the cause of it.

All of a sudden two huge tears streamed down his face. He blinked and more tears rushed down and fell onto his legs.

"I'm crying over a woman," he laughed sadly. But Bulma wasn't just a woman. He knew this now. She had a hold on his heart and he doubted anything would ever change that.

_'I love you,'_ he thought as the plane started taxing. Vegeta felt like part of his soul was ripped away as Bulma disappeared from his sight. He wondered if he'd ever see her again. More tears streamed down his face as he delved into his thoughts and memories. Suddenly a song came across the radio.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
  
_

Vegeta placed his head in his hands and cried.

_  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_and__ the reason is you_

_and__ the reason is you_

_and the reason is you  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

A fresh wave of tears hit him as he realized she was his reason. The only reason he would ever have. He loved her. And he'd be back.

"He's gone," Bulma whispered as the plane left the runway and soon disappeared from sight. Goku came over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah. He's gone. But he'll be back. Just wait." Bulma looked at the necklace clasped in her hand and ran her finger down the cross. "Let's go home," Goku said. Bulma nodded sadly, tears running down her face.

"Bulma!" 18 said suddenly. Bulma looked at her friend through teary eyes. 18 fished around in her pockets before pulling out a folded piece of paper. "Vegeta told me to give this to you when he'd gone." 18 handed the paper to Bulma who unfolded it and read.

_Bulma__,_

_If you're reading this, I'm on my way to LA. I'm writing this as a last goodbye. I love you beyond what I thought humanly possible. If I never tell you, know it's the truth. I promise I'll come back. I swear it on everything we shared, Bulma. I'm going to miss you more than you can know._

_  
Love, Vegeta Ouji_

Bulma folded up the letter and slipped it into her pocket. She wiped away the tears and together Bulma and her five friends, with Vegeta's little sister at her side, walked out of the airport to continue and reshape their lives without Vegeta in it. The adjustment would be hard, especially for Bulma and Vega. And the seven years were going to be long and hard, there was no doubt about that. But somewhere deep inside her, Bulma knew Vegeta would return to her. Even still as she sat in her car a fresh wave of tears hit and streamed down her face. She placed her head in her hands and shook as she cried.

"Please come back, Vegeta. Please."

The End

Kaibun

Author's Note: How did you like that? Let me know what you thought.


	32. STRONG ENOUGH' is coming! Before the end...

**HAPPY NEW YEAR/ CHRISTMAS PRESENT!**

****

GUESS WHAT? I WISH YOU ALL A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A GOOD NEW YEAR. HOPEFULLY I'M ABOUT TO MAKE IT BETTER THOUGH! I HAVE THE GOOD FORTUNE OF INFORMING YOU (GIVEN THAT I'M THE WRITER) THAT THE SEQUEL TO TILL DEATH DO WE PART, **"STRONG ENOUGH" **WILL HAVE IT'S FIRST CHAPTER UP BEFORE THE END OF FEBRUARY. I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON THE FINAL DETAILS OF THE PLOTLINE, SPECIFICALLY, THE ENDING. SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE? I HAVE THE PLOTLINE SORTED BUT I CAN MAKE ADJUSTMENTS TO FIT YOUR REQUESTS IN. SO YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL MY AMAZING REVIEWERS WHO HAVE STAYED SO LOYAL TO ME OVER THE YEARS. YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS WERE THE THINGS THAT KEPT ME WRITING AND INSPIRED ME TO CONTINUE WITH A SEQUEL. IT HAS TAKEN ME FOREVER TO COME UP WITH THE PLOTLINE AND I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY BECAUSE I ENJOYED COMING UP WITH IT AND I KNOW I WILL MOST CERTAINLY ENJOY WRITING IT. HANG IN THERE GUYS, "**STRONG ENOUGH" **IS NOT FAR AWAY! AGAIN, AN AWESOME HUMUNGOUS THANKYOU TO MY LOYAL FAITHFUL REVIEWERS. YOU GUYS STAYED TRUE TO ME EVEN WHEN YOU THOUGHT I'D KILLED OFF VEGETA, EVEN WHEN I SEPERATED BULMA AND VEGETA AND I KNOW YOU GUYS WILL STICK WITH ME THROUGH THIS ONE. THANKS SO MUCH.

GOD BLESS YOU ALL

KAIBUN

P.S- CHECK MY PROFILE. AT SOME POINT BEFORE THE END OF JANUARY, I'LL POST THE FIRST 5 PARAGRAPHS OF **'STRONG ENOUGH' WILL** BE POSTED UNDER THE STORY NAME **'STRONG ENOUGH'** I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT!


End file.
